


Something Different

by PeggyCarters



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Gwen Stefani - Fandom, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: AU, F/M, The Voice, contestant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 102,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeggyCarters/pseuds/PeggyCarters
Summary: Blake always thought going to The Voice would help him grow as an artist, but he'd never thought it would turn his life upside down in the best way possible. AU.





	1. Chapter 1

He has been told no so many times that hearing his boss say that he couldn't take a few days off of work was the last straw. "Then I quit." Blake's voice had been strong and secure, very deep but also vulnerable at the same time. He hadn't looked back since that moment and when he had gotten home and had told his mum that he had quit she nearly had a heart attack.

"You did what now?"

"I quit."

"Why? Blake having a job is important."

"Not if that job makes you miserable. You are the one that always tells me I should be happy, well mum, I am not happy there." Blake had covered his face and then touched the back of his neck. Damn he was tired.

"What now?"

He suddenly had smiled, "I've been accepted on The Voice, mum. After three years I've finally gotten through and landed a spot on the blind auditions next month." His mum had cried out loud then. She knew singing had always been his number one passion and that he had gotten the job at a farm to keep on living but whenever she saw gigging around town,  the smile on his face said it all.

"I'm so proud of you hunny. So proud." Dot's arms had then found its way around her baby's tall frame and had hugged him for what Blake had felt like forever.

"I couldn't get us both plane tickets but I want you to come mum, I can't do it by myself." They had taken a seat on the sofa and Dot had let her son gently place his curly brown head on her shoulder as she played with his curls. She used to do that to put him to sleep. "So I'll drive us. It will take two days, probably, but I don't care."

Dot had moved away and had looked at him with so much love, "No Blake. You know I had been saving for when you finally got through and you have. You should fly over kiddo."

"I don't want to go alone. And we could use your money to pay the motel. How does that sound?"

She had smiled then. She had raised such a caring lovable man, "Okay Blake. We can do that."

 

Here is where they find themselves now. At The Voice studios. Blake is dressed in his signature jeans and cowboy boots and he would have probably just buttoned up a shirt in any other normal day but he had put on a white shirt and a fancy vest for the occasion. He was never someone that liked to dress up but he wanted to fit in fancy LA as much as possible and he would probably never admit it to anyone but he actually loved vests. He looks around to find people more or less his age, a few younger people at the back, but mostly people between 25 and 40. At his 31 years old he never thought he would have gotten the opportunity to try out for The Voice but after two failed attempts they had finally accepted him and he was way to happy to let anything ruin this moment. As he sat back on one of the red sofas in the waiting area her mum spoke up, "who are you going to pick as your coach?"

"Chairs have to turn first mum."

"Oh my god Blake, I know that. And they will that's why I'm asking."

"I don't really know, to be honest. They are coaches and pretty damn good singers all of them. But probably Tim McGraw? I mean he's the country guy and that's also who I am. We'd get along and he's a cool dude."

"I'd pick Tim too."

"Yeah cos he's handsome." Blake mocks his mum and she lets out a laugh, blushing a little bit.

"No lies, but he's also one of the best country singers in the world."

"That is true, he is and I'm a big fan of his, you know that."

"You're a fan of everyone, Blake. You say you're country but you listen to pretty much everything, even No Doubt. I've heart you sing Don't Speak out loud in the shower." Her mum makes him blush with her words and Blake buries his face behind his hands, embarrassed.

"It's a good song. One of my favourites, for sure."

"And she's very pretty." Dot points out.

"Yes she is." Blake sighs because yes, Gwen Stefani is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen on paper or through the TV screen, he can't even imagine what his reaction is going to be when he sees her in person.

"She's also 0 country, sweetheart."

"Yep." Blake sighs letting his fingers play his perfectly curled hair, "Let's be honest, if anyone turns that's gonna be Tim so I'm fine because he's my number one choice."

"Do you think Gwen would ever turn for a country artist?" Dot makes a face and Blake chuckles.

"I thought you said anyone could turn for me."

"I strongly believe that, I'm just..." she takes a look at her grown up son and tries to keep the tears from coming out, "I'm so proud of you Blake. You never give up, even if you had to work at that smelly farm and only had time to gig on the weekends. You deserve a chair turn more than anyone sweetheart and I'm very positive you'll get one, but most of all I want you to have fun."

Blake is  the one that has to hold back the tears. He hugs her mum closer and lets her, now yes, cry a little bit on his shoulder, "now don't ruin my fancy look. I have to look presentable on TV." His mum chuckles against his broad chest and then passes a hand through his curls.

"I'm so proud of you." She tells him once again.

After being interviewed by Carson and having told him more or less his story Blake was asked to go backstage to get ready for his blind. He hugs her mum as hard as he can and she tells him how proud of him she is, again. A woman takes him backstage and gets him all mic-ed up and everything. She tells him to wait for the red light to turn off before walking up the stage. In the meantime a man puts his guitar on him and Blake politely thanks him with a smile.

When he is left alone he takes a deep breath and moves his head back looking at the ceiling. The black doors open and his right foot takes a step forward. He takes the stairs and reaches the marked point in the middle of the stage. He carefully places fingers on his guitar getting ready to play the first note. Then he goes all in.

He starts his country rendition of Michael Bublé's hit song Home and his guitar moves along with his singing voice smoothly.

He keeps his eyes closed for the first two verses but the same moment he hears the sound of a chair turn he opens them rapidly.

_Gwen._

_Holy shit._

He smiles at her behind the mic and she flashes a big grin back at him followed by a finger point. Blake had thought that when and if a chair turned, he would freak the hell out and he would forget the lyrics to what is one of his favourite songs, but the absolute contrary happens. He manages to get rid of all the nerves and begins to move a little bit and letting his body let loose also swaying a his guitar, when he reaches the chorus.  

Then is when he sees Tim's chair turn and he also smiles at him but his eyes immediately go back to Gwen who pouts and crosses her arms on her chest like a pissed off kid. Tim laughs at her reaction and scoots over, his chin resting on his hand, to put all his attention into Blake's performance as Gwen stands up and sways to the slow song and looks directly to him saying the words back and Blake thanks whatever force is keeping him on his toes because he feels like his dueting with Gwen freaking Stefani. The song comes to an end and Blake bows down thanking both coaches for turning around. He swings the guitar back and let's it fall against his back and he screams internally of excitement. He got two chairs to turn. _Wow!_ He looks right to find his mother with tears in her eyes clapping at him, Carson is by her side, with a hand on her shoulder. "I did it!" Blake mouths to her and she nods in response, with a giant smile on her face. Blake then  takes a look at the coaches and finally sees Adam's and Alicia's chairs turn to him, lightless.

He's about to say hello when Gwen interrupts him, "Woooow!"

He laughs at her reaction and blushes a little bit letting a hand run through his curls.

"Don't look at her in the eyes." Tim jumps in next. Blake turns his eyes towards him and laughs. "Don't do it. Don't fall for her pretty brown eyes and killer smile."

Blake turns back to look at the rockstar icon and chuckles. "Damn it, he's looking at her." Tim sits back like he's lost the battle already.  

"How can you not look at her? Ain't she beautiful?" Blake can't believe he just said that out loud in national TV. Oh god he's nervous again and now Gwen is blushing and looking at him with that look he wants to see again but at the same time doesn't want to. _Holy hell._ She’s dressed in a pair of not so baggy black pants and a black and grey striped shirt, partly covered with a black blazer. Her hair is down and curly, and he wants to touch it because it just feels so soft, similar to his, he thinks.

When the crowd stops cheering and Gwen, who is still standing up, leans over the front part of the chair, her hands on it, "thank you." Blake swears she is blushing, and he is probably red as a tomato too but who the hell cares? Gwen freaking Stefani turned for his country voice. He's on cloud nine.

"So," Adam cuts in, "what's your name bro?"

Blake likes the guy already.

"My name is Blake, I'm 31 years old from Ada, Oklahoma."

Gwen turns to look at Tim and he tells her, "from the country. Miiiiine." The blonde star grins at him and seats back on her chair, "Ladies first." Always the gentleman.

Gwen slightly bows to him and starts to talk. "Hiii Blake!" She's so excited, "first off, that was so good!" Blake smiles and his dimples come out, "oh gosh dimples!" Gwen raises her eyebrows at him and grins, "I am a sucker for dimples."

"Me too!" Alicia joins the party but quickly let's Gwen continue.

She's smiling brightly, "I heard you started off a little nervous but as soon as I turned around you completely changed and that shows me how much confidence you have in yourself but also, that you are a shy, reserved person. You're too cute!"

Blake swears he's never smiled as wider as he is right now. He blushes again and touches his hair. He can't believe Gwen Stefani thinks he's cute, "thank you. Also thank you for helping me spell bananas, I appreciate it."

Gwens throws her head back and let’s out a full belly laugh while Blake never tears his eyes away from her, he’s astonished by her. "Glad I helped. So, I do see the cowboy boots, that match the cowboy hat my pal Tim is wearing, over there. But I am telling you, he'll get all the country artists and I'll probably get none so you'll stand out in my team, while you'll just be another pair of boots in his." The crowd and Blake laugh at loud at her speech. He never thought Gwen would be this funny.

"And you're cute!" She says again.

"You've said that two times already, Gwen." Adam mocks her.

"What? He is!!!" Gwen says pointing at him, "he's wearing a vest and a nice white shirt. He dressed up for the occasion."

"I did." Blake jumps in and Gwen brings her eyes back to him.

"And he has the guitar hanging off of his back. He's a cool guy I can feel it. I am a cool girl. I just think we would get along well together and that I could learn a lot from you as well." Gwen finishes her speech and sits back.

"Wow, thank you."

"Maybe I could have you make a country version of Don't Speak." She jumps up again in excitement.

"It's one of my favourite songs." Blake responds.

"Really now?"

"Yeah, really now. My mum is tired of my singing it every now and then." He admits, his dimpled smile never disappearing from his scruffy face.  

"Can I talk?" Tim raises his hand, "Blake that was so good man! I had never heard this song the country way and I feel like there is a lot of you we haven't seen yet. Gwen over there says you'll just be a pair of boots in my team but I feel like you'd be the best kind of cowboy boots. Come home man."

"Okay Blake," Alicia comes in between, "who do you pick as your coach?"

The damn question. Blake goes from Tim to Gwen and from Gwen to Tim. He looks at Adam and sees he's pointing at Gwen and he smiles. He likes the man.

The country singer takes a deep breath and speak out, "first of all thank you so much for turning around, it means the world to me. Just having had the opportunity to come all the way to LA and stand on this stage is a dream come true. I know I am a country singer and that's who I want to be."

"Oh no." Gwen hides her face behind her hands and lets her head fall in her knees.

"So the obvious move for me would be picking the country guy, and my mum is probably there saying _yes yes_ because she has the biggest crush on you" Tim laughs and nearly jumps out of his chair in excitement, but Blake raises his hand and hold the mic closer to his mouth again. "But, I feel like I could learn a lot more on Gwen's team. I pick Gwen." he says pointing at her and Gwen blond hair flies all over the place as she hears her name being called out by the cute country contestant. She looks at him in awe "are you serious?" She mouths at him because the crowd has gone nuts and she is positive he wouldn't be able to hear her. He stares at her astonished face and smiles shyly at her reaction. He takes a quick look at Tim who is clapping, Alicia's mouth has a shape of an O and Adam can't believe what just happened. His eyes rapidly go back to the blonde superstar "I am." He says as he starts to walk down the stairs.

Gwen nearly jumps out of her chair. He watches Blake pull out his hand to shake hers but she shakes her head and opens her arms to him.   

They hug then. He carefully places his hands in the upper part of her back and she does the same. Blake gently pats her shoulder and he feels her smile against his broad frame. “Wow, really?” She says when they pull away.

“I feel like you’re more excited than me.” Blake has to look down at her, she feels so tiny against his tall self. She, on the other side, loves that she has to fully look up to meet his blue eyes.

“Blake, I love your voice. It’s going to be so much fun!” She then moves her hand from his arm and let him say _hello_ and _thank you_ to Tim, which he shakes hands with. He politely says _hello_ to Adam and Alicia and then walks off to the backstage and Gwen sits back on her chair taking a deep breath. “Did I really get him?” She turns to Alicia who smiles brightly at her.

“Yas girl!” She high fives Gwen and then turns to Tim who can’t believe he lost a country singer to Gwen.

“I thought we’d get along, Gwen.” He pouts.

“I think we’re doing just fine.” She winks at him and then scoots back on her chair for a second until she realizes she hasn’t given Blake her Team Gwen shirt. She had made t-shirts for her team since the first season of the show, and this third year was no different.

“Shoot, the shirt!” She runs back stage to fins Blake talking to the camera, as all the contestants do after the blind.

“I just never thought I’d choose Gwen and I did because she said all the right things and I felt like she was really fighting for me. I’ve been a fan of Tim since forever, I mean, the man is a legend in my world but Gwen? She’s a legend in places I don’t even know exist.” She can’t believe his words as she walks quietly, closer to him. She admires his tall frame one more time and her mind goes back to a few minutes before when he hugged her. She believes she’s never been hugged like that. He had embraced all of her in a few seconds and she had felt so safe and comfortable, something she wasn’t feeling this days, after having just divorced her husband for a few years now and only got to see her five year old son Kingston half of the month.

The camera man sees her and she moves her hand up in a _go on_ move until she reaches for Blake and places both her hands on his shoulders, as the blue Team Gwen shirt hangs off her shoulder.

“What?” Blake jumps a little at the feeling of someone behind him. “Oh, hello!” He smiles widely at her and she mimics the smile back to him.

“I forgot to give you this.” She shows him the blue blue shirt with the letters Team Gwen on it and a music, heart and guitar emoji. “See the guitar? I think I made that shirt thinking I’d get someone like you on my team.”

Blake can’t breath.

"Like destiny." Blake says moving his hand up from his sides to reach for the shirt.

"Yeah." Gwen breathes out letting Blake get ahold of the shirt.

"Thank you Gwen, I love it. I'll wear it every day from now on." He says, "honestly." She grins at him and without even realizing it, she touches his strong arm once again.

"You earned it Blake. Welcome to team Gwen." She leans in to give him another hug finding him halfway there too and their bodies crash. Blake lets a little laugh at their sloppy hug but Gwen squeezes him like she's saying _no problem, I don't mind._

“Btw, don’t wear the shirt outdoors, no one is supposed to know in which team you are, or that you even got through.”

“Right.” Blake taps his brain with his index finger as Gwen looks at his one last time.

He watches her turn around and go back to the stage. His eyes never leave her tiny frame. When she's out of sight he turns to the camera and leans over, putting his hands on his knees to hold himself up.

"I must be dreaming. I am dreaming."

The camera man lets 5 seconds go by until he shouts _cut_. Blake runs to the other side of the place where he finds her mum with a wide smile on her face waiting for him with her arms open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battles and knockouts are around the corner. Will Blake be able to pull through?

 

He drives all the way back home after spending a day out in LA with his mother. They go to the Walk of Fame and even get so see some of LA's most well known sights. Blake turns his head to find his mother asleep on the passenger's side. She looks so calm, that Blake let's her sleep but turns the radio on in a low volume. He thinks back to The Voice and the fact that Gwen Stefani turned for him and he picked her over Tim. He remembers the way she looked at him as he was the rarest thing she'd ever seen. _She must not be used to cowboy boots and 6.5ft guys._ Blake says to himself pulling the window down a little bit to let some fresh air reach his lungs.

Gwen freaking Stefani turned for his country voice and he choose her over Tim king of country McGraw.

"Holy crap Blake." He says out loud letting his free hand touch his curly hair. He is sure he made the right decision, he is very sure of that, no doubt in his mind.

"I'll get to work with Gwen." He repeats the same sentence three times and then laughs at how unreal these past three days have been. How easy it had been for him to sing in front of Gwen and how comfortable she felt in his big strong arms. _Stop it, Blake._ She fit perfectly under his chin, he could tell that from their second(sloppy) hug. _Stop it, Blake._ And she's just so damn beautiful.

"Stop it, Blake." He decides to put his silly teenage like crush on the rockstar blonde aside and concentrate on the road. He has two weeks off until he has to go back to LA to film the battles, two weeks to find a job that would let him be flexible and go back and forth for at least until he is eliminated. He has thought about the possibility of him getting through to the live shows and he's been thinking that, if that happens, he'll move to LA for a while and get a crappy job somewhere. Music is his top priority right now.

 

 

Two weeks later he is back in LA. He's managed to contact an old buddy that lives twenty minutes away from the city and he's staying at his place, sleeping in a bed that has more of an old couch than anything else but Blake can't complain because he's not paying a dime to his friend and he is eternally grateful for his hospitality.  

He feels so good today, maybe it's because he'll get to see Gwen again also, finally meet his teammates, and most importantly the person he's going to have to battle. He parks inside the studio parking, showing the guy at the entrance his contestant pass. He picks up his guitar and then cheerfully makes his way inside the building. He's decided to wear a blue shirt this time. His mother had always told him it brought out his eyes.

He follows the arrows with the Team Gwen letters until he reaches a red and white room full of chesterfield sofas, guitars and albums hanging off of the wall. He opens the door and steps inside said room looking around in awe.

"So cool." His body makes a full 360 turn to have his eyes land on Gwen who is just now opening the glass door of the room.

"Hey." Blake pulls his hand up waving at her. She looks up from the folder full of papers she's caring and jumps a little at the voice that just greeted her.

"Blake!" Her free hand goes to her chest and he apologizes for scaring her, "no it's okay. I just didn't exp- what time is it? Am I late?"

He takes a look at his watch and shakes his head, "it's 9 o’clock."

"What are you doing here so early?"

"That's the time it said on the e-mail I got two days after the blind." Blake puts his hands inside his jeans pocket and follows Gwen with his eyes. She lets the glass door close and walks all the way to one of the sofas, putting the red folder she was holding on the coffee table, and then letting her body rest on one of the arms of the red  sofa. She's dressed in a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, a white shirt and a tied plaid hanging off her hips; a pair of white converse on her feet and the curly hair she had on the blinds to finalize her perfect look. _Damn, pink lipstick too._ Blake takes a deep breath and walks over to her, sitting not too close but also not too far from her, on a red stool. He doesn't even need to put his feet on the metal bar because his boots are fully pressed on the floor. Gwen lifts her head up and lets out a little laugh. "You're so tall."

Blake chuckles and is about to ask the typical _how are you_ when she cuts him off. "The producers told me they sent another mail a few days ago with a schedule change. Everyone is supposed to come at 10 o'clock. Did you not get it?"

"Oh, I'm sure I have but I don't check my e-mail much. I'm so bad at all the technology thing." Gwen laughs at his honesty because she can totally see Blake have one of those phones that can only call and send messages.

"Do you even have a phone?"

"Fyi I do. My ex got me one of those fancy iPhone phones and I swear it's the craziest shit. It's probably the best thing I got out of that relationship."

Gwen lets out a full belly laugh, "You're so funny, Blake."

"I try to be." There’s an awkward silence after that in which Gwen lowers her head to the folder sitting right in front of her and Blake takes a few seconds to admire her again. Her phone goes off breaking the awkward silence and he steps away to let her pick it up. Gwen mouths _thank you_ and stand up to go at the other side of the room. Blake wants to give her privacy, he really wants to, but it’s impossible to not hear what she’s saying when she’s about ten meters away from him. He watches her free hand massage her head as she sigh loudly.

“I just want full custody, Sarah, that’s all I want. You know Gav-” Gwen says as low as possible as she spins on her toes and catches Blake looking at her. He wants to turn around as fast as possible but Gwen has already seen him, “Look I’ll call you later okay? I’m at The Voice now.” Blake wants to tell her that it’s okay that he will leave and go walk around to let her talk, but at the same time he wants to hug her again and maybe let her cry on her shoulder.

“Sorry about that.”

“I wasn’t listening I swe-”

“Blake, you’re like two steps away from me.”

He tries to come up with a better excuse but fails, so he walks up to her and does everything in his power to not reach out and pull her into his arms. “So, want to tell me a little more about you?” The blonde rockstar changes the subject and Blake is taken aback for a few seconds but he gets it, they don’t know each other, she won’t open up to him this fast.

“I’m just a boring cowboy from Oklahoma that apparently can sing and make stupid jokes.”

They talk about Blake’s life in Oklahoma, about his first gig and then he asks her about her No Doubt days, he admits he’s a big fan and Gwen has a hard time believing her music has reached places like Oklahoma.

“Do you realize that you’re Gwen Stefani, right?” They are sitting in the same sofa now, both of their backs resting against both arms of the chesterfield. Gwen is sitting indian style and Blake has one feet on the ground while all his body rests on his right leg. “Do you realize that you are known pretty much everywhere?”

“I guess.”

“You’re a legend, Gwen. It amazes me how down to earth you are.”

“Thanks, I guess.” She smiles at him and he chuckles back, showing off his dimples.

 

 

When all of Gwen’s team arrives Blake gets to meet all of them and most importantly, his battle mate, who appears to be a rocker from head to toe. Blake swallows as they shake hands, clearly intimidated by the man, who is also as tall as him.

 

He nearly falls and rolls on the floor when he walks into the rehearsing room to find Shania Twain sitting there beside Gwen.

_Breath Blake._

He has a little fanboy moment when he gets to hug her and thank Gwen as many times as necessary for this. _Wow_.

The No Doubt front woman gives them Tiny Dancer and raises her eyebrows at Blake’s scary face. “I’m sure you can pull off more than what you did in the blind, Blake. Also it gives you the opportunity to play the guitar.”

Both, Shania and Gwen give him, and Graham, his partner, very good advice on what to do and what not to do. Blake spends the majority of the rehearsal staring at Gwen and blushing when she tells him how cute he is every now and then. Shania makes a comment about his dimples and Gwen admits, once again, that she has a soft spot for dimples. Graham is quiet most of the time and by the way he looks at Blake, he doesn’t seem to like him a lot.

 

Blake manages to pull off a perfect battle performance that brings Gwen and Adam on their feet. The Maroon 5 lead singer tells him that, that is one of his favourite songs and that he had never expected Blake to pull off such a non-country performace, so well and that if he were Gwen he’d pick him. If he liked the guy before, now, Blake loves him. Tim agrees with Adam and Alicia doesn’t say who she’d pick but tells Blake that his voice is suited for more than country.

When Blake hears Gwen say out his name he wants to cry, dance and roll around the stage at the same time. He shakes hands with Graham and then meets Gwen for a hug.

“Thank you so much.” He says against her perfectly pulled back in a messy bun hair. He’s smiling so big he knows his dimples are at full display when he pulls away and meets Gwen’s eyes.

“You deserve it cowboy. Come on let’s go backstage.” They walk side by side until they reach the back part of the stage. Gwen steps aside for a minute, while Blake talks to the camera, but watches as he can’t stop looking at her every three seconds. When the cameras leave she walks up to him, “That was seriously so good.”

“Thank you. So much, really.”

“You are the one that just sang his heart out Blake, not me. You got through because you’re good. You have to start believing in yourself.”

“I’ll try to.”

“I’m sorry your mum couldn’t make it.”

“Yeah… she’s just busy back home. It’s fine.” Gwen watches his dimpled grin turn sad in a matter of seconds and she suddenly feels so bad to bring out his family.

“I’m sorry.” She reaches to touch his bicep and squeezes.

“It’s okay. Don’t worry.”

Gwen gets called out back to the stage and break out their alone time. She looks up to see Blake give her a little smile and then turn around to walk out. She assumes he wants to go home to rest.

“See you at the knockouts rehearsals.”

 

 

 

For the knockout Blake chooses to sing Rhinestone Cowboy and Gwen feels like she really gets to know the real him during his performance. He had told her, during the rehearsal, that it was one of his favourite songs and that he had always loved covering it. He manages to make the audience fall for him as he moves around the stage taking them in. Gwen can’t tear her eyes away from him, and she’s pretty sure she looks like a heart eyes emoji on camera but she doesn’t even care, because Blake looks so good in jeans in a simple shirt it’s ridiculous.

He wins fairly against a young boy that, as all the judges agree on, doesn't really express much emotion when he sings.

Blake can’t complain because he gets the opportunity to hug Gwen again and this time it feels like she doesn’t want to let go.

 

It’s around 9pm when he steps out of the studio after a post show meet up with all the contestants. He’s starting to get to know really awesome people, specially the country people on Tim’s team, who are jealous of him because he gets to spend time with Gwen Stefani. It amazes him that all of the contestants seem to love and respect her the most of all the coaches, whether they are on her team, or not.

He says that he’s tired and leaves the party, heading to the parking lot to find his car. He can’t wait to get to his friend’s house and sleep for a day. When he’s about to open the door and jump in he hears a female voice.

“Gavin I swear to god. Agh…” Blake goes in full detective mode, trying to figure out as fast as he can, where the voice comes from, because it sounds like Gwen and he puts a few pieces together and remembers that her husband’s or ex-husband’s, name is Gavin.

He runs to the car that has a light open and finds Gwen trying to get Gavin’s strong hand off of her wrist, “Let go!” She says out loud as Gavin grasps her even tighter and brings her body to his.

“She told you to let go.” Blake’s tone is strong and direct. Gavin immediately turns around and Gwen’s eyes go wide as she sees Blake crossing his arms.

“Who are you?” The guy’s british accent has already pissed Blake off, “You got yourself a bodyguard now, love?” Blake has had enough.

“You know what, _mate_?” Blake mocks Gavin's accent, “Where I come from we do not treat women like this, where I come from we stop jerks from hurting them and most of all, we respect them.” He walks closer to them as he speaks, and stands beside Gwen, “Let. Go. I won’t say it again.” Gavin finally feels a little intimidated by Blake’s tall frame and lets go off Gwen. “Good, now walk away.”

“Alright mate, fine.” Gavin puts his hands up in surrender and disappears.

Blake turns his whole body to Gwen and reaches to softly place his right hand on her bicep. He watches her cradle her wrist to her body in pain. “Let me look at it.” Blake says softly. Gwen brings her eyes to meet his and he watches her watery eyes close. He’s about to reach up and wipe the tears off but Gwen beats him to it. She does let him take a look at her wrist and Blake wants to smash his fist on the nearest wall when he sees that her wrist is red. “Gwen…” His voice cracks, he doesn’t know what to say, but he does know what to do. He thinks fast and realizes that walking back inside with her is going to draw a lot of attention so he opens the passenger's door and makes her sit down.

“Don’t move okay? I’ll be right back.” Gwen watches him run back inside the studio and about a minute later he’s back with a bag of ice and a tea. “Here, let me put this on your wrist for a while.”

“He didn’t hurt me much, Blake. It’s okay.”

“Please, don’t choose to be strong now. It’s red Gwen, just put the ice for a few minutes.” His voice is so soft and calm, so different from his strong and sexy voice when he sings. Gwen agrees and takes the bag of ice and places it on her wrist. She shivers at the sensation and then feels Blake put his jacket on her shoulders.

“Thank you.” She whispers, letting her body fall against the seat. Blake also hands her the tea and spends the next five minutes just making sure she has everything she needs. He takes the ice from her wrist after a while.

“Blake?” Gwen jumps out of the car, still cradling her wrist against her body, “Thank you.”

“I’m just glad I was here.”

She looks down at her feet trying to think if she should tell him what’s going on or not, but Blake speaks up before she can come up with a solution. “You should maybe explain to your lawyer what just happened. I don’t expect you to tell me what’s going on, we don’t really know each other, but this can’t happen again, Gwen. He has to right to do what he just did. Please.” His voice cracks again and Gwen doesn’t even know what makes her lean towards him and rest her head against his broad chest. Blake freezes for a moment and then hugs her. They shouldn’t be doing this here, or anywhere else, but she’s hurting and country boys never let a girl cry.

“I used to love him so much.” Gwen says quietly and Blake hugs her even tighter, “And now all he does is bring me down.”

“Hey,” Blake pulls away a little bit to meet her brown eyes, “Gwen listen. I don’t claim I know you, because I don’t, but you are so much more of what you realize. He may have brought you down, but you’re on your feet, raising a boy, from what I’ve heard and read, working on a TV show and probably touring every now and then with No Doubt. You’re Superwoman, Gwen. I wish you saw yourself in my eyes sometimes. You are so much more than him, he doesn’t deserve you, if you ask me, and I hope he never hurts you again because the next time I’ll have to do something about it.”

Gwen cries and chuckles at his words and also thanks god for letting her meet such a caring man.

“Thank you, Blake. For… for everything.”

“No need to thank me. We southern boys don’t like it when pretty girls cry.”

He just called her pretty. No big deal. Gwen smiles up to him and blushes a little bit. _Pretty girl. Okay Gwen, breath._

“I’ll see you for the lives?” Of course she will, but she can’t help but ask.

“Yep! See you in a few weeks Gwen. Thank you for believing in me.” Blake pulls away from her and immediately feels cold, in the summerly LA weather. He loves the feeling of having Gwen in his arms.

“Have fun back home, Blake. Don’t get those dimples of yours in a lot of trouble.” He laughs as he walks backwards, slowly.

“See you soon, superwoman.”

Gwen walks to the driver side with the biggest smile on her face. When she sits down on the car she closes her eyes and pulls her head back. She thinks how Blake’s words are the most honest thing she’s ever heard and how warm he feels when she lets her body press against his. His hugs are like medicine to her, he just seems to put all her broken pieces back together when he wraps her up in his strong arms.

 

 _This has to stop._ “He’s a contestant.”  

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely comments, it makes me super happy that you all enjoyed the first chapter. Thanks, really. Hope y'all come with me on this crazy ride!


	3. Chapter 3

Blake had finally found a job in LA that would let him rent a room in a shared house, 20 minutes away from The Voice studios. Nothing fancy but it was the only place that allowed him to have a two months contract even if all he did was park cars for celebrities. Today marked the start of his second week and he really couldn't complain. He worked the breakfast and lunch shifts and was able to switch with his co-workers whenever he wanted. He got fancy meals for free and also got to park really expensive cars and start to put a face to some of the most well known celebrities that spent hours at the fancy club having a coffee and a bagel.

He had seen and parked Adam Levine's car the second day of work and the singer had even hugged him and asked about his life and his expectations on The Voice.

As The Voice wasn't coming back in three weeks Blake was working as many shifts as possible because he would have to cut short once the Lives started. His boss was totally okay with it and had told him not to worry.

He's scrolling through his twitter Timeline as he waits for another car to arrive. The Voice has created him an account which he had to keep alive and at the beginning he hated it but he was growing to like it more and more each day. He hears a car engine stop in front of him and he looks up to see a blonde woman get out of the car.

"Do not park it under the sun." She demands without even looking at him. Blake catches the car keys before they drop and runs to the driver's side to go park the car. He hates it when people treat him with so little respect.

 

\------

Today marks his first rehearsal for the lives and after not seeing Gwen for two months he's happy he's going to see her again today. He has the last spot of the day and he wants to thank God for the schedule because that means he'll have time to chat with Gwen after the cameras go off, maybe even walk her to her car.

He steps inside the stage area and finds her standing on the centre of the stage with her hands around her hips and her eyes closed. He's about to call out for her when she spins around and begins singing lyrics he doesn't recognize.

 

_Never thought this would happen_

_Let it sink in, you're gone._

She moves a little on her toes with the eyes still closed and Blake can't believe his eyes. Gwen looks so vulnerable and strong at the same time, that part of him wants to stop her and wrap his arms around her and part of him wants to continue listening. He goes for the second.

_I don't know what I'm feeling,_

_I must be dreaming,_

_you're gone_

 

She has her back to him now but Blake sees as she open her eyes and her eyes make a little panoramic of the vacant seats.

 

_Suitcase, bad-aids_

_Pulling back out the driveway_

_You go I stay_

_You can keep all the memories_

_I thought I was the best thing that ever happened to you_

_I thought you loved me the most_

She takes brief moment to start the chorus and the cowboy listens closely to the lyrics. He will hug her. He wants to. Maybe he shouldn't because cameras are always on around here.

He will hug her.

He doesn't give a damn about the cameras.

 

_I don't know why I cry_

_But I think it's 'cause I remembered for the first time_

_Since I hated you_

_That I used to love you_

_I don't know why I cry_

 

Gwen must have some kind of magnetic power over him, because Blake doesn’t know how it happens, but he suddenly finds himself standing at the end of the stairs, about to walk up the stage. He quietly takes the stairs in two steps as he feels Gwen finish the chorus. She hasn't felt his presence and part of him feels bad because this was such a private moment, but the other half of him still wants to hug her and tell her everything will be alright.

 

_But I think it's 'cause I remembered for the first time_

_Since I hated you_

_That I used to love you_

 

"He clearly doesn't deserve you." Blake says when Gwen stops singing. She turns around at the southern accent and freezes.

"I... uhmm." Her hand touches her neck nervously.

"That was beautiful, Gwen. Not the fact that you are sad, not that. But the fact that you are battling this with your songwriting is admirable."

She lowers her head for a few seconds and then looks up to Blake again.

"Thank you." She says softly, letting a hand run through her curly hair.

"I mean it."

"I know you do." They both stay silent for a few seconds until Gwen speaks again, "I wrote most of it after that night at the parking lot. That was when I realized that I didn't love him anymore and that I had to find a reason to move on and be strong again, if not for myself, for my son. And I am getting there."

"I'm so glad you're pulling through. He doesn't deserve you and I swear I could punch him on the fu- freaking," he corrects himself and Gwen chuckles at his attempt to hide the swearing, "freaking face, for hurting you. He screwed up big time. He's the biggest idiot."

Gwen wants to say that maybe she's the idiot, that maybe she didn't try enough to make her marriage work but once again Blake's words calm her, "how could anyone ever break your heart?" Her mouth lets out a sarcastic laugh because the two men that she has ever been involved with, both have broken her heart and stepped on it on the floor, "but at the same time, and I mean this in the most respectful and best way possible, if the world gets blessed with another one of your amazing songs, we really shouldn't complain. I just wish most of the songs you wrote were ‘look how happy and in love I am’ rather than ‘someone has shattered my heart again’ ". Blake looks directly to her as she draws a shy smile on her face.

"You always know the right words to say to make me feel better, somehow." She walks up to stand in front of him, "thank you."

"Always, Gwen." His dimples come out when he smiles down at her and Gwen really wants to touch his face, because even with the scruff it looks so soft.

"I've always wondered how you'd look without the scruff."

"Believe me, you don't want to go there." He laughs as his memory brings him back to his early twenties when he had a mullet and a baby face. "Maybe I'll let you see a picture someday."

"Okay, handsome."

_Hold on._

Blake's eyes go wide as Gwen's close faster that lighting. She wants to run; she can believe she said that out loud.

"Please tell me one of those annoying cameras is on and I can rewatch what I just heard to make sure I heard it right, and rewatch it a thousand times." Gwen lets out a full belly laugh at his childish reaction, and feels obligated to lean her hand on his chest to steady herself.

"You're so silly, Blake."

"And handsome!" He points out proudly.

"Oh god!" Gwen yells turning on her toes, "now we'll never hear the end of it."

She called him handsome. It's all good. Blake's having a pure fanboy moment.

 

 

 

When the director says action they go into full professional mode. Gwen gives him _Don't Speak_ and Blake wants to thank god, yet again, for today.

"You said it's one of your favourite songs and I'm really excited to see how it sounds in your country voice."

"Wow, yeah okay. Wow." He's babbling like a baby and he probably looks star struck, but once again he doesn't care. He'll get to sing one of his favourite songs in front of who is becoming one of his favourite people he's ever met.  

 

 

Gwen cries during his performance. She had let him make the song his but he hadn't changed it to country, he had just sang it in his characteristic manly voice. He had added the guitar, because he rarely performed without it and Gwen loved the kind of country savour it gave to it. He had looked hurt during the performance and Gwen wonders if that song meant more to him than just being one of his favourite. She makes a mental note to ask about it later.

Adam tells him he loves him and Blake chuckles, because he really likes the guy by now. He thinks they could get along well. Tim is taken aback by his non-country performance and says he's mad at Blake for not picking him, but congratulates Gwen(and Blake) for the amazing job. Alicia first turns to Gwen and asks her how how did she felt after that. The No Doubt front woman turns to look at Blake and smiles, then her eyes travel back to Alicia, "that was impressive wasn't it? So beautiful." The blonde tells Alicia and she nods in response.

"Exactly what I thought. Such a good job, Blake. I'm really excited about you and Gwen, and all the songs selections she has made so far, because I feel like she really gets you and believes you can do much more that country. That performance just proved so. Congratulations."

"Gwen, what do you want to say to Blake." Carson startles her because she had been so into Alicia's words she that had forgotten she had to say something and now she didn't know what to say.

"He looks so good up there." That's the first thing that leaves her mouth and she wants the earth to suck her in. _Oh god_ she has to control her silly crush on the cowboy when they’re on national TV.

_Get a grip Gwen!_

She had had Blake comb his curls back and wear a white shirt and a blazer with a red pocket square. He looked so dapper. "That was beautiful, Blake. I really expected you to turn it country, I did and part of me was ready to listen to it but I loved that even without changing it you made it yours. Also, your pitch was perfect."

"Thank you." Blake places both his hands on his heart when he says the words to his coach.

"It's funny how even singing a heartbreak songs all the girls at the front were literally drooling over him." Adam jumps in and Gwen laughs because she had seen that too but didn't want to say anything. "Man I want that too." The crowd goes wild and Adam stands up to blow them kisses.

Blake smiles at the rocker's words but doesn't say anything because he hadn't even noticed. His eyes travel to Gwen and she looks uncomfortable. She's smiling but something tells him she didn't like the fact that all the girls were drooling over him. He walks down the stairs and meets Gwen for a hug.  

He wants to tell her that he doesn't care about the front row groupies and wants to tell her how beautiful she looks with her curly hair up and the black dress she's wearing. He want to do and say so many things but they can't because they are on camera in front of the whole country. Blake hugs her and he feels Gwen lean her head against his neck for a brief moment.

"You look so handsome." She murmurs almost against his skin as Blake starts to pull away. He feels like an idiot because he was trying to keep it professional but now all he wants to do is pull her back against his tall frame again and maybe, never let go.

He shows her his dimples and that is all Gwen needs to know.

They go to commercial break right after Blake leaves the stage and Gwen excuses herself saying that she has to make a call. She walks to where she saw Blake go and she indeed finds him sitting on a metal box. He still has his guitar hanging of his body and he's playing a few cords, quietly singing lyrics Gwen can even make up.

"Hey cowboy!"

"Gwen, hi!" His voice is so soft and calm, just like his hugs, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine." Gwen takes a step forward and stands right in front of Blake, "we're more or less the same height like this."

"We are." Blake lets his fingers play with the cords kind of putting a background music to their conversation.

"I like to be able to look at you in the eyes." Blake's smile grows wider, "they're just so blue."

He doesn't know what to reply. _Dammit Blake you used to be good at flirting._

"2 minutes!" They hear the PA shout out loud.

"Are you nervous?" She asks.

"A little. I could go home tonight and I don't think I am ready to go just yet." He want to tell her that he's not ready to say goodbye to her forever. Maybe it won't be a forever but a _see you soon_ and he definitely doesn't want that.

Blake jumps off the metal box and fixes his shirt. Gwen reaches up to grab his pocket square to fold it and place it inside the pocket again. "You do look so good you know."

"If anyone here looks good, that's you. This dress I swear to god." He watches her blush and giggle.

"Good luck Blake." She tells him, squeezing his shoulder to show support.

 

 

She had never been nervous about him not getting through the next round, but he gets through and she nearly jumps up of excitement. Blake exhales all the air he had been holding and walks to stand next to his team mate Ryan, who he hugs and also congratulates.

 

 

When Gwen is changed and ready to go home, she makes her way to the parking lot scrolling through twitter. She sees her fans gush about her Team and specially Blake, saying how hot he looked tonight and how amazingly well he had sang _Don't Speak_. Some send her screenshots of the show and she sees her heart eyes emoji face during Blake's performance with the caption "Gwen is all of us", people love him.

 

"No Mark it's fine. I'll get a cab or something." She tilts her head up to find Blake leaning against his truck. Dressed in his signature look adding a snapback to cover his curly hair.

"I thought you would have left by now."  

"I would have if the battery hadn't died." He kicks one of the tires and huffs, “and all of my roommates work tonight meaning the can't come pick me up."

"Oh..."

"I'll ring a taxi or something."

"Don't you live a little far away from here ?" Gwen asks.

"Yeah, about 30 minutes, or up to an hour in rush hour."

"A taxi will be very expensive Blake..."

"Yeah..." he lets his hand run through his brown curly hair, reaching for his wallet next to see that he only has 20$ and a credit card he sworn to not use unless extreme emergencies. _This is an emergency though. Right?_

"I could drive you."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking, I'm offering." Blake looks at her and she shyly smiles up to him, "My son is with his dad so I literally have nothing to do."

"Are you sure?" She nods, happily. "Okay, Gwen. Thank you so much."

They jump inside the car and when they get out of the parking Blake's stomach growls, "Sorry. I can't eat before the performance, because one time I threw up, and I haven't had dinner yet."

Gwen checks out the time and sees it's nearly 11pm.

"We can stop at a drive through if you want. I'll even get something because I didn't have time to grab dinner either."  

"Okay! I'll get us burgers since you're getting me home." Gwen wants to tell him that it's okay. That he doesn't need to pay for hers.

"Pull over here. I love their burgers." He nearly shouts, excited as a little kid on Christmas. He jumps out of the car before she has time to tell him what she wants. He lifts his hand up from outside the car and she smiles at how childish and silly he can be.

He comes back out 10 minutes later with two paper bags.

"Blake oh my god!" She exclaims as the 31 year old opens the car door, "did you get food for the entire army?"

"Kinda. I couldn't decide." He places Gwen's bag on the armrest and opens it for her as she pulls into the driveway again. "Milady!" He jokes, handing her the burger. She looks at it and her mouth waters, "looks good huh?"

 

Gwen even eats all the french fries and drinks the medium sized cup of coke. She's full and she doesn't regret a thing. She feels the beginning of _Simply The Best_ by Tina Turner start on the radio and turns the volume to maximum, making Blake jump on his seat.

"Holy hell!" He shouts.

 

_I call you,when I need you my hearts on fire_

_You come to me, come to me, wild and wild_

_You come to me, give me everything I need_

_Give me a lifetime of promises and a world of dreams_

_Speak the language of love like you know what it means_

_And it cant be wrong, take my heart and make it strong, baby_

 

He watches as Gwen gives her whole body and soul to the song. Blake wants to let her do her thing and just admire her while she performs but he loves the song, so when the chorus comes, he decides to join her.

 

_You’re simply the best, better than all the rest, better than anyone, anyone_

_I’ve ever met!_

_I’m stuck on your heart, I hang on every word you say_

_Tear us apart, baby I would rather be dead_

 

_In your heart I see the start of every night and every day_

_In your eyes, I get lost, I get washed away_

_Just as long as I’m here in your arms I could be in no better place..._

 

_You're simply the best_

_Better than all the rest._

 

Blake closes his eyes and points at Gwen as she does the same with her eyes on the road, turning to look at him every few seconds. 

He has turned his body to fully look at her by the end of the song and he realizes how good she looks under the city light. When the song comes to an end Gwen is smiling big time.

"You are simply the best, you know that?" Blake goes serious, a little smile lingering on his face.

She turns to look at him and she believes she has never seen him be as true as he is now. She loves his admiration for her; she admires that even how different she is from him, he listens to everything she has to say.

"Lately I feel I'm best when you're around. You make me forget about all the problems and you make me laugh, which I hadn’t done in a while."

"I'll try to make you laugh for as long as I can." He says, a dimpled grin appearing on his face. "Turn here." Gwen turns right, "it's the last house on the left."

"You'll have to get all the way to the Final to keep me laughing, you know that?"

Blake doesn't want to analize her words but he does. Does Gwen think he won't want to stay in touch after the show ends? Or will she want to keep in touch?

"Do you think we won't keep in touch after the show?"

She says silent for a few seconds and takes a deep breath. She moves on her seat to face him as she turns the engine off. "I've done the show two times and none of my contestants have reached out to me yet. They do tweet me when they have a new song coming out and I retweet it to let it reach more people, but apart from that I wouldn’t say we're friends."

"I plan on being the noisy contestant that texts every day and calls."

"I'll have to have my number to do that." Gwen says playfully.

"We'll get there." He assures her in a soft voice. She lets her eyes travel to his and the hides them away when she lowers her head to look at her nervous hands on her lap.

"You know..."

"Blake, I..."

They start talking at the same time and when their gazes meet they burst out laughing.

"Ladies first." Blake says, still laughing.

"I just really wanted to say thank you for saving me from-" Blake senses she doesn't wanna say his names so he reaches out to grab her tiny hand, "You don't need to thank me. I'm just glad I was there."

"Still, thank you." She wishes she could open up to him more and tell him all the things that worry her, that her divorce is coming out to the press this week, and that when she's alone all she does is cry, crawl under the covers and try to sleep but that never really comes. Instead she turns to look at Blake's house. He's still holding onto her hand and he wants to keep talking to her because he doesn't want to let go just yet.

"I know it's not Beverly Hills but..."

"Looks cozy."

They stay silent for a few seconds. It's not awkward, it's almost comfortable as when they talk. "I should... maybe..." his fingers points to the house and Gwen closes her eyes briefly because her hand is so warm in his and their talks are so comfortable she doesn't want him to go.

"Is it weird that I want to keep talking to you forever?" She says honestly.

"Not at all. I feel the same way." His thumb begins to rub against her hand and the butterflies in her stomach start moving.

Gwen lowers her head to see their hands intertwined and it's almost funny how petite her hand looks under his. Her eyes travel to his body next. She shyly admires his covered body until she reaches his eyes and then his cap. She never thought a man Blake's age, he's not old but he's not a 20 year old either, would make a snapback look so good. She loves his curls and has fantasized about running her hand through them a bunch of times.

"What are you smiling about?" Blake asks making Gwen realize that she had been staring for a while.

"You."

"Wha..-"

"You make jeans and a snapback look so good it's almost ridiculous. Blake blushes and chuckles because he's never really cared about his looks, but the fact that the queen of fashion fancies his looks has him over the moon.

"And here I thought I would have to wear ripped skinny jeans and tight shirts to get your attention."

"Oh Blake!" She exclaims throwing her head back, "You got all of my attention when I heard you sing the first word in the blind."

"You did turn pretty fast." His smile makes her heart melt.

"Yep! I just knew there was something about you when you started singing. What I didn't expect is for you to pick me when you had Tim freaking McGraw sitting there and he's like the king of country."

"But you're Gwen freaking Stefani."

Her smile smile only grows wider when she hears his words, "I'm so glad you picked me, and I'm also pretty sure we can make it till the end. And I would be the first female judge to win!"

"Well Gwen, if there's ever a first female to win I hope it's you and I hope to be the one to win this thing with you."

Gwen takes a few seconds to look at him while he takes a look outside and she gets the opportunity to appreciate how his eyes shine in the dark and how smooth his skin looks even covered with stubble.

"I should get going. It's late." He says still looking at his house. "Are you going to be okay driving back alone?"

"Yes, don't worry so much. I'll even turn on the Country radio and choose what song to give you next."

"Okay." He doesn't want to go because they're having such a good time getting to know each other little by little.

"I'll see you in a few days, Blake."

He wants to kiss her goodbye. Maybe he will. On the cheek. He really shouldn't.

_Quiet Blake!_

He is going to.

He opens the door and realizes Gwen is not going to get down so he won't be able to kiss her goodbye. _Dammit Blake!_ He is so used to driving and having to get down to say goodbye to people, that he didn't even realize that he was in Gwen's car.

He walks in front of the car and watches Gwen watch his every step. She softly smiles at him as he waves from the front yard and she waves back.

He takes two steps forward and then hears Gwen start the engine. Before he has time to think about his actions, and what they could mean he walks up to the car again and taps his fingers against the driver's window. Gwen looks up in surprise and mouths a _what?_

Blake shows off her dimples at her and tells her to roll down the window.

He's probably going to get slapped but he'll take the chance. Blake bends down and without thinking it twice he leans in and softly lets his lips press against her cheek. He feels Gwen catch her breath and freeze. Blake shuts his eyes thinks about something clever to say but gets nothing so he goes for the simple, the most obvious.

"Good night, Gwen." He says taking a step away from the car. He has the opportunity to see her face now and she looks surprised and maybe a little overwhelmed. At least she didn't push him away. _Phew!_

When Blake is out of her sight she gets the chance to completely rest her body against the seat and breathe in. Her hand travels all the way up to her face, in the exact place Blake had pressed his lips seconds before and she swears she can still feel his warm lips on her and even his soft stubble tickle her face. _Wow._

 


	4. Chapter 4

Gwen had the day off, no silly interview or a tiring, yet productive day at The Voice. When they had asked her to do the show two years ago, she had had to think about it a lot. King had just turned 3 and her husband had a tour ready to start by the time the show had to start filming. She had talked about it with her sister-in-law and best friend, Jen and she had told her _go for it._ She had been right because King had started school that same September and Gavin had left on tour, so she had time to work at a place that demanded a lot of hours. She knew it would be tough but she also knew she had a lot to offer and maybe also something to learn.

She wakes up in the middle of the brand new California king size bed she had gotten when she had kicked Gavin out, because she wanted something that was hers, and only hers, and at that time getting a new bed to sleep in (alone) was the only thing she could really get. She rolls around for around five minutes thinking about everything and nothing until her mind goes to Blake and the soft and tender kiss he had dropped on her cheek two nights ago. She can still feel it and sometimes she think she has gone crazy but she doesn’t care because she had never really felt like this before.

She has a crush on her contestant and there’s that. _No biggie._

But it is a big deal because Blake clearly feels the connection as well, or he hadn’t walked back and kissed her. _Right? Right?_

She doesn’t have to feel bad about it either because she’s a soon to be divorced woman so she is allowed to feel a sort of attraction for another man.

_It’s grand._

 

When she drops Kingston off at school she drives all the way to the restaurant she sometimes gets brunch at, with her closest friends.

When she gets there, a fresh out of college guy greets her and takes her car keys to park her car. She has never been a fan of people doing things for her because she has a lot of money, that’s why she tries to keep everything as normal as possible in her life. And if she were allowed to park her car right this moment, she would but it’s some kind of rule in this fancy place, so she obliges.

She grabs brunch with Ellen and Portia, they are two of her favourite people in the world, and she’s so glad that during this tough time she has the two of them to count on. When they walk back out Gwen has to look twice at the person waiting on the stand with the car keys to believe her eyes. What the hell is Blake doing here?

He sees her then and his eyes open in surprise because he didn't expect to see her here, but at the same time loves that he has the chance to see her today. It's the first time they see each other outside of The Voice and Blake needs to find a reason for her to stay a little while longer. He sees that she's talking to freaking Ellen Degeneres and some other blonde woman he doesn't recognize. Gwen says goodbye to her friends and takes a step backwards when his coworkers offers to go get her car. She apologizes reaching for her phone. Blake wants to give her a little privacy but when she smiles shyly at him he realizes that she's really not checking her phone but waiting for him.

He goes for her car first so he has a reason to open the door to let her in and maybe talk to her for a minute or two. On his way to the car he puts his shirt properly inside his jeans and makes sure his vest is buttoned. He knows Gwen likes his vests. _This is perfect._

Before he knows it he’s getting out of the car to find Gwen looking up at him grinning from ear to ear.

"What on earth are you doing here?" She asks laughing a little bit at their surprising encounter.  

"I work here." Blake murmurs. He is not proud of his job position but hell if he gets to see Gwen he really shouldn't complain.

"Wow! The country boy gets to drive fancy cars, huh?" Her eyes are brighter than ever, Blake notices.

"I may run away with that Ferrari over there, wanna join?"

She tilts her head back and laughs. She could totally say yes to that. "Yes please. Let's go far away."

"I wish we could." Blake says sincerely, taking a step closer to her. It feels like they are breathing the same air even if there's still space between them. He wants to reach and hold her hand again because one time is never going to be enough.

"This outfit suits you, you know." He's dressed in a pair of black jeans, tighter than the ones he normally wears, a white shirt with a black vest on it and a loosen tie around his neck. "Maybe I'll have you sing dressed like this on Monday." Blake laughs at her words and pats his vest.

"I'll wear whatever you say, Gwen. I'm the student, you're the master." She smiles at his words and takes a moment to admire his baby blues. They are shining brighter than ever and Gwen wants to believe it's because he's looking at her and not because of the very sunny day they're having in LA.

"Oh, so I can dress you up in tight skinny jeans, converse shoes and one of those ripped shirts to show off your biceps. Okay cowboy."

Blake's eyes grow big hearing her words, "No please." He says in panic, "Can I stick to my jeans and shirts? You know I love vests, but please no skinny jeans, please." He begs like a little boy trying to get out of trouble.

Gwen lets out a full belly laugh then.

"You're adorable, you know that." His dimpled grin appears on his face and Gwen feels her knees give in. Oh god.

"That's a good thing?" She cannot handle his dimpled face, it's too much.

"The best thing." She moves her hand up to touch his scruffy face but stops halfway. She shouldn't do that. She wants to, but that's crossing a line that shouldn't be crossed. If the line is even there, Gwen wonders.

Blake watches Gwen bring her hand up from the corner of his eyes, and also watches her stop herself from going forward. He leaves her chocolate brown eyes to land on her soft hand, that is halfway to touch his face. He goes in and takes her hand in his. Which he has done before but with her, everything feels like the first time all over again.

_The world stops._

When his big and strong hand touches hers Gwen watches Blake catch his breath as she exhales softly. Her hand fits so perfect inside his. The cowboy strokes his thumb on the rockstar’s back side of her hand and Blake swears he's never touched a softer skin. Their eyes meet then. His caribbean sea eyes meet her chocolate ones and the world stops again. They feel the world go silent and everything around them stop. Feels like someone has turned the LA traffic volume down and a bubble of silence has been placed around them. He sees Gwen open her mouth to say something but nothing comes out. He takes another step forward and they are now probably sharing the same air even though Blake has to fully look down and Gwen has to tilt her head up to stare at his eyes. He wants to say so many things, maybe apologize for going too far because she's something similar to his boss, kind of. They are not friends, they barely know each other, but kind of know each other too. They have never talked about the deep stuff, and he knows she's broken, that she's going through a divorce and is also a mum. But it also feels like they do not need words to communicate. Gwen would describe their relationship as one of those rom coms best friends that fall in love without even realizing it. Two characters that know each other a lot but at the same time are completely strangers but someday kiss because one of them is vulnerable and the other wants to take care of them, help them move on. They must look like one of those movie couples that have the camera go in circles around them as they fall in love staring at each other's eyes.

"I uhm..." Blake breaks the silence and Gwen startles a little bit. "I... Honestly I don't know what to say." Real good Blake. She sees his lip shake a little bit and he has to squeeze her hand in order to not let her feel how nervous he really is.

Gwen lets out a little laugh because he's just too cute when he's nervous. She sometimes wishes he were as confident off the stage as he is on stage. He's as charming as he is when he's performing, he looks as good, but it's like when he steps off the stage he doesn't know what to do, or how to act around her.

"Blake..." He lets go immediately of her hand because her voice isn't her normal soft tone whenever she talks to him, it sounds scared and unsure.

"I'm sorry, sorry." He wants the ground to open and swallow him in and never open up again. He's mistaken the situation and he feels like an idiot, because of course Gwen Stefani doesn't see him that way. He's sure he doesn't see him the way he is starting to see her. Why would she? He's just a silly cowboy from Oklahoma and she's the queen of everything. She's way too far out of his league. But she hadn't complained when he kissed her the other night.

"I liked that." _She what?_ "It's okay. I just don't-"

"It's fine don't worry. It's okay." He takes a step back and his hands start to get sweaty.

"Why do you get so nervous around me when we're not on The Voice? It's like when you enter the studio you're a completely different person, more secure and sure of yourself."

Blake laughs nervously, "You forget you're Gwen Stefani, Gwen. Why wouldn't I get nervous around you?"

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't and I could just be normal, maybe then I could get you to be your normal self around me." She lowers her eyes and her face goes from happy to straight and then to sad as she speaks. She then opens the door and gets inside the car, starting the engine. She doesn't want to look at Blake and she doesn't but if she had he would have seen him exhale hiding his desire to cry and run away.

 

 

Blake wakes up the next morning and he doesn't want to get out of bed because that means he's going to have to face Gwen at the Live rehearsals and he's not ready for that after yesterday's meetup. He had wanted to slap himself when he watched her drive away.

Realizing he should really get out of bed to continue on the show Blake gets ready and drives to the studios. He greets all the people he crosses paths with, he has even learnt most of their names by now, and makes his way to the stage where he finds Gwen sitting on her chair, going through some papers.  He takes a minute to look at her and try to figure out in what mood she's in. He starts walking up to her and stands still before her chair. He doesn't say anything as he waits for her to notice him. Gwen's doing the exact same thing, waiting for him to be brave. Blake realizes Gwen's plan and grows some balls.

"Hello." His voice is low and unsure. Gwen smiles internally, because she loves his voice and misses it whenever they are apart. "Are you... I uhm, Gwen?" He bends down, searching for her eyes, the eyes he likes so much. "You can't even look at me." He sighs taking a step back. He's screwed up, big time. _Freaking nerves._

"Why can't I just be Gwen?" Blake's mind travels back to the day before when he had told her she was Gwen Stefani and that's why he got nervous around her.

"You are Gwen to me, Gwen. But..."

"I'm still _the_ Gwen Stefani..." she lowers her head again and tries really hard not to let a silky tear get out of her eyes. Blake squats down before her, and tries to lock his eyes with hers. He wants to get her attention so he places a hand on her leg, softly.

"This is just... eh..."

"You don't have to explain yourself, Blake."

"I do. I want to, because you can't even look at me righ-"

"On your marks, Gwen, Blake come on, we're running late and you still have another artist after the cowboy." The director shouts out startling the two artists.

"Fuck." Blake whispers wanting to hit the nearest wall. Gwen closes her eyes and leans against the chair. She's so mad at the world right now because Blake was finally going to open to her and someone had to go and ruin it. "We'll talk later." Blake says, a small on smile on his face. Gwen nods sadly and walks up the stage to start the rehearsal.

 

She gives him _Wanted_ by Hunter Hayes and when Blake reads the lyrics of the song he has heard once or twice on the radio he realizes this song talks for both of them. Even singing it by himself he feels like they're duet-ing and Gwen wants to feel wanted and he's telling her that she's gorgeous and that he wants to kiss her and hold her. When he starts singing the song, sans guitar, all Blake can do is look at her. She tries to keep a straight face because she's kind of pissed at him but she can't and when the words _I wanna wrap you up, wanna kiss your lips, I wanna make you feel wanted_ scape his mouth Gwen is unable to keep a straight face and she smiles brightly at him as he puts his dimples at full display and sways a little bit, both his hands holding the mic as he were holding her.

When he finishes he's smiling at her again and she needs him to stop doing that because all she wants is to walk up to him, put her hands around his neck, get on her tiptoes because _the guy is freaking tall_ and kiss him. It's like he's asking for it with the dimples and curly hair.

Gwen remembers that the cameras are rolling and that she needs to say something, quickly. "Can you play the electric guitar?"

"Of course." He replies proudly.

"You should play it because your hands look lonely and lost without your one true love." She's not a bit proud of her attempt of a joke but Blake laughs out loud and she looks at him surprised.

"My mum calls the guitars my one true love too." Gwen grins at him and she's about to say something when he steps in, "maybe I should just accept that the closest thing to a real relationship is with a guitar, since it's not working well for me with people." Gwen looks surprised at his honestly on camera.

"Don't tell me those dimples didn't impress lots of girls in high school, cos I don't believe you."

"They did work for one but then she realized I wasn't enough, I guess." His head drops and Gwen doesn't know what to do. Yes, she does know what to do. First she wants to hug him and then she wants to talk to him about what's going on and maybe also ask him about his past since he just mentioned it.

"Cut!"

Blake walks down the stairs without saying a word and shakes hands with the director. "Thank you." He tells him. He hears Gwen walk down the stairs and he waits for her to be close to him to turn to face her.

"Follow me." He does because he can't say no to her. And he doesn't want to either.

Gwen stops walking when they reach a quiet place outside of the building. She takes a deep breath before she turns around to face him. _You can do this._

Blake speaks before she has the courage to ask him what she want to ask him.

"You want to know why the fact that you're famous scares me?" Gwen nods, "I uhm... The last year of high school this girl came to my class from somewhere it Texas and I swore to God she was the prettiest thing I had ever seen. I use to play at a café on the main road and we found each other there one night. I guess you could say we hit it off rather well and before I knew it we were dating and I felt like the luckiest boy on planet earth," Blake takes a deep breath and leans against the wall as Gwen takes a step forward. She's listening to him as if life depended on it. When he looks up he meets Gwen's eyes and he softly smiles at her before continuing. "We made it work for six years. We even created a duo and we would gig every now and then. We even managed to get a spot as an opening act for Reba when her opening act had to cancel for health issues. We were on cloud nine, you can imagine. We had promised each other that we would never break our singing partnership if either of us got a solo ofer." Blake takes a few seconds to breath in and out, trying to control his emotions. Gwen nods and tries to smile at him but she senses the bad part is coming up so she lets him continue. "I was ready to propose, I had been saving to buy the most beautiful ring I could afford and I was so excited to be able to call her my fiancé and later in my wife. So one night I took her out at this fancy place in Oklahoma City, and when I was about to grow some balls and get down on one knee she tells me that she had accepted a record deal and that she took it." Blake breaks down then, he doesn't sob but Gwen sees two tears run down his face. She reaches for him then, she wraps her arms around his body and squeezes him just a little bit to let him know that she's here for him. "As you can imagine I didn't propose and I ended up walking out the restaurant with the ring on my pocket and girlfriend-less." He says leaning his head back against the wall. Gwen separates a little bit from him and waits for him to look back down again. "The next day I found out she had already recorded said album and that she was planning out a tour." Gwen's heart breaks for him and she wants to confront the girl that broke his heart into a million pieces and that is also the reason why he's crying right now. "I hadn't hear from her for two years when we found each other in my hometown one afternoon and she didn't even say hello. Instead she took pictures with fans and talked to two guys while I waited for her to finish. As I saw she wasn't interested in talking to me I walked away and now I only hear her on the radio."

The country singer takes a deep breath and wipes away the remaining tears off his face. "She's Miranda Lambert."

Gwen's mouth drops to the floor. She knows who that is. She had been introduced to her at some party last year and Gwen had talked to her briefly.

"I'm so sorry, Blake. I don't understand how someone could break your heart."

"Same goes for you darlin." She smiles at his words and then realizes he just called her darlin. _Okay, back up._ "Sorry." Blake says when she sees the panic on her face.

"No, it's okay. I like that word." She chuckles nervously. "I met your... eh... Miranda once. She had had way too much to drink and kept talking to me as if we had known each other since forever. Alicia had to come rescue me."

Bake chuckles, "sounds like Miranda."

Silence takes over as Blake pulls Gwen into his body again and they stay like that for a few minutes.

"You want to know why I feel more confident in here? Because we're equals right now. We're two artists, yeah you're Gwen freaking Stefani but to me you are not her in here, in here I feel like we're on the same page. But outside? You're still Gwen freaking Stefani and I'm a guy with an accent that people laugh at, I wear baggy plaid shirts and have a messy curly hair. You are so way out of my league when we step out of The Voice and I don't feel

like we belong together outside of the The Voice atmosphere."

Gwen knows why he acts the way he does now but still she can't help but ask.

"Why don't you think someone like me could actually be interested in someone like you?

"Because that only happens in movies Gwen. I'm Ryan Gosling in The Notebook and you're Rachel McAdams, we could work but at the end of the day we're too different."

"Real life doesn't work like in the movies. You are you and I am me, and I don't want us to be anyone else."

"I'm no one, Gwen. You'll get tired of me when you see how unexciting my life is. I watch way too much football and live with my mum.”

“I want to be no one too if that's what it takes to get you to open up to me and not be nervous. I want an unexciting kind of life for once in my life and I don’t care where you live Blake. You’re normal and I like that.”

“You say that now…” They’re still holding each other, their faces are so near Blake could lean down and kiss her right now.

“I just thought we... uhm, we were building something here, maybe I don't know..." she is nervous too, because this is new to her, feeling this strong attraction for someone is so unlike her and she doesn't know what to say or how to act.  

"No, Gwen we are, oh god! I thought" he takes a deep breath, running a hand through his curls. Gwen's eyes leave the ground and travel all the way to his body, "I thought I was the only one feeling all these crazy things. I just-” She places her hand on his heart and the cowboy stops talking.

“It’s beating like,” Gwen says looking at her palm touching his chest, “so fast.” She finishes looking up at him. If Gwen’s not mistaken he is closer now, she can feel him breath out through his nose.

“It always beats this fast when you’re around.”

She must be red as a tomato but she couldn’t care less. She lets her head fall against his broad chest and hears Blake take a deep breath.

“Do you maybe want to have an unexciting date with me on sunday?”

Gwen thinks fast. She has family lunch on sunday but she could skip is saying she has something on The Voice set since she has had to cancel before and maybe this way no one would ask questions. She could drop Kingston off at her parents and let him have fun with his cousins. Perfect.

“Yes, Blake. I’ll go in an unexciting kind of date with you on sunday.”

Gwen thinks he’ll kiss her then. It wouldn’t be had for him because she’s already looking at him and his head is bent down to look at her, so closing the gap is like the next thing to do. And she wants Blake to go all in, but she doesn’t think he will.

“I should get back inside, Ryan is probably waiting for me.”

“I hate the idea of letting go right now.” He presses her against his body a little tighter and Gwen smiles. She likes how confident he feels now.

“I know, me too but I have to… I wish we could just start the unexciting date right now so I didn’t to have to say goodbye.”

“Come on, I’ll walk you to the door.” He grabs her hand because he thinks maybe they’re allowed to do that now. It’s not like they have to walk a lot, but Blake takes her to the back door so that no one can see them. When they reach the metal door Gwen reaches for Blake’s free hand and rubs her thumb against the back part of his hand. This feels like the awkward I walk you to your door after a date kind of situation and Blake feels nervous again. Sensing his hands shake a little bit Gwen squeezes and he calms down a little bit.

“Shh.” Her forehead touches with his chin and she feels his scruff tickle her face and she smiles. She’s about to pull away from him when she feels his lips on her forehead and Gwen feels the butterflies in her stomach make an appearance again. It’s like an automatic response whenever Blake’s lips land on her skin. She wonders if she’ll get freaking elephants if her ever kisses her on the lips.

“Ryan is good, don’t you think he can rehearse by himself?” There’s the silly childish cowboy she knows and adores.

“I wish.” She sighs and then feels Blake’s lips touch her again. The butterflies come back.

He steps away then and taker her hand to his mouth to leave a little peck. “See you on sunday Gwen.” Blake takes a step back and opens the door for her, “Milady.”

“See you, Blake. And thank you, for everything.”

He watches her walk away from him as the door closes and when his eyes lose her he reaches for the door and pulls it open.

“Gwen?” He sounds desperate, he doesn’t really care if he’s being too loud.

“Yeah?” She turns around and waits for him to walk up to her. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing. Everything. I just…” He touches the back of his neck and sighs. He leans in then. His hands travel to her sides, framing her body between his palms, he brings her closer to him. They stare at each other’s eyes for a few seconds that feel like a lifetime and then his lips are on hers and Gwen feels the _damn freaking elephants_ on her stomach, and she wonders if this is what a real kiss feels like and she asks whoever is up there why is she just having this crazy feeling right now, at her 36 years of age. Her hands travel all the way to frame his face and _finally_ touch his soft stubble. She smiles against his lips and Blake even lets out a little laugh. He moves back a little bit only to feel Gwen’s lips follow his as she presses herself to him in the most delicious way. He feels her hands touch the back of his neck and then pull his curls a little bit, making Blake catch her lower lip between his and pressing a little harder. He leaves three soft little kisses before he finally pulls away, and also leaves a tender kiss on her nose that has her giggling. Their eyes meet then and the biggest smiles appear on their faces. Blake touches his nose to hers and then finally pulls away.

“I thought you were supposed to kiss the girl at the end of a date.”

“Unexciting date, remember?”

“I think I like unexciting things. A lot.” She smiles against his cheek and then drops a soft kiss on it.

He leans down one last time and when he pulls away Gwen still has her eyes closed so he takes his time to admire her. She’s gorgeous.

“You’re so beautiful.” She’s grinning from ear to ear, again. Blake manages to make her smile more than she has smiled in her entire life. He takes a step back then and Gwen feels cold all of a sudden. “I’ll let you go work. See you soon.”

“Okay cowboy. See you soon.”

They both walk backwards a few steps, their eyes not wanting to see anything but each other, until Gwen has to turn right. She blows him a kiss and he makes it look as he catches it on the air and makes it land on his face.

“You’re something different, Blake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all sooooo much for all your lovely comments, I just wanted to say that I read them all and my face hurts from smiling so much. I really appreciate your comments :)
> 
> I'll try to reply asap :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's taken me a lot to update but university is crazy and work has also been taking a lott of my time this week. Add to that that everything I wrote didn't felt right to post and I'm glad I waited cos now I feel completely sure about this chapter!
> 
> You can all bake my boo Sarah lots of cookies for this chapter because she helped me a lot! She's so great at making my ideas make sense and also at coming up with her own to help me out.
> 
> FYI, bold is used for texts.

Blake must have slipped the folded paper with his cell number on while they were hugging or kissing, which makes Gwen giggle. She hadn’t thought about getting his phone and he hadn’t asked either, she just assumed they would see each other at some point before Sunday and if they didn’t Gwen could always go see him at work, or his house. She crosses off the second option since he had roommates and she was nowhere in hell near to let other people but themselves know about whatever they were building.

She lets a few hours go by before sending him a message.

 **Blake?** She hits send as she knocks on Adam Levine’s door. The Maroon 5 lead singer had arranged a little dinner for the coaches and Carson. She had left Kingston with his brother, even though she didn’t like to go out on weekdays because she loved hanging out with her son, but she figured she needed some fun after today’s events. Blake had gotten pretty serious with his past and his nerves around her, but he had also kissed her and Gwen can still feel his lips on hers. She reaches up to her fingers touch her lips and smiles, right before a very cheerful Adam opens the door.

“Gwen!” He leans in and leaves a soft peck on her cheek. She loves this guy as much as she couldn’t really stand him on season 1. He was always too childish. As the season went on, though, Gwen grew to like his childish act.  “Gwen’s here!” Adam’s voice echoes around the house as Gwen feels Behati wrap her arms around her.

“Gwen oh my god!” the No Doubt front woman adores Behati, and the model adores her right back, “Where the hell have you been? I’ve missed you so much.” Gwen smiles at her as she hugs her once again.

“Little bit here, little bit there.” Gwen watches Adam leave the two of them alone and Gwen decides to continue, “Mostly working on The Voice and going to my lawyer’s office to get stuff ready for the divorce. I’m signing on Monday and it will leak to the news soon.” Behati squeezes her shoulder when Gwen presses her lips together trying to calm down.

“Hey,” Behati moves to stand in front of her, leaving both hands on Gwen’s shoulders, “It’s going to be okay, Gwen. You’re better off without that bastard, I know that, everyone that knows about the situation and knows you, knows that.”

“It’s just so hard to be alone, Bee.” Gwen lowers her head and Behati hugs her again. She’s so glad she has a friend like Bee, she’s so supportive of everything she does.

“How is King doing? Maybe you two could come for lunch someday, you know how much Adam loves to hang out with him.”

“Yeah,” Gwen tries to be excited but fails, “I’ll ask him. I’m sure he’ll say yes. He always asks about going golfing with Adam again.” She smiles at the memory of her son’s first golf class with Adam.

“Also girl, if you ever need to hit a party or a disco let me know. You’re single again, live a little.” Bee makes a little dance and Gwen chuckles, “There you go. You need to smile more!” Adam’s wife grabs Gwen’s hand and pulls her to the living room.

“By the way, I wanna know everything about that sexy cowboy of yours.” Gwen freezes at Behati’s words.

They have reached the dining area and everyone turns to look at the two ladies. Gwen finds Tim and Faith in one corner with Carson and Adam’s talking to Alicia. She stutters and before she has time to freak out even more Bee speaks again, “That Blake guy has, even me, turning a little bit country.” The model chuckles and Gwen breathes out. _Okay she’s just talking about his singing. Phew._

“He’s amazing.”

“And good looking.” Bee adds making Gwen smile and blush a little.

“Who knew Gwen could make it this far with a country singer, huh?” Faith walks up to her and side-hugs Gwen. They don’t know each other much but Tim’s wife is one of the classiest people she’s ever met and she has always been nice to her. “Country guys are something different.”

 _Something different._ Gwen has a mini flashback of Blake catching her lower lip between his and she feels the butterflies move inside her stomach.

“They sure are.” Gwen says walking to the coffee table to grab a glass of wine. She wants everyone to drop it and talk about something else because she’s sure she’s going to get red as a tomate soon if they keep on talking about Blake.

“Those dimples, though.” Bee breathes out and everyone laughs at Adam’s _what the hell?_ face. “Curly hair is also a plus.”

“I’m not letting you come to the show on monday.” Adam smiles at his wife as she leans down to kiss him.

“You know I only have eyes for you, babe.” The room _awws_ as Gwen looks at her two friends. She’s so glad Adam found Bee and finally dropped the playboy act.

The dinner goes well. Gwen even laughs out loud more than once whenever Adam makes a silly joke and she also listens to Faith tell her a few secrets to help her with Blake, when Gwen asks.

“I’ve seen him on TV, he’s a natural.”

“Yeah, I don’t have to tell him much to be honest.” Gwen smiles just thinking about him.

“Maybe you could have him sing with just his guitar at some point. I know you’ve probably already rehearsed for Monday, but if he gets through he could have an unplugged performance.” Faith suggests. Gwen thinks about it for a moment and nods.

“I like that.” She says when her phone buzzes inside her back pocket. “Thanks Faith.”

“Tim’s so jealous of you and Blake, he wanted him in his team soooo bad.”

“I know. I still can’t believe Blake picked me when he had Tim there.”

“I hope you kick ass with this guy, he could win.”

“Yeah, he could.” Gwen is 100% sure that Blake could win the competition because he can sing anything, really. Even though he doesn’t have a falsetto or can’t hold a not for forever, Blake’s raspy voice is so different from anyone on the show and he can do much more than just country music. He has one of those voices you immediately recognize on the radio, that’s one thing they have in common, because that’s something Gwen has been told since she first started singing.

Putting the hand on her pocket, she takes her phone out. She excuses herself to Faith, who immediately goes to sit down beside her husband.

 **I see you found the paper.** It’s Blake. Gwen gestures to Adam that she’ll step outside for a moment, showing her phone to the singer, who nods at her.

 **I’m trying to figure out when you slipped it on my pocket.** She types back with a smirk on her face. She patiently waits for his response, which comes in seconds later.

 **A magician never reveals his tricks.** He adds a wink and Gwen laughs because the cowboy probably doesn’t know that emojis exist.

 **I’m guessing when we were hugging or maybe when you kissed me** _._ Gwen erases the kissing part and types it back twice. They haven’t talked about it and she isn’t sure talking(more like chatting) about it isn’t the best option.

 **Darlin’ when I kissed you my hands froze on your sides and I couldn’t even think straight.** Gwen smiles like a teenager with her first crush as she reads Blake’s words over and over again. She’s about to reply when another message comes through.

 **I think blood might have stopped reaching my brain for a while there. Or maybe I’m dreaming because this sure looks like a fantasy.** He’s way too cute and insecure Gwen can’t help but melt at his words.

 **Then we’re dreaming the same dream, cowboy.** She adds a wink emoji.

“Gwen?” The singer jumps on her feet when she hears Behati’s voice when the door opens, “Are you okay?” Her tone is low and questioning.

“Yeah, great.” She tries to hide her smile from ear to ear but Behati raises her eyebrows at her.

Her phone buzzes again and all she wants is to check what Blake has replied but her friend is standing before her and by the look on her face she wants to know who is at the other side of the phone.

“I’ll be right inside. It’s my mother.”

Bee knows she’s most probably lying but lets it go. She closes the door again, leaving Gwen alone outside again.

 **What’s this little guy supposed to mean?** He’s talking about the emoji. A second message comes through. **I never want to wake up then.**

 **That’s an emoji, I’ll show you on Sunday.** She adds a horse, a cow and a beer.

 **Should I come pick you up?** He asks

**I’ll come to you if you don’t mind.**

**Okay. I should go to bed now, I have to be at work at 8am tomorrow.** Gwen is sad for a second and then remembers that she’ll get to see him again in two days and a smile immediately appears on her face again.

**See you, Blake. Good night.**

 

Gwen stops the engine as she stares at Blake's place. The last time she was here it was dark and she remembers just seeing a house but now that the sun is up she can really see where Blake lives. She knows he comes from some place in Oklahoma she can't remember the name of and that he had a crappy job. His family probably doesn't have a lot of money either since his mother has yet to come support him on the show and by the looks of it Blake is a simple man. She admires him a lot for this. Leaving his hometown and putting everything at risk to come to LA to try out for a music competition. She respect him like she's sure has never respected someone before. Still, there's a lot of Blake she doesn't know yet, but she is excited for him to open up to her.

**I'm here. Gx**

She watches him walk up to her in jeans and a shirt. She has never seen him in a shirt before but he looks extra fine.

"Hey!" He says when Gwen pulls down the window.

"Ready?" She asks. He's obviously not ready so she doesn't know why she's asking.

"I, ehh, uhmm... there's problem."

"What? What's going on?" She unbuckles the belt and opens the door to get out of the car. Blake takes a step back to let her out and then takes a step in again to stand as close to her as possible.

"My mum is here." He says quietly, rubbing the back of his head, "She hadn’t told me she was coming, but she arrived half an hour ago and I wanted to call you but she wouldn't let me leave her side, and I don't blame her, we've never been apart this long."

Gwen smiles at Blake's words, she completely understands what he means because she can't go more than two days without seeing her parents.

"That's alright. She's your mum, she's missed you and you've missed her."

"Yeah, I have. And I'm so happy she's here but I can't leave her now, she says she wants to take me out and also wants me to show her around." Blake stops and looks at Gwen's sad-ish face, "I'm so sorry, Gwen. I want... I was so excited for today and I had everything planned to..."

"Blake!?" He hears her mother's voice from the porch. Blake jumps on his feet and the hand that was about to cup Gwen's cheek goes back to his sides as he turns his head to look at his mother, "Oh sorry." She apologizes when she sees that Blake is outside with a woman. Blake turns to Gwen, who has her head down.

"I'll be right inside, mum. Give me 5 minutes."

"I've taught you better than this Blake, invite the girl in for a coffee or something. I'll even pretend to have something to do if you want to be alone." His mother says and Blake hears Gwen chuckle. He lets out a nervous laugh and makes a mental note to thank his mother for embarrassing him in front of Gwen. His mother hasn't probably realized that Blake is in fact talking to Gwen Stefani, or she wouldn't have said that. He watches his mother walk back inside and sighs covering his face with his hands.

“That was embarrassing.” Gwen giggles at him and reaches for his hands to uncover his face. She doesn’t let go after that, and when she feels Blake rubs his thumb across her palm and she smiles. If little touches like this make her giggle she can’t wait to kiss him again, and again. “So, do you want to come inside? It’s the least I could do since I ruined our unexciting date.”

She wants to say yes because she was ready to spend the whole day beside him and the thought of having to go back to an empty house is killing her inside, but at the same time she’s terrified to meet his mother. Blake would most definitely introduce her as only her coach, because that’s what she is, for now, but Gwen doesn't think she’s ready for that. “You’re thinking way too loud.” She watches as Blake’s dimples disappear from his face and she doesn't want to be the reason of that sadness ever again.

“I want to, I just don’t think it’s a good idea, Blake.”

“No, it’s okay. I understand.” His hand is still tracing circles on her palm but his dimples are nowhere to be seen. “I’ll see you tomorrow for the Top 11.”

“Yeah.” She tries to smile up to him but she can’t. She’s not happy that she’s leaving so soon, she wants to grab his hand and walk inside and have coffee with him and meet his mother, she really wants to but she doesn't think she’s capable of.

He leans in to leave a simple, yet firm kiss on her forehead and when Gwen feels him smile against his skin she smiles instantly.

“See you darlin.” He doesn’t want to let her go so he squeezes her hand again and then pulls at her hand making her stumble against his tall frame.

“Blake oh my god!” Gwen giggles holding onto Blake, her hands managing to land on his sides.

“I really want to kiss you, but I’m pretty sure my mother is watching from the kitchen window and if I lean in now she won’t shut up about it for the next two days.” Gwen lets her head fall under his chin and hugs him tight for a few seconds before she steps away, getting on her tiptoes to leave a soft peck on his cheek.

 

 

Blake stays outside as he watches Gwen drive away, when he can’t see her anymore he starts to walk back inside only to be stopped by Gwen’s voice. He must have imagined it.

“Blake!” He hears it again and now he turns around to see Gwen park her car, get out and run to meet him.”I don’t want to go back to an empty house.” She doesn't let any tears come out but Blake feels she wants to cry so she pulls her in, wrapping his arms around her.

They don’t say anything else as they walk inside Blake’s place. Blake let’s go of her when they step inside. She takes a moment to look around to see a pretty much empty house, with a dining table, a TV and a sofa that looks 20 years old at least. She sees a white door at the end of the corridor and figures out it’s the kitchen.

“I think your mother said you could make me coffee.” Blake smiles at her, and she tells herself to make him smile like that from now on. She loves watching his dimples appear on his face and how his eyes shine brighter than normally.

He stops them when they’re about to reach the kitchen door and both look down to their linked hands, “I’m going to let go but imagine I’m holding it. I always feel braver when you’re close to me.” Gwen closes her eyes and draws a soft smile on her face. She can’t believe this guy exists and that she gets to hang out and get to know him.

“Where have you been all my life?” She whispers. Blake turns his head and looks down at her.

“I could make you the same question.” He exhales and opens the door for Gwen to walk in first.

“Blake I swear I wasn't spying on y-” Dot grows silent as she realizes who the mystery woman is. “You’re…”

“Mum this is Gwen. Gwen this is my mother.” Blake introduces them in the most casual way possible. Gwen offers her hand for Dot to shake but Blake’s mother goes all in and hugs her, which shocks Gwen a little bit but she still hugs her right back.

"I apologize if he's too silly sometimes. He will never grow up." Dot tells Gwen and the singer's eyes travel to meet Blake's baby blues, "Thank you for helping him through this. He's always admired you."

"Mum!" Blake jumps in before his mother goes further but she continues when Gwen's face lights up.

"He always sings Don't Speak in the shower." Gwen playfully looks at Blake and the country singer wants the earth to open up and suck him in. He needs her mother to stop before she goes ahead and says that he's had a crush on her since-

"He's had a crush on you since forever." The middle aged woman marks every letter in forever and Blake feels his face turn dark red.

"You never told me that." Gwen says kicking his foot under the table.

"Riiight, cos that would make such a good first impression." Blake chuckles and then takes a sip of his coffee.

  


The conversation is fluid, easy and normal. Dot shares a lot of Blake's firsts as a singer, his first concert, his first guitar, his first album, his first concert. The list goes on and on, but Gwen realizes how his mother never mentions Miranda and she probably was there in a lot of his firsts as a singer.

Gwen watches Blake look at his mother with so much love and adoration. As the conversation goes on Blake watches Gwen pay attention and listen carefully to his mother's voice and then there’s Dot, who watches Blake watching Gwen. Her eyes drift from one to the other and she watches carefully as they stare at each other without the other one noticing, they’re not even trying to hide whatever they have going on. Dot never thought she’d like Gwen this much, but the singer seems very normal and down to earth, and Blake’s mother’s is pretty sure that’s a rare thing to find in Hollywood.

About two hours later Gwen excuses herself realizing that Blake, to keep their cover, had told her mum that she was on her way somewhere near his house, and came by to drop his lost jacket, when they sat down at the kitchen table. She doesn't want to go but his mother looks so excited to go out with Blake and explore the city. Gwen hugs the woman goodbye and tells her that her son is very talented. Dot's smile grows wider as reaches to squeeze Gwen's arm, she then leans in and whispers something in her ear for only Gwen to hear, "Thank you for helping him, I know he doesn't speak a lot about his feelings but he appreciates everything you're doing for him." Gwen sees Blake leave them alone in the kitchen from the corner of her eyes.

"He does all the work and he's so good at it that I don't have to tell him much." Gwen says sincerely.

"Still, thank you. I just want him to be happy and for once in his life do something that he loves." She watches as the middle aged woman fights back the tears and Gwen's motherly instinct reaches for Blake's mother and hugs her, before the woman walks up the stairs telling Blake she’ll go get her clothes inside the wardrobe and lay down for a while.

 

Blake walks Gwen outside and before she gets inside the car she stops and turn to him.

"Your mum is amazing."

"Yes, she is."

"She's very proud of you and so am I."

"I want to make both of you proud." Gwen's smile grows bigger at his words and she lets her head fall against his chest. His arms immediately incircle her.

"Well I had never met the mum of my date on a first date." Blake chuckles against her head and drops a kiss on her vanilla essence hair.   

"I'm sorry Gwen. I had something planned out to do today and I..."

"I had fun and you have a lot of your mother in you. She has a cute accent just like yours."

They stay quiet for a few seconds and then Gwen pulls away a little bit to look up to meet  Blake's Caribbean sea yes. "I could get lost in your eyes. They're so blue."  

"I could get lost in your smile. I want to see it all the time."

"Lately I smile more when I'm with you."

"I want to keep being the reason you're happy, then." He wants to lean in and press his lips against her so badly but he doesn’t know if he should or not. He kissed her the other day and he still doesn’t know how he got the courage to do it, but he did and now Gwen’s looking at him like she’s saying _kiss me again_ and he wants to, he really wants to.

But he chickens.

“Hi.” it’s the first word that comes out of his mouths and he wants to run away to hide his embarrassment.

Gwen laughs at his shyness but replies, “Hi”.

“Are you okay?" He asks when he sees Gwen shiver a little bit. He reaches to take her hand and feels how cold it is.

"Give me the other one." He says in a soft voice. His eyes never leave hers as he does everything in his power to warm her up, "Do you have a jacket? Cos if you don't I can run back inside and get one for you."

Gwen shakes her head, "I don't need a jacket. I just need you to tell me why you're acting so distant all of a sudden, I thought we were having a good time inside and now we walk out, your mother clearly has given us some privacy and I’m looking at you begging you to kiss me again and you don’t. Why? What’s going on?"

Silence takes over for a brief moment and Blake sighs, "i just... I don't know, Gwen."

"Yes you do. What's going on? Tell me."

"You're my coach. I'm on the show and I probably broke a lot of rules by kissing you the other day. I just... I like you Gwen, I do, but I don't want this thing," he says moving his hands between them, "to cause any trouble. I can wait. Maybe I get eliminated on monday and then we can do whatever we want. Maybe I should just drop off the competition and..."

"Whaaat?? No, Blake." She says out loud making Blake jump. She lets out a little laugh at his reaction and then turns to serious again because the guy just said he's thinking about dropping off the competition, from his dream of winning The Voice, just to hang out with her and kiss her again. _Freaking no_. "Are you out of your damn mind?"

"Maybe."

"I won't let you drop out, Blake." Her hand reaches for his again and she feels Blake tense up a little bit. "Basically because I know you'll get through the end and I already know what song we're going to duet."

He smiles at that because who knew Gwen Stefani, badass of badasses on stage, could actually be this adorable. "Now, if you don't feel comfortable with us hanging out while the show is still rolling that's fine. I don't have to like it but I understand. You have a lot at stake."

"Hold on, go back." Blake shakes his head trying to piece up the information. "We are dueting if I make it to the final?" Gwen nods showing off the biggest smile. Blake smiles back at her as he places a soft kiss on her hand. "I just don't want to cause any trouble Gwen."

"You're not." She assures him, "It takes two to start something, right?" He nods, "I know the timing is probably not the best but I don't care. This is the first time I feel like this Blake and it's fast and maybe a little crazy but I can't fight it cowboy." The smile he gives her makes her heart jump. She definitely has something for his dimples. Out of pure reflex she moves her hands up to cup his face as Blake’s dimples continue at full display. Her index finger moves to feel one of his dimples and that makes the country singer giggle.

“I know I’ve said it before but you really are handsome, but a rare kinda beautiful. Your hair is so soft and your dimples make my legs feel like jelly, honestly.” He lets his forehead lean against hers and one of his hands moves to cover hers on his face.

“If anyone here is beautiful, that’s you.”

Blake thinks that if they were two characters in a movie they would have a romantic song playing in the background right now and maybe snow would also make it more beautiful. Gwen drops a kiss on his chin and then takes a step back.

"My divorce will hit the news any minute tomorrow." Blake sighs feeling her pain. "I'm glad it's over, somehow. Like, I'll always have to deal with him because we have a son together but at least I won't have to see him every day and pretend I am happy with a man that has let me down so many times. I just hope the media doesn't make a big deal about it."

"First of all I am glad you are not with him anymore. I saw the way he treated you that night, Gwen. No man has the right to treat a woman, or any human being, like that."

"I put up with a lot of his crap over the years, I even gave up on No Doubt for a while because he wanted me at home all the time..." Gwen stops talking for a moment and decides to continue the story, "I had to stay at home but he went out touring and probably slept with a groupie after every concert. I knew it and I stayed and now I've lost 10 years of my life with a man I thought was the love of my life." She confesses as the tears start to run down her face. Blake reaches up to wipe them off. When Gwen calms down a little bit, his hands stay on her face.

"He definitely doesn't deserve you and I could literally punch him in the face right now for being the reason of your tears and for making you feel like this. But, Gwen," her watery eyes meet his, "you may have lost 10 years but just you wait for everything that's good come your way." His dimpled smile makes her grin a little bit and Gwen tries to believe his words.

"I was down, at a point where you can go downer, during the summer. I almost quit The Voice but then I found my kid crying one night because he felt lonely and hated that he had to live in two different houses and I knew I had to pick myself up. It hurt me so much to see him that way. He is 5 years old." Gwen's tears come back and Blake takes a step forward to put his arms around her. He lets his arms hug her tiny frame pulling her against this broad chest. "Then I met you." Blake kisses her temple and Gwen relaxes against his chest.

"You're the best thing that has happened to me in a long time, Gwen." Blake whispers the words against her temple and drops another kiss there, this time letting his lips press a little harder.

He opens the car door for her and helps her get in. She drops a kiss on his cheek dangerously close to his mouth and that’s all Blake needs to wrap an arm around her shoulders and let his mouth collide with hers in the most delicious way. They both smile into the kiss when Blake’s hand moves up to cradle Gwen’s face. Both her arms hug him tighter and their lips meet again. Blake’s tongue slides into her mouth when Gwen grants him access and she moans. The cowboy sways Gwen a little bit and picks her up from the ground like she weighs nothing. Her feet fly up and she smiles into the kiss again, she can’t help it.

When Blake puts her down and they separate they have matching smiles on their faces and swollen lips.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Of course she will but she still wants to make sure.

Blake hums a yes and then leans down to peck her lips again, “I’ll see you tomorrow darling.”

  


Gwen is on her way to pick up Kingston from her brother's house when she gets a call from Carson telling her that if she can make it to the studios, Mark and him have an announcement to make. Gwen of course agrees but first goes to pick up Kingston, thinking she could take him out for dinner after the meeting and maybe even go to the cinema.

She parks the car and she and Kingston walk inside the building

Before entering the office Gwen turns to King and squats down to meet his eyes, "It will only be a few minutes, alright?"

"That's fine, mum. Maybe uncle Adam will get me ice-cream later so it's all good." The five year old jumps on his feet and then reaches for her mother's hand. Gwen smiles at him and squeezes his tiny hand. When they walk inside King runs to Adam and also high gives Tim, who gives King his cowboy hat. Gwen draws a soft smile on her face  and mouths a _thank you_ to Tim for giving her son something to entertain himself with.

"Alicia is out of town se let's get started." Carson says standing up from his chair to meet the coaches and Mark at the other side of the room.

"Garth had to cancel last minute but we called Miranda Lambert. She's in the city for a few days, she has accepted to be the key advisor and she will even perform her new single." Mark explains to the team. Gwen feels the world stop as Mark's words echo inside her head.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any grammar mistake.
> 
> Thank you Sarah, again. You're the best Boo!
> 
> Also, this chapter goes to Noor. You're amazing!

 

Blake walks back inside when Gwen disappears down the road and when he closes the door his mother is there waiting for him.

"I don't need you to tell me that I'm crazy and that-"

"Actually honey,"

"No mum, I know it's wow and fast and she's Gwen freak-"

"Blake!" She raises her voice and Blake's eyes grow wide because she rarely did that now that he was old enough. He had been yelled at enough times growing up. A soft and barely there smile appears on his lips at the memory of his child years and then his teenage ones. He wants to apologize to his mother for being an over-hyped kid and a difficult teen, but that can wait. "I was actually going to say that this, whatever you've got going on is nice. I spent the entire morning watching her watching you and she literally glows when you speak. And darling you should really wipe the silly smile off of you face when she's in the room. Your eyes followed her every move." He mother explains everything with so much detail that Blake feels his cheeks heat up. "I have to tell you this, because even though you're a man now you will always be my baby. Don't let your heart get broken again. You know how it ended up with Mir-" Blake raises his hand and lowers his head walking up to his mother. He lets his arms wrap around her and he then feels do the same.

"I won't. Gwen's different."

"I hope she is. I only want the best for you."

 

At the other side of town Gwen's still in shook. Adams seems pretty excited to have one of country's most powerful names on the show and Tim says that they don't know each other personally but that she is good at what she does. The No Doubt front woman quietly sits down on one of the couches in Carson's office and leans against the back of the sofa. Her mind goes to Blake and how he will react to this. Should she tell him? Officially and legally she can't but her heart tells her she has to, while her mind is somewhere in between breaking one of the terms of agreement and telling the guy that has kissed her twice, that his ex girlfriend and the reason why he is not a well known singer by now, will be assisting on the show.  

"Gwen? Are you okay?" Tim sits on the arm of the sofa and softly touches her shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry," she stands up and paces around for a moment, "Are you sure this is a good idea? Maybe we could go on without a key advisor..." She suggests.

Carson shakes his head, "she's already signed, there's no going back now."

Gwen huffs and looks out the window trying to calm herself down.

"Gwen you will be last tomorrow, Blake and Ryan have already been informed about the timetable. Adam you start at 8am." With that Gwen reaches for Kingston and walks out to her car ready to go home, or somewhere far away from The Voice.

She takes Kingston to his favourite burger place and then to the cinema to watch Doctor Strange, which she ends up enjoying quite a bit. On their way back home she listens to Kingston talk about Strage and all the other Avengers and Gwen makes a mental note to get him something superheroes related for Christmas.

When they arrive home it's way passed Kingston's bedtime but she still has to follow him around the house as he talks about superheroes and how cool they are. She tucks him in and drops a sweet kiss on his nose. "Good night my tiny handsome superhero." Gwen watches a smile appear on his face as he closes his eyes.

"You are my superhero mummy. I love you." Gwen walks outside the room and let's a few tears run down her face because she definitely doesn't feel like a superhero, but she wants to be one, for her son because she deserves everything and more. When she's around Kingston she is ready to face the world and Gwen thinks about how she feels the same way when she's around Blake. Her two boys make her feel like she can do anything, and she wants to continue feeling that way as long as possible.

She puts on her pj's and seats against the headboard with her phone in her hand thinking about calling Blake and telling him everything about his ex girlfriend joining the show. She searches for his chat and stares at the keyboard. She wants to go ahead and say it but at the same time her ethical side is pulling her back because she signed a contract saying that she wouldn't share information she wasn't supposed to share.

She sets the phone down and crawls under the bedsheets and falls asleep two minutes later.

 

Gwen takes Kingston to school and then gets back home to get ready for The Voice. She starts at 2 o'clock but she should be there by 1am to grab lunch, since she isn't too inspired to cook at home, and she also has to meet Miranda before they start the rehearsals. She reads the email again and sees that Blake has the last spot of the day, around 3 o'clock and she is partly happy because she'll get time to talk to him after the rehearsal but she's also scared because he will have to face the woman that shattered his heart and Gwen doesn't know how he is going to react.

"Should I tell him?" She asks herself for the millionth time. She doesn't know what to do. "Ugh." She punches the wheel when she stops at a red light. She figures she should tell him so she stops at his work place before The Voice.

She parks the car but Blake is nowhere to be seen. She wants to ask his work buddies where he's at, but then she sees him walk back from the parking lot playing with car keys as he walks looking at the ground. Gwen takes a minute to admire his tall figure. Damn he looks sexy in tighter jeans and don’t even get her started on the vest, she growing to love vests. She takes a few steps and startles Blake when she stands on his way.

"What the!!!?" He exclaims at whoever blocked his way. He looks up to find Gwen looking at him with those eyes and that smile that makes him go weak at the knees. "Gwen! Hello!"

"Hi!"

"Hello!" He rubs his neck, "I've said that already."

Gwen chuckles, "You're cute." His cheeks turn red and Gwen wants to grab his shirt and pull him in for a kiss but she really shouldn't do that in public, not yet. "I wanted to, uhm, tell you something."

Blake hums and nods as he waits for her to continue, "it's about tonight's show and the key-"

"Blake!" A male yell interrupts Gwen's speech and startles her. Blake tears his eyes away from Gwen and sees his boss' not so happy face. "You come in late today and you think it's okay to flirt with the first woman you cross paths with?" He's still yelling as he walks up to them. Gwen watches Blake swallow and play with his hands. He does that when he's nervous.

"Excuse me ma'am." The man says and Gwen takes two steps back as the boss takes Blake aside, "It's your second time coming in late and also your second time talking to customers. We do not talk to customers, we take the keys and park the car. Got it?" He's still yelling even though they're standing right in front of each other.

Blake nods, "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"It better not or you're fired Shelton!" The man walks away before Blake has time to beg his boss not to fire him. He needs the job. Gwen stares at her country _friend?_ and closes her eyes feeling his pain. Blake turns to look at her and sighs. "I'm sorry, Gwen." He takes a step back trying to make it clear that she should leave, even if he doesn’t want her to. They'll see each other in two hours but he never wants to be apart from her, "I really should..." his finger points the cars waiting to be parked. Gwen gives him a little smile and Blake shoots her one back. "By the way, you're the only customer that I talk to."

Gwen smiles at his words and feels her heart skip a beat, "I'll see you later." Her eyes shine bright and her smile is everything Blake needs to carry on with the day.

"Later, beautiful." Her cheeks turn red in a matter of milliseconds and when Blake winks at her she feels her knees buckle a little bit.  

 

Blake gets off of work at 2.30 and literally skips a few red lights to get to The Voice studios in time. He eats a chicken wrap while he drives and stains his favourite grey shirt. _Shit._

He gets to makeup and wardrobe department and they tell him that the shirts he normally uses, with two squares to hide his man boobs (he says) are being washed so they give offer him a white shirt and Blake adds a cardigan on to make the man boobs less obvious, since they tell him a blazer is too formal for rehearsals. People normally laugh at him when he talks about his chest, but he’s never really been a fan of his body so he dresses up in a way to make his man boobs less obvious. He keeps his tighter jeans on and lets the make up girl play with his hair.

“Do you think we can keep it gel-less today?” She asks.

“Sure, yeah.” His curls are at full display without the gel, and he has the feeling Gwen likes them, a lot.

 

 

 

When Gwen left Blake's work place she drove directly to the studios. She got her hair and makeup done and got dressed in record time and now she’s waiting backstage for Tim’s last contestant to finish up. She’s nervous to meet Miranda and she honestly doesn’t know why because she’s just another artist, and another person, and she tries to be nice to everyone. She’s nervous because she knows how badly she treated Blake, but she needs to put that aside in front of the cameras. She doesn’t know if she will be able to.  

She watches as Tim and Miranda laugh when Tim’s contestant leaves the stage and they small talk for a few minutes until Gwen decides that maybe introducing herself while Tim is there would be less awkward and she wouldn’t be as nervous. So she does.

Gwen walks inside the stage area and Tim immediately sees her, “Gwen!” She adores his voice and how happy he always seems to see her, “How are you doing?” He asks walking up to meet her at the stairs; he pulls out his hand and Gwen takes it even though she’s wearing Converse.

“You’re too good to me.” Gwen says letting out a little laugh.

“Southern gentleman.”

“I should get myself one of you.” Gwen says and Tim laughs but their moment gets interrupted when Miranda let’s out a sarcastic laugh. Gwen had almost forgot she was there.

“With all your respect Tim, country boys only care about a few things: football, fishing and beer. Other than that… city boys are much better.”

Gwen stands frozen on her feet not believing what she just heard, because she was probably talking about Blake since they had been together for such a long time and she probably blames it all on him.

Gwen turns her head to look at Tim, whose smiley face has turned serious. She lets her shoulder collide with his as an _I’m here_ and he smiles a little bit.

“Gwen, meet Miranda.” He says introducing the two women.

“We actually briefly met at a party last year. You were pretty wasted, maybe you don’t remember.” Gwen offers Miranda her hand to shake and Miranda takes it.

“I don’t actually.”

“Well ladies, gotta go. See you both later for the show.”

 _Oh no, Tim don’t leave._ Gwen says to herself. She’s not ready to be in the same room with the woman that broke Blake’s heart and clearly doesn’t fancy her.

“So,” Gwen tries to start a conversation as she makes her way to her chair only to find in occupied by Miranda’s things, “This is my chair.” She points out.

“And?”

“I’d like to sit on it, please.”

Miranda rolls her eyes, “There’re three more just like this one.”

“Yep, so go ahead and choose, but this is mine.” They’ve just been alone for a minute and Gwen has already had enough of her behavior. Gwen watches as the country singer gets her notes and blazer and literally throws them on Alicia’s chair.

“How many people do you have on your team? I’ve been here for hours.” Gwen’s getting her notes ready when Miranda speaks up. “I haven’t had a chance to watch the show, yet.”

“I thought you would have made a little research before coming here, I mean it’s not that hard with social media these days, I’m sure your followers would have gladly told you.”

“Maybe. Anyways, how many do you have?”

“Two.”

“You probably have two wannabe reggae ska or whatever that is, singers. I don’t know how am I supposed to help you with that.”

Gwen turns her back to the blonde country singer and tries really hard not to go ballistics. She takes a deep breath and then turns around, a clearly fake smile on her lips, “My reggae ska or whatever that is has won three Grammy’s and other awards and has sold 30 million albums worldwide, call me when you get there.” Gwen can’t believe she actually said that out loud, _Oh god._ She watches as Miranda opens her mouth to speak but the ska singer raises her hand to stop her, “I’m not done.” Gwen says as she walks up the stage to get the mic and song ready for Ryan, “I have two talented guys. One sings mostly pop and the other is a country singer.”

“You have a country singer?” She’s surprised.

“Yep, he’s amazing. Now if you excuse me, I’m gonna get a coffee and find Ryan.”

 

With that she leaves the stage and goes to the lounge where she finds Tim, who immediately tells the bartender to get a latte ready for Gwen. The country start sees Gwen’s face and laugh. “That bad?” He asks handing her a spoon and brown sugar.

“Worse. She’s…”

“Cocky?” Gwen hums in response. “Maybe Blake will like her, being country and everything.”

“Oh, I don’t think so.” Gwen smirks as the young girl behind the counter hands her the coffee. “See you later country boy!” Gwen squeezes his arm and walks away.

“See ya, Gwen.”

 

 

Ryan’s rehearsal doesn’t go bad per se. Gwen fakes that she actually likes Miranda, and the country singer probably fakes she likes Gwen too. Together they help Ryan prepare for his live performance and Gwen even let’s Miranda change a note at the end of the song. Gwen admits the change is a clever move, and then she gives Ryan little clues to help him win the audience tonight.

 

Blake gets stopped by the production assistant before he walks inside the stage area. Gwen is apparently had to leave for a few minutes. He sits on one of the black metal boxes and waits. He hears footsteps and his eyes meet Gwen's, "Hey." He says softly.

"Blake. I'm sorry about before I shouldn't havpff-" her word gets silences by Blake's index finger on her lips.

"Don't. I was so happy to see you."

"Me too." She smiles begging to be kissed.

"Are you sure I can't kiss you when we're in here?"

He asks taking a step towards her. "No." Gwen chuckles taking a step back while Blake takes one in. "Blake, no." She can't stop laughing, "Blake!"

"Okay, okay." He puts his arms up in surrender.

"I have to tell you something and you're not going to like it." He watches Gwen go serious and he understand the joke is obvious. He swallows and waits for her to continue. "I came to your job to tell you about the key advisor."

"What about it?"

"Seriously people I've been here since 8am." A female voice yells from the stage area. Gwen stares at Blake as he puts pieces together. He recognizes the voice, that's for sure _._

"No." He looks like a little boy, so scared. Gwen watches him go pale and stumble against the metal box. "Tell me that's not who I-"

"I wish I could." Gwen's voice cracks for him, she feels so bad. "Blake." She reaches for his hand but he doesn't know if he should take it. He looks broken. "I wanted to tell you, I swear. I just found out yesterday. They were going to have Garth Brooks but he had to cancel and she agreed to come in his place."

"I'm not mad at you Gwen. I know your contract probably says you shouldn't under any circumstance tell contestants about the advisors and stuff." He's rubbing his neck. He is nervous. "I can't do it, Gwen. I can't look her in the eye and pretend everything is okay. I can't." Blake’s voice cracks when he tries to hide his crying. If Gwen's heart wasn't already into pieces for him, now she feels like her heart has been torn apart. He reaches for him and wraps his arms around him.

"Look at me." Gwen places both her hands on his scruffy face and waits for him to open his watery eyes, "You can do this Blake. You've worked so hard to get here and I'm not going to let you quit. She has no power over you, you are better person that her. She lied to you, she broke your heart and now she has your dream career because she played dirty and you got hurt in between. You have the biggest heart, and you are fighting hard to win your place in the music business, you're admirable, babe. She is not."

"She's still the only well known out of the two of us."

"Fame is not..." Blake cuts her off.

"I know Gwen, I know. It just hurts to see that she's living the dream I had for both of us. It's so hard."

Gwen takes his words in. Blake always thinks further than him, he is always trying to include people into any situation and she realizes that he probably always put Miranda first and when it was time to put both of them first, she shut him down.

"Blake, listen to me. I know it hurts to always come second, hell I have a degree on that, but you're finally in a place where you come first, you decided to risk everything and come to LA to try out on a music competition and you work a job to be able to have a place to sleep in. All the other contestants don't work as hard as you do, I'm sure of it. You're a fighter and no one should have the power to bring you down, not even her." Her hands are still framing his face, Blake's eyes are watery but now for the right reasons. The country singer takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a second, trying to get himself together. He doesn't know how in the hell he got so lucky to have someone like Gwen by his side, and now he's speechless and he should say something because she's looking at her like she's waiting for a reply.

"You're right." _Really Blake? Come one._ "I can do this. I can walk out there and face her, I won't smile, please don't make me smile at her, that's one thing I can't do." Gwen smiles softly at him and cups his cheek.

"Smile at me." Gwen's words are like music to his ears.

"I want to kiss you so bad."

"Too bad you can't." Gwen bats her eyelashes at him cockily.

"Watch me." Blake challenges her leaning in a little bit. Gwen stays frozen in place as she watches him come closer and closer. She closes her eyes in anticipation and when she feels Blake breath on her skin, she leans in a little bit to meet meet his lips, Blake pulls away. She opens her eyes surprised and finds Blake staring at her. "How did I ever got so lucky to have someone like you by my side? I'm not worthy of you, Gwen."

"You deserve the world cowboy."

"I plan on getting you as much world as I can, because you deserve it too.“

Gwen's heart melts at his words, she definitely doesn't know what she did to deserve someone like him but she’s glad she was at the right place at the right time.

"Now, imagine I'm holding your hand when we get out there okay. I'm already so done with her so if she says something out of place I'll be the one to kick her out." Blake chuckles at her words and pats his clothes to get ready to face Miranda.

"By the way, this cardigan looks so good on you. You're one fancy cowboy."

"I stained my shirt and all the ones I normally wear are washing so I had to put a cardigan on to hide the man boobs." His hand touches his upper chest and Gwen lets out a full belly laugh.

"What man boobs?" Gosh she's crying of laughter.

"You can't see them, but they're here, believe me." He tries to pull off a dead serious face but his dimples come out at full display and Gwen can't help but laugh again.

"You're too much, Blake."  

 

 

Gwen tells the director that she will come out with Blake to meet Miranda and that he shouldn’t record anything until she tells him. The guy doesn’t look so happy about it but Gwen’s voice tone is all the guy needs to hear to follow her lead. “You edit most of it out anyway. The important part of this is the rehearsal not the artist meeting the key advisor.” The guy stays quiet as he nods, and then walks away.  

“You’re so badass.” Blake whispers.

“I’m here, okay?” Gwen squeezes his shoulder and starts walking towards the stage. Blake stares at her for two seconds and then follows her until his eyes meet Miranda’s and he watches as the country singer’s mouth opens wide.

“Blake?”

He lets his eyes travel to meet Miranda's and he goes still. His hand moves up to touch his neck, and Gwen can not blame him from being nervous. Gwen watches as Blake's eyes drift to her for a moment and she mouths a _You've got this_. He nods and lets his eyes travel back to Miranda, again.

"Hello." He can't say her name, he will break down if he does.

"What... What are you doing here?" She stutters, her jaw dropping to the floor because she had never imagined she'd find him here.

“He’s here to win The Voice, and he has a big shot at it.” Gwen jumps in and Miranda let’s out a full belly laugh. Blake stares at her frozen in place. His little lost boy eyes meet Gwen’s and she walks to stand by his side.

“You?” She’s still laughing, “Oh Blake.” She wipes her tears and stops laughing when she sees Blake’s face. He’s mad already and they’ve just been in the same room for a few seconds.

“Can we start the rehearsal, I don’t have time for your shit anymore. We were together for 5 years and you had to go behind my back and did what you did. I’m done with you bringing me down.” The country singer is taken aback by Blake’s words as she sands speechless. Gwen is grinning from ear to ear, doing and internal dance because she's so proud of Blake for going up against Miranda like that. She didn’t think he would be able to.

Blake stands behind the mic, leaving a very confused Miranda at the other side of the stage. Gwen follows him and give him the lyrics to his song.

“I’m sure you know the song, but still.” She smiles at him as she hands him the lyrics. Blake stares down at the song and chuckles and tilts his head up looking at the seeing, internally yelling _yes!_

He figures by now the cameras are recording so he says the title of the song out loud, completely ignoring Miranda, "Die a happy man. I love this song, Gwen."

She draws the sweetest smile on her face and nods, "I know you do. Also, guys!" She yells at the band, "we're gonna try this unplugged for a while so go grab a coffee, call people or do whatever you wanna do."

Blake wants to kiss her. The first day of battle rehearsals, when he arrived an hour earlier, Blake had told Gwen that he loved unplugged versions. He wants to kiss her because she always thinks about what's best for him and because even then, when they had just met, she had listened to him. People rarely listened to him, and if they did they didn't take him very serious most of the times.  

Blake starts playing and only has eyes for Gwen. She makes him stops somewhere in the middle of the song and suggests that he holds the note a little bit more, which Blake does and it turns out better than the original version.

"Maybe you should sit down on a stool." Miranda suggests. They're all playing it cool for the cameras but Blake frowns because she knows how awkward he looks sitting on a stool because he's too tall.

"Nah, better standing up. It also gives you the freedom to move a little bit, like when you swayed in your blind. Remember?"  Of course he remembers. Blake and Gwen's mind goes back in time and they both smile.

"I'm still not sure about the unplugged thing though..."

"Oh no, we're keeping it that way. It's gonna shock everyone and it will give you extra points." Gwen says looking at Blake like she's giving the last decision to him. He lets the guitar hang off of his back and agrees.

"I think it's a great idea, Gwen. I trust you." He says the last words like he's staring at her soul. He even intensifies the you so that maybe Miranda feels threatened by it. It or not, Gwen grins winks at him.

"Cut! Okay that's good guys, you can carry on though the stage will be open for an extra thirty minutes. Blake, you sound so good bro." The director bumps fists with him and the country singer grins because he has never said anything about his singing.

"I'm not feeling the unplugged thing. You're not even that good with the guitar." Miranda's words shock him because she had told him that he was an amazing player years ago. Blake really wants to shut her down but he takes a deep breath, closing his eyes for a brief second.

"Should I refresh your memory? I was the one that taught you how to play the guitar in the first place." Blake has had enough. Gwen lets out a little laugh and Miranda's eyes turn to her. The country singer rolls her eyes at Gwen and walks down the stairs.

"Good you're leaving." Blake whispers not realizing his mic is on. Gwen's eyes go wide as she tries to hold her laugh.

"Unlike you I've been here since 8am, so yeah, I'm leaving. You probably just got out of bed, didn't even have lunch and came rushing."

"Fyi, I was at work at 7am sharp. I may not get to go to fancy restaurants and parties, or meet famous people and have their cellphones and the fanciest meal I could afford would probably be italian, but at least I know how to treat people with respect." Gwen thinks _I love italian._ "When was the last time you woke up before 9 on a weekday to go to work, huh? Don't come here telling me how to live my life, you did that for five years. I gave you everything I had and still wasn't enough. I think the least I deserve is some respect." Blake has to take a deep breath because he forgot how to breath talking so fast. Miranda and Gwen stare at him. One has a proud smile on her face and wants to give him a round of applause, while the other doesn't know what to say. Gwen decides to interrupt the awkward silence.

"Let's do it one more time and make it as yours as possible. I let you play with it." Gwen says, "let's try something before you start. Because I fear you're going to be very alone on here by yourself." Gwen makes her way down the stairs and then walks all the way up to the second row of seats. _No Gwen don't leave me alone with her._ Miranda is standing on the stage, near Adam's chair looking between the two other people on the room, who seem to ignore her.

"Alright. Blake?" Gwen yells.

"Yep!"

"Draw me in. You have to make me believe you'd actually die a happy man if I were to be your girl," Blake sees Gwen smile and he tries to stand still and keep a straight face but as soon as Gwen's words are out of her mouth Blake's dimpled grin appears on his face. Gwen is marking her territory in the most casual way and he loves that she's letting Miranda see this.

"Stop the dimples Blake. Not even in your dreams you could get a girl like her, or any other to be honest." Miranda's words burn and he wants to scream at her because she knows exactly where to hit him so it hurts badly. Gwen watches Blake's grin disappear from his face and sees his eyes drift to Miranda who is speaking but she can't figure out what she's saying. "You're just a random guy from Oklahoma that won't make it far in life."

"Blake!" Gwen yells trying to stop Miranda from continue, "let's start. Miranda you can leave if you want, not that you were much help anyways."

Blake's living for Gwen dragging Miranda down.

"At least I'm no liar and I don't go behind people's back and crush their dreams. Now if you want to leave that's fine, let me rehearse." He plays the first note giving Miranda no time to reply. She stays though. Blake begins singing and his eyes travel up to Gwen.  

 

_Baby, last night was hands down_

_One of the best nights_

_That I've had no doubt_

 

Blake remarks No Doubt and smiles to Gwen behind the mic. Gwen's eyes speak for themselves as she takes one first step closer to him.

 

_Between the bottle of wine_

_And the look in your eyes and the Marvin Gaye_

_Then we danced in the dark under September stars in the pourin' rain_

 

He's grinning like a love sick puppy and he cannot see Gwen's face because of all the lights but he suspects she has a matching grin on her face.

 

_And I know that I can't ever tell you enough_

_That all I need in this life is your crazy love_

His voice goes deeper as it's the easiest thing in the entire world. He watches as Gwen appears somewhere in the first line of seats and her face screams happiness. He wants to take a picture of her right this moment. She looks so happy and proud of him. She moves her hands up and shouts "come on!!!" She's asking for more and Blake goes all in for the chorus. He sways his guitar a little bit and tilts his head to play a little bit with the mic.

_If I never get to see the Northern lights_

_Or if I never get to see the Eiffel Tower at night_

_Oh, if all I got is your hand in my hand_

_Baby, I could die a happy man_

 

_Happy man, baby_

_Mmm_

 

He sings this last words looking straight at Gwen, and from the corner of his eyes he watches Miranda leave the stage area. _Thank god._ Gwen is on the stage area when he finishes the chorus, he's really taking her in, it's working.

_Baby, that red dress brings me to my knees_

_Oh, but that black dress makes it hard to breathe_

 

He flirts with her as he sings the lyrics and Gwen keeps walking to him, slowly and without tearing her eyes away from his. Blake takes a deep breath and sings the next words, remarking each word, telling Gwen she's all that and more, and she might be as red as a tomato by now.

 

_You're a saint, you're a Goddess,_

_The cutest, the hottest,_

_A masterpiece_

_It's too good to be true,_

_Nothing better than you_

_In my wildest dreams_

 

Gwen has a foot on the first step and is standing barely five meters away from him.  

 

_I don't need no vacation,_

_No fancy destination_

_Baby, you're my great escape_

_We could stay at home,_

_Listen to the radio_

_Or dance around the fireplace_

 

Gwen is up on the stage by now. She lets her eyes take Blake's tall figure in and appreciate his body. She bites his lip and Blake misses a cord. Gwen smirks at him and he raises his eyebrows up in surprise and a little bit of embarrassment.

 

_And if I never get to build my mansion in Georgia_

_Or drive a sports car up the coast of California_

_Oh, if all I got is your hand in my hand_

_Baby, I could die a happy man_

 

Gwen is one step away from him and Blake suddenly feels nervous at how close she is standing. She takes one last step and stand on her toes to meet Blake's eyes. She's so close she could reach up and kiss him. She lets him finish and an even bigger smile appears on her face when she hears Blake last words. He doesn't even sing them out loud because in a fast move he tears his mouth away from the mic and moves it aside to stare at Gwen's face with no mic coming between them.

 

_Baby, I could die a happy man_

_Oh, I could die a happy man_

_You know I could girl_

_I could die, I could die a happy man_

  


"I think you drowned me in just fine." The smirk on her face is driving him nuts. He wants to kiss her. Now. He thinks about the possibility about someone being around and stops himself. He doesn't want to cause any trouble because he couldn't control his desire to have her pressed against him.

"That was wow, so good Blake." She hasn't moved from her spot right in front of him, and the country singer hasn't moved a millimeter either.

"It really sucks that I can't kiss you right now." Gwen blushes as fast as lighting, "You look really cute when you blush, you know that?" His dimples appear on his face when he says the words and Gwen melts.

"You're cuter. The dimples really get me."

"Only the dimples?"

"Oh and the man boobs." Blake laughs out loud and Gwen does too because his laugh is so different and characteristic of him. She likes happy Blake a lot and since Miranda left (god knows where to) he is more relaxed and laid back.

"Man boobs make a great pillow."

"I'll have to be the judge of that." Gwen flirts turning around to go to her chair. Blake's hand on hers stops her from taking a second step. Blake twirls her around until she is facing him again.

"Listen," he says, "Since my mother dropping by unannounced ruined our unexciting date, would you, eh... do you want to come to Oklahoma with me on Wednesday?"

Gwen's taken aback by his offer and stays quiet for a brief moment, but as soon as she looks up to find Blake's questioning eyes she replies. "I uhm... I want to, I really really want to and King is at his dad's until Sunday so I'm off of mum duty, as much as that hurts to say, but I still have to talk to Gavin first. But it's a yes from me."

“Really?” He looks at her like he doesn’t believe she actually said yes.

“Yeah, really. Let me just talk to him and I’ll confirm tonight.” Her smile takes his breath away and he really want to lean in and kiss her mouth and take in that smile, because it’s contagious. “Also, I want to say that you handled Miranda pretty good.” He doesn't want to talk about Miranda but the fact that she is proud of him for handling the situation makes him happy.

“She said I won’t make it far in life and that I’m just a guy from Oklahoma.” His eyes close as he takes a deep breath.

“Let’s prove her wrong, okay? Ace the performance and make it to the end and win the show. You know you can make it, and so do I.”

Blake nods grinning from ear to ear and disconnects his guitar, placing it on the stand near Adam’s chair.

“You know what’s really cool to see?” Blake turns around to look at Gwen while she continues speaking, “all the people on twitter. They love you. You have all my twitter weirdos turning country.”

“I don’t believe you.” They walk to the backstage area and stand mostly in the dark.

“I get tweets about you and your performances all the time. And how good you look and even how hot you are.”

“I’m not hot.” He shakes his head letting out a little laugh.

“Oh Blake, you are.” Gwen’s smirk makes his knees buckle and a smile appear on his face.

“For what is worth, you are so hot too.” She bites her lip before turning on her feet to find the way out.

They walk in silence and when they reach the metal door Blake leans in, to surprisingly peck her lips and Gwen blushes and smiles because that was such a casual kinda _honey I’m home_ kiss, even Blake looks surprised when he pulls away.

“I’ll see you later?” He asks.

“Yep.” Blake opens the door to let her out and when it closes again she stops him. “Wanna see how much you drive america crazy?” He opens his eyes in surprise, but decides to agree. “Give me your phone.” Gwen takes his phone and goes to the camera. “Move closer.” She snaps a selfie of a very smiley Blake standing behind her, with his right arm placed on her lower waist. Thank god the camera doesn’t get that. Gwen looks at the picture before giving the phone back to him and has to check twice to see how good they look and how big (and matching) their smiles are. “Now post it on twitter and you’ll see.” She leaves him standing by himself after that, letting him admire her figure as she walks away.

Blake opens twitter and takes a few minutes to realize how the thing works, because he has never attached a picture to a tweet before, not that he used the social network much, either.

**Look who I found!!! Don't believe her when she says she's 'Just a Girl'. She's THE girl! #Superwoman @GwenStefani**

Barely 10 seconds later the picture has had over 15 retweets, even more likes and minutes later he has won 100 new followers.

He walks down to the main building reading the comments and sees a lot of people with a picture of Gwen. He’s about to enter the lounge area to meet the other contestants when he sees a reply to his tweet from Gwen.

 **You are THE boy. More like THE cowboy.** She ads a wink emoji and a bunch of other colourful ones that Blake has no idea what they mean but he likes them. He favourites the tweet and then puts the phone inside his pocket, as he enters the lounge area.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Jo! :)

  


The show starts on time and when Carson introduces the coaches, Blake is backstage watching what's happening at the other side of the wall through a TV screen. When he hears Adam's name he knows Gwen's next so his eyes are already glued to the screen even though Sam, one of Adam's contestant is talking to him. He must be drooling by now but he doesn't care because Gwen is wearing a black dress that hugs her body in all the right places.

"She's so..." Sam begins to say but Blake cuts him off.

"Beautiful." His words come out as he looks down at his outfit. They've dressed him in jeans and white shirt covered by a dark grey nearly black vest, and a loosely tie of the same colour as the vest. His curls aren't gelled either and his scruff maybe is a little longer than usual, but it feels right. Gwen seems to love his scruffy face and curls so there it goes.

"I was gonna say hot, but that works too." Blake watches as the camera goes back to Carson as he announces the first contestant.

When there's a commercial break, Gwen goes backstage hoping to see Blake, and talk to him, and even Ryan before their performances, but mostly she wants to see Blake. He finds him talking to one of Alicia's singers. She watches as the girl leans against him as she laughs at one of his silly jokes and rests her hand on his bicep and leaves it there for a long while. Blake is standing still, he's not touching the other woman or laughing at his own joke, so maybe it wasn't that much of a joke because he tends to laugh at his own jokes when people laugh too. She is not a jealous person, per se, but seeing that woke something in her. She thinks about her and Blake and how they have not talked about whatever they have if they even have something to begin with.

"Gwen!!" A female voice she immediately recognizes brings her back to reality.

"Hey Bee."

"Gurl you look gooood." She emphasizes the O and Gwen smiles.

"Thanks. What are you doing here? Adam is at the lounge."

"Oh yeah I know, he told me you'd be here since your boys are next. And I really, really want to meet your cowboy. Look," she says showing Gwen her shoes, "I even bought cowboy boots for the occasion." Gwen loves how dorky and carefree Behati is. She lets out a full body laugh that has all the contestants in the room turning their heads towards the sound. "Oh! Hii guys! You all look so cute!" Her voice pitches and Gwen starts laughing again. "So, where is him?" Bee asks when Gwen calms down. She even has happy tears running down her face.

Gwen makes a panoramic view of the room and sees that the woman Blake was talking to is somewhere else now because he’s standing by himself on the furthest corner of the room, looking at her, probably has been for a while. He raises his hand and waves a hello, which Gwen replies with a _come over_ movement with her hand. And he does. The country singer leaves the contestants room and finds Gwen and some other woman he doesn't recognize in the backstage area that separates the stage from the contestants room.

"Hello." He says shyly. He puts his hands on his jeans pocket and bounces on his feet.

"Hi! I'm Behati, you can call me Bee!" She talks so fast that Blake got lost on the _Hi._ He probably made a face because Gwen repeats the words for him to understand.

"Her name's Behati. You can call her Bee." Gwen smiles up at Blake and he nods, taking Behati's hand to shake it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Blake."

"I know."

"She's a fan. Also Adam's wife." Blake's eyes go wide. _Wow_ . He never thought he would ever have fans but now that Gwen says the word it becomes a little more real. He has fans, people like him, and his music. _Wow_.

"Ah, thank you."

"I even bought cowboy boots the other day." She shows Blake the shoes and he laughs because this woman is seriously something. Kinda dorky like Adam, he thinks.

"Those are nice."

"You've turned me country." She admits and Blake blushes a little bit, and when he smiles his dimples appear. "He's too cute." She says to Gwen who immediately turns to Blake.

"It's the dimples." Both Gwen and Blake say at the same time and the three of them end up laughing out loud.

"I really should get back to my chair. Good luck, Blake." Gwen tells him as she grabs Behati's hand to walk away.

"Thanks. Bye!" It sounds cold but with people watching they cannot be very flirty or touchy.

"Good luck Blake!" Behati yells walking away. He smiles at what just happened when he turns around to go back to the contestants room.

 

 

When Blake jumps on the stage to perform _Die a Happy Man_ , his eyes find Gwen's instantly, but he reminds himself to look somewhere else to so he doesn't blow up their cover. He has never seen as smile as big as Gwen's when he's singing. His eyes travel around the room but always find their way back to her like a magnet.

He watches as Adam sings along, so does Tim, and Gwen too, damn. He feels like they are duetting and it's not good for his concentration when she looks like that in that damn black dress.

He looks directly to her and then closes his eyes. He needs to concentrate right now. When he reaches the last verse of the song he opens his eyes again and sees all the coaches stand up before the last guitar chord dies. The crowd is cheering louder than he has ever heard, Adam stands up on his chair and Blake laughs at his childish reaction but mouths a _thank you_. When he sees Gwen take off her stilettos to do the same his heart stops beating. He sees that he has managed to bring her to tears, which he hope are happy ones, and all he wants to do is run to her and wipe them away kiss by kiss. Alicia has her jaw on the floor and Tim is waving his hat in the air. His eyes finally land on his mother. She's standing up clapping like there is no tomorrow; when their eyes meet they both smile at each other and his mother send him a kiss. He wants to take a picture of this moment and frame it on every wall in his house in Oklahoma. This is probably one of the most beautiful things he has ever seen. His mind travels back to Miranda's words "You're just a random guy from Oklahoma that won't make it far in life,” and he smirks admiring the people he has right in front of his eyes. He's never felt this happy about himself before.

"Well that, that... I don't even have words to describe how good that was. You just gotta look at the room right now, or just listen." Carson says side hugging Blake. "Gwen we'll give you a moment but who wants to go first."

They all jump ahead and say _me_ , but Adam's still on the chair so somehow his _me_ comes out more powerfull.

"First of all, you gotta stop nailing every single performance every week cos my wife is turning country and not even my falsetto impresses her anymore." The room burst out laughing and even Blake bends over letting out a full belly laugh, because he had literally met Behati 20 minutes ago. "Now, into business. Dude," he leans against the front part of the chair and continues, "you're so good. I knew you could play the guitar but I didn't know you could play it like that. I'm so happy Gwen and you work together," Blake's eyes go to Gwen's for a moment and sees a smile form on her face. She's still standing up on the chair. "Because you're so different but yet she seems to really understand you. Who knew this partnership would work, right? Just, congratulations man. If someone that is not from my team wins, I hope it's you." Blake's taken aback by all of Adam's words, his view on Gwen's and his partnership is beautiful but what really surprises him are his last words. _Wow_. Yep, Adam Levine just said he could win the show.

He takes a deep breath and then looks at Carson who has an arm around his shoulders, and that not only makes him hell of a good TV presenter, he's also such a caring man.

"Thank you Adam." Blake slightly bows to the Maroon 5 singer and then his eyes move to Gwen. She's still standing on the chair.

"We don't have much time so, Gwen?"

"Can I say something real quick?" Tim asks standing up from his chair. Carson nods, "Blake, you're the future of country music man. Mark my words." If he wasn't dead before he is now. He blushes and smile and nearly cries at the same time, this is all too much for him to handle, because he has never felt this appreciated before. He stand still and feels Carson squeeze his shoulder. He turns his head to look at the man standing beside him and he looks so happy for him. Blake takes a brief moment to mentally pinch himself because there’s no way this is all happening in real life. He wants to go shake Tim's hand but he doesn't know if he can move from his spot next to Carson so he doesn't. Instead Tim seems to read his mind and walks up to him and high fives him and also hugs him briefly. "I'm taking this guy on tour when this is over." He yells as he walks down the stairs back to his chair. Blake's jaw hits the floor as he reaches up to wipe a silly tear that's about to run down his face. Like a magnet his eyes find Gwen's again and if she had the proudest smile on her face before, now she's screaming proudness, she's still standing on the chair and it's driving Blake nuts because her dress is really something and she looks insanely beautiful. Her cheeks are red and her eyes are watery, for him. She got even more emotional than him. _Wow_.

"Okay hold on." She takes a deep breath, "heard that?" She says pointing at the crowd. Blake nods and smiles brightly. "Adam just said you could win The Voice and Tim wants to take you on tour. I don't think there's anything I can say to top that." Blake shakes his head smiling big time and feels his dimples pop out. "I just want to say that if people ever told you you weren't good enough or that you weren't a very good guitar player are at home crying at their cluelessness." Blake let's out a small laugh because he knows she's talking about Miranda he think that his ex is probably watching this and is now probably so mad. "You're so amazing, Blake. I'm delighted to work with you, you know that. I'm so happy I get to know a little bit more of you every day and I'm also so glad your mother is here to see you give your best performance yet. " He watches as Gwen's eyes travel to his mother and he does the same. Dot has her hands linked hiding her mouth and has tears in her eyes. She moves her hands away and mouths a _Thank You_ to Gwen. The No Doubt lead singer nods with her hand on her heart and all Blake wants to do is take a picture of this moment too. His favourite girls.

"Thank you, Gwen." The words come out softer than he had wanted too, but he wants her to know how thankful he really is, because this was her idea, she’s a genius.

They don’t let him walk down the stairs to hug her because he has to exit the stage from Tim’s side so he hopes his intense staring and his silly _I have a crush_ smile as Carson says out his name and tells people how to vote for him, is enough for her to understand everything he wants to tell her right now. He wants to tell her that he meant every single word on the song, even if it’s too soon in their _relationship?_ to talk about the deeper stuff. He still makes a mental note to talk about it with her, later. His eyes linger on hers until he can’t see her anymore, leaving the fangirls/boys on the first row without getting their high five.

 

 

Gwen can’t make it to the back stage to check on Blake and even congratulate Ryan on his performance, even though he was a little nervous, he managed to do quite good. She reminds herself that they have to perform together tomorrow, the three of them. Gwen had decided to perform Sweater Weather and Ryan immediately agreed, unlike Blake who had never heard about the song and had to learn the lyrics.

When the show ends, she stays in the chairs area to chat with Alicia and Adam for a while until Behati appears and steals way away from her fellow coaches.

“I wanted to tell you this before but I have this thing in New York this weekend and Adam won’t be able to come and I know King will be with you know who, so I thought maybe you’d like to come.” Behati asks her as they make their way to the lounge area. Gwen is about to say yes when she remembers that Blake invited her to go to Oklahoma with him. _Damn._ How is she supposed to tell Bee that she can’t because she is going away with her team member.

“I, uhm...I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I have someplace to be on saturday and I can’t cancel.” She had called Gavin right after Blake had asked her. Gavin had told her that she had meant to call because he was taking King away at a show his band had out of town. Gwen had liked to be informed of that earlier but she didn’t want to waste her time fighting with him anymore so she said _fine_ and hung up.

“Girl come on! There’s this party afterwards and who know maybe you’ll even meet someone.” Gwen rolls her eyes at her friend.

“I really can’t Bee. I’m going out of town. I’m sorry. Some other day, okay?”

“Yeah, okay. Have fun wherever you’re going. And since you’re not sharing information I won’t either.” She pouts and Gwen laughs at her friend. She’s so grateful she has Bee by her side, to make her laugh of laughter.

“You love sharing information, Bee. That’s literally your favourite thing to do.”

“You’re right, but I’m mad at you now, so watch me not even call you this weekend.” They’re being silly and they know it. Behati sits down on the chesterfield and Gwen does the same. “Blake was so good tonight by the way.”

“He was. Did you hear Tim say that he was the future of country music? Even I freaked out, I can’t imagine what went inside Blake’s head.”

"You know... I think Blake likes you."

"What?" Her high voice kinda gives away but Behati doesn't seem to notice.

"His eyes always came back to you when he was singing and he looked really into you."

"He did not! Oh my god Bee, he's on my team. I'm his coach." It really hurt Gwen to say those words but she was too scared to let anyone know about her and Blake.

"And?"

"That's just... wrong." _No it's not._ She says in her mind.

"That didn't stop you from making heart eyes at him during his performance. The whole three minutes you stared at him like he was some piece of art. You even sang along. You never do that."

"I did not make heart eyes at him!" Gwen leans against the sofa and sighs. If Behati saw it through the TV it means that America got a glimpse at some point too.

"I'm just saying. You have a very handsome and I'm guessing single guy that clearly likes you. You should do something about it."

"Bee oh my god!" Gwen hides her face under her hands.

"Should I remind you that you're single? That you're allowed to flirt and like someone?"

"I know I can do that. I know."  Gwen's phone buzzes and she thinks whoever that is just saved her from continuing this very awkward conversation. She looks at the screen and reads Blake's name.

**Are you still around? B.**

She tries not to smile but fails miserably.

"Maybe you already have someone else." Behati point out, "that smile speaks for itself and don't tell me it's your mother, Gwen."

Gwen think about what to say next. Maybe she should go ahead and tell Behati that there is indeed someone or maybe she shouldn't. She's her best friend after all, she deserves to know a little bit and Gwen knows Bee won't tell anyone.

"There's someone, okay? And we're going away on Wednesday since I have to film tomorrow," Gwen sees Behati's eyes open wide and her mouth form a big O and then make a little dance, "before you ask, that's all I'm saying."

"No, Gwen!! Oh my god you can't leave hanging like that!" Behati reaches to kneel on the sofa next to Gwen and begging to know more.

"Nope." Gwen says pursing her lips.

"Okay fine, but I wanna know all the dirty details when you get back." Behati smirks at Gwen and she throws her head back rolling her brown eyes.

"You're too much." Gwen completely forgets about the text as Behati and her start talking about fashion. They don't realize how late it has gotten until a recently showered Adam comes by to pick Bee up to go back home. He offers to drive Gwen back but she politely declines saying that she has her car in the parking lot. She stands up to walk to her trailer, but before leaving she turns to Bee, "See you Bee. I love you. You too Adam".

Behati crosses her arms and pouts, "I don't love you today cos you're a meanie that won't share details." Adam is glued to his phone and doesn't seem to hear what his wife just said. She rolls her eyes for the second time and walks up the three steps to open her trailer. Before she closes she hears Behati yell, "I love you too!"

When Gwen finally closes the door she lets her body lean against the door and take a moment to completely relax. She then remembers that she got a message from Blake.

**Sorry I’m late. Yeah. Still have to change and all. See you tomorrow? Gx.**

 

She turns on the light and takes off her stilettos making her way towards the room she has at the end of the trailer. She stops dead on her feet when she sees a body lying on the couch and walks backwards to check who it is. When she finds a sleepy Blake, first she smiles and then she panics. _What the hell is he doing here?_

She squats down and places her hand on his chest. "Blake!" She tries again, this time letting her hand touch his scruffy face, "Blake." He begins to stir then. He jumps a little bit before he realizes where he is, "Hey." He rubs his eyes and yawns.

"Not that I'm complaining but what are you doing here?"

"First off, no one saw me. I took my mother home and then came back, I even parked my truck on the street so no one saw it on the parking lot." Gwen can't help but give him a little smile. Blake sits up and continues. "I waited until everyone left and then tried if the door was open, it was, so I got in. I wanted to surprise you but I fell asleep, sorry. ”

"You're crazy." She says sitting down next to him. "Anyone could have seen you, Blake. We have to be care-"

"I know. I know, Gwen. I just wanted to see you because I didn't even get to hug you after my performance and I wanted to thank you again. You knew an unplugged would drive everyone crazy, and it did. I still can't believe tonight." He lets his head drop back against the couch and closes his eyes for a brief moment.

"You were so good. Everyone went nuts. And talk about the fact that Tim wants to take you on tour! He means it by the way. I know him.”

“You think so?" He sits up to meet his eyes with hers again.

"Totally. Also, it was actually Faith Hill’s idea to have to play an unplugged version."

“Are you serious? She knows I exist?” Gwen laughs because she obviously knows who he is.

“Of course she does. She’s Tim’s wife, you know.”

“Yeah, yeah. I just… Wow, Faith Hill knows who I am.” Gwen chuckles and and shakes her head. He’s so silly.

He leans in and kisses her then. His lips search for hers like he has done it forever and when both their warm lips collide, that moment is all that matters. Blake lets his hand travel to her cheek and holds her there as his lips take her lower lip into them and squeeze. She seems to like that because he feels her smile and he does too because her smile is contagious. Gwen cuddles against his body and he lets his arms wrap around her shoulders. "You're tired." He whispers placing a soft peck on her temple. Gwen hums and lets her head rest on his chest. They stay quiet for a while until Blake feels his eyes start to close again, "Gwen, we should leave before we completely fall asleep. Come on darlin'"

“I should change and have a shower.”

“You should never take this dress off, if I’m being honest. You look so,” He shamelessly lets his eyes ogle her from head to toe as Gwen blushes. “Wow.”  

“We really shouldn’t get out together, just in case.”

Blake nods as much as it hurts him, “Yeah, you’re right. This sucks.”

“You know what doesn’t suck?” Gwen tries to get his attention, “That we’re going to Oklahoma this weekend.” Blake’s lights up at her words, like a kid on Christmas day.

“You…? Really?.” He can’t believe she will actually come with him to Oklahoma, they’re going to spend 4 days together, 24/7.

“Yeah, really. I’m so excited.” She bounces on her toes like an overhyped kid.

“I’d be so much fun Gwen, I’ll show you everything and you won’t have to worry about the paparazzi there, I swear.”

“Sounds fun, cowboy. Should I get cowboy boots, and stuff?”

“We can get you a pair there if you want. Pack light. Maybe we can leave tomorrow after the show.”

“Wait, what about your mother?”

“She’s staying at a friends house downtown for a few days.”

“Okay, good.”

Silence takes over again as Gwen reaches for her purse and car keys. Blake watches her as she puts everything packs to place and turns the lights of the bedroom off. She shuts the door and meets Blake in the sofa area. He’s leaning against the door looking at her like she’s the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

“You look so gorgeous tonight.” She feels he cheeks burn, “I’m serious Gwen, like, you always look amazing, but tonight? I had to tear my eyes away from you so I didn’t miss a chord.” She lets her head fall back letting out a little laugh. “You’re the most beautiful woman in every room.” He says landing right before of her. He has to tilt his head down to meet her chocolate brown eyes and she has to look up to meet his caribbean see ones.

“Am not.”

“Are too.” He insists. “You take my breath away.” She’s on her toes and reaching for his face in a matter of seconds. She literally crashes her lips to his and takes full control of the kiss. Blake had always been the one to initiate all the kisses they had shared up till now, Gwen thinks maybe it’s because he’s a shy guy and didn’t want to risk anything but Gwen is ready to show him that she is no piece of art that can’t be touched. She wants him to touch her, and she hopes he gets the message. Her hands travel to his curly hair and he hears him moan when she pulls a little bit. Blake catches her upper lip, this time, and bites on it, pressing his body closer to hers in the most delicious way. Blake wraps both his arms around Gwen’s upper wait and scoops her up for a few seconds, before he sets her down again and has to bend down to search for her lips again. Gwen moans when Blake lets his tongue into her mouth as one of his hands travels to her middle back. She wants him to go further down but he seems to be determined not to go lower than where his right hand is now. Part of her admires him and his respect for her. She knows most guys would be claming all over her by now, even her ex husband liked to keep a good hold of her and that made her very uncomfortable. His lips are so kissable Gwen doesn’t want to ever stop. When she pulls away to catch some air, Blake leans in to peck her lips three times before he pulls away. “I’ll see you tomorrow for the final rehearsal, right?” Gwen nods. “And do you want to leave right after the show or on Wednesday?”

“Maybe, wednesday? Tomorrow’s going to be a long day.”

“Yeah, that sounds great.”

“We should really get going now.”

“I don’t want to.” Blake pouts.

“We’re going to spend 4 days together, you’ll get tired of me.”

“I could never get tired of you, Gwen. Never.” He kisses her goodbye briefly and then checks that there’s indeed no one around to sneak out.

 

 

Blake gets off work around three o’clock, the next day, to go to Team Gwen's rehearsal before tonight’s performance. He knows Miranda had been around during the morning sound checking the performance of her brand new single this morning so he is glad he won't have to see her now, and he prays to God to not have them cross paths this afternoon/evening either or god help him.

He parks his truck and makes his way to the studio where he finds Gwen talking to Ryan. The dude is incredible and even though they don't know each other much they both respect the other and most of all their coach. Ryan is always so amazed by Gwen, not as much as him but close enough. Ryan had taken a year off of college to be in the competition and Blake hated to admit the man was so good.

"Ryan my man!" Blake high fives then nearly 20 year old, who has to stand on his toes to hug Blake properly.

"Dude you have to teach me how to play the guitar like that. You nailed it."

"Sure anytime! Adam was quite impressed with your cover of Sugar, huh? Congrats!" He likes this guy a lot, even if he is ten years younger than him. Gwen watches the boys compliment each other and smiles through all their exchange. Her smile grows even wider when Blake's blue eyes meet hers, "Hello Gwen!" Even his _Hello_ sounds like the sexiest thing she has ever heard. Must be the country drawl.

"Hi Blake!" He winks at her, he does that when their with people. It's like their hello kiss.

“Ready boys?”

Ryan and Blake look at each other and nod, “Ready!” they say at unison.

“First though, I got you two something.” Gwen walks to her chair to grab a quite big bag and takes it over to them, “Since we’re signing Sweater Weather and I love fashion I made sweaters for all of us.”

“You did?” “So cool.” Blake and Ryan say at the same time as Gwen takes three wrapped sweaters out of the bag.

“Okay guys. Three, two, one. Open!” Ryan literally tears the paper apart and so does Gwen, Blake at the other side takes the cello straps one by one. When he has peeled off the first two he looks up and finds Gwen and Ryan staring at him like he’s from another planet.

“Blake you can break the paper, I won’t mind.” Gwen says softly.

“Right, okay.” So he does and when the paper hits the ground his eyes meet what looks a very comfy dark green cardigan, “Wait are these deers?” Blake’s eyes look at Gwen questioning. She burst out laughing and so does Ryan.

“Figured you’d like it, being from the country and stuff.”

“Love it.”

“Looks so comfy.” Ryan says putting his on.

“Man you have teddy bears.” It’s Blake’s turn to laugh out loud, which turns into a laugh fest on stage. “Thank you so much, Gwen.” Says Blake putting it on. It fits him perfectly which is weird for him, because being so tall and having broad shoulders, it’s complicated for him to go shopping.

“Yeah, thank you.” Ryan says sitting behind the piano again. He plays a few notes making sure it’s in tune while Blake and Gwen pick up the wrapping paper from the ground. Gwen gets the bag and makes Blake put the paper inside.

“You didn’t have to, thanks.” His eyes travel from her eyes to her lips, to see Gwen bit her lower lip, seductively “Don’t do that.”

“What?” She knows exactly what he’s talking about but she wants to push his buttons.  

“Biting your lip like that. It makes me want to kiss you and we both know we can’t do that here.” Blake presses his lips together as Gwen’s eyes travel to his lips this time.

“Ready boys?” She yells making Blake jump on his feet, as she bites her lip one more time.

 

Gwen lets Ryan play the piano and Blake the acoustic guitar. The stage designer places the two of them beside Gwen, with her in the middle but Gwen shakes her head saying that she doesn’t want to be in the middle, that it’s their moment and they should take the whole attention. So they rearrange. Blake stays in the middle with Ryan at his right side and Gwen on the left.

 

 

Gwen disappears the entire afternoon for interviews with different magazines and tv channels, when Blake sees her again she is running to her trailer even if Adam is yelling her name, trying to stop her but she won’t. Gwen keeps running until neither Adam or him see her.

Adam turns around to leave when he sees Blake, maybe he interrupted something.

“Is she… I mean, she’s clearly not okay but, what’s wrong?” Blake think that he shouldn’t ask, because to everyone he’s just on Gwen’s team and they all know she’s not a very open person.

“Nothing. She’s just…” Adam huffs and looks at him straight in the eyes, "I've learnt through the years that if Gwen wants to be alone, she wants to be alone." Adam says before walking back to where Gwen and him came from.

"She doesn't have to be." He says to himself. He reaches for his phone and considers texting her but a call would save time.

He lets it ring three times, "pick up Gwen. Pick up." He hits his tight impatiently as he waits. He's about to hang up and go knock on her trailer door, which he shouldn't do but doesn't give a damn about, because Gwen is hurting.  

"Blake?" Her voice is soft and insecure, she sniffs.

His breath gets caught in his throat as his body hurts for her, crying alone inside her trailer.

"Hey, are you okay? Wait no, that's a stupid question. What's wrong darling? I'm freaking out." He says as he walks out of the room, in which anyone could walk in. He knows the most deserted place in the studio while they're filming or just hanging out is the parking so he decides to go there. "It's fine if you don't want to talk about it, I could just entertain you with some silly jokes." He hears her let out a little laugh but sniffs again.

They're in silent for a few seconds until Gwen speaks, "The divorce is out. Everyone was asking so many questions and I just..."

"Hey, it's fine."

"I had completely forgotten about it and then it became all too real when the interviewer asked me about it, out of nowhere, in a group interview."

"Are they even allowed to ask that? It just sounds so cruel."

"Yeah..." Gwen seems more calm now but her voice still sounds insecure. "I knew it was coming I just... I wasn't ready for it."

"But you are. You are ready to face divorce questions and more. You have nothing to be ashamed about, because you did nothing wrong, Gwen."

"The magazines are going to start making up stories in a few hours and I just..."

"I wish I could shield you away from all of this." The line stays silent enough to make Blake check it's been cut off, but as soon as he puts the phone against his ear again he hears Gwen speak.

"You're too good to me, Blake."

"No, Gwen. I'm just trying to show you that you deserve the world. I want you to feel appreciated because I don't think you've ever been appreciated enough for who you are apart from when you're on stage. I want to let you know that it's okay to call me when you're feeling down, or when you're very happy. If you need a shoulder mine is always there for you to cry on, and if you need a good laugh you know I have a degree on jokes." He hears her laugh a little bit at the other side of the phone and that makes him smile, "I just want to be the guy that makes you forget your heart was ever broken."

"Where are you?" Blake's taken aback by her question. He had just poured his heart out to her and now she's asking where he is. _What in the world?_

"Wha-what?"

"Where are you?"

"Sitting in the little park area by the parking lot. It's pretty quiet and lonely over here so I figured no one would be arou-" Gwen disconnects the call and Blake stares at his phone in shock. _What the hell?_

He's about to call her again when he feels someone walking up to him. It's her. Blake stands up but Gwen raises her hand to stop him from taking another step.

"Hi." He says confused when she's finally standing in front of him.

"Say it again."

"Hi." He repeats even more confused. Gwen laughs at him and softly touches his bicep.

"No silly, not that." He has to admit it's good to see her smile. "What you said on the phone." Blake has reached the highest level of confusion. _Oh, oh._ He knows what she's referring to.

"I just want to be the guy that makes you forget your heart was ever broken." She looks down and then up again. The smile that appears on her face is like out of this world, so beautiful. He wants to says so many things but non come out. He wants to hug her and kiss her until his lips hurt, but he can’t, so he just stares at her as he feels a smile appear on his face as well.

“I want that too.” She admits blushing a little bit. Blake sees a silly tear form on her eye and catches it before it falls to the ground. Gwen giggles when his hand touches her skin and stares at his baby blues as he wipes away the tear.

“How about I start to be that guy tomorrow after shooting? Let’s leave tomorrow, I don’t care about what time it will be.” His hand lingers on her cheek, and Gwen takes a moment to let her head lean against it. Blake caresses her face and then places the silly strand of out of place hair behind her ear, making a smile appear on her face again.

“Sounds perfect.”

 

 

 

He is happy he hasn’t seen Miranda yet. He’s avoided going to the contestants room and instead he’s back stage rehearsing the chords of Sweater Weather. He has the cardigan on, and even though he thought he looked very stupid when he tried it on, now it feels so comfy and warm.

He hears the PA call everyone to take their seat for the tapping of Miranda’s brand new single. They tap that an hour before the show, and Blake shouldn’t be around here, but he is kind of curious what type of songs is she singing nowadays.

He sees Carson take his place on the stage and then his eyes travel to Gwen who is wearing a dark green dress and has her hair up in a messy bun. _Wow._ He wants to run his fingers through her hair so bad.

He also sees Miranda sit down on a stool, with a guitar.

“Acoustic?” He asks himself. “Weird.”

Blake sits down and listens to Carson welcome everyone at home watching the show live, and then presents Miranda. “Before Team Gwen takes the stage tonight, we have this week’s Key Advisor, the lovely,” Blake rolls his eyes and sees Gwen try hard not to make a face. “Miranda Lambert, with the first single from her new album coming out next month. This is Over You.”

 

Blake feels his body freeze and his hands start to shake. _This can’t be happening._

  


 

  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but intense chapter! Enjoy! :)
> 
> For my buddy, Viv :) !

Blake listens to Miranda sing his song frozen in place, he has the rush to jump on stage and take the mic away from her, he wants to scream and kick himself. He wants to do so many things that he shouldn’t do, so he stays still backstage as he cries and cries listening to the lyrics, the lyrics he knows so well. The lyrics that he wrote when he was 16 and still couldn’t believe his brother had passed  away when he was fourteen. Miranda wasn’t in the picture back then, but half a year into their relationship, when they were around 18 he had showed her the song and had played it for her a bunch of times. She knew how important that song was for him and the fact that it was for his brother made it even more personal. She knew the song was forbidden territory, because she had pursued him to sing it on their gigs and even supporting acts, but Blake always declined.

“It’s too personal, Ran.” He had said the words so many times, and yet she had always pushed him. And now, here she is, on the show, a show that is his more than hers and she has the nerve, _the balls,_ to sing his song, a song that he had written all by himself.

He doesn’t even realize that the song is over until he hears Carson’s voice again saying how emotional and powerful that had been. Blake reaches up to wipe away the tears, but they just won’t stop coming. He watches as the coaches stand up to clap for his ex girlfriend, even Gwen does, and he doesn't blame her, he hasn’t told her about Richie or the song. His eyes travel to Miranda, who isn’t crying but sure looks emotional as she smiles for the crowd and bows down.

The director cuts and Blake sees the four coaches walk up to Miranda to congratulate her for the performance, even Gwen seems to have loved the song as she congratulates Miranda and the country singer fake smiles at her, making Gwen purse her lips trying not to say something she’ll regret. _The woman could at least say thank you._ She thinks. The five of them make their way backstage and that’s when Blake decides to step in.

“How could you?” his voice is quiet and broken. The lights and shadows make only half of his face visible, just like one of those 50s black and white gangsters movies. Five confused faces turn to the mystery voice, but only the two females seem to recognize it.

“Blake?” Both Gwen and Miranda ask.

He appears from the darkness, even though the backstage isn’t the most light up place in the studio.

“How could you?” He asks again, taking one step closer to Miranda.

“What’s going on?” Adam is the voice of all the other coaches as he asks.

“I can’t believe you did that.” Blake ignores Adam’s question as his eyes never move from Miranda.

“Blake, what’s going on?” Gwen tries this time. His eyes meet Gwen’s and she finally sees the hurt in his eyes and the remain paths of tears on his face. “You’re…”

“Yeah, I’m crying.” His voice breaks but Gwen is taken aback by his tone. He sounds so angry, and Gwen realizes she has never seen him angry before.

“Wait, you two know each other?” Tim asks pointing between Blake and Miranda.

Blake ignores him as his eyes move to meet Miranda’s again. She doesn’t looks scared or surprised, she has the same smug smile he had seen on her face yesterday, when she was clearly showing off that she was at a place he will never be at, professionally speaking.

“How can you be so selfish to take a song that you know means so much to me and make it your new single.” Gwen is starting to understand what’s going on, “And you even have the nerve to perform it on a show that I am on, and that you would know I’d be listening.”

“It’s a great song, I couldn’t let it go to waste on your top drawer collecting dust.” Miranda jumps in, in a smug tone that makes all the coaches look at Blake. He closes his eyes in defeat and controls his urge to hit the wall when he clenches his hands in fists to control his anger. He looks up and is met with four faces, with Gwen in the middle, looking at him with questioning looks. He doesn’t have the power or the willing to talk about something so personal with all the coaches looking at him, so when his eyes meet Gwen’s she nods and turns to her fellow co workers. “Why don’t you all go to the lounge? I’ll be there in a minute.”

“No, but Gwen.” “Wait no” “Come on, guys.” The three of them talk at the same time, but Alicia seems the only one to have Gwen’s back.

“I told you that song was untouchable, Miranda. I wrote it, it’s mine.” His words come out slowly as he fights the tears to come out again, “mine and Richie’s.” Gwen sees the tears come out then, as she wonders who this Richie person is. She figures it’s someone that meant a lot to him and that passed away. Maybe his dad. He wouldn’t call his dad Richie, and not Dad, _right?_ “This song is forbidden territory, I told you that so many times.”

“Blake come on, don’t make a big deal out of it. It’s an amazing song, people need to hear it.” Blake presses his lips together and lets his eyes shut. “I am a well known singer and this song will sell well. I can even give you a small percent if you need the money so bad.”

“It’s my song.” He shouts making Gwen jump on her feet at his sudden change of tone. “I don’t care if it’s a good song, if it would sell well. It means so much more than a few bucks, Ran. It’s my connection to Richie, you know that. You know how much this would break me and you had to go and ruin me, again. I’ve lost count of how many times you’ve ruined me.” The tears won’t stop coming down his face and his voice tone decreases as he sobs. Gwen has had enough, she reaches for him and squeezes his shoulder, making Blake turn to look at her. She gives him a small smile, trying to reassure him.

“You ruined yourself, Blake. I didn’t want what you wanted and I decided what was best for me when I was given the chance.”

“You didn’t even include me in your plans. You just went ahead, broke up the duo without even telling me, and accepted a solo record. Everything we had ever wanted was our record deal, remember? Or you have erased that too? I just…”

“I always wanted the bigger thing. A few gigs here and there weren’t enough for me.”

“That’s not even the thing here, I’m over the fact that you broke us up. Over You is my song, it’s the only thing that’s ever really been mine and you knew that. How can you be so selfish?” Gwen’s eyes take in every single movement his mouth makes and counts the amount of times his lower lip nervously shakes. He’s starting to lose it again, now that the tears were finally gone. She squeezes his arm again showing support.

“Look Blake.”

“Don’t _look Blake_ me. I don’t want you singing my song and making up a fake story to sell it. It’s my song. How am I supposed to say it so you understand?” He raises his voice again. “You can have any other song we ever wrote together but not Over You, and that’s final.”

“It’s too late, now. The record comes out in two days.”

Silence takes over for a few seconds and Gwen considers jumping in to help Blake, she wants to, maybe he wants her to say something to. The look in his eyes doesn’t give out much information, but she goes in. “You can always report it, Blake. Prove that the song is yours to a judge.” His watery eyes meet her brown calm ones and he gives her a little smile, making Gwen happy she decided to speak.

“I get what you mean, Gwen, but this is more than proving that the song is mine, it’s about the fact that you,” He says pointing angrily at Miranda, “took the song that means more that you could ever know and made it yours. You don’t have a connection to the song. I am the one that lost a brother at the age of 14, not you! For god’s sake.” Gwen’s heart completely shatters on the floor when she hears Blake’s words, and the pain only increases when he sobs and reaches up to wipe away his own tears with his deer cardigan. Gwen hadn’t even realized he had been wearing it until now.

“I can’t believe you did this to me.” Blake says turning to walk away leaving Gwen and Miranda alone, looking at each other like two panthers ready to fight.

Gwen wants to give a speech but she decides to run to Blake, because he was always there for her when she was down, he deserves the same from her.

 

So she runs after him. He follows him until they reach his truck and he stops walking. He takes a moment to compose himself and takes a deep breath.

“Sorry you had to see that. I just… I’m not normally like this, I don’t like to yell. I don’t like to cause a scene and-” His hand is rubbing the back of his neck as he paces the floor **.**

“Blake, you don’t have to justify yourself to me.”

“I do, I just… I’m not that person. I don’t want to scare you.”

“I know you’re not.” Her hand comes to rest on his chest and Blake’s eyes finally meet hers since they left the building.

“My… My brother Richie died in a car accident when I was 14.” He sniffs and then takes a deep breath, controlling his emotions. “It was hard, still is sometimes when his favourite song comes on or when I watch football.” Gwen lets him talk, her hand never moving from his chest, “I wrote Over You on the second anniversary of his passing, I was sixteen and broken. My hero had passed away and nothing was the same since then. My parents got divorced and me and my sister” Gwen throws him a questioning look, “yeah I have a sister. We just, we were never the happy Shelton kids after that, and now we don’t see each other much.”

“I’m so sorry, Blake. So sorry.” She lets her free hand wrap around his body and hugs him close. He needs the hug, the support, just somebody to be there for him. Gwen wants to be that person.

“We shouldn’t be hugging like this in here.” He whispers against her blonde hair, letting his head fall against her shoulder. “Anyone could see us.”

“I don’t care.” Blake smiles against her shoulder and even drops a light kiss. They hold onto each other for what feels like forever, and when they pull away Blake’s tears are gone and he even lets his tiny dimples come out for Gwen.

“There you go.” She says caressing his scruffy face. “You were so brave to do what you did, and I was serious, you know, you could file a report on the song. I can see it means everything to you, she shouldn’t go around playing with it like that.”

“Part of me wants to do it, but the other is so tired to always fight her and always see her win. I’m no one Gwen, her word will always mean more in the music industry than mine.” His face turns sad as he speaks and Gwen’s heart breaks again.

“I could help you, if you want.”

“I’ll think about it.”

Gwen watches as Blake opens the back of his truck and offers his hand to Gwen, who takes it even if she doesn’t know what he’s planning. He scoops her up on the boot and then sits beside her.

“You’re an amazing writer by the way. The lyrics of that song, oh my god Blake. At 16? Wow.”

He blushes a little bit because the fact that Gwen feaking Stefani, queen of queens of lyrics thinks his song is well written blows him away.

“I tried to do so many things to honor him, football, theater and even raced a motorbike for a while but quit when I broke my leg on the second race of the season. I like football but I was never good at it. One day I was alone at home and I decided to go into his room, no one had been inside since he left us, and I remember being so scared to open the door but when I did my eyes immediately landed on his acoustic guitar and I knew I had to do something about it. It felt like my feet walked by themselves to the guitar and my hand reached out to pick it up. I slept in his room ever since and I wrote Over You sitting on his bed.” Blake smiles at the memories and lets out a silly tear who Gwen reaches up to wipe away. “My mother keeps the original lyrics framed on her bedroom.” His head turns to look at Gwen who smiles at him even though she has tears in her eyes. “I just… He was my hero, and he went away. He’s the reason I started singing and playing the guitar, and he’s the reason I am here today.”

Gwen breathes out and sniffs, “I’m sure he’s very proud of you, Blake. Very.” She assures him taking his hand to rub her thumb over his soft skin.

“He would have liked you.” That makes Gwen let out a little laugh and Blake squeeze her hand softly.

“If he was even a little tiny bit like you, I’m sure I would have liked him too.” They let silence take over for a bit, letting their eyes shut taking the silence in and enjoying each other’s company, until a voice interrupts them.

“Hey, I’m sorry to interrupt.” Alicia says shyly.

Gwen jumps off of the boot and lets go of Blake’s hand in record time, “Hi Alicia” She clears her throat, “I…”

“I hate to interrupt but everyone inside is asking questions and Carson is pissed,” Gwen throws her a questioning look, “Yeah I know, weird. You should get inside though, the show starts in fifteen minutes.” Alicia walks away after that and Blake is thankful she didn’t ask any questions about the Miranda thing or the fact that he and Gwen were holding hands and leaning on each other.

“Will you be okay?”

“Whenever you’re around, I’m more than okay.” Gwen tries to hide the blushing with her hands on her face but when her hands are halfway there his big hands stop hers. “I like it when you blush.” He places a silly strand of hair behind her ear and leans in to softly peck her cheek, “Thank you.”

“Always.”

 

 

Team Gwen performance manages to have everyone smile at their adorable looks and they even get the coaches on their feet. Later on Blake is the first to be saved and Ryan is instantly saved later after an amazing cover of Bruno Mars’ When I Was Your Man.

After the show Blake gets asked to meet up with Carson and the coaches. At first he panics because he thinks it’s about him and Gwen but then he realizes it’s probably about Miranda and the fact that he had confronted her in front of the four coaches.

He has to asks for directions to get to Carson’s office and when he steps inside he’s met with 5 pair of eyes. He looks around and says hello, feeling a little uncomfortable all of a sudden.

“You can take a seat if you want.” Carson offers.

“Oh no, I’m good.” He says putting his hands inside the pockets of his cardigan. Gwen smiles at him because he’s still wearing it. _Cute._

“So… want to tell us what happened backstage with Miranda Lambert?” His tone is neutral and looks kinda pissed, which is weird because he’s always the cheerful yet professional guy.

“I uhm… She and I, we…” Blake takes a deep breath, “We know each other. We went to the same school. We dated for like six years,” Blake watches as the coaches’ (except Gwen) and Carson’s  jaws drop on the floor.

“What?” Adam asks not believing what he just heard.

“As you saw,” he points at the coaches, “It didn’t end very well and today she performed my song. I know it was low of me to act the way I did but if you heard the song you know it’s very personal.”

“Very.” Alicia breathes out.

“I wrote that song before I met her. She knew it was forbidden territory and yet she made it her new single and performed it on national TV”

“What a…” Tim controls his anger but huffs, walking up to Blake. “I’m so sorry man. That is such a good song though, if I were you I’d fight for it.”

“Yeah, like dude it’s yours, prove it and fight her.” Adam half yells. Blake lets out a little laugh when he hears the Maroon 5 front man say those words, “That song will sell well, I’m just saying.”

“I don’t care about the money to be honest. It’s a song I wrote for someone that means a lot to me,” His eyes travel to Gwen who nods at him, encouraging him to continue, “And I want to keep it that way. I don’t want to sell it, it means more to me here.” He says putting his hand on his heart. Gwen watches him in adoration and so much respect she even has to control the tears from coming out.

“Wow, Blake man. I’m so sorry.” Carson stands up from his chair and walks up to him. He pats Blake’s arm, “Now I understand your actions and if you ever want to file a report, just let us know.”

“Thank you. I’ll think about it.”

Adam, Tim and Alicia leave the room as Blake stands awkwardly, not knowing what to do. He sees that Gwen is about to leave so his eyes look for Carson’s but he’s glued to his computer screen. Blake clears his throat and Carson looks up, “Can I… Can I leave now?”

Carson chuckles and stand up, “This is not the principal office Blake.” The country singer hears Gwen chuckle and he smiles, “Of course you can leave. See you next week.”

He steps inside the room and waits for Gwen to come out too. They walk in silence to the elevator and when they get in they immediately turn to each other.

“Ready to go?” His dimpled smile makes her go weak at the knees, it’s getting out of control.

“I’ve never been more ready.”

Gwen tells Blake that she has her bag already on the car so they don’t have to go back to her place after the show.

“Okay, so follow me home and then we can leave.” They both walk inside Blake’s house knowing that his flatmates would be out. Gwen follows him to his room and watches him pack. “My mother has lived with me this week, that’s why everything looks in place. It’s normally not this tidy.” Gwen chuckles.

“What about the air mattress?”

“Mine. I couldn’t have my mother sleep on this crap.”

“I like how you’ve made it yours with a few pictures and posters.” Gwen sits down looking around the room. Her eyes fall on the bedside table. There’re a few dollars, an alarm clock, keys and a photo Gwen immediately recognizes, it’s the selfie they took the other day and that he had posted on twitter making everyone go crazy.

She stand up to pick it up at the same moment Blake closes the wardrobe balancing his plaid and jeans on one hand and his underwear and shocks on the other. He watches as Gwen stares at the picture and then sees her walk up to him. Without saying a word she links her arms around his neck and fully kisses him on the lips making Blake drop all the clothes on the floor. They both laugh leaning in to share a kiss again.

“I feel like at the end of this trip you will have to make a collage out of all of the selfies we are going to take.” His dimpled smile lets her know how excited he is to go away with her.

“I’m ready darling.”

“Let’s go cowboy.” She says grabbing his hand.

They decide to leave Blake’s truck at his place and take Gwen’s car. She even lets him drive.

When Blake sits down in the driver seat and adjust it to fit in he looks at the car and wows. “This is like a freaking plane, look at all the buttons.” He sounds like a five year old which makes Gwen laugh out loud. He starts the engine and begins to drive. When they reach the main road Blake turns left instead of right and Gwen frowns.

“The airport is the other way.”

“What airport?”

“LAX?” She _duh_ s him and Blake laughs.

“Oh darling, we’re not taking a plane. We’re driving to Oklahoma.”

“We’re whaaaat?”

Blake continues laughing as he turns the music up. “I’m getting you the whole cowboy experience. Now sit back and relax.”

“Oh god, Blake!”


	9. Chapter 9

The first thirty minutes of the ride are spent in silence, as the some radio station plays on the background. They keep stealing glances at each other without the other one noticing, until one time they turn their heads at the same time and their eyes meet. Gwen tries to pretend she wasn’t looking at him, letting her eyes travel back to the road ahead, but realizes there's actually no shame in looking at him, because she can do that, and she wants to do that, so she lets her eyes travel back to Blake’s only to find him staring at the empty and nearly dark road ahead of them, again. He takes his eyes off the road for a few seconds when he senses Gwen looking at him and their smiles come out.

“Hi.” She says happily.

“Hey.” She can measure how happy he is from the size of his dimples, and right now he’s over the moon happy. “Are you okay?”

Gwen hums in response, sitting indian style on the passenger's seat. “Are we going to stop to get some sleep? Maybe you should let me drive for a while, if we’re not stopping.”

“Oh no, we are stopping. There’s a motel like an hour away from here.”

“You seem to know where you’re going.”

“I’ve gone to Oklahoma and back a few times now.” He says tapping the wheel as an 80s song starts playing.

“I thought you took a plane. It’s a lot of hours by yourself in a car.”

“Plane tickets are expensive compared to car drives, and I actually like driving, gives me time to think and be alone, which I enjoy from time to time.”

Silence takes over yet again as Gwen watches the sun set down through the window while Blake keeps glancing at her from time to time.

"The first time I came to LA for the blinds, my mother spent half of the drive telling me the different scenarios that could happen and I had to tell her which coach I would choose in every one of them."

"How many times did you pick me?" She asks curiously.

"I even picked you when you were out of the scenario." Gwen lets out a laugh because he's just so sweet all the time and always has the perfect comeback to make her smile.

"Be honest Blake." She pushes hitting his arm softly.

"I had always wanted to pick Tim because my country mind and heart has him as someone I aspire to be. I mean the guy is the king of country, at least to me he is, and he's also so kind and humble, I want to be that. But you turned first. I remember starting to play the song and being nervous as hell and I was sure that if any of you turned around I would fall back and die." Gwen chuckles turning her body to fully look at him as Blake takes a few seconds to look at her from time to time. "But then you turned and you showed me that smile of yours," Gwen smiles and blushes when she sees the adoration in his eyes, "and I really thought I was going to pass out but I didn't. You pressing the button made me even more confident and once I was finished, you... You just said all the right things Gwen. Everything I had wanted to hear you said it and let's be honest even though Tim is a handsome fella, you," he slows down to look at her longer than before, "take my breath away." He over-pronunciates every word making her smile grow bigger and bigger.

"You're not so bad yourself, cowboy." Gwen says running her hand through his hair, making Blake lean her head against her soft hand for a few seconds. "I'm so happy you picked me. Like I don't know where I'd be now but I most definitely wouldn't be this happy."

"Making you happy makes me happy." Even though he says the words staring at the road, they burn on her skin and echo in her head for a while. A few minutes later Blake watches Gwen from the corner of his eyes and sees her play with her phone.

"Do you mind if I put music from my phone? Radio can be boring and very electronic this late."

"Gwen this is your car, you can do whatever you want."

"Oh, I know I just wanted you to be okay with it."

"Let's see what Gwen Stefani has on her iPhone. I'm excited."

 

The variety of genres blow Blake away. Gwen seems to listen to pretty much everything, like him, and that's something he had never seen coming. Half an hour later they arrive at a small village and Blake pulls over at a small yet cozy motel, "Here we are." Gwen takes a quick look at the place and thinks that it doesn't look bad per se, but it's not a place she would spend the night if she had other choices. She decides to keep her mouth shut because Blake seems very excited as he opens her door to let her out. He then grabs his bag, Gwen’s suitcase and grabs her hand, letting his bag hang off his shoulder. When Blake is about to open the door, Gwen pulls at his hand making him stops. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just... Do you mind doing check in alone while I stay outside." Blake grows in confusion, "I just don't want anyone to recognize me because of the divorce being so recent."

"Oh right. Yeah, yeah of course." He seems to calm down a bit but Gwen still sees that something is not right in his eyes.

"I am not ashamed to be seen with you." He closes his eyes and sighs, "oh god no! Blake look at me." It takes him a few seconds but he does, "If I could I would jump on the stage anytime at The Voice and fully kiss you on the lips, but I don't because I want you to stay on the show and I want you to win. I don't want people accusing you or me of favoritism even though the viewers vote at this stage of the competition. The media can get very crazy and get to you in so many ways, and I don't want you to have to deal with it." He nods in understanding. He gets what she means and is thankful that she's thought this through and wants to do everything in her power to protect him, but at the same time he wants to have the freedom of taking her out on a date or even kiss her on the street if he feels like it.

"I appreciate it so much, Gwen. You shielding me from all of this, but I can't wait till the day I get to kiss you in the middle of the most crowded street because you just said something funny or because you look beautiful as hell, or even hold your hand. I can't wait to do that." Gwen thinks about the fact that he is talking about the future, not a very far future but still it's the future. She giggles at the thought of them walking around the streets of Los Angeles not caring who sees them and if they kiss, hold hands or stare at each other's eyes longer than normal.

"Neither can I, Blake." She drops a kiss on his stubbly cheek and opens the door for him. The country singer walks to the desk to meet a middle aged man who greets him, beer in hand.

 

"Hello." Blake politely says.

"Room?" The man asks directly.

"Oh yeah I need a room, or two. I don't have a reservation." Blake stops for a moment and thinks about the situation. Should he take two rooms? Should he take one? Should he take one with two beds? _Oh god._

"There's only one double room left, young man."

"Two beds?"

"One." _Fuck_.

"Fine, I'll take it. How much?"

"$50."

"$50?" Blake nearly yells.

"It's the best room we have."

Well at least Gwen won't freak out because the normal room he gets isn't exactly 5 stars material.

He takes the key and the bags and walks out outside feeling nervous all of a sudden.

The next words come out of his mouth faster than lighting, "So there's only one double room but it's okay I'll sleep on the floor, you take the bed." He takes a deep breath and lets his bag fall off of his shoulder in exhaustion.

"I will need you to speak a little slower." she giggles at his nervousness.

Blake nervously touches his neck and plays with the strap of his back with the other hand.

"There's only one double room left but it's fine, I'll sleep on the floor." Gwen lets a small smile form on her lips as she listens to him carefully.

"Blake it's okay. We can share the bed."

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable, it's fine don't worry." His hand caresses her face as he speaks and Gwen lets her head lean against it softly.

"I like that you're all gentlemanly, seriously Blake I appreciate it so much but I can't have you sleeping on the floor. I trust you."

 

Turns out that the "best room we have" consists of a balcony that won't open and clean towels. Same crappy bed and horrendous wallpaper. Blake turns the key to lock the door and then turns to look at Gwen who's looking around like she wants to jump of the balcony and run away.

"You know I can actually pay for a place better than this, right?" Blake wants to take the words and laugh, pretend they mean nothing. He doesn't reply. Instead he puts his bag on the bed in a cold and fast move and takes his pj's out, not even looking at her. Gwen's still astonished and not in a good way, by this place so she doesn't see Blake's sad, nearly angry expression.

"Like seriously, who decorated this place?" Gwen says out loud letting her body fall on the mattress.

"No don'-"

"Aagh" Gwen cries out in pain when her back smashes against the barely there mattress.

"Don't do that." Blake says going to the other side of the bed to pull her up from the lying position. Gwen massages her back as she sits up.

"I think we would sleep better on the car, no kidding." She laughs a little but is met with silence from Blake's part and the slamming of a door. Gwen jumps on her feet and looks around the room finding it empty.

"Blake?" He doesn't reply even though Gwen can hear him inside the bathroom. "Blake? Why are you-?" Gwen replays the scene in her head, what she’d just said and his silent replies and suddenly realizes how stupid and selfish she had been. She wants the earth to open to and suck her in, but she knows she has to apologize to Blake before. She sighs and lets her forehead almost rest against the greasy wooden bathroom door.

"Blake, I'm sorry. God... I'm an idiot. Please come outside. I'm so sorry." She's trying really hard not to let out a single tear. She doesn't know what came over her, she's not normally like this, she's a simple girl with a simple taste but that had never slept in a place like this, not that she remembers.

"I'm so sorry. Please come out so we can talk about this."

She's about to call for him again when the bathroom door quietly and slowly opens and Blake appears dressed as before and with a sad look on his face.

"I just... I just, I don't know Gwen. I guess I was trying to... I don't even know but this is the best I can do okay? I'm not you." He says clearly offended by her actions and words.

"I'm so sorry." She takes one step towards him but he takes one backwards, "I really appreciate everything you're doing for me. I really do."

He leans his body against the wooden door and breathes in. He's mad at himself for getting his hopes up. Of course Gwen queen of ska Stefani doesn't do motels and long car rides. Gwen queen of ska, _what the hell is ska anyways?_ Stefani is used to five stars hotels and private planes or at least first class seats. He's a dumbass for thinking that he could get her excited about him this way. He's an idiot.

He looks up and finds Gwen's watery eyes on him. She walks to stand before him letting her back lean against the dirty white wall.  

"I get it you know." Her eyes come up to meet his, "I know you are used to so much more than this and damn it Gwen if I could I would have taken you to the best hotel in town, but I work a crappy job in LA and live in a house with three other guys. I thought I could maybe impress you but I understand that you don't do long car rides and crappy motel rooms. I'm sorry." He lowers his head and puts his right hand inside his jeans' pocket and touches the back of his neck with his left one. He does that when he's nervous, Gwen has noticed that by now. "I'll go check you out and ask if there is a better place around here for you to stay in." He walks before her and when he's about to open the door she stops him.  

"Please don't leave." His hand plays with the handle but doesn't pull it down, "No one has ever tried so hard to impress me, Blake. This is not about the crappy motel or the long car ride, I actually loved to sing out loud with you before and exchange childhood memories. It's the most normal thing I've done in a while. I am not mad at you because this is all you can afford, I am mad at myself because I just now realize how hard you work and how hard you try to make me feel comfortable." She takes a deep breath and watches Blake turn around slowly. His sad eyes land on her nearly watery chocolate ones and she tries to draw a smile on her face for him, "I just never had someone care for me this much since I was a little kid and my parents tried their best to make me happy. I have never had someone try to win me over this way. It's simple and it's beautiful."

Blake lets go of the door handle and walks towards the bed. He sits down on one of the edges and sights, hiding his face under his hands. Gwen quietly walks up to him and squads before him putting her hands on her face to make him look at her.

"Hi!" She softly smiles as she waits for a smiley reaction, "I'm so sorry." Blake's sides slightly pull up as he smiles at her, he loses all his power when she looks at him like that. "I really appreciate all of this and I feel so stupid right now, I just... Really Blake, no one has tried so hard for me before and it freaks me out how perfect you are." Blake shakes his head smiling big time, now. “I feel like this is a dream and I’m going to wake up sooner or later and realize that you don’t really exist."

"I'm not perfect and you're not stupid."

"I feel like I am."

"No, no Gwen." He pulls her up and lets her sit beside him. "Look at me." She does, "You-know-who is the biggest douche ever. Like Gwen you deserve everything that's good and the fact that you feel like only your parents have really tried to impress you breaks my heart, because you're so special and you clearly deserve to be swept off your feet. I'm just sorry that's all I can get you for tonight. I hope my culinary skills, tomorrow, make up such a horrible night on this mattress."

She laughs at that, letting her head fall against his shoulder. "Oh chef Blake. What will be in the menu tomorrow?"

"Homemade spaghetti."

"Mmmh, can't wait." Silence takes over for a long minute until he reaches for her hand and drops a light kiss on her temple.  

“This is most definitely a dream though, we can agree on that.” Gwen chuckles, “Because there’s no way someone like you could actually be interested in someone like me.” He says honestly.

“It breaks _my_ heart that you don’t know how amazing you are. Blake, you’re perfect. You’re so tall and have such cute hair and the dimples really make a girl go weak at the knees,” His dimpled smile makes her reach up to touch his face, “But you’re not just handsome. You’re so attentive and caring, like seriously, your hugs put my broken pieces back together. I’m so glad that I found you.” His sparkly eyes and dimpled smile say more that he is ready to admit, but he can admit to himself that he’s falling hard for her, and he knows there’s no stopping now. He also knows that he has to bring up the _let's label this_ talk at some point before they get back, but he will wait, for at least, tomorrow.

“I think we were destined to meet. I’m 100% sure about that.” Blake stand up and then offers his hand for her to take. “Let’s get changed and get some sleep.” He pulls her up and then reaches for her bag, “You go change first and do all your girly stuff, I’ll wait here.”

“Girly stuff?” She laughs.

“You know what I mean.” His quiet tone makes her smile as she reaches for the toiletries and her pj’s. She figured out it would be cold so she got a pair of leggings and an oversized No Doubt shirt. While Blake hears her inside the bathroom, he changes into his plaid pj’s bottoms and a white shirt and then wait for her to come outside. A few minutes later the bathroom door opens and Gwen’s head peeks out. “Do you want to brush your teeth and stuff while I do my girly stuff?” Her ironic tone makes Blake throw his head back laughing. He leans against the door frame and stares a few seconds and Gwen and her reflection on the mirror. “What?” She asks rubbing a cotton disc on her eye.

“I just like watching you.” He watches as she blushes and then changes the cotton and removes the eyeliner from her eye. Blake brushes his teeth watching Gwen do her _girly stuff_ through the mirror. They steal smiles and little giggles as they do their own thing but also look at each other while they’re at it. Blake takes three long minutes to brush his teeth and Gwen jokes about his teeth being too white now. He steps out of the bathroom and lets her finish up.

When she comes back out again Blake is leaning against the door checking something on his phone. The crack of the floor makes him look up to meet a makeup free Gwen with a messy bun and the sweetest smile on her face. He stops breathing, because this is the first time she sees her makeup less and so laid back.

“You definitely don’t need the makeup.” His soft voice makes her nervous, as she twirls the few strand of hair that are too short to fit in the bun. “I love it when you’re all dolled up because I know how much you like getting your outfit and everything ready but, wow Gwen.” She hides her face, letting it fall against his muscular chest. “Hey,” He lets both his hands frame her face in the most delicate way and then makes her eyes meet his.

Blake leans down to press his lips to her nose making her giggle. She loves it when he pulls off small moves like that, like they're just two teenagers when their first love. Most of the time it does feel like that because Blake is so not any man she has even known. He knows what to say and when to say it, he respects her like he's family and the way he kisses her? She believes she has never been kissed like that. It's so soft and new that every kiss feels like conquering a new territory, like getting to know him a little more. So far it's been an incredible journey. Gwen stands on her toes and lets her mouth place over his oh so kissable lips. Blake seems to not react but in the matter of seconds, his hands come up to frame her sides and he presses his lips to hers with a little more force, making them both let out a little moan. They smile against each other's lips as the separate a few millimeters to catch some air. He caresses her sides, up and down and she links her arms around his neck as he leans in again, this time letting his lips catch her lower lip and biting it shyly. This makes her moan as Blake turns them around and presses her against the wall ever so gently. Shivers run up and down Gwen's body taken aback by his move. She feels like he's secure enough to pull that off and for him, being the shy person he is, what just happened is a big step. His lips leave her mouth to start path of kisses down the left side of her face and then work their way down her neck. Gwen let's her head lean against the wall as she tries so control her breathing just when Blake's hand sneaks under her shirt to caress her soft skin making her shiver in surprise, which makes him pull away immediately.  

"I'm sorry." He takes half a step away from her as he closes his eyes in embarrassment and links his hands, playing with them trying to hide his nervousness.

"No, no Blake!" She says reaching to grab ahold of him again, already missing his broad and tall body pressed against hers, "Your hands are freezing, that's all."  

"Oh." He says as Gwen grabs ahold of them and he notices the temperature difference between her warm and his freezing ones. He lets out a little laugh but really wanting to kick himself for ruining the moment. "Still, I'm sorry." He leans his forehead against hers and chuckles. _Dammit Blake._ Probably the idea of taking their make out session further in this crappy motel room wasn't the most clever idea he's ever had anyway. "Sleep?" Gwen hums in response. "Right side or left side?"

"You ask that as if life depended on it." She smiles.

"Whichever side you pick is the one you're going to sleep in when I'm around so pick wisely." Gwen feels the butterflies in her stomach come out again as she takes Blake's words in. He basically just told her this won't be the last time they will spend the night together and she's more than okay with it.

"Uhm..." Gwen rubs her chin staring at the bed.

"Yeah think wisely Sherlock." His comment makes her throw back her head laughing. She doesn't know how he has so many jokes ready for whatever every situation.

"Alright, Watson." She emphasizes the last word making his dimples pop up. "I'll take the left side."

"Nicely chosen." Blake pulls off the cover and then opens the wardrobe for to get a blanket.

When the bed is ready he watches as Gwen quietly and shyly lays down and he does the same. They stare at the ceiling for an awkward few seconds until they turn to look at each other at the same time.  

"Blake" "Gwen" they laugh at how in sync they are until he lets her talk first.

"Ehh, just... good night." She grows shy as his blue eyes stare at her.

Blake moves his hand up and pats his chest with the other hand, "come here." She shyly smiles snuggling into his chest not before pecking his lips one last time before closing her eyes.

 

 

He wakes up around 7am and stares down at Gwen who had moved her head from his chest to his shoulder and was quietly breathing in and out. He takes her time to admire her sleeping form and how cute and beautiful she looks right now. His intense staring seems to wake her up as she stretches and lets out a yawn, hiding her face on the crock of his head when she tries to open them and the light is too much.

Blake pulls the covers up so that they end up under them and tells Gwen to open her eyes.

“Good morning.” His voice is sexy per se but his bedroom voice wakes Gwen’s butterflies and makes her giggle.

“Good morning, indeed.” Blake puts a silly strand of her hair that’s covering her face aside and then gently pecks her lips.

“I like this.”

“What?”

“Waking up beside you.” Gwen melts at his words as she reaches up to let a hand run through his morning curls as he brings out his dimpled smile. “We should get ready and grab lunch at a diner down the road. Believe me, you don’t wanna try the coffee they serve in here.” She laughs at that and snuggles even closer to him, if that’s even possible.

“That sounds perfect but let me just enjoy this moment for a few more minutes.” Blake happily obliges. Gwen throws one arm around his belly and his goes to her hair, playing with it.

 

 

Thirty minutes later Blake does the check out as Gwen puts their bags on the car. When Blake comes out of the motel, he reaches for Gwen’s hand as they make their way down the road to the diner. He feels her squeeze his hand which makes him looks down to meet a very smiley Gwen. “What?”

“I just like that we’re allowed to do this,” she looks down at their joined hands, “here. We don’t have to think about paparazzi or anyone taking pictures with their phone, since there’s literally no one on the street.” Gwen points out looking around.

“I like it too, and you wanna know what I also like? That your hand is so small next to mine.” Blake says bringing their hands up to drop a kiss on Gwen’s, smiling against her skin as he does. They make it to the diner, Blake opens the door to let her in as she looks around to find it almost empty, apart from a couple sitting by the window who look like they’re in their own little world, and two grown up men playing domino near the kitchen door.

"You can go take a seat, I'll be right there."

"You don't know what I want." She playfully smiles at him. Blake leans in to softly press a kiss on her temple and chuckles.

"Let me surprise you." Gwen opens her mouth to reply but closes it again when she sees Blake raise his eyebrows at her. "You know you want to."

"I could pay for breakfast since you paid the room." She offers.

"Oh no darling, these are my four days to sweep you off your feet, I don't care if I have to go a month without a Cassell's burger, if that means I get to buy you breakfast, lunch and dinner every day." He had been saving up for this trip since he kissed her, because he was positive they would go away at one point or another.

Gwen grins at him proudly since she loves how much he loves getting a burger from Cassell’s before his 3pm rehearsal.  

“I know how much you love those hamburgers, are you sure you wanna give them up to feed me?” She’s pushing his buttons and she know it.

“I’d give anything up just to see that smile on your face everyday.”

 

Gwen takes a seat at the last booth beside the window and takes a few minutes to look around. The diner has a Grease kinda vibe to it, even the music. She watches as Blake small talks with the owner as he waits for the coffees. He's so natural with everyone. He likes to talk and learn about people, even though he never shares about himself much. She has seen him listen carefully to all his friends and fellow contestants on set. He likes to learn about people and help them out if it's possible. She has seen him teach Ryan how to play the guitar and even harmonize with one of Alicia's contestant. He's a very attentive guy. She watches as his eyes leave the man behind the counter and meet hers. She smiles and he does too, his characteristic dimpled smile is her weakness and she's not a bit ashamed to admit it. She thinks back a few months ago when she was scared to get out of bed, scared to fail her son and her family, but mostly King. She thinks back to recall all the tears she had poured out for a man who had done nothing but tear her apart for ten years. She thinks back to all of that but when she meets Blake's ever so blue eyes, she calms down. He has that power over her. The power to put all her broken pieces back together in just one quick lock of eyes. She looks as he nervously watches her and then sees him wink at her and she closes her eyes. It's amazing how a simple gesture like that can have all the butterflies in her stomach flying. That must mean something right? She has never had this feeling before. The feeling of feeling like you wanna fly as high as possible, the feeling of wanting to be so near someone that completely touching them with your every cell is never enough. Gwen has never felt this way before, but Blake makes her feel like an inexperienced teenager all over again, and she can't wait to explore all the undiscovered feelings by his side. She opens her eyes again and sees him walking up to her holding two steamy cups of coffee. She takes a deep breath and looks up to him.

"What?" He asks curiously. He doesn't know how to interpret the look on her face. She looks happy and scared, excited and frightened, but then a smile from ear to ear appears on her face and Blake calms down completely. _It's all good._

"I'm falling for you."

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story! That "fight"(kinda) at the motel room is the first thing I ever wrote about this story. One rainy day on the 8 o'clock train back home. 
> 
> Hope ypu enjoyed it! THANK Y'ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL THE COMMENTS, I SMILE BIG TIME WITH ALL OF THEM! THANK YOU :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes to everyone on the GC, you guys are all amazing! :)

Blake has to tighten his hold on the coffee mugs so he doesn't drop them on the floor. The blue mugs still shake as his jaw drops on the floor, but his eyes can't leave hers. She just told him she's falling for him.  _ Right? _ He sets down the mugs on the wooden table, never tearing his eyes away from her chocolate and honest brown eyes as she waits for him to say something. Anything.  _ Oh god _ she shouldn't have said that. He's taking too long to reply. His mouth opens ready to say something but he closes it again, speechless. She suddenly has the rush to run out the place and run away from him. He doesn't feel the same way and she's an idiot. But he had been so careful and sweet and every move he made since they started this whatever it is, screamed I'm falling for you too, but maybe she has it all wrong. She shouldn't have gotten her hopes up and get her heart broken by a man again. His soft voice makes her little mental speech come to an end as she looks up to find his baby blues looking down at her. He looks between freaked out and collected. Between happy and scared, but most of all Gwen would say he looks surprised. 

"Oh lord Gwen." He squats down to level his eyesight to hers as he sees her take a deep breath. "You know, I was waiting for an Oklahoma sunset or maybe a long romantic walk in the woods to tell you I'm falling for you but I guess this will have to do." She lets out a little nervous laugh. There's the man she adores, the dorky and cute man that knows how to make all her nerves go away. He stands up and sits down next to her on the white and blue seat and lets his arm stretch over her shoulders and his other hand reaches for hers on the table. She feels nervous all of a sudden. It's funny how Blake can make her feel so calm and then so nervous in a matter of seconds. Their eyes lock and Blake wraps his head around Gwen's words, trying to find the right words to say back to her but he's speechless, which is weird and freaking him out because he's a songwriter and words seem to flow for him on paper but they hold back whenever this gorgeous woman is near him. "You? Ok hold on. You must think I'm an idiot because I'm rambling like a five year old and I'm so nervous and jesus christ Blake calm down." 

"You're too cute." He takes the words as an it's okay, take your time. A way of telling him that he doesn't have to have the perfect answer for everything and that it's normal to ramble and be nervous. 

"I guess," his hand travels from around her shoulder to cup her face and caress her cheek softly, "what I'm trying to say is that I'm falling so hard too, like it's never been like this for me, Gwen. Never. I haven't dated that much because I spent my teenage and early twenties with you-know-who, but I have never felt all these feelings I get when I'm with you and it's crazy because we know each other but at the same time we don't. I can't wait to get to know you better, I can't wait discover if all these things I write about in my songs because I have watched them in movies, read about them in books, or even heard about them in other songs are real and they exist. I want to discover all these feelings with you, if you'll have me." His little boyish and insecure smile makes Gwen's heart melt. 

"If I'll have you? Blake you had me at the blinds when I turned around and you smiled at me. I want this. I want you, I have you and I don't wanna let go. I want to have you when you're happy, when you're sad because your favourite football team lost or because you just don't feel okay. I want to have you when you're inspired and you want to write a song, and when you want to write but words don't come out. I have you. I. Have. You." She remarks the last words to make them sound more powerful and make him understand that she's being deadly serious. 

She watches as his dimpled smile leans over to catch her lips in a firm but loving kiss. They let their lips just touch for a few seconds before they pull away. If stares could save lives they would save each other right now. The look in both of their eyes is so pure and so true and full of promises that if anyone is watching them right now the couple wouldn't blame them if they closed their eyes and looked away. When they lean back and get some space between them Gwen leans in again to rest her head on his shoulder. She closes her eyes a long minute appreciating the moment, the music playing on the background and the sound of the cookers making her breakfast inside the kitchen. 

"Thank you." She murmurs, making Blake stop caressing her hand. 

"For what?"

"For making me smile again." 

"I plan on never letting that smile disappear off your face." 

  
  
  


She's woken up by Blake's thumb stroking her face as he softly calls out her name when they arrive at the restaurant Blake told here they were getting lunch at. 

"Hello sleeping beauty." She draws a soft smile on her face as her eyes slowly open, adjusting to the light. His blue eyes shine bright and his dimples pop out when she finally opens her eyes completely. "Hey." He says again, "I just realized that if you're sleeping beauty I get to be prince charming."

"Cowboy charming sounds more like you." Gwen jokes making Blake lean his head back laughing. 

"Good one darlin'." He offers his hand to her and she takes it to come out of the car. They're about to enter the restaurant when Gwen's phone goes off. She sees Gavin's name on the screen and she wants to ignore it but maybe it's King, so she picks it up. She stops walking and so does Blake who stays by her side when she shows him who's calling. 

"Hi mum!" Gwen hears the voice of her baby boy at the other end of the line and her face softens. Blake steps away letting her some space which Gwen appreciates but at the same times she wishes he didn't have to move away just because she's talking to her son. Maybe she should have them meet sooner or later. 

"Hiii sweetheart. It's so good to hear your voice." Gwen uses her mummy voice, which Blake had never heard before but likes it a lot. It's pitched and even softer than her normal tone. "How are you?" She turns around and walks a little bit to find Blake staring at her, watching her every move. He flashes her dimples at her and she sticks her tongue out and winks at him, making his dimples grow on his face. 

"Good! Dad has a concert tonight and I'm hanging around backstage. He won't let me go onstage for the soundcheck..." his voice is low and sad. Gwen always lets him hang around when she's sound-checking. She even lets him come out at the end of the show to say goodbye to the crowd from time to time. She knows her boy is a very active person and likes to help others even if it's just handing them a bottle of water. 

"I'm sorry King..."

"It's just so boring and I miss you." 

"I miss you too. But hey, how about you come with me to The Voice on Monday? How does that sound?" She can picture him jumping around screaming yes in every language that exists. 

"Yes mum please, I wanna go."

"Alright buddy. I'll come pick you up after school and then we'll head to the studio until after the show, okay?"

"You're the best mummy in the world." He says emphasizing world.

"I am your only mummy." Gwen points out, blushing and smiling big time. She just loves her baby so much. 

"You're silly mum." 

"I love you so much King." 

"I love you too. Are you having fun?" She had told him she was going out of town for a few days but she hadn't shared much else. 

"Yeah baby I am having fun." 

"You need to have fun mummy." Gwen's heart breaks at his words. She's taken back to when he had found her crying on her bed more than once and he had stayed with her until she fell asleep. She feels bad that she had let her baby go through that at just the age of five. 

"I know baby, and mummy is having fun I promise. Remember when I told you the crying days were over?" She asks and hears King hum in response, "I mean that baby. Mum is happy again and you're a big reason." 

“Okay then. See you on Sunday?”

“Yes, I’ll be there to pick you up at 8 o’clock sharp.”

“Great! Bye mummy, have fun!”

“See you baby! I love you.” Gwen lets her phone stay against her ear for a few seconds after the call has been disconnected to collect herself. She puts the phone inside her back pocket and when she looks up she sees Blake by her side.

“Everything okay?” He asks concerned. 

“He’s bored and misses me. He also told me to have fun.” Blake raises her eyebrows at her, a little lost. “My 5 year old told me to have fun because he knows how many tears I’ve shared the past few months.” When Blake’s arms circle her, Gwen lets him take care of her as she rests her head against his broad chest. He draws circles on her back trying to sooth the pain and get her to calm down. “A 5 year old shouldn’t have to see her mum cry and then assure she has fun. He’s five.”

“You’re right, but do you know what this shows?” Gwen looks up to him, “That he loves you so much and that he will always be there to make you feel better. He’s such a brave kid.”

“My little superhero.” Gwen breathes out as Blake reaches up to put a strand of hair behind her ear before wiping away the single tear running down her face. Silence takes over them as they hug again until Blake asks her if she is hungry and they go inside to get some lunch to go. 

 

 

 

Blake pulls over at his house around 8pm, with a very excited Gwen sitting in the passenger’s seat. She unbuckles the seatbelt when Blake stops the engine and turns to look at him and the house she can see from his window. It’s made of wood and looks very cozy from where they are. Blake takes their bags and then walks Gwen inside the house. She had expected small and very country like, but instead she’s met with a one floor house with an open kitchen and living room separated from the bedrooms with a huge bookshelf with more medals, trophies and photos than actual books. 

“This place is so nice Blake.” 

“It’s is yeah. It’s always been home to me.”

“I like it.” 

 

As promised, Blake prepares homemade spaghetti for Gwen. He makes her take a seat behind the counter and let’s her put some music on as he cooks. When the water starts to boil, Gwen phone goes off and Adam’s face appears on the screen, making him look up at Blake and shoot him a confused look.

“Hey Adam.”

“Where are you? Bee said you were going out of town.” She sees Blake let out a little laugh as he listens to the voice at the other side of the phone. 

“Yeah I’m out of town for a few days.”

“Where?” The Maroon 5 frontman insists. 

“What do you want Adam?” Gwen rolls her eyes and sit back. 

“Okay, okay fine.” She hears him cough before he continues, “I just got into iTunes and I was searching for the original version of the song Blake sang, right?” Gwen panics for a second as Blake stares at her confused, “So I go to the country charts and what do I see?”

“Adam I swear to god, stop rambling.” She demands chuckling. 

“Blake’s number one on the country charts.” She feels the world stop. Her eyes travel up to meet Blake’s as he tries really hard to balance the plate that contains the uncooked spaghetti, which he was about to put in boiling water. 

“Blake’s num-..?

“He’s number one in the country charts right now, maybe has been for a while.” Gwen mouths an  _ Oh My God _ to the country star as she tries to stay as calm as possible and not scream of excitement with Blake. 

“I have to tell him! He’ll be over the moon.” She says the words to Adam but looks straight at Blake who has set down the bowl of spaghetti and turned off the stove. She watches as his hand covers his mouth and the other runs through his curls, nervously. 

“Yeah sure, tell him congrats from me, will you?”

“I will. Bye Adam, thank you.” Gwen presses the red button and then gently puts her phone on the counter. Her eyes travel from her hands to Blake’s eyes slowly, letting her see his hands grasp the counter, and his other still on his mouth, hiding his excitement. She pushed the stool back and rounds the counter to meet Blake at the other side of it. Placing her small hands on his sides, she makes him turn around to face her. The hand that’s grasping the counter stays there, too keep him from falling, but Gwen reaches for the hand covering his mouth and takes it in her hands. 

“You’re number one on the country charts.” She has never seen his eyes be more blue that right this moment, his lower lips trembles and but his body relaxes to her touch. A silly curl falls on his forehead and Gwen chuckles the exact same moment Blake’s mouth crashes against hers in surprise. It’s messy and filthy, and when his knees dip a little, Gwen’s hold on his neck only tightens as she feels her pick her up for a moment to spin them around and sit her up on the counter. His hands travel up to cup her face as one of Gwen’s hugs him close to bring their chests together. Chest to chest, he swears he can feel her heart beating as fast as his. With a soft last peck, Blake separates a little bit from her to look at her directly in the eyes, now that they are at the same eye level. “You’re happy, huh?” She flirts. 

“Thank you.” His words come out quietly but honest, matching the look on his face. 

“Blake,” Her eyes move up to cup his face and she giggle at the feel of his stubble against her palms, “I didn’t do anything, that was all you. I just sat down on my chair and stared at you.”

“You believed in me. No one has believed in me as much as you, aside from my mother.” She kisses his dimpled smile and then rests her head on this heart, which is beating so fast. “Your heart is out of control.”

“Well… I’m number one on the country charts and you’re here with me, so yeah.” He nuzzles his stubbly cheek against her blonde hair and chuckles at their intimate moment and how good and normal it seems. Like they’ve been doing this for a few years. 

"Am I really?" Blake asks just to make sure this is actually happening. “Number one on the country charts? It just sounds so surreal.”

"You want me to check just incase?" He nods like a five year old when asked if the want ice-cream. 

Gwen takes his phone from his pocket, places his thumb on the ID button and unlocks it. She moves her thumb on the screen looking for the app, "third screen," Blake says and she chuckles staring at the phone. She opens the app and then selects the country charts. Blake is looking down at the phone and when he sees his The Voice photo on next to the 1 he feels his heart skip a beat, or maybe two. Gwen stares at his mini photo and the number one and tries really hard not to let any tears fall. She remembers crying for an hour straight when No Doubt hit a number one, and later as a solo artist. She takes a screenshot and then hands the phone to him who takes it with trembling hands. "Wow." He looks so happy and calm and so unbelievably proud of himself, that Gwen wants to take a picture of him right this moment to remember it forever. She lets go of him for a second which makes Blake look at her with questioning eyes. 

"I just want to take a picture, this is a milestone in every artist's career, Blake." He nods as his eyes travel back to his phone. His index finger reaches out to touch the number 1 beside the CD cover and he laughs a little realizing how amazing this moment is. As he's staring down at the screen he hears the sound of a photo being taken and he looks up to see Gwen with her phone up. He makes a silly face as he holds the phone up, the screen facing the camera and Gwen as he points at it. 

"You're one silly cowboy." She says as she takes another photo. 

"I think it's time to take that second selfie, don't you think? After all you're a big part of this number 1." When he looks at her with those eyes and those dimples she can never say no. 

"Good idea!" Blake takes her hand and spins her to him and then wraps his arm around her middle waist and lets his head rest against hers. "I have this app that is like the photo booth and takes 5 pictures in 10 seconds, so feel free to be silly." 

Blake grins and nods. He knows exactly what he's gonna do. They watch the screen countdown and take the first picture in which they brightly smile at the camera. In second picture Gwen throws her head back laughing as Blake tickles her. The third is more or less the same but with Gwen's hand halfway to Blake's sides to tickle him but he has other plans because on the fourth picture one of his hand get a hold of hers as the other one goes to her cheek and Gwen freezes, holding the phone up. For the fifth picture Blake's lips collide with her smiley ones and their noses brush. When Gwen hears the sound of the photo being taken she lets her arm down and puts the phone on the counter as Blake leans in again to crash his lips with hers once again. Her whole body's touching his and she feels like she's flying, because their bodies fit perfectly together. She spins them around, making Blake's body crash against the wooden cupboards and she feels him chuckle against her lips which makes her bit his lower lip making him let out a moan. His hands travel from her sides to her lower waist and Gwen feels herself relax against him. He keeps his arms there and Gwen wants to tell him that it's okay that he's allowed to touch her skin, that last night she freaked out at the connection of his freezing hands against her body but she is ready for him to touch her. She decides to show him, since she doesn't want to stop kissing him to talk about this, so she lets one of her hands sneak under his plaid to touch his soft skin. She smiles mischievously and he leans in to kiss her with a little more force, asking entrance to slip his tongue inside of her mouth, which she grants and the kiss turns filthy and hot. Blake seems to have gotten the message as both of his hands slip under Gwen's shirt to caress her sides slowly, treasuring her like she's a piece of art. They pull away for a moment to catch some air but Gwen's eyes remain closed as she lets her head fall under his chin. Blake keeps one hand under her shirt as the other wrap around her shoulders, hugging her. He hasn't brought his hand up enough to touch her bra and she wonders why. They hug for what feels like forever until Gwen's stomach rumbles making Blake let out a little laugh. 

"Someone's hungry." Gwen blushes, “Ready for the spaghetti darlin’?” She nods against his chest and he drops one last kiss on her temple before stepping away to finish up dinner. 

 

 

 

Blake wakes Gwen up on Friday with a steamy cup of coffee in bed and a freshly baked bagel. They spend the morning laying around in bed, stealing kisses but most of all sharing stories and getting to know each other a little better. It’s past 12 when they lock the front door and make their way to Blake’s truck. He had told her to put on comfy shoes and jeans but he hadn’t told her exactly where they were going. Blake parks the car in front of a small local store and turns to look at Gwen who is mesmerized by his little hometown. 

“I’m gonna go get us some lunch for later. Do you wanna come or maybe just stay in the car incase anyone might recognize you?” She’s so glad he understand the situation. She doesn’t claim to be known everywhere but people normally stop her to ask for a picture every where she goes and the fact that she could be seen with him might be bad for his spot on the show. But, at the same time, she wants to go in with him, she wants to be able to grab his hand and go grocery shopping as another normal couple would do. “If you want to come maybe you could put my hat on and just keep your head down.” He offers. 

She looks at his boyish grin and his crazy curls covered under a red and grey snapback. She nods at the chance to wear his hat and he takes it off letting his crazy curls pop out as she runs a hand through them. “I love your hair.” Blake notices that she said love not like and he feels his sides pull up on a smile. Gwen puts the cap on and Blake’s hand travels to fix it, “It looks amazing on you. You should keep it.”

“Oh no, Blake. It’s yours.” 

“I have more, don’t worry. You should keep this one.” He gets out of the car to open the boot and take another cap from a bag he keeps just in case. He waves it from Gwen to see and then puts it on, backwards. 

They walk side by side into the shop and she follows him through the aisles as he grabs all kinds of stuff. Out of nowhere an older man appears and runs to Blake’s arms.

“Blake!” 

“Hey Mike, nice to see you.” Blake pats the man’s back as Gwen turns around and takes two steps away from them pretending to look for crisps. 

“Man, Grace and I watch your show every week. We’re so proud of you.” 

“Thank you so much.”

“Actually you’re the only thing people in this village talk about on mondays and tuesdays. You’re like the town hero.” Blake’s face softens at the man’s words. 

“Wow, really?”

“Yeah. Your mother won’t shut up about you. She’s so happy for you.”

“I know… She’s been with me this week.”

“She’s always Blake this, Blake that.” Blake can clearly picture his mother walking around town being stopped by everyone and talking about him nonstop. “I’m still a little shocked that you didn’t pick Tim, though.” 

Blake smiles and can picture Gwen’s smirk too. He sees her from the corner of his eye looking at the variety of crisps. “What’s her name?” The older man ask.

“Gwen Stefani.” Blake chuckles.

“Right. She’s good right?”

“Good? Mike she’s a rock, ska and pop icon.” Gwen drops a bag of crisps on the floor and Blake has to contain himself from laughing as the man in front of him peeks his head to look at the woman who just dropped a bag of crisps. “She’s amazing.” Blake says trying to get Mike’s attention back to him. 

“She’s a pretty girl too.”

“Yeah, very pretty.” Blake agrees. “Gorgeous, really.”

“I hope you win, son.” The man says patting his back, walking to the woman checking out the crisps. “Can I help you?” Gwen keeps her head down for a seconds before looking up to meet this Mike person. 

“I’m good, thank you.” She watches the man frowns trying to put the puzzles pieces together. When he does he turns to Blake who is laughing quietly. 

“She’s…?” He asks at Blake who walks over to them.

“Mike, meet Gwen. Gwen, this is Mike.”

“Nice to meet you, sir.” Gwen offers her hand to the man who gracefully shakes it. 

“You too.” He smiles at Gwen and then turns to look at Blake. “Is she here with you?” Blake nods. 

“I’m showing here around a little bit, yeah.” Blake says, moving to stand beside Gwen and letting his arms wrap around her shoulders as her’s moves around his waist. She lets her body lean against Blake’s as it’s the most normal thing to do. They both realize that this is the first time they’re touchy in front of some other than his mother and it freaks them out a little bit at how normal and casual it feels.  

“Oh, okay. Well you kids have fun and grab a bottle of that wine you like, on the house. I can’t have the town’s hero and his rock icon girlfriend dehydrated.”

_ Girlfriend.  _ Both their hearts skip a beat as their eyes meet and each can see the panic and excitement reflected in them. 

“Are you sure?” Blake asks, “That’s an expensive bottle.”

“I am. You two go get it, I’ll put these on a bag.” Mike takes the basket with food from Blake’s hand and walks away leaving both of them alone in the crisps and sweets aisle. 

“I uh…” Gwen stutters.

“Are you freaking out?”

“No. Well… I… a little bit? I just I wasn’t expecting it, at all.” She stutters as Blake rubs her back.

“Yeah me neither.”

“But I guess he’s right, huh?” She tightens her hand around his waist and looks up to lock her eyes with his. 

“Well, we did say we were falling for each other yesterday.” His dimples are the reflection of how happy he is and Gwen leans to drop a chaste kiss on his dimpled cheek. “I like that term, girlfriend.”

“Me too, Blake.”

“You’re my girlfriend.” He says kissing her in between words. “I wonder how I got you to even talk to me.” Gwen smiles lovingly at him and hugs him tight. 

“When are you going to realize that you’re a catch? One thing I want to help you with is to realize that you are so much more than what you think you are. You’re one of a kind.”

The world stops for a moment as he realizes that he’s starting to love this woman, in more than a friendly  _ I love you  _ way. He loves how she always has the right words to say to make him feel good about himself. He figures they are so not in a place to drop the three little words so he does the next best thing and places his lips on hers for a sweet loving kiss, before they walk to Mike to pay for the food. Before they leave, Blake turns to the man to say thank you. “Also, Mike… This,” he draws a circle between Gwen and him, “Never happened.”

“Right, you have my word.”

“Thank you.” Gwen nods and smiles at the man. 

“You kids have fun! I hope to see you around soon.”

“I hope so too.” Gwen says taking Blake’s hand in hers. 

 

 

Blake takes her to a lake twenty minutes away from his hometown. They walk around the forest that surrounds the lake for two hours until they get back to the car, parked near the shore, to have lunch on the back of Blake’s car, as soft music plays from his phone. They share the bottle of wine until they finish it around 4 o’clock, with Gwen’s head on his lap, letting him play with her hair as she looks up at the sky and tries to find cool shaped clouds. It’s not very cold, but both still have a jacket on. She shivers at some point and Blake takes off his jacket to put it on her. “No, Blake it’s cold you should keep it on.” He shakes his head as he wraps the blue jacket around her petite body. “I’m good.” He puts his big boy facade on for the next hour as they keep the small talk and quiet moments just enjoying each other’s company and sharing a few kisses. 

When they get back home Blake lights up the fireplace for them to warm up, they make grilled cheese sandwiches as they catch some romantic comedy on TV. When they’re halfway through the movie Blake’s phone rings making him have to move from a very comfortable position on the couch, with Gwen’s head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her body. He picks it up and hears him talk to someone named Gerard. Blake mouths  _ work  _ and she smiles up at him sitting up on the couch, pausing the movie. 

“Dude, I’m not working this weekend. I asked for the weekend off like weeks ago.” Blake turns around to look at Gwen who grins at him. “No man, I told the boss, he knows I’m out of town. What do you mean he doesn’t know?...” Blake covers his face with his free hand and huffs, softly punching the wall. “Man I can’t be here by tomorrow lunchtime, I’m home…” he lets a hand run through his curls as he turns to look at Gwen again. He doesn’t find her on the sofa but instead she’s almost by his side. Her hand caresses his belly through the shirt as she leans against his body showing support. She listens as the man at the other side of the line says that he should call his boss and talk to him about it himself. Blake ends the call, wanting to smash the phone against the wall. 

“Hey,” Gwen’s soft voice bring him back to reality, “what’s going on?”

“Someone up there hates me.” He says closing his eyes as Gwen hugs him even tighter. “There’s some charity thing going on tomorrow at the club and I have to be there.”

“Tomorrow?” Blake nods.

“I just…”

“Hey, hey it’s okay.”

“Where’s the okay in me having to be in LA tomorrow for lunch time. Tell me cos I don’t see it.” He moves away from her pacing the kitchen floor, clearly mad.

She takes a few seconds to analyze the situation and realize that there really isn’t an okay in this whole mess. 

“Why don’t you call your boss?”

“Yeah, I should do that.” He says dialing the number. His boss picks up immediately and Blake feels the nerves coming up. “Hey Dan, I’m good, good. Listen… I just talked to Michael and he says I have to be here tomorrow at lunchtime…” Blake continues to pace the floor, a hand resting on his hip, “I asked you for three days off and you granted them… Yeah three weeks ago, you wrote it down on your calendar.” There’s a long pause in which Blake’s face changes to hopeful to sad as his boss’ voice speaks at the other side of the line. “I’m home, there’s no way I’ll make it to LA… I’m driving…. No but Dan… No please, I can’t...” The line goes dead before he can beg some more. Blake falls onto the couch and grabs a pillow to silence his pissed off screams. 

“Blake, Blake.” Gwen is by his side instantly. She grabs the pillow and puts it aside. She looks down at him and sees the sadness in his eyes. 

“I have to be there tomorrow or I’m fired.”

“Oh Blake…” Her hand caresses his stubbly face and he calms down a little bit. 

“Why can’t just things work out? Why can’t I just be happy for a few days, without interruptions…” He covers his sad eyes again and rolls on the sofa to hide his face against the cushions. 

“Hey I may have an idea.”

“What?” This voice gets silenced against the cushions as he pouts. 

“Why don’t we fly back? I can get us tickets or even a private plane.”

“I can’t ask you to do that.” He turns around to face her and then sits up on the sofa. “That’s… no Gwen, it’s too much.”

“Let me do this for you, please. You’ve done so much for me these days, let me help  _ you _ .” She tells him taking his hands on hers. 

“I just booked us a crappy motel room and fed you, that’s all. I can’t let you pay for plane tickets, Gwen, it’s too much.” He takes his hands from her hold as he lets his elbows rst on his knees to hide his face under his hands, once again. 

“It’s not. Just, please let me help you. It’s the least I can do.” She gets no response from him, “Blake,” She tries again, this time placing her hand on one of his, “look at me, please.” Her nearly cracked tone makes him look up immediately to check if she’s alright. She notices his red eyes, not from crying but maybe from having his palms pressed to them for a long minute. “I want to do this for you. I want you to keep your job, even though there’s only two weeks left for the show to end.”

“I want to stay in LA after the show.” Blake admits, “You’re there, I want to be where you are.” Gwen smiles at his words and lets her head fall on his shoulder. His hand travels up to softly touch her face, making her giggle. 

“You’re amazing, Blake.” 

“You are.” 

They stay in complete silence as they stare at the fire. 

“I should get a better job than that one anyway.” 

“You look really hot in that uniform though.” She admits as she blushes. Blake moves a little bit, making her look up at him to see his smile grow and his dimples pop up.

“Been checking me out, huh?” Gwen bites his lips and Blake can’t help but lean in to kiss her. He pulls away enough to lock eyes with her and places a soft kiss on her nose. “You’re more important than any job and as you said the show end in two weeks, and I have the money for this month’s rent.”

“But Blake…”

“No, listen.” Blake puts some space in between them but takes Gwen’s hand in his, softly rubbing circles on her skin, “I have two weeks to find a new and better job, I want to be here with you. And I appreciate you wanting to fly me over to LA but, Gwen for the first time in my life I want to go against the rules. Also, I can wear tighter jeans and a vest anytime you want if you like my uniform so much.” His tone changes to serious to flirty as the words come out of his mouth and Gwen’s face also goes from emotional to mischevious in the matter of seconds. 

“Are you sure?” 

“I am sure.” He says the words as his forehead rests against hers, taking a few seconds to wrap his head around what just happened. 

  
  
  


“What’s happening tomorrow, by the way?” She asks a few minutes later when the movie is coming to an end. 

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out. We have to wake up pretty early though and get all our stuff since we won’t be coming back here.”

“What?” 

“The place where are going is five hours away from here.”

“Will we make it to LA on time for me to pick up King at 8 on Sunday?”

“Mmhm, we will. Don’t worry.”

“Okay.” 

They get into their pajamas, taking turns on the bathroom down the hall and finally fall onto the bed, exhausted. 

“You’re one crazy cowboy, you know? Giving up your job like that.” Her fingers trace up his arm. Blake is propped on one elbow to look down at Gwen, who’s laying by his side. 

“This cowboy is only crazy about one thing.”

“What’s that?” She asks curiously. 

“You.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about horses so I apologize for the horses part of this chapter. oops! hahaha :)

Five hours, a coffee and two bagels later Blake stops the engine at what looks like a farm. Gwen looks around and asks herself what the hell is this place. It looks old and lonely. Blake looks at her and lets out a little laugh when he sees the confusion on her face.

"This is the ugly side. Come on, I'll show you around." He says jumping off the car and running to open her door.

They had packed and left his house this morning, and as Blake had told her, they were around 12 hours away from LA, meaning they would be driving the whole day on Sunday to get to Gavin's house to pick up Kingston on time.

He takes her hand in his as they make their way to the porch of the big old white house.

"I worked here one summer. Me and my friend Jason. We spent the entire summertime feeding horses, pigs, cows and having late nights at the lake."

"Sounds fun." Gwen smiles up at him.

"It was. Fred and Martha, the owners, have had this place since they got married almost 50 years ago."

"Wow. Fifty, that's a lot."

"It is," Blake nods, "I call every now and then and I come once or twice a year. I called them last week to ask if they would be around and they said they wouldn't but they left the guesthouse for us to use."

Gwen's jaw drops on the floor as she looks around. The house is big enough, and they even have a guest house? Wow. "They used to have it for rent and you could stay for like a week or more and get the whole cowboy experience, but now since they are both almost 80 they only have it for family and friends." He looks so excited as he tells her the story. They round the house and when Gwen sees the lake she completely freaks out. It's not very big, but there's a boat and she can see horses at one side and chickens running around. Blake on the other side only has eyes for her. He loves watching her, and right now her reaction deserves all the attention. He never thought Gwen Stefani could be impressed by an old house but it looks like his plan is working rather well.

"Blake this place is amazing." She says walking up to stand by his side. "Wow."

He lets his arm wrap around her shoulders and presses a sweet kiss on her temple before letting silence take over them for a long minute. "Wanna get settled in and then we'll go explore around a little bit?" Gwen nods in reply.  

They spend an hour walking around hand in hand as Blake tells Gwen everything about his summer in this house. She listens carefully to everything he says, as she notices once again how thick his accent becomes when he's home. She had noticed the change the first day but now, it only has increased and it's very sexy. His curls are wilder than ever and he's not wearing a snapback today which makes him look more mature, even though she loves it when he wears a cap. His stubble is also longer than usual and she thinks that maybe he hasn't trimmed it since they left LA.  She's mesmerized by his rare beauty. She had always had the idea of long hair and cowboy hats when it came to cowboys but Blake definitely is much more than that.

"You're staring. That should be my job." He points out with a silly smile on his face.

"You're just so different from what I'm used to."

"Oh..."

"I mean it in a good way." She pokes his arms, letting her hand caress her way down his muscular arm until she tangles his fingers with hers. "Everyone is LA is the same. They're all so flashy and egocentric. They all wear the same clothes and even have the same haircuts. If one goes clean shaved that becomes a rule and everyone follow it, it even happens on the show. Take Adam's contestants, they all want to look like him."

"It would be funny if I tried to look like you." He says making her throw her head back laughing. "Maybe the makeup would be good on me, even the dresses."

"Oh my god Blake, stop!" She can't stop laughing, tears have started to come out as she puts her hands on her knees to steady herself.

"It's good that I'm different, though. Right?" He asks kinda scared. Gwen looks up and sees his boyish shy face and watches him put his hands on his jacket pockets and jump a little bit on his toes as he waits for her to reply.

"Yes, it is." She says softly, leaning in to peck her lips. "The best thing."

 

A few minutes later they quietly walk to the horses and Blake watches as Gwen pets both of them giving them names and using her baby voice on them. When she climbs over the fence Gwen reaches out to stop him.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"You would want to ride them, right?" He asks already knowing her answer. Gwen's face lights up at his question and she nods, a few times. "Alright then. Let me go get everything we need." She watches as enters a small cabin and then comes out with everything they need to ride a horse. “Jump over.” He yells from the afar. Gwen stares at him, scared to jump, but when he’s closer, he sets the saddle and the reins on the floor, and offers her his hand, which she takes it to climb up the fence.

“Wow.” Gwen’s still stunned by the horses and he finds it adorable, “They’re so tall.” Blake nods.

“Which one do you want?”

“Frenchie, over here.” He laughs when he hears the name of the horse.

“Alright, Gwen.” He says still laughing, “You get Frenchie and I get…” He trails off waiting for her to tell him the name of the horse.

“Luke.”

“Luke,” Blake nods, “okay. Hi Lukey.” He caresses the horse’s face.

Blake teaches her how to pet the horse to get them to be as calm as possible to put the saddle on. Gwen seems to be a natural, Blake’s stunned at how fast she picked it up.

 

When it’s time to hop on the horse Gwen looks up and suddenly feels nervous, “I don’t know if I can do this.” Blake comes to stand behind her, ‘placing both of his hands on her shoulders. He squeezes a little bit, softly massaging them and moves his mouth closer to her ear.

“Let me help you. We’ll do it together.” He moves away and takes her hand, spinning her around to face him, to lean in and softly peck her lips. “Come on.” He makes her turn around to face the horse again and sees her take a deep breath, “Okay. So put your hand here,” He takes her hand and places it on the horn, “and put your shoe through the stirrup. I’ll boost you up, okay?”

“I’m ready.” She says leaning her back against his chest for a brief moment.

“3, 2, 1… now!” Blake grabs one of Gwen’s legs to boost her up and a second later she’s on the horse, everything in place.

“We did it!” She giggles looking down to find Blake’s dimpled grin. “I’m taller than you.” She points out laughing.

An hour later they’ve surrounded the lake twice when Blake tells her if she’d like to go further. The sun is about to set down and it will get cold quickly but she accepts.

“You know… sometimes I wish I lived in a place like this, away from the city and the people I see everyday.”

“It gets boring at one point, believe me.”

“Maybe as a summer residence then. I think King would love it here.”

“It’s a good place to grow up, that I admit.” He smiles making his horse walk closer to Gwen’s. The sun is setting down and she looks angelic right now. He takes his phone out letting Gwen’s horse walk a few steps as he waits behind to snap a picture. He’s staring down at his phone when he hears her call out for him. When he looks up Gwen’s snapping a picture of him.

“It’s freaky sometimes, how in sync we are.” He grins at her while the horse walks over to meet Gwen again. “You look so beautiful.” He watches as she blushes and puts a strand of her hair behind her ear.

She always gets butterflies in her stomach when he tells her that, and he has said it quite a few times, now. She wonders if this feeling will ever die, but she hopes it doesn’t because he makes her feel so special. “Thank you.”

 

They make their way back to the guest house and Blake makes them a caesar salad with what he finds in the fridge. Everything is up to date so he imagines Fred and Martha went grocery shopping for him. He should call them to say thank you later. The guest house has two floors, the first one being the kitchen and the dining room with the bedroom on the second floor.

Blake starts the fireplace feeling a little cold and even puts on the cardigan Gwen gave him for their _Sweater Weather_ performance because it’s made of wool and he needs to regain his temperature back. He also takes an advil for the headache he’s been carrying all afternoon and that is currently killing him. While he does all of that Gwen gets into more comfortable clothes down the hall.

Blake sets the table and even lights up a candle to light up the table and maybe impress Gwen a little bit. He checks his watch and realizes that she has been inside the bedroom for fifteen minutes now. She didn't say she was going to get a shower, did she? Blake walks to the bedroom peeks a look through the cracked door. Gwen's inside taking off her shirt and he should probably leave and let her change in peace but he can't. She's standing, giving the back to him, in a bra and leggings and Blake swears his heart skips a beat as he admires her from the afar. He should go back to the kitchen, _now_ , but his feet seem to be glued to the ground. He watches as she takes a shirt from her suitcase on the floor and puts it on slowly, letting the fabric fall down her body and Blake swears this is the sexiest thing he's ever seen. He bounces on his feet and decides to step away. He's back in the kitchen when he yells for her. A few seconds later she's by his side with a oversized hoodie covering her body.

After dinner they put a movie on and let themselves fall on the couch after an exhausting day. They're not even paying attention to the movie because halfway through it Gwen feels the cowboy's eyes on her. "Part of me wants to stay here forever."

"I know the feeling."

"I don't mean here as in this place, here as in us. We've done so much this weekend without caring about other people seeing us, it's going to be hard to keep distance when we're back in LA." Blake nods, he's been thinking about it too.

"I know, but hey," He says moving a little to face her, "we only have two more weeks left. After the show ends we can be Oklahoma us again, in LA or anywhere you want." His hand travels to caress her face as she leans against it.

"It's still going to be though being together after the show. I hate to say it, I do, but the press will go nuts, Blake. It won't be pretty."

"I don't care about the press."

"You say that now, but believe me, they always find a way to get to you."

He stays quiet for a few seconds trying to find the perfect words to show her how secure he is about them.

"We're not doing anything wrong, Gwen."

"I know we're not," she grabs his hand softly, "but it will still be a huge deal, believe me."

"I know darlin'." He places a soft kiss on her temple and lets silence take over for a while. "We can wait as long as you want. It's not like we have to announce to the world that we are together right after the show ends. We'll take it one day at a time."

They continue watching the movie until it ends but they don't move from the couch. Gwen's about to call out for him to make sure he's awake but she feels him press a kiss on her hair. Gwen tilts up her head as he leans down to meet halfway for a soft kiss that quickly turns into a full on make out session when Gwen moves a leg over him to straddle him making him pull away for a moment as if he's asking her if it's okay to continue or not. She doesn't speak, instead she leans in to press her lips against his and then biting on his lower lips making him let out a soft moan. Blake's hands are on her sides, as he caresses up and down softly, making Gwen's hoodie pull up a little bit. She has found her way under Blake's cardigan as she lets her hands touch his muscular yet soft body through his plaid. Blake seems to get the idea so he lets his hands slip under Gwen's hoodie as he traces a path of kisses down her cheek to then concentrate on her jawline, making her throw her head back. Their lips find each other and Blake slips his tongue inside her mouth making her pull his hair a little bit which makes Blake smirk against her lips. Thing are starting to heat up by the second and Blake is trying to not get his little friend too excited since they're probably going to pull away soon. They always do when things stars to heat up and Blake wonders if today will be the same. They're in a neutral space, not in a crappy motel room or at his house so maybe they can get themselves get lost in their kisses a little longer. He doesn't even realize it but his hands reach for Gwen's hoodie to pull it up over her head in a quick move. When he drops the jumper at the other side of the sofa their eyes meet and they stare at each other for a few seconds that seem to last forever. His eyes are dark blue and his swollen lips look _oh so kissable_ so she moves in again to crash her lips sloppily against his making Blake pull her closer to him and crash their chests together, as his hands slip under her shirt and his lips take her bottom lip to suck on it. Gwen feels chills run through her body when Blake's hand brushes the side of her boob and he stops the kiss for a second as if he's shy about what just happened. The moan that escapes her mouth makes him calm down as his lips focus on her neck, trailing a path of pecks until the collar of her shirt doesn't let him go further. He pulls away letting his forehead lean against hers as they both try to breath normally again.

“I don’t ever want to stop kissing you.” His voice is soft and almost shy. His eyes are closed but Gwen’s aren’t so when she finds a dimpled smile on his face her heart melts. He’s just so precious and she is lucky to share moments of any kind with him. She is lucky enough to have him by her side, to have him put her back together one hug and kiss at a time.

“You don’t have to.” Gwen then decides to stand up and offer her hand to him. Blake stares at her, his eyes travel from her hand up to her eyes as he tries to read them. He sees a mixture of fear and want in them, but she’s smiling so he decides to stand up and let her take the lead. Her hand looks so small in his as she takes a few steps towards the bedroom, stopping halfway there to look up at him, the height difference makes her giggle as she stands on her tiptoes to crush her lips against his. Blake’s knees deep a little making Gwen stand on her toes for a few seconds before Blake picks her up in a quick move, and she wraps her legs around him in a reflex movement as she smiles against his lips, letting her hands play with the short hairs on the nape of his neck. Blake spins them around a few times, as if they were dancing until Gwen’s back softly hits the nearest way making them both separate a little bit. Opening their eyes they both look down at their swollen lips and look back up again as Gwen removes his cardigan letting it fall on the floor.

“Oh no poor deers” His childish voice makes her hug him tight, chest to chest as she kisses him hard a smile escaping her lips.

“You really are something different, Blake Shelton.”

“Say my name again.” He whispers softly to her ear making her shiver.

She pulls aways slightly, letting their eyes meet in the darkness of the corridor leading to the bedroom down the hall.

“Blake Shelton.” She repeats watching as his eyes close and open again. His eyes shine in the darkness and she feels herself fascinated by them.

“Damn.” He breathes out, “You make it sound so sexy.”

As much as he doesn’t want to, he lets Gwen down, leaning in, immediately, missing her lips. He lets both of his hands slip under her shirt, pushing it up to finally pull it over her head, leaving Gwen with only her bra and leggings. The way Blake’s looking at her makes her butterflies fly in her stomach yet again, but the shy and insecure part of her wants to run for the hills.

“You’re so gorgeous.” Blake’s seems to see her nervous come out and tries to calm her down with the sweetest words. She believes him, she does, but not even that makes her nerves go away. She tries to hide the nerves away by kissing him again, and he gets lost in her kisses for a moment until she feels his hands trail down her body until they stop on the curve of her ass, pushing her up against him, making her feel the bulge on his pants. She shuts her eyes and tries to calm down, to enjoy this moment. She’s supposed to be enjoying this not freaking out because he’s an unexplored territory. She wants to be able to enjoy this with him, and he’s doing nothing but treat her like she’s the most precious thing, which should be calming her down, not having her mind go crazy. Her mind shuts up when she feels his hands reach for the hook of her bra. Gwen’s hands travel to meet his and Blake immediately pulls away when he senses her trembling hands on his.

“Sorry, I uhm… I shouldn’t have… We, uh,” He stutters.

“I want to do this Blake, I want to but…”

“What is it?” The lights on the living room are enough for them to see each other in the dark, and Blake thinks that maybe they should sit down to talk about this but he doesn’t want to move, and he believes Gwen doesn’t either.

“I’ve been with the same guy for 10 years and before him…” She takes a deep breath and stutters, “I’ve only been with two guys and… what if I disappoint you?” He wants to laugh because this is the most ridiculous thing he’s ever heard. His heart breaks for her, for the two guys in her life that never appreciated her enough. One of them is the reason that she’s so insecure nowadays; because he knows she has a good relationship with Tony. So that ended amicably aside from her exhusband, which he wants to punch in the face so bad.

“Gwen, you could never disappoint me, not in this or anything else. You’re everything a guy could ever dream of.” His voice is so low and soft. Gwen’s eyes water as he listens to him, and when he reaches up to wipe away the tear that runs down her face she hugs him tight. He rocks them as he lets his head fall against the curve of her neck, dearing to drop a kiss on her skin.

“You’re too good to me.”

“No darlin’” He says pulling away from their hug to look at her directly in the eyes. Before he speaks again his hand brushes a strand of her hair off of her face and she smiles at his gesture, “I just try to be everything that you deserve. And to be honest, I don’t know how I ever got so lucky to even have you look at me.” Her hands travel up to cup his stubbly face as her heart skips a beat. She clearly doesn’t deserve him but she’s thankful to whoever is up there for blessing her with this incredible man. “We can just sleep, okay? I don’t want to pressure you into something you’re not ready for.” Blake steps way, still holding onto her hand. When he takes a step forward to make their way to the bedroom Gwen pulls him back, making him stumble on his feet like a toddler.

“Hey, what?” Her soft lips on him shut him up as he tries to keep up, wrapping his arms around her petite body. They pull away for a quick seconds, enough for Gwen to speak.

“Let’s just… Go slow okay?” a smile plays on her lips making him draw one of his own from ear to ear.

“Are you sure?” He asks quietly.

“Take me to bed, Blake.”

 

He closes the door behind him as Gwen turns around to face him. Blake leans against the door taking her in, admiring her body from where he stands. He decides it’s time to move and do something with this hands and lips so he reaches for her clashing his lips against hers in a sweet yet sloppy kiss, as Gwen battles with the buttons on his shirt, unbuttoning it one by one. The smirk on her face has Blake over the moon, he knows she’s nervous, hell so is him. He feels like he should tell her that, maybe them being in the same level of nervousness will calm them both down. When his shirt is off Gwen bites her lips trailing her eyes down his muscular torso.

“I am nervous too.” He blurts out before he’s able to stop himself and Gwen giggles shyly. “I’m shaking inside, Gwen. I… I, look I can’t even speak.” The dimples on his face make him look so small all of a sudden. She kisses his cheek and then meets his eyes again.

“Let’s be nervous together.”

“We can do that, yeah.” His boyish grin gets kissed by Gwen as he slips his hand inside her leggings making her moan when he touches her centre through her panties. At that she bites her lip and unbuttons his pants squatting down until the jeans hit the floor and Blake steps off of them. She smirks at his prominent erection as she stands up again only to be picked up by him again as he walks them over to the bed, letting her down softly. He stays up taking off the leggings. He sees her blush and start to move her hands to hide a part of her body. “Don’t do that. You’re so beautiful.”

He moves down to cover her body with his as his pelvis moves against her creating a friction that has Gwen seeing the stars and moaning his name making her almost feel embarrassed about how much just this is affecting her.

Blake traces a path of kisses down her throat to stop in her lace clad breasts. He looks up at her and she nods, so his hands slowly remove her bra to drop it somewhere by the bed as his lips focus on her boobs. His path kisses continues down her flat stomach until he stops when he reaches her panties, whish Gwen removes quickly, wanting to feel him as close to her as possible. Blake takes the moment to remove his boxers as well, leaving them in equal state of nakedness. Gwen reaches for him and pulls him up for a breathtaking kiss as Blake’s fingers find her clit and he stars to rub it, making Gwen catch her breath and moan against his lips.

“Don’t stop.” She breathes out against his soft lips and he obliges letting his index finger enter her as he rubs her clit over and over. When he slips another finger into her Gwen loses it. Her body starts to shake as she orgasms against his open lips, quickly leaning up to kiss him, wanting to feel as much of his as possible in that moment. Blake drops innumerous number of kisses on her lips as he feels her muscles contract around his fingers. “Blake, now.” She doesn't even know where she finds the strength to speak but she does and Blake smiles against her lips, kissing her one more time before he slips a condom on and guides his cock against her entrance. They feel the world stop as Blake slowly enters her. He watches as she closes her eyes and thinks that maybe he’s hurting her so he makes a move to stop and slip out of her again but she stops him. “No, don’t stop.” He presses his lips hard on hers, his curls falling on his forehead as he completely enters her. They find their rhythm rather quickly as they both moan out their names moving their bodies as if they were one. Gwen feels him hit the spot as her breath catches inside her lungs as she feels her body freeze as she orgasms again.

“Come for me, Gwen.” His soft voice makes her shiver, as she screams out his name, feeling him spill inside of her.

Blake slips out of her then, pushing his body from hers to not crush her but she wraps her arms around him, making Blake lose his balance and fall onto her.

“Oops, sorry.” Says Blake trying to move from atop of her.

“No, don’t move.” She hugs him against her body and Blake relaxes, tangling their legs together and dropping a kiss on her shoulder. “That was incredible.” She softly says, playing with his curls.

Blake moves up to look at her as he, now yes, moves to his side of the bed, patting his chest for her to rest on it. Gwen snuggles on his chest feeling better than ever.

“Best night of my life because I got to spend it with you.” His are the least words she hears before she drifts to sleep with a huge smile on her face. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys so here it goes. I apologize if there's any gramatical mistake but it's late and I'm tired oops!
> 
> Also, for all the American reades, when you read football on this chapter I actually mean soccer, I can't bring myself to call football soccer, I'm sorry. 
> 
> ENJOY!

Blake wakes up when it’s still dark outside to find Gwen’s head on his shoulder and one hand wrapped around his stomach. He closes his eyes for a seconds to open them again to find her in exactly the same position.  _ Okay, not a dream.  _ He smiles and lets his free hand run through his curls as he quietly sighs. His headache is back and he feels a little cold being naked, even if covered under two blankets. He should move and put some clothes on but he doesn’t want to wake up Gwen and if he’s honest with himself he’s too comfortable to move. She looks so calm and rested that Blake wants to take a picture of this moment to frame it on his wall. Her naked body pressed against his is the best feeling he's ever felt; her skin feels like marble against his, her hair tickling his neck makes him giggle quietly and he thinks about moving it aside but he doesn't want to move one cell right now. He's about to fall back asleep when the hand that is not touching Gwen reaches for his phone to set an alarm so that wake up in time to make it to LA by 8pm. He puts his finger on the home button and the phone opens up on the notes app, in his Song Ideas folder. He remembers writing something down before dinner last night. His hold on her tightens as he presses his lips to her hair and smiles. Even her hair smells amazing. She's amazing. He has to let her know how amazing and breathtaking she is when she wakes up. He had written down a few ideas for a song like  _ Country life, show you around town, she's famous and I'm not  _ and also a few lines of the beginning of a song, that came to him that morning on the motel room while Gwen took a shower.    
  


_ Sunrise slipping through the trees it looks so pretty _ _   
_ _ And your eyes, I guess I got carried away  _ __   
  


And had continued the next day when they had stayed up until late hanging around his hometown and then late at night at his place.    
  


_ I guess I got carried away kept you out here all night _ _   
_ _ I hope you don't mind  _ _   
_ __ By the smile I see on your face 

_ I think you're having a good time _ __   
  
He looks up at the ceiling and then back to his phone screen to type a few words that  

 

_ When I picked you up _

_ Knew it wouldn't be enough _

_ Couldn't fit it in one night _

_ Shoulda told you then _

_ Soon as you got in _

_ I'd be taking my sweet time _

_ I could show you around _

_ All over the town _

_ Whatever you like girl _

_ Ain't a way I can love you _

_ The way that I want to _

_ In just one night girl _

He erases the  _ love you  _ part and types it back a few times but he finally leaves it there because he's very positive he's falling in love with her, he knows he's falling in love with her. So he keeps the _ love you  _ part. 

  
_ The way that I wanna _ _   
_ _ In just one night girl.  _ __   
  
He smiles at the words and closes his eyes content that inspiration struck. He hadn't been able to get words to make enough sense to compose a song in years but now that he has this thing with Gwen she has become his muse and he couldn't be happier to write again.

 

Before drifting back to sleep he puts the alarm at 7.30 to get ready to leave at 8am, to make it on time for Gwen to pick up her son.  _ She has a son.  _ His head spins around at the thought of it. Of course he knew she had a son but he’s just now realising that he will have to meet the boy at some point if he wants a future with Gwen, and he does want a future with her. A very bright and long future. He doesn’t even know if he’s a kids person, at this point. Sure he finds kids adorable, and he had always seen himself as a father, at some point in his life, but now he’s dating a mother. He bites his lip and looks down at Gwen as she breathes in and out so peacefully. Her chest grows and falls and her soft skin against his feels like marble. His mind goes back to Kingston, and Blake thinks that he’ll have to win the boy over, maybe he could teach him how to play american football or ride a horse, horses always do the trick. He’s going to be fine. At least he wants to believe so. He drifts to sleep some minutes later hugging Gwen closer to his body trying to get some of her body warmth. 

 

A electronic music wakes him up some hours later and he sloppily reaches for his phone to turn it off causing it to drop on the floor as the music increases. 

“Damn.” Gwen is still sound asleep against him but he should really turn the alarm off before it wakes her up, he rather do that himself. He wishes he had a Gatchet arm to reach for the phone but when he’s about grab Gwen’s arm to move it aside for him to have more freedom to get the phone, the music stops. “Phew.” He knows he has about 8 minutes before the damn noise starts again. 

How is it that she can sleep through such an annoyingly loud noise? He wonders laughing a little bit. She looks so peaceful that part of him doesn’t want to wake her up, but they have to move fast if they want to be in LA before it’s dark. His hand moves to cup her cheek and place a strand of her hair behind her ear as he smiles lovingly at her. He’s about to call out for her when her hold on him tightens and she snuggles against his neck letting out a soft moan. Blake wraps his arm around her shoulder and hugs her closer to him. “You were right, man boobs make a good pillow.” She says against his neck making him shiver and then let out a full belly laugh letting his head sink further against the pillow. When he opens his eyes again he finds Gwen’s chocolate eyes looking up at him, an adoring smile on her face, making him draw a dimples grin of his face. She looks so gorgeous in the mornings. 

“Hi.” She says happily, running a finger up his hairy chest. 

“Good morning.” He replies dropping a kiss on her head. “Are you okay?”

She hums in response when her finger touches the stubble on his face, “I like this. Waking up beside you.”

“I like it too, Gwen. So much.” He says propping on one arm so that he can properly look at her. When their eyes meet, both smiles draw on their faces as Blake leans down and she tilts her head up to meet their grinning faces in a sloppy yet sweet kiss. “Did you sleep okay?”

“I did. Sleeping next to you makes me sleep through all the night which hasn’t happened in a while.” His heart breaks at the image of her lying awake in her bed wide awake, with million thoughts on her mind and a very recent heartbreak. He hugs her close as if he’s protecting her from the world, “I feel so safe in your arms.”

“I won’t let anything happen to you, I promise.” They stay wrapped in each other’s arms and quiet for a while until the alarm goes off again making Gwen jump. “Dammit.” Blake reaches down to grab his phone and turn the alarm off. Gwen’s about to ask what was his phone doing on the floor as she laughs, “Don’t ask.” He says reaching for the blanket to put it over them as he leans to kiss her good morning with a little more force letting his tongue touch her for a brief moment, trying not to get too carried away. 

“I’ll go make some coffee while you shower.” He softly says, his eyes locked on hers as he rubs his nose against hers. Gwen believes she has never had such a casual and not awkward morning after, ever. It seems like they’ve been doing this forever. She bites her lip and pecks his lips, not able to control herself. His curls are wild on his head, his longer than normally stubble is so soft against her palms and his blue eyes are out of this world in the morning hours. 

“Or we could shower together and save time.” A smile appears on both of their faces as Blake uncovers them. 

“I like the way you think.” 

 

 

Fifteen minutes later they’re both in the kitchen, a steamy cup of coffee in their hands as the stand side by side leaning against the kitchen island. Blake reaches for an advil and she looks at him questioningly. 

“I had a headache last night and by the looks of it, it’s back.” When he sees the worry on her face he sets the box down and reaches for her, “I’m okay, I just…” He stops talking when Gwen stands on her tiptoes and brings him down to place her lips on his forehead.

“No fever, that’s good.” She says in a worried tone, “You should have told me if you weren’t feeling well.” She says cupping his face. 

“I’m glad I didn’t.” She smiles at his honesty and then kisses his stubbly jawline. 

“Part of me is glad you didn’t either, but tell me you don’t feel well next time.”

“I will.” His forehead touches her and they stay like that, in silence for a brief moment, until Gwen speaks again.

“Thanks for last night.” She almost doesn’t speak the words, but she wants to let him know how good she felt last night, and how treasured he made her feel, “and I’m sorry for being so insecure, I just… It’s uhm-”

“Hey,” his soft voice makes her look up to meet his sparkly blue eyes, “you don’t have to thank me, Gwen and never apologize for being insecure. I was too, remember?” She nods, “Yet we put all our insecurities aside and it was incredible.”

“Yeah, it was.”

“I’ll probably be walking funny for a while.” Gwen laughs at his joke, letting her head fall against his bread chest, “No, but seriously darlin’ I loved last night.”

She notices his word choice and giggle against his chest.  _ Loved.  _ She should be freaking out but she’s not. She drops a kiss on his plaid covered chest and then leans back to look at him, “Me too.”

  
  


About three hours later they stop to grab a burger and shakes at a diner and Gwen offers to drive for a while. He seats at the passenger seat changing radio stations until Gwen decides to let him plug his iPhone on to put some of his music. 

“What does Blake Shelton listen to? Put me up to date on country music.” Gwen says as she taps on the wheel. Blake smiles and then plugs in his phone, making Gwen grin when she recognizes Tim McGraw’s voice. She doesn’t recognize the song because she has never been a country music fan but she does love Tim’s voice and hearing the song now makes her realize that she should really start listening to his music. 

“This is one of my favourite songs.” Blake says and then starts to sing along. 

Gwen tears her eyes away from the road from time to time and watches him sing his heart out. She loves his voice a lot, it just sounds so good in every genre, but excels in country. “It’s  _ How I’ll Always Be _ , his most recent work. The lyrics are pretty much me, that’s why I love it so much.” 

“Maybe you could sing it tomorrow.” 

“Really?”

“Sure, I mean, I don’t see a problem. I’m sure Tim will be on cloud 9 if you do it.”

“Then I will.” He dimple-smiles at her changing the song to  _ Don’t Speak,  _ making Gwen turn to look at him again, “I wasn’t kidding when I said I loved the song.”

“I see.” 

“It became my go to song when Miranda and I broke up. I think it’s everyone’s go to song when you end a relationship.”

 

 

They continue blasting music through the speakers until they have to stop to fill up the car. Blake offers to go inside to pay while she stays outside filling up the car. They’re literally in the middle of nowhere but yet the woman inside the store manages to recognize him as the guy on The Voice and even lets the woman get a selfie with him. It’s the first time he has been recognized and it feels pretty cool and weird at the same time. He’s just glad Gwen didn’t go inside because the woman would have gone nuts. 

When he walks outside he turns around to find the woman looking at him through the window and he awkwardly smiles at her as he reaches for Gwen who thank god is hiding behind the gas pump and the woman can’t see her from where she is. 

“Don’t panic but the woman inside the store recognized me and she’s watching from the window.” Blake says softly, his hand touching Gwen’s covered arm. 

“Oh.” Gwen suddenly feels a little nervous.

“You should continue driving so that she doesn’t see you get into the passenger's seat.  

“Yeah, okay right.” Gwen nods at him and tries her best to stay out of the woman’s sight. She rounds the car and hops on the car thanking god for the tinted windows. When they’re inside and Gwen starts the car to drive away they start laughing. 

“Good job Sherlock.” Gwen says, still laughing. Blake’s laughing as well, but he’s focused on Gwen and how her cheeks turn red when she laughs, her eyes close a little bit and his loose hair falls a little bit on her face. She’s breathtaking to him at this very moment. 

“We’d make a good crime duo, you and I.” Blake says when her laughing decreases. 

“I rather not be crimes, but we are a good duo, that’s true.” She smiles at him, tearing her eyes away from the road for a brief moment. “Like, we literally make no sense on paper, but it makes so much sense to me. This is new and different but we’re so comfortable around each other already.” Gwen’s words are like music to his ears. He has to mentally pinch himself to make sure he’s not dreaming. 

“It’s the most comfortable I’ve ever been. Even at the blind audition just being close to you was like wow. You turning your chair calmed my nerves and when we hugged after I picked you? I felt like I was in heaven, I’m not kidding.”

“I felt that too. I didn’t want to let go.” 

“Well, you don’t have to.” Blake takes one of her hands and drops a kiss on it, when she notices how cold his hands are. 

“Your hands are cold.” Gwen lets go of his hand to place it on his forehead, “No fever.” She says as she turns up the heater. “Maybe you should get some rest, Blake.”

“I’ll get some rest tonight, now let me play my favourite song at the moment, by one of my heroes. Seriously if I ever get to meet Michael Bublé I will fanboy for days.” Gwen makes a mental note to find out how to make them meet, even though she doesn’t know Michael personally, but she’s sure she can pull it off. “This is  _ I Believe in You.” _

“I love his voice.” She says waiting for him to play the song. Blake presses play and mouths the song, letting Gwen listen to the lyrics. He watches as she taps on the wheel as her head moves to the music. When the chorus comes She turns to look at him and his dimpled smile makes her smile grow even bigger. “I love this, Blake. The lyrics match us, don’t you think?” She asks, almost afraid to do so.

“That’s the reason this is my favourite song right now, because it makes me think of you.” Gwen suddenly pulls off the road and stops the car. “Wha-?” He doesn’t have time to ask what’s going on because Gwen’s hands land on his face, making him turn to look at her as her lips crash on his. His right hand comes up to her face in pure reflex as Gwen’s grabs ahold of him by the collar of his plaid. He slips his tongue into her mouth making her moan as their tongues brush against each other making them smile against each other’s lips. When they pull away and take a deep breath after the unexpected make out session Gwen giggles and looks up to meet his blue eyes, “You better start learning how to play that song on your guitar because we’ll sing it together in the finale,” She watches as Blake opens his mouth to probably say  _ If I get through _ but she stops him with a soft peck on his lips, “You will pull through because you’re amazing and you deserve to win.”

“You…” He stutters, “You want us to sing that song?”

“Yes. I’ll even make you put a tuxedo on.” He raises his eyebrows at her, making Gwen run her hand through his brown curls. 

“Whatever makes me look good next to you. You probably will wear the prettiest dress, you always do.”

“The finale dress is breathtaking.”

“You have it already?” She hums in response. “Can’t wait to see it.”

“In three weeks cowboy.” She says starting the car again. 

 

Blake stops the car in front of his house at 7.30. Placing his hands on his knees he takes a deep breath and then turns to look at Gwen who’s staring at his house. He reaches for her hand and squeezes it, making her turn to face him. 

“Can it be wednesday again?” He says softly, “I don’t want to say goodbye.”

“I wish we had a time machine but I’ll see you tomorrow, bright and early at the studio.”

“Yeah but I won’t be able to kiss you or stare at you way too long and…” Blake pouts. 

“It sucks.” Gwen pouts as well, cutting him off. Silence takes over for a few seconds as Blake keeps running her back of her hand, “thank you so much for taking me to Oklahoma.”

“I was scared you wouldn’t like it.” He says, honestly. 

“Are you kidding me? I loved it! I loved getting to know a little more of you and getting to sand by your side and grab your hand and even kiss you on the street without giving a damn.” He smiles at her nodding. “Just… thank you so much, Blake. This has easily become my favourite getaway.”

“I’m glad darlin’. We should do it again soon.” 

They stare at each other for what feels like forever until Blake leans in taking her bottom lip in between his and then letting go in a soft pop, but leaning again to peck her lips over and over, making her giggle while tangling her hands around his neck making her able to pull him into her for one last kiss with a little more force. 

“You’re my favourite.” Gwen says making her nose brush against his in a eskimo kiss. 

“You are my favourite favourite.” Blake’s words make her let out a soft laugh. 

“That’s my line cowboy, you can’t steal it like that.”

“Why just a line when I can write you a song?” He says dropping a kiss on her nose. He slips a hand on his pocket and takes out a piece of paper. “Read it when you’re alone,” he says handing the folded piece of paper. Gwen takes it grinning at him and then looking down to look at the paper that has  _ One Night Girl  _ written on it. She looks up at him and Blake sees the confused look on her face, “Don’t take the title the wrong way, just… Read it. It’s the first time that I’ve written something in years.” With one last kiss on her lips Blake opens the door and gets out of the car. Before he closes the door he leans down to look at her, “I could write you a million songs and it would never be enough to tell you how grateful I am that we met and how much I like you.” He means  _ love you _ , because by now he knows he loves her, but he realizes it’s maybe too early to say the L word and he doesn’t want to scare her away. 

 

Blake arrives at the The Voice studios 10 minutes earlier, the next daym his mind set on grabbing a coffee for him and Gwen before the tapping. When he’s about to open the door to step inside the building he hears a child-like voice shout “ball!” so he turns around to find a football ball coming his way. He stops it with his feet and then squats down to pick it up, afraid to mess up if he tried to pick it up with a trick. He was never a good football player, he was more into american football. When he looks up again he sees a boy not older than 5 or six coming his way with a blue and red stripes shirt of some football team, he imagines. 

“Hi little man,” the boy looks up at him, “Is this yours?” Blake notices the ball is the same colours as the t-shirt. 

“Yes. Thank you for stopping it, I kicked it very far, wow.” The boy bounces on his feet.

“You did. Not even I can kick it this far.”

“My mum says I’m very good for my age. Look, I can do lotsa kicks without the ball touching the ground.” The little boy proudly starts showing off his skills to Blake as the country singer squats down to come more or less to the boy’s level. 

“You are really good.”

“I wanna be like Messi. See, I have his name on the back of the shirt.” He turns around to show show his new tall friend the name. 

“I don’t know who that is, I’m sorry.” Blake looks up at the boy who’s mouth shapes like a little O in surprise. 

“He’s the best player in the whole wide world!” The boy exclaims loud and clear, “He plays for Barcelona, see?” He shows Blake the team’s badge.

“Right, okay. Wow that’s great.” He honestly doesn't care much but the little guy is too cute to ignore. He’s dressed in ripped jeans, a hoodie tied to his waist and a snapback. His blonde hair looks so much like Gwen’s, which makes him question is this is the famous Kingston. “Hey, what’s your name?”

“Mum says I shouldn’t tell strangers that.” The boy suddenly steps away from Blake. When he’s about to turn around to go back to where he came from when he turns to face Blake again and looks at him from head to toe,  "Wait, you're mummy's singer? You can play the guitar?" Okay he's Gwen's boy for sure now. Blake squats down again and smiles at King. 

"Yes I am, and I do play the guitar." 

"That's so cool." King emphasises every word making Blake grin, showing off his dimples, "Can you teach me?" 

"Guitar?" The boy nods, "Sure yes. We just gotta ask your mum first." 

"Awesome! I'm Kingston, you're not a stranger anymore." Blake loves this kid already. He offers his big hand to shake King's and the little boy giggles. 

"Hi Kingston, I'm Blake. Nice to meet you." 

"You have a funny accent." Kingston points out giggling again. Blake giggles back because the little man is just too cute. He suddenly hears a female voice he immediately recognizes. 

"King?"

"Over here." The blonde boy yells picking up the ball from the floor. Gwen stops on her feet when she finds her two favourite guys standing by each other. Her eyes travel up to Blake's who is smiling at her with his dimples at full display and she honestly doesn't need anymore for this day to be a damn good day. 

"Blake, hi!" She says walking up to her boys, "King, I told you not to run off like that." 

"But mum the ball was so fast, I had to catch it." He pouts reenacting the scene, "Blake stopped it for me." 

"So you two met?" Gwen's eyes go from King to Blake and both nod. 

"He recognized me." Blake says smiling down at his new little friend. "Hey. How are you?" He takes the moment King seems to be distracted with the ball to stand closer to Gwen, his arm almost touching hers. 

"Good. You? You're voice sounds a little off." 

"I have a cold and my throat hurts like hell." Blake confesses, his hand coming up to his neck. Gwen's face turns from happy to worried as he listens to him. "I haven't been sick in years." King has now stepped away kicking the ball up and pretending to play against other players. 

"Blake... You shouldn't have given me your jacket the other day and you shouldn't have slept naked either, it was kinda cold in that house." 

"You were cold, I had to do something." He says looking down at her. He wants to tell her not to worry so much, that her being comfortable is his number one priority. 

"Your voice comes first at this very moment, Blake. I don't have to sing, you do. I feel so bad." Gwen lowers her head but Blake's hand on her chin moves it right up. 

"Don't. I'm fine, I'll be fine. My mother has some tea that's good for a sore throat, I'll drink it before my performance tonight and it'll be grant." 

Gwen closes her eyes feeling so bad for Blake, wanting to lean in and hug him, kiss him,  _ something _ . 

"Just... Save your voice for tonight, okay. Don't Speak," Blake grins at her words making her roll her eyes and let out a little laugh as well, "if needed, and don't force it in rehearsals, okay?"

"Scouts honor." He says proudly, the exact moment King appears back again. 

"He said he will teach me how to play the guitar." 

Gwen raises her eyebrows at Blake, and he nods. "If that's alright with you." Gwen looks at her son and then back at Blake and smiles. It would be a good way to let Blake hang out with King, so that it will be easier to make their relationship official to her son later, but at the same time a small part of Gwen's scared of the future. Guys have always ended up living her, what if Blake does the same and breaks her heart, and Kingston's? She wants to believe that third time's a charm, that there's actually good guys around, and that Blake is one of them. He's proven to be a gentleman these past few days, which makes Gwen have a good feeling of the future. "Yeah sure. That'd be great." 

"You're the best mum thank you so much. See you Blake, I'm gonna go look for uncle Adam. Can I?" He asks. 

"Of course, King. But if he's not in his trailer go straight to mine okay? I'll be there in 5 minutes." 

"Okay." Blake and Gwen watch the little man run off inside the building and then turn left to disappear behind the wall. 

"You don't have to teach him if you don't want to." Gwen says. 

"I want to. He's a great kid, Gwen. He looked so excited when he asked, I couldn't say no. And it will also get me some points for when you think it's time to tell him about us." Gwen smiles at him and softly you his bicep. 

"Where have you been all my life?" 

"Stuck in Oklahoma, darlin'." He says opening the door for her to walk inside. Gwen grins at him as he opens all the doors until he has to turn right to go to the stage and Gwen has to go left to go find her son before rehearsal.  

 

Blake bring her coffee before they start filming and quietly tells her that it’s their good morning kiss, since they can’t actually kiss around here. She giggles and flashes a smile at him. Blake already knows the song and also knows how to play in ton guitar so they just have to make him and the band go at once. He sings the first two verses, trying not to force his voice as Gwen watches him struggle and cough two times, as he steps away from the microphone. He assures her that he’s alright, that he won’t cough tonight, that he will do her, and Tim, since he’s singing his song, proud. 

 

Blake notices that Gwen hasn’t said anything about his lyrics but he also knows that she has such a busy schedule today. After him Ryan comes next, and he doesn’t even have time to properly say goodbye to Gwen. He hangs around the studio for an hour, making time for lunch. When it’s time he meets her mother outside of the studio and buys her a burger at a very hipster modern place down the road, that Adam had told him about last week. He takes a seat in front of his mother as he tells her a bit of his and Gwen’s getaway making sure to not say her name incase someone’s listening.

When he gets back to set he sits down on one of the red couches at the lounge area as he scrolls down his twitter timeline. He’s followed some of Gwen’s fans over the last few weeks and whenever he opens the app he’s met with Gwen pictures all over his timeline. He doesn’t complain, not one bit. It’s actually pretty funny how ska-pop-rock fans like him, vote and follow him and even buy his songs on iTunes. That’s also something he would have never seen coming. It still blows his mind when he thinks about it. He scrolls back up when he sees someone tweet a magazine article of Gwen hugging someone, with the caption,  _ Gwen Stefani moving on after split with Gavin Rossdale?  _ His phone falls on his lap when he clicks on the article and sees a few pictures of Gwen and some guy dressed in tight jeans and a button down standing rather close outside of what looks like a fancy restaurant. In two pics they’re hugging and the guy even pics her up a little bit. She’s smiling and Blake feels dead inside.  _ What the hell?  _ He reaches for his phone with his trembling hand and closes the window on safari. He doesn’t need to look at it again. Thi s has to be a joke, it has too. Gwen said she was falling for him two days ago, there’s no way she’s messing with him like this. They’re exclusive, at least that’s what he understands when someone says their falling for someone. 

He’s about to run off the building and maybe go grab a coffee at the starbucks store outside the studio when a very cheerful Gwen appears on the lounge. 

“Blake, hiii.” She sounds so happy Blake wants to cry, she’s happy because she’s found someone else and she doesn’t want him anymore. He doesn’t even dare to look up at her. From the corner of his eyes he sees her walk up to him, “Blake?” She sits down closer to him that she should, being here at the voice and literally having cameras on 24/7. “Hey.” She takes his hand when he doesn’t move, “What’s wrong? Do you not feel well?” 

“I’m fine, and by the looks of it you are too.” He says sarcastically, his eyes travelling up to meet his. 

“I am.”

“Good.”

“I actually have something to show you.” She stops waiting for a more eager response from him, but he looks completely uninterested, “I uh.. I have a response to your  _ One Night Girl  _ lyrics, which by the way are so good. You’re such a good writer, Blake.” He half smiles at her when she admits to liking his song, “You described our days so perfectly and… no one has ever written a love song to me.” His eyes grow wide when he hears her confession. “It’s true, and you better have a copy of those lyrics cos I’m framing your piece of paper in my bedroom wall.” She blushes at her admission as Blake’s dimples pop out, unable to stay mad at her. The magazine article is obviously fake maybe that guy is just a friend of herS, because he’s sure Gwen wouldn’t do something like that to him after what she went to, herself. His hand reaches up to caress her face, ever so softly. “So I, uhm… It’s obviously not finished but as soon as I read your words last night inspiration struck.”

 

_ I was fine before I met you _

_ I was broken but fine _

_ I was lost and uncertain _

_ But my heart was still mine _

_ I was free before I met you _

_ I was broken but free _

_ All alone in the clear view, but now you are all I see _

 

Blake has to hold back the tears as he reads her words. Gwen Stefani wrote a song about him, about her liking him. He takes a deep breath, letting his eyes leave the paper to travel up to meet hers for a brief moment and she melts at his dimpled smile. Gwen continues looking at him, biting her nail as Blake’s eyes continue reading.

 

_ Oh, why'd you have to go and make me like you? _

_ Yeah this is a feeling I'm not used to  _

_ Why'd you have to go and make me like you? _

_ I'm so mad at you 'cause now you got me missing you _

 

He doesn't even think about what the consequences could be, or if there’s anyone watching, but he puts the lyrics on his heart as his other hand reaches out for her face to pull her in for a soft, yet firm kiss. Gwen lets herself get lost in his lips for a few seconds before all the alarms in her head go off. When they pull away they’re both blushing as their forehead stay together for a moment to pull away smiling at each other only to be interrupted by a voice they both recognize. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Noor, keep shining boo! x

"You know, I always thought you two had some kind of connection but I never thought it would turn to this kind of connection. What the hell?" Adam laughs, and Blake blushes, relaxing a little bit when he notices the lead singer of Maroon 5 is not mad, or isn't trying to beat the crap out of him for kissing his friend. 

"Hi Adam!" Gwen says cheerfully. 

"Don't _ Hi Adam _ me when you two just kissed. What's going on?" He's standing with his hands inside his pockets and hasn't moved from the entrance door. 

"We... uhm..." Gwen stutters turning to look at Blake like she's asking him to continue. Blake softly shakes his head not knowing what to say, right this moment he only wants to run away from this awkward situation. "We..."

"Yeah, you what?" Adam demands, walking closer to them. 

Blake clears his throat, thinking it's time said something. "We, uh... what Gwen's trying to say is that,"

"We're in a relationship." Gwen cuts him off. When the truth is out Gwen and Blake breath out and sit back, feeling the weight of the world escape from their bodies. He reaches to take her hand and gives it a little squeeze as Adam takes a seat on the coffee table in front of the couch. He buries his head on his hands and then lets out a little laugh. 

"Riiiight." He huffs making Gwen and Blake shoot him a confused look. 

"What?" Gwen asks serious. 

"You just got divorced, and you," he says pointing at Blake, "you're her contestant, for crying out loud!." 

"And?" 

"You don't just do that." 

"Why not?" Gwen demands. 

"It's just... I don't know, it's weird. You're not like that Gwen." Blake stares at her and then at Adam who's clearly not a bit happy about the news. 

"Why do you mean I'm not like that?" Gwen scoots over, her tone turns serious as she looks directly at Adam. 

"Well, you... you" The rocker stutters, "You barely know the guy!" He exclaims standing up, "You're jumping into a relationship with someone you just met and shouldn't you be heartbroken by the divorce?" 

Gwen opens her mouth and closes it again. She hadn't opened up to Adam about the divorce, but of course she had had numerous conversations about it with his wife, and even though she knows she can trust Bee, of course she mentioned something to Adam, it’s only normal. 

"Do not tell me I barely know the guy when years ago you used to hook up with random strangers at parties." Gwen shoots back. She's had enough of guys telling her what she should or shouldn't do.

"Gwen..." Blake squeezes her hand and tries to get her to calm down a little bit. 

"No, Blake." Her eyes drift to meet his for a moment. Her chocolate eyes collide with her sea blue and he smiles squeezing her hand again as if he's telling her  _ go ahead _ ,  _ don't let anyone bring you down; I'm here. _ Gwen draws a soft smile on her face and winks at him before bringing her gaze back to Adam. "Listen, I'm finally at a place where I can put myself first. I was heartbroken before the summer, you know that, you saw me, you comforted me even though you really didn't know what was going on but you saw I wasn't okay. I am sorry I opened up to Bee and not you, but she's one of my best friends and I know I can talk to her."

"Gwen..." Adam's voice softens as he tries to explain himself. 

"Hear me out," Adam nods letting her continue, "I decided to put Gavin aside for the sake of my kid and my health, I wasn't treating myself right and I realized I had to do something. Meeting Blake was like a ray of sunshine, like a helping hand reaching out to get me out of the rabbit hole." Gwen tears up as she speaks but she doesn't even realize it until she feels Blake's hand wipe away the tears running down her face. He moves to sit even closer to her as his arm wraps around her shoulders, letting her lean against him. She feels so safe in his arms; as safe as she felt when she was a kid and her father used to hug her tight. Silence takes over the room as Adam processes the information. He looks at the two people sitting in front of him and sees the way Blake's arm is gently going up and down Gwen's arm and how his lips place a soft kiss on her temple as she half smiles at his touch. Blake nuzzles her nose in the hair and then drops a kiss on her head, pulling away to shyly turn his head towards Adam. 

"I appreciate your concern Adam, it shows how much you care for her and I thank you, and Bee, for being there for her when no one else was." Blake takes a deep breath and feels Gwen rub her thumb over his hand like she's now the one saying  _ go ahead, I'm here for you. _ Adam opens his mouth to speak but Blake, respectfully, cuts him off, "Let me... finish." He says nervously. Yes he has known Adam for a while, the Adam coach, and he likes him, he always tell him how good he is and how much he deserves this. But he doesn't know him as a person, reason why he's shaking inside. "I can promise you I'll take care of her. I don't expect you to trust me at once but let me prove it. Let me show you, and l maybe someday the whole world that I can be that guy, the guy to make her happy, she deserves to be happy after this past year, don't you think?" 

Adam draws a soft smile on his face and sits back down in front of them. He takes a few seconds to look at them, how big and strong Blake looks holding her, and how relaxed and content Gwen appears to be in his arms. Maybe these two aren't so bad for each other, he thinks. He clears his throat and places his hands flat on his thighs, "She does." Gwen's eyes meet Adam's and the rocker smiles up at her, making Gwen softly nod at him as a thank you. "Just... Treat her right okay? If you break her heart I'm gonna have to beat the crap out of you.." Adam says in a very neutral tone making Blake gulp and go completely still. 

"That won't be necessary, Adam." Gwen says touching his knee, "He's putting the shattered pieces of my heart back together." Blake lets his dimples pop out when he hears Gwen's words because she's doing the same thing with his heart. At amazes him how similar they are when it comes to being let down by others, and how much they are willing to help each other be whole again. 

"How are you going to keep this...?" Adam trails off.

"No one has to know." Gwen says, "At least not until the finale. We're not ashamed of it," her eyes trail to Blake who shakes his head agreeing with her, "but he has good chances and I don't want to blow it  up." Blake's smile grows bigger as he listens to her saying that, it just makes him insanely happy that she admires his talent. 

"Right, okay. I'll keep my mouth shut, of course." Adam says standing up again, "If I were you I would stop hugging and being cute right about now before anyone comes in. It's almost time to start getting ready for the show." He says before leaving through the door he has walked in a few minutes before. 

  
  


When Adam closes the door behind him Blake falls against the back of the sofa and lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Oh god.” He huffs closing his eyes in exhaustment. 

“That wasn’t so bad, come on.”

“I was shaking inside. It felt like I was being interrogated.” Gwen leans over him and drops a chaste kiss on his stubbly cheek.

“Wait till you meet my parents then.” She says standing up from the sofa, walking towards where Adam had left. When he doesn’t reply, Gwen turns around to see him frozen in place, his jaw on the floor and his eyes fixen on her figure. “Blake?” When he doesn’t react either Gwen lets out a little laugh and shakes her head walking back to where he is. When she sits back down Blake turns his head to look at her and softly smiles.

“What if they don’t like me?” He asks, his insecurities coming out. Gwen takes his hand and sits closer to him.

“They’re big fans of your performances each week, I even think my mum has a little crush.” Blake blushes and his dimples coming out at full display. “And I think you and my brother would hit it off rather quickly.”

“Yeah?” He asks, happily, and Gwen nods, “Good.”

“It’s not like we’re going to sunday lunch next week. When we’re ready.” Gwen squeezes his hand and Blake brings hers up to drop a little kiss. “How’s your throat by the way?”

“I had the tea my mum gave me a after lunch, and I’ll have another one before hitting the stage.”

“I just hope it doesn’t get worse. Just… I… do as much as you can okay? And if you feel like you can’t reach that higher note, it’s alright, don’t push it.” She says caressing the back of his hand softly. 

“Okay.” Blake says dropping a chaste kiss on her cheek, “We better get going before anyone comes in.” He says standing up, and then reaching out for her hand to pull her up. 

“See you later, cowboy.”

“Bye, princess.”  _ That’s a new one.  _ He likes it, the way it rolled out of his mouth had been completely normal and judging by the smile on her face, Gwen liked it too.

 

 

Blake’s backstage waiting for his turn when Ryan comes to stand by his side, “Good luck brother, I’m sorry for that throat of yours.” He says, honestly. He adores Ryan, and he truly believes he feels sorry for him, instead of Will, one of Adam’s last two contestants who had wished him well ironically. He couldn’t stand the guy. He was too cocky for his liking. 

“Thanks man, I appreciate it.” Blake says reaching for his guitar since the director just cut to commercial break, meaning he is next. 

“I heard Will made a nasty comment about it before. I’m sorry.”

Blake turns to look at his teammate, “Yeah, but we all know how he is. It doesn’t bother me much.”

“Still, I’m sorry. We’re all a family here, and we should all support each other.” Ryan says patting Blake’s back, “I think he is jealous of your success.” 

“You think?” Blake asks because the thinks everyone in the show is successful in their own way. One of Tim’s country guys had reached 3rd on the country charts and Alicia’s girl had been invited as an opening act this last weekend, for Demi Lovato. Will, though? He had been a pretty famous singer by the time Blake was trying to make a living in Nashville with Miranda, and everyone was a little cold with him, because he already had a solid fanbase before starting the show, which had granted him iTunes top 3 last week. “He isn’t doing so bad himself.”

“Yeah, but you’re more likeable while he’s a douche, unable to sing an Adele song.” Blake chuckles at Ryan’s words and is about to say something else when he is called on stage, “Good luck buddy.” Ryan says as he walks away.

“Thanks Ryan.” Blake yells back. 

  
  


 

Blake walks up the stage, when it’s his turn and sees Gwen talking to Alicia from one chair to another. He stands before the mic and lets all the tech guys plug in everything needed and make sure all the lights are working and that he's in the right spot. Alicia sees him and says something to Gwen, making her look up to him. 

Blake can't tear his eyes away from her as she continues speaking to Alicia, but she turns her head to him every few seconds to meet with his dimpled grin grow on a freshly trimmed stubble and a very good looking cowboy in jeans, shirt and a vest. 

 

When he starts the song he looks at Tim turning to look at Gwen (she's already looking at the country star) and applauds. Blake tries his best to keep his voice in control and when the first high note comes he pushes it a bit and goes slightly off key, but none of the coaches make a face at him so he continues, cheerfully as always. He can feel that his voice isn't as good as always, but he believes he's doing pretty good for being sick. When it comes to an end, Tim and Gwen stand up as Blake bows down. The country star tells him that his rendition to the song made him incredibly happy and that he had done such a good job. Gwen on the other side points out that he's indeed sing, making Alicia open her mouth and nod, meaning that she had noticed something was off. 

"You know, this was Blake's idea. He told me it was one of his favourite songs and I just had to let him do it." 

"Thanks, Gwen." His smile keeps on growing at he listens to her talk about him. 

"Even sick, you did that! Wow, I'm just wow you're so rad!" Blake's dimples pop out at her use of the word rad, he didn't know people still used it. "Oh and I'm pretty sure that's going to be another country number one!" Gwen says before taking her seat again. Blake exits the stage from the other side so they aren't allowed to hug after his performance, something that they're not a fan of, since they're used to always touch each other, in some way or another. 

 

Gwen meets up with her two contestants after the show to congratulate them and has plans to stay behind with Blake and maybe sneak him into her trailer when Tim interrupts them, stealing Gwen for a second. When she comes back she seems kind of sad even though she still manages to draw a smile on her face for Blake and Ryan. The three of them chat for a while until Ryan gets a call and takes it saying that it’s his mother that couldn’t attend tonight. Both, Gwen and Blake nod, and when the twenty year old turns around their eyes meet like magnets. 

“Tim just invited me over for dinner.” The sad look in her eyes makes him want to pull her close and hug her until she smiles, “I want to go cos they’re really good hosts and Faith is amazing but I kinda was hoping to have sometime alone with you.” She lowers her head and voice as she speaks. Blake wants to reach up and make her meet his eyes but he realizes that they shouldn’t touch like that when there’s literally everyone around. 

“Hey,” His soft voice calms her down as she looks up to meet his blue eyes, “that’s alright.” They’re whispering as they look around from time to time to make sure no one is staring at them. “Go, have fun. I don’t feel all too well so I’m gonna head home have some soup and go to bed.” 

“Does your throat still hurt?” Blake nods, “You need to stop being a gentleman and giving me your jacket every time I’m cold.” She giggles as he smiles bringing his dimples out.

“I won’t stop being a gentleman, so quit trying talking me out of it.” His boyish grin is screaming to be kissed so Gwen has to take half a step back to control herself. When Blake sees her move away he takes one step closer.

“Put your dimples away.” She whispers, only for him to listen as she tries to keep her hands on her sides; one of them stops halfway to touch him and she bring it back down. 

“My what? Blake winks at her as he smiles wider, his irresistible dimpled face becoming more and more kissable by the second. His eyes follow her as she looks away and then back at him, to look down again. He maintains his eyes on her as he watches her blush and awkwardly try to stay away from him in a room full of people.

“Blake,” Gwen wants to keep a straight face but it breaks into a grin when she looks up to see him looking down at her like she’s the finest piece of art. 

“You look so beautiful.” He says leaning a little closer to her, the same moment he sees Adam look at them, Gwen can’t see him, but the rockstar shakes his head and Blake immediately steps away from Gwen. Gwen’s eyes go wide as Blake takes a step back, “Adam.” the country singer says lowering his head and playing with his hands nervously. Gwen turns around to find Adam’s eyes on hers. Her friend raises his eyebrows at her and purses his lips. Gwen blushes a little bit and nods turning around to face her boyfriend again.  _ Boyfriend.  _ She still can’t believe it. 

“We… should really....”

“Go.” Blake says pointing at the door, “I mean, I should go, you’re staying.” His boyish grin appears back on his face. “You do look beautiful though.” He says biting his lips as his eyes travel to her green, knee length dress. 

“Thanks.” She shyly replies playing with the sides of her dress trying really hard not to touch him, even if it’s just to squeeze his arm goodbye. 

“Can I hug you? Hugging is normal, right? I mean… People hu-” He stops talking when he feels Gwen’s arms around his waist. His arms carefully circle her in her upper back as she leans her head against his chin for a brief moment before letting out a deep breath and stepping away. “See you, darlin’.” He whispers stepping away completely. 

“Bye cowboy.” She smiles at him as Blake takes two steps backwards before turning around to walk out the room. He waves Ryan goodbye and also waves at Alicia’s contestants and at Tim’s country singer, whom are talking at one side of the room. 

 

 

It's 1pm, the next day, and Blake is nowhere in sight. Interviews will start in 3 hours and he needs to be here since tonight's Top 8 night and even though he won't have to sing, because he did that last night, he needs to be on stage to see if he pulled through or not. Gwen taps her phone as she waits for her team to dress her up and do the makeup (her hair already done) and tries calling Blake again, for the fifth time. It's so unusual from him to both pick up the phone and haven't texted her since the morning, so Gwen realizes that the next best option is run to his house. 

 

"Is Blake here?" Gwen says out of breath, leaning against the door frame. 

"You're Gw-"

"Is he here?" She demands walking inside. 

"Yeah?" 

Gwen doesn't need to be told twice. She runs to Blake's room and knocks for no reason because she opens the door and suddenly stops when she sees his sleeping form hugging one of his pillows and a painful look on his face. He looks like King when he gets stomachache and Gwen knows how her son loves cuddles when he doesn't feel well. She walks closer to him and gets on her knees before him. Her hand travels up to run through his curls and then she lets if frame his stubbly face to feel how warm he is. Her hand traces a path down his neck and she feels he's sweating, so she immediately leans in and presses her lips on his forehead to feel he's burning up. 

"Blake." She tries waking him up, softly caressing his cheek, "Blake, wake up." She tries again, his hand flies to rub his eyes as he closes them again in pain. "Hey." She says softly. 

"Hi." He replies in a raspy voice. 

"Hey don't, don't force it. Stay quiet." Her hand runs through his curls making him smile up at her. Even sick, his eyes shine in the dark, something she adores about him. "You're burning up." The rock icon points out linking her fingers with his, "And you're sweating, Blake. You should change your clothes." Blake closes his eyes unable to move from where he is. 

"I need to... get to the set." He says starting to stand up. 

"Hey hey, we have time. Just sit up so I can change your shirt or you're gonna get cold." Gwen says sitting by his side. The country singer nods. He watches Gwen open his wardrobe, taking a navy blue shirt out and his deer jumper, which will make him warm and she remembers him saying how comfy it was. When she turns around he finds Blake leaning against the cupboard staring at her with a dimpled grin dancing on his face. 

"Hi." He says making her blush. 

"We've said hi." Gwen giggles walking back to him. She notices his sick looking face now that he's not lying, and it amazes her how he still looks so handsome and cute with his dimples and disheveled hair. 

"Hello, then." Gwen throws her head back laughing when she sits down on his bed. "You look so pretty." He points out, his hand moving across the sheets to touch hers. 

"You look pretty too." Gwen flirts reaching to unbutton his cardigan. 

"Yeah,  _ pretty  _ sick." He jokes making her grin. How is he able to crack a joke when he has fever? 

"Here," Gwen says pulling his shirt up and off him, she takes the clean one and puts it on him to them button up the cardigan. He looks more comfortable now.

"Much better thank you." 

"You should have told me." She says making him lay down again. He moves aside to make space for him and Gwen obliges, laying down facing him. 

"I didn't want to bother you, I knew you had to be at the studio for soundcheck and everything for tonight." Right, she’s performing her brand new single tonight. Soundcheck had gone good, and she had managed not to cry one single tear. That had only taken one hour of her morning, the other few hours had been wasted on her trailer catching up on Scandal, a show she had fallen in love with, and worrying where he was since he hadn't returned her texts. 

"Blake, you never bother me. I was actually worried because you didn't reply to my texts."

"I'm sorry," he says reaching up to caress her cheek. Gwen leans his touch as a smile stretches across her face. "I just couldn't bring myself to pick up the phone, everything hurt." 

"Shhh," now it's her hand that reaches up to cup his face, "it's fine. Just rest a lil while more, but we'll have to leave in like an hour tops if you still want to sing  _ I Believe in You  _ with me at the finale in two weeks." A grin appears on his face, as his dimples come out at full display making her heart melt and her hand run down his neck to pull him close for a sweet kiss. He pulls away shortly after afraid to pass on his sickness to her but she pulls him back in as her tongue rushes inside his mouth making him moan and roll them over, Gwen ending on top of him. A smile breaks on their faces as they peck their lips one last time before staring at each other eyes for what feels like infinity. "Hi."

"Hi cowboy." Gwen giggles as she reaches up to move the silly curls on his forehead. 

"Kiss me again, I'm starting to feel so much better." Gwen chuckles leaning in again, her hands framing his stubbly face. She drops a few kisses on his lips as Blake raises from the bed to sit against the headboard, cradling her to him and letting his hands run down her back. "Yeah, I'm a cured man." She blushes dropping a kiss just under his right eye. He coughs, his hand travelling to cover his neck in pain. 

“I’m gonna make you some tea.”

“The medicine is by the tea kettle, could you get it too?” He asks letting his head gently fall against the headboard, in exhaustion. 

“Sure, sure. Be right back.”

He manages to get a shower and get dressed in record time. By 2.30pm Blake drives inside the parking behind Gwen’s car. She had offered to drive him since he wasn’t feeling all too well, but he had declined saying that it wasn’t the best idea even if he was dying for her to drive him around.

He’s ready to go half an hour in his signature look at curly messy hair. He’s feeling a little bit better. The medicine should cover till after the show, at least he hopes so. He’s still a little cold so he walks back to the wardrobe department and grabs a blazer that matches his dark grey vest. 

He gets interviewed along with Ryan as Team Gwen contestants, two times until someone from Ryan’s hometown steals him for a solo interview, leaving a very lonely Blake in the middle of the red carpet. He looks around to see if anyone wants to talk to him but all the journalists are already interviewing someone. He steps aside and when he’s about to reach for his phone to send a quick  _ where are you?  _ text to Gwen he sees the four coaches appear on the press area. He’s so mesmerized by her that doesn’t even realize that a young blonde journalist is trying to get his attention. 

“Oh sorry.” He apologizes sadly tearing his eyes away from his girlfriend, “Excuse me, you were saying?” He asks at the woman. 

“Hi Blake! My name is Amanda, from E!News.”

“Hello.” He greets her, his eyes travelling to Gwen again. The strapless black dress she’s wearing is doing things to his body and he really shouldn’t be staring at her when there’s a camera on him and a woman waiting for his attention, but he can’t help it. 

“So, we found out you were sick last night even though they nailed your performance.”

He clears his throat and tries to speak as loud as possible, even though he’s starting to lose his voice. 

“Still am, as you can see.” He jokes looking at the camera. 

“I hope you feel better soon.” 

“Thank you.”

“So,” The woman continues, “Tell me how it is to work with Gwen?”

Blake smiles, “She’s just…” He’s stopped when he feels two hands on his shoulders and a blonde covered head pop out from behind him. 

“Hi!” A very cheerful Gwen greets him before saying hello to the interviewer too. 

“Gwen!” Blake’s surprised by her touch, “Hi! I was just talking about you.” He says, bravely. 

“All good, I assume.” She shoots him a look as the interviewer moves the mic from one to the other. 

“Hmm… I don’t know…” Blake jokes, rubbing his fingers on his chin, “Nah, I’m kidding. She’s amazing.” He says to the interviewer. 

“You guys are probably the oddest pairing The Voice has ever seen.” Blake’s eyes grow wide as Gwen tries to maintain herself calm, but obviously shaking inside. She bites her lips as her eyes travel up to meet Blake’s for a short moment. He coughs uncomfortably, Gwen’s eyes staying on him as he reaches up to cover his neck to sooth the pain once again. “I mean, country and ska-rock? Crazy!” The camera man has obviously recorded their shocked faces and their brief interaction and Gwen prays the man was out of focus or that Blake didn’t have his love sick puppy face on or they’re going to be screwed and up every magazine website tomorrow with stories based on one brief moment lock of eyes.

“Right?” Blake breaks the silence, “It makes the most perfect sense though.”

“I’m learning a lot from him.” Gwen says, trying to get back to the interview and forget about what just happened, “He’s so talented and so different from what I’m used to.”

The interview goes on for two more minutes, the interviewer basically asking questions to Blake, who tries his best to reply to everything. She watches as the interviewer checks her notes and then looks back up. “Gwen, ready for tonight?” 

“Very.” She replies. 

“This song is about your divorce with Gavin Rossdale, tell me about it.” Gwen freezes. She feels the world stop around her for a moment until Blake’s cough bring her back to life. 

“I wrote the song a while ago and I honestly can’t wait to take the stage tonight, it’s been a while, I’m excited.” She doesn’t want the woman to push her, she’s praying she doesn’t, but she’s about to, until Blake stops her from starting a new question. 

“I didn’t know you were performing tonight.”

“It was last minute” She lies, “but oh my god I’m so excited.” She tells him before turning back to the camera again. “I can’t wait.” Gwen grins at the camera jumping a little bit on her toes. 

The interview ends there thank god. Gwen turn to leave and so does Blake, who is stopped again, by a man this time, saying he’s from a local radio somewhere in Oklahoma. He looks at her and she nods saying that it’s alright, that he should go answer their questions. 

 

By the time Blake goes backstage, to the contestants room Gwen is about to record her performance, meaning the show is starting in an hour. She has changed the dress, he notices. She’s wearing a long white gown that makes her look like an angel send from above. His eyes stay glued to the screen as she performs the heartbreaking yet powerful song twice to make sure they got all the right camera angles. Ryan and one of Alicia’s contestants stand by his side the whole time and when the song comes to an end the three of them clap as if life depended on it. Blake notices that his eyes are watery, but when he turns to look at Maria, Alicia’s contestant, he sees that she is too, and Ryan is clearly affected by it too, even though he’s not crying. 

“Man…” Ryan sighs staring at Gwen’s figure on the screen. They can hear the public applauding as the camera stays on her. She’s serious but challenging, small and yet powerful. Blake is so proud of her. She looks so beautiful and her singing was also so good he wants to jump on stage and hug her until they both get tired of holding each other. 

“I know…” Blake says, unable to move his eyes from the screen. The camera changes to Tim, who’s standing up, a proud smile on his face while he claps, by his side Alicia is clapping above her head and Adam’s standing on his chair unable to do anything but bow down to her. The camera goes back to Gwen. She smiles at Adam and bows down again, mouthing a thank you to her fellow coaches. 

 

The afternoon and night goes on and Blake and Gwen only see each other when he comes on stage. He gets voted through right after Will and before Maria, and Ryan, who is also voted through. One of Alicia’s contestant goes home, making her stay on the show with two contestants, and Adam’s rock and roll guy leaves as well. The four coaches are left with two contestants in their team, each. 

 

Gwen send Blake a text with an address that appears to be in the middle of nowhere. When he arrives, Gwen’s car is already there. They’re literally in the middle of nowhere, but the full moon is enough light for both of the, Blake gets off the car and walks over to her. She’s leaning against the front part of her car. When she sees Blake she smiles, bringing him closer to her grabbing the scarf on his neck (to keep his throat warm). “Hi.” She leans in and pecks his lips once. 

“Hi princess.” He says leaning in to press his lips to hers with a little more force, “You were so amazing, Gwen. You had Maria and I crying by the end of the song, and Ryan almost did too.” She smiles up at him, imagining the three of them sharing a tissue backstage to wipe out the tears, “And you looked so powerful and so beautiful, just so… I don’t know I’m speechless.” 

Gwen lets her head fall against his chest, and his arms automatically wrap around her body, “I’m so proud of you, darlin’. So proud.” His lips find their way to drop a kiss on her temple, as her hold on him tightens. 

“Thank you.” She breathes out against his jacket. She looks up to meet his eyes, “I feel so much better after the song. I needed to do that to let go completely, to feel nothing for him ever again, to close the book.” Blake nods and cradles her face in his hands. 

“You’re the strongest person I know, Gwen.” He hugs her again, letting his back lean against the car to have Gwen completely pressed against him. 

“You make me stronger.” She says dropping a kiss on his heart. 

  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fluffiest fluff to ever fluffer. I'm a hopeless romantic. 
> 
>  
> 
> Bold is for texts. 
> 
>  
> 
> This goes to Feds, you're a star. Thank you for so much!

Top 8 on Monday and Tuesday had left one singer in each team, and as much as it had hurt to watch Ryan not get through, Blake was happy he didn’t have to sing to be saved, and just got voted through. Blake had promised the pop singer that he would bring him back for the finale to sing with him one last time. They had created an incredible bond between them, and also with Gwen, who had invited them for a pizza at a restaurant downtown after the show. They had taken so many pictures together, the three of them, one of which Gwen had posted on instagram and had all The Voice fans talking about how much she cared for her team mates. Blake had dropped off Ryan at his place and then went back to his house where Gwen was waiting for him inside her car. They had said goodbye for a few days as Gwen was flying to NYC for a few days to do promo for the show. After a goodbye-good night kiss, Blake had walked back inside turning to look at her one last time to blow a kiss her way; which she catched and placed it on her cheek, making him giggle, his dimples popping up on his face.

  


They text each other back and forth until Friday that she gets back to LA after a few days doing promo for the show in NYC with all the other coaches. Blake takes the time to fully recover which consists of watching lots of movies and taking all his medicine. When he gets Gwen’s text saying they just landed he jumps off the couch to get a shower and then get dressed. She had told him that she would come pick him up from her way back from the airport and that they would have dinner at her place if he was feeling much better, which he was. He put on a pair of jeans, his cowboy boots and a new plaid he hadn’t worn yet and waited for her to pull on his driveway.

 

 **I’m outside. Gx.** He literally jumps off the couch and runs to the door making sure he locks it and then turns to look at Gwen who’s already looking at him from the car. He stops halfway to her and takes a deep breath. He can’t believe he has missed her so much and judging by the messages she had sent him this past few days she has missed him too, _like crazy,_ as she said in her last text like night. When he starts to walk again he hears the car door open and Gwen run to him. She literally crashes to the country singer making him have to take a step backwards to not fall on his butt.

“Hey, wow you’re excited.” He says against her hair, tightening his hold on her by letting his hands wrap around her upper waist, one hand reaching up to touch the back of her neck to pull her head against his heart. He feels Gwen’s hands rub up and down his back as she sighs happily against his plaid covered chest.

“I’ve missed you so much, cowboy. You don’t even know how much.” He draws a smile on his face as he separates a little to meet her chocolate brown eyes. He realizes she’s not wearing a tiny little bit of make-up and takes a few seconds to take her beauty in. Sometimes he doesn’t understand why she wears a lot of products, but he’s afraid to ask. Not wanting to ruin the moment and ask about it now, he leans in to drop a soft kiss on her right eye and then her nose, making her giggle. When he leans back again, Gwen takes her shoot and crashes her lips to his, making him smile against her lips as his hands travel to her sides and he lets his tongue enter her mouth, urgent and needy. Blake’s hands travel to the small of her back, tempted to go further down and just scoop her up and walk back inside. When Gwen crashes her pelvis to his he loses it. He bites her lower lip as Gwen smirks, letting one of her hands mischievously put her hands on his back pockets.

“You’re playing with fire.” Blake says when he moves away for a brief moment to trail a path of kisses along her cheekbone and then down her neck, making her let out a moan or two and she feels the butterflies he’s waking up in her stomach. Blake moves back up to bring his lips back on hers, missing them and how good they feel. He pull away a while later to really see her and share a proper _hello how are you?_ but he feels her search of his lips as he moves backwards so he goes back in dipping his knees a little bit to pick her up from the ground for a moment, making Gwen grin against his mouth and letting her feet fly up in excitement. When he sets her down again they separate to catch some air even though their foreheads stay connected.

“Are any of your roommates home?” She asks biting her lip and moving her hand up to play with his chest hair. Blake’s eyes follow her every move as she speaks.

“Actually, no. They all left a while ago and shouldn’t be back until 5pm.” It’s 11 o’clock so it’s safe to say that they have a lot of time alone. Gwen smirks and Blake swears their minds are connected, it’s freaky sometimes. He takes the car keys from her hoodie pocket and locks the car, before taking her hand in his and walk back to the door. He unlocks it, feeling Gwen lean against his body, making his hands shake a little bit. He steps aside to let her walk inside first and Gwen smiles as his act of chivalry.

When he closes the door behind him Gwen immediately crashes her body to his in the most delicious way, making his every cell jump in excitement. She moves her pelvis against his and he can feel dick press against his jeans, and by the way she’s grinning against his lips, she can feel it too. Blake spins them around as he picks her up, her legs wrapping around his waist in one quick move, never letting their lips separate. Pressed against the wooden door, Gwen works on unbuttoning Blake’s plaid shirt as his hands travel to cup her ass turning around to start walking to his room.

“We better take this to my bedroom, in case anyone comes in.” He says as he walks them down the corridor. Gwen was ready to get naked and steamy on the hallway but he’s probably right.

When his bedroom door closes he sets her down and she finishes taking his shirt off as Blake reaches for the ends of her hoodie to pull it off of her, making her stand before him in ripped skinny black jeans and a black bra. His eyes travel down her body like an animal in hunger and her eyes darken, just looking at him.

He bites her lower lip and then his knees buckle to pick her up again, gently smashing her back against the white wall covered with one or two posters. Gwen moans against the crook of his neck as Blake nibbles hers trying real hard not to mark her, thinking that any dress she could wear would have the hickey at full display. _Damn._ Thinking he should probably walk away from the temptation to leave a hickey on her neck, the country singer moves his right hand to masterfully unhook her bra while his lips crash into hers in the most delicious way. He discharges the piece of lingerie and feels Gwen's breast collide with his shirtless chest. It feels so good to be skin to skin with her, he even feel goosebumps run through his body. _Wow._ His mind goes back to that night in Oklahoma where they had sex for the first time and remembers he felt the exact same thing, but at the time he thought the goosebumps were a result of his cold and headache. Now that he has gotten them again he realizes that this is all her. _Them, together._ Definitely a first. He needs to tell her. As much as it hurts him, he pulls away. The confused look on Gwen's face makes him chuckle, and with the hand that is not holding her up against the wall, he brings it up to put the few strands of hair behind her ear.

"You give me goosebumps." He says shyly, a small smile playing on his lips as his eyes lock with hers. Gwen giggles, "That's a first."

"Every time you kiss me I swear I have freaking elephants dancing in my stomach." She says sincerely, leaning in to softly peck his lips. Blake lets out a little laugh against her lips and kisses her again. "That's also a first." She repeats his words, letting her head fall in his shoulder, almost embarrassed to be this sincere.

"Hey," he makes her look up to meet his eyes. When she does he brushes his lips against hers in a barely there kiss, "No need to hide, Gwen. It's a shame we're only now, at thirty something, feeling all these things at for the first time, but," He emphasizes the but making her chuckle, her hold on him tightens as her arms move up to let her hands play with the curls at the nape of his neck. " _But_ , at the same time I couldn't imagine anyone better than you to share all these first with." Her face softens at his words and smiles draws on her face as she leans it to eskimo kiss him, letting on of her hands move to his stubbly cheek.

"Me neither, Blake. And sometimes I feel like we're moving so fast but I don't want to stop." She giggles when his arm stars drawing circles on her back, as he leans in again to meet her lips on a sweet kiss that turns into a full make out session when Gwen unhooks her legs from around him to unbutton his jeans and pull them off of him, along with his boxers. She smirks when she sees his naked body in daylight; her mind momentarily goes back to that dark night in Oklahoma, where the only lights they had were the full moon outside and the lights on the dining room. Now that she can take in all of him, and admire his body she has to bite her lip to stop a moan from coming out her mouth. When she looks up again she finds Blake looking at her like a lost boy, intimidated by the look in her eyes. She takes his hand and walks them to the bed where she makes him sit down. She undresses herself and then sits on his lap making Blake scoop back to lay them both on the unmade bed.

He hovers over her as his mouth catches on of her nipples and gently sucks on it, making Gwen moan out his name as her hands run through his curls, pulling a little. He’s about to start trailing a path of kisses down her body when Gwen brings him back up to meet her urgent lips with his. He nibbles on her lip as her hands travel down to squeeze his ass.

“Urgent, are we?” He flirts, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

“Very, quit teasing.” She says. Seconds later she feels the tip of his dick on her entrance, and the tips of his fingers running circles on her clit. Without any other warning Blake goes all in making her gasp out a _fuck,_ as she tries to get used to his length.

“Breath, darlin’.” His soft unique tone brings her back to reality. Her eyes focus on his baby blues as he slides out and then slides in again, gently, slowly; waiting for her to be ready for more, for her to ask for more. Her legs wrap around his waist, opening for him as he slides in again, and when she breathes out a _faster_ he pounds in and out rhythmically until they both climax, falling exhausted on the mattress.

 

 

Blake is staring at the ceiling with Gwen’s head on his chest. He can feel breath in and breath out silently against his skin and he wonders if she’s asleep, or just resting. If she’s asleep he doesn’t want to wake her up so he doesn’t call for her, instead he lets his index finger run around her naked back drawing nothing in particular.

“Do you have somewhere to be?” Her groggy voice startles him. She leans back to look at him in the eyes.

“Nope.” He lets his lips let out a _pop_ sound making her giggle and laying back against his naked chest. His finger goes back draw scribbles on her back.

“Did you just write Gwen?” She asks minutes later. Blake brings a soft smile on his face and nods. “Lay on your back.” His dimples come out in full display as he looks at her, biting his lip in the process. As he turns, Gwen reaches for his plaid laying right beside the bed and buttons it up. It smells like him and she loves it, also it feels like an oversized dress, and there’s nothing she likes more than dressing comfy. “Okay cowboy, ready?” She sits indian style on the bed and moves closer to Blake. She places her index finger on his broad back and starts drawing.

“Is this supposed to be a guitar?” He laughs against the pillow.

“Yes!” Gwen cheers bouncing on the mattress. “Okay, one more.”

“Ahh no, now it’s my turn.” When he turns back around he finds Gwen with his shirt on and his heart skips a beat, “It’s not fair that even my ugly shirts look this good on you.” She laughs softly hitting his chest, “You could wear a paper bag and still look amazing. Like, people would probably copy you and paper bags would become a thing.”

“You’re so silly, Blake.” She laughs, throwing her head back. He gets on his knees and when Gwen looks back down to continue the game she feels Blake’s lips crash into hers as he playfully bites her lower lip. His hand goes up, and under _his_ shirt to softly touch her back and scribble something on it.

“Did you just draw a heart on my back?” Blake’s hand freezes on her back at he nervously looks down to meet her chocolate eyes.

“I’m not finished.” He whispers against her swollen lips. His finger touches her back and he starts drawing again. His index draws a short line, making Gwen frown at him. “It’s a letter.” He hints.

“I…” She says out loud letting her hands meet at the nape of his neck, playing with his soft curls that she loves so much. When Blake’s finger goes back to touching her back, he takes a deep breath and continues writing as Gwen says the letters out loud, “L.” His eyes widen as he starts writing the next letter, his hand even shakes for a second which makes Gwen run her hand up his hair and through his curls. Blake goes at it again, his eyes never leaving hers. He draws a little circle, “O”. Gwen continues a little lost and Blake is slowly panicking inside because this is important, this is driving him nuts and he doesn’t want to scare her away. The touch of his index finger on her back for the next letter makes Gwen giggle. _Oh, Gwen._ He’s shaking inside. _Okay here we go._ Blake draws a diagonal line on her back and then another, “V” Gwen’s eyes widen when she realizes where this going. Her hands stop moving, one is softly stroking his stubbly cheek, something she loves doing, while the other plays with the short hairs on the nape of his neck. They spend a few seconds in silence as their eyes lock not really knowing what to do next. Blake lets his artsy hand move down and rest on the small of her back as the other goes up to her face cradles her cheek.

He can’t wait any longer, he needs to say it out loud, “I love you.” His country drawl seems to get deeper when he speaks and if Gwen loved his accent now she’s obsessed. Her smile breaks into a smile and what comes next Blake doesn’t expect it. She hugs him with so much force that he loses balance and both of them end up falling on the mattress, with Gwen on top of him.

“You…?” She trails off when she separates herself from him, her hand resting on his heart.

“I, uhm…” He starts saying as he sits down on the mattress indian style. She crawls as closer to him as possible, sitting on her legs as she kneels in front of him. “You don’t have to say it back or anything, I just wanted you to know how I feel, and,” He takes her hand on his, “I know it’s been fast and unexpected but we said it before, this is like a first for us, right?” She nods, “And there’s really no timeline to say those words to someone as long as you mean them, and I do.” He says as he lifts up a little bit to kiss her cheek. His lips travel softly touching her face, from her cheek to her mouth where he leaves another peck, and then slightly pulls away to meet her eyes, “I love you.” His face breaks into a smile and his dimples come out, making his boyish grin make Gwen weak a the knees. She doesn’t know how to react to this. _Oh god._ She lets her head fall against his chin as Blake pulls her closer, his hand going up and down her back. Her arms wrap around his back as she lets herself take a moment to process everything. One of her arms travels up to cup his cheek as Blake looks at him expectantly. Her other hand starts the drawing game again making Blake open his mouth probably to ask what was going on. She quiets him with a soft peck on his lips as she starts drawing. Blake smiles when Gwen starts writing the second word and she swears he holds back his emotions when she finishes the word _love._ He’s about to say something when she adds a _too._

“I’m sorry, uhm,” The bright smile on his lips makes Gwen hit his chest playfully, “Could you repeat, I don’t think I got it quite right.” His lips attach her neck, making her laugh and bringing him on top of her as they fall on the mattress again. When Blake looks up she finds her eyes on his.

“I love you too.” The world stops for them as their eyes stay on each other as their smiles grow bigger and bigger until their faces start to hurt. Blake decides it’s time to kiss her again so he leans in saying an _I love you_ everytime he pulls away. He rolls them over, picking up the bedsheets as he covers them up with themand goes in to kiss her again, starting a trail of kisses down her body.

  
  


"Hey guys!" Gwen walks into the lounge, make-up free, a pair of jeans, a hoodie and Blake's plaid tied around her waist. He hair up in a short ponytail.

"Gwen!" "Hii Gwen!" "My girl!" Her three friends greet her turning to look at her close the door behind her.

"I'm soooo excited!" She says bouncing inside the room.

"What's gotten into you?" Tim laughs a little bit but his heart jumps inside his chest happy to see her like this, free and sure of herself.

 _Blake loves me and we just had three rounds of amazing sex._ She thinks smirking in the process. She decides to to speak the PG-13 rated version of her excitement.

"Blake is going to win on Tuesday and I'll be the first female coach to win this thing." She says falling onto the chesterfield. Gwen sees Adam's mouth open, ready to fight her but she raises her index finger up to stop him. She's in such a good mood to let some friendly fight ruint it. "Do any of you know Michael Bublé by any chance?" She asks putting her phone and purse on the table in front of the sofa.

Adam shakes his head.

"I've meet him but I don't know _him_." Alicia sits taking a seat next to Gwen.

"I've met him a bunch of times but Faith knows him. She has his cellphone and they call each other from time to time." Tim explains taking his cowboy hat off. Sometimes it's weird to Gwen to see him without it. The hat is just part of his body to her. She smiles up at him and nods.

"I'll talk to Faith, thank you cowboy!"

"A pleasure OC girl." Gwen lets out a little laugh. She never thought she's like Tim McGraw as much as she does. To be honest, she never thought she'd meet a country singer but Tim is just so like Blake when it comes to personality. Gwen scoots over to   reach for her phone to send Faith a quick text.

The next hour consists of the coaches taking turns for solo interviews and Adam and Alicia taking turns as well in the Studio to record their duet with their artist. Tim and Gwen have studio session the following day.

She's chilling on the lounge area when Faith text comes through.

**Sure I know him. Bee and I were thinking about having a drink tonight, wanna join?**

Gwen chuckles re-reading the text and tries to imagine Blake's face when he meets his hero in a few days. Gwen had had the idea to have Michael as Blake's duetting partner on Tuesday's show, the finale. He would freak out big time.

**Can we get a coffee in an hour or so instead? I have King tonight and I promised The Avengers marathon. Gx.**

A few minutes later a message comes through agreeing to meet at a coffee shop downtown. Gwen closes her eyes and leans back against the sofa for a long minute, a smile playing on her face. Before she falls asleep she decides to stand up from the sofa and go grab her car keys in her trailer. When she steps inside the trailer she looks at herself in the mirror and realises that she's wearing Blake's plaid shirt tied around her waist. She unties it and takes the hoodie off to put the plaid on and tie the ends around her waist; she takes a deep breath, hiding her nose inside the plaid to smell Blake all over it. She loves how it smells like him, like home. She ties the hoodie around her waist and grabs her purse before leaving.

She closes the trailer door behind her and then her phone buzzes in her pocket.

**Have fun with King tonight. I love you.**

Another message comes through before she has time to re-read the first one.

**Yep, I can’t stop saying it. I love you.**

She can picture the silly smile on his face typing the text, because she probably has the same love sick puppy smile on hers now. She re-reads the last three words over and over again as she walks to her car.

 **Thanks cowboy. I love you.** She wishes she could go back to his place and spend the afternoon with him but she really needs to get to Bee and Faith if she wants the Michael Bublé surprise to work out.

 

To say Bee and Faith were surprised to see Gwen with an oversized plaid shirt would be an understatement.

“I see Blake has gotten into you as well. Next stop is the cowboy boots.” She jokes, making Gwen laugh nervously. She changes the subject as fas as she can turning to look at Faith, who has a soft smile on her face.

“So, Michael Bublé.” She starts making Bee pout, wanting to know more about the plaid shirt, “Blake’s a hu-…”

“Oh Blake, huh?” Bee jumps in mischievously. Gwen tries really hard not to blush, but she can feel her cheeks burn up.

“Michael is like his hero and I think I’d be a great surprise to have Blake sing with him in the finale next week.” Gwen explains, nervously playing with the starbucks to-go cup. Her look travels back up to her friends “I was wondering if he was in town.”

“He is. He’s recording a song for a movie and then a music video for his brand new single, so he should be free on Tuesday night, I’m sure. But here, this is his phone number, I’ll tell him you’ll call.” Faith says, looking for his contact on her phone and then sending it to Gwen.

“Thank you.” She says leaning back against the chair, “I hope everything works out.”

Silence takes over for a brief moment until Bee tries to open the Blake subject again.

“I knew he liked you but never in a million years I thought you liked him back.” Bee says making Gwen almost jump off her chair.

“I don’t!”

“Oh, Gwen come on! Your face lights up when you talk about him, just now you blushed up when I said his name.” Bee pushes as Faith stays in the shadows, watching her friends go back and forth. “Just accept it, it’s not like he has to know or anything.” The ska singer bites the inside of her cheek trying not to giggle.

“He knows.” Gwen whispers under breath but both her friends seem to have listened because they scoop forward letting out a loud _what?._ “Remember when I told you I was going out of town for a few days about two weeks ago?” She asks Bee, who nods expecting for more, “We went to Oklahoma.”

“Oh my god!!” Bee squeals dropping her coffee on the floor, “Shit!” She looks down to find the white cup on the floor, “Screw the coffee, tell me more! Gwen, oh my god!” She picks up the coffee cup, leaving the mess on the floor.

Gwen’s eyes travel to Faith for a moment to watch her bit her lip and raise her eyebrows at Gwen.

“This stays here. You can’t tell anyone, okay?” Both nod and then Gwen begins telling them about their weekend in Oklahoma, leaving out the sex part, because not even two of her best friends need to know that, until Bee, who knows her so well, asks about it.

“Do not tell me you didn’t jump his bones, because I don’t believe you.” Bee pushes her again and Gwen wants to turn the volume down on her friend because it always makes her nervous to talk about her love life. The No Doubt front woman blushes as fast as lightning making her two friends lean their head backwards laughing at Gwen’s inability to hide anything.  

“I think I’ve said enough.”

“Oh com-” Bee is stopped by Faith’s hand on her knee. The model looks up and nods realizing maybe the singer is right and it’s really time to stop pushing.

“We’re really happy for you, Gwen.” Faith says for the both of them.

  


On her way to her parents house to pick up King, she calls Michael, who picks up immediately.

“Hi, I uhm… This is Gwen Stefani, Faith Hill gave me your number.”

She never expects his voice to be so soft and calm, “Yes, Gwen hi!”

“Hi! I uhm… I don’t know if Faith has mentioned the reason I’m calling or-”

“Actually she hasn’t, but I’m excited.” Gwen smiles at his words.

“So, I don’t know if you watch The Voice...”

“I do, when I can.” He replies fast.

“Okay so there’s this guy on my team, his name is Blake. He’s on the final and he gets to perform with a famous artist next week.” When she hears Michel hum in response she continues, “He’s a country singer but, like, you’re his hero.”

“Tim must be hurt.” He laughs at the other end of the line and Gwen chuckles.

“He’ll get over it!” She grins turning left seeing her parents house at the end of the road. “I was wondering if you’d like to sing with him.”

“Wow, really? I’d be honoured! Sure yeah, count me in.” Gwen internally screams _yes_ and bounces on the seat arriving at the end of the road. She stops the engine and grabs her purse and hoodie from the passenger's seat.

“Okay, wow great! I’d talk to the producers tomorrow and let you know if there’s anything that needs to be signed or talked. As far as I know you can choose what song to perform, but I gotta tell you, and you cannot tell anyone else,” She chuckles, “Blake and I will be dueting _I Believe in You_.”

“Holy… Wow” He sounds so surprised, “That should be interesting, I can’t wait to hear how good it sounds. Thank you.” He sounds so grateful Gwen wants to go wherever he is and thank her in person.

“No, thank _you._ Blake will freak out.”

The conversations goes on for another five minutes. Gwen picks up King, after a tea with her parents and spends the evening watching Avenger movies with him.

  


The next morning she drops off King at school and goes directly to The Voice studios, where Carson tell her that Michael would be dropping by when her and Blake would be rehearsing for their duet. Gwen thinks that that would be a perfect moment for Blake and him to meet, so she tells Carson if he could make that possible and he accepts.

It’s around 12 o’clock when Blake arrives and makes his way to the stage area where he finds Gwen and one of the tech guys talking by the stage. When she sees him she excuses herself and walks up to him, a smile playing on her face. She feels the elephants on her stomach wake up as she walks closer to him. He’s holding two coffees, dressed in his signature jeans but this time he’s wearing a grey shirt and a wool black vest which she has just fallen in love with. _Wow._ She always like guys that dressed in t-shirts, tight jeans and sneakers, but Blake is so the opposite of that it still amazes her, after all this time, that she loves his classy style. He looks so dapper.

“Hi.” He says softly as he hands her the coffee.

“Hiii cowboy!” Gwen bounces on her feet excited for today and what’s to come. “Thank you for the coffee.” She takes a sip closing her eyes at how good it tastes.

“I took a sip of yours so I basically just kissed you.” Another thing that amazes her is how much she likes his corny words, something about his voice makes the corniest line sound good.

“I can’t believe you sometimes!” She throws her head back laughing but also blushing.

“I love you.” He whispers, for only her to listen. Gwen steps forward and repeats his words,

“I love you too.” She says tightening the hold around the coffee cup, “Ready for today?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

 

 _I Believe In You_ turns out tos sound beautifully as a duet. Gwen lets Blake have more solos than her but he complains saying that this is a duet and that he wants to be in the same position as her, she wants to let her shine too, seeing that this is so not her genre of music but she’s nailing every note. Blake’s standing with his guitar with the mic stand in front of him, while Gwen decides to hold the mic herself, this way being able to look at him during the entire performance. They check the lights and the scenario once. Gwen decides to not have anyone as a chorus and not put any decoration on the scenario. Instead she asks to sing on a platform with stairs for the first part of the song and then have another microphone for Blake on the stage since they would be walking down the stairs and into the centre of the stage during the instrumental part of the song and part of her first solo. Blake agrees to everything she says. “You’re the master here.” He says more than once. He loves this idea, it’s simple and classy and will give them the chance to move around and command the stage in their own way. They’re walking back to the mics when Blake stops walking making Gwen take a few steps without him following her.

“Oh my god!” He covers his mouth and Gwen turns around to look at him and then back to where he is looking at. She finds Michael Bublé leaning against Tim’s chair. She turns back to look at Blake and her heart melts when she sees the look on his face. He’s trying really hard not to cry and not to freak out. “Gwen,” He breaths out. He takes a deep breath and continues, “You see him too, right? I’m not hallucinating, am I?. What the hell did that coffee have?” He laughs shaking his head with his eyes closed. When he opens them again and his hero is still there and Gwen is standing by his side, her hand on his arm.

  



	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than usual but exams start next week and I really don't have time for much, I'm sorry. 
> 
>    
> For Chuck, thank you for all your lovely comments :)
> 
> Here you have some fluffy stuff. Enjoy!

“He’s here.” She gestures for Blake to walk down the stairs. His eyes go from her to Michael and back as he tries really hard not to roll down the stairs, “Blake, meet Michael Bublé. Michael, this is Blake Shelton.” Blake offers his shaking hand for the singer to shake but instead Michael pulls him in for a hug.

“It’s so good to meet you.” Blake’s on cloud nine. When they pull away he stares down at the man he admires the most and nervously touches his neck as his hero turns to look at Gwen and speaks again, “Gwen, nice to meet you too. This is weird, I’ve watched and known about you for a few years now but we’ve never met.” Blake watches them hug and exchange stories, while he pinches himself because there’s no way this is real.

“Same here. Thank you for agreeing to come.” She says, her eyes travelling to look at Blake who shyly smiles at her and Michael.

“I watched the remaining episodes of the show last night and I gotta say man, wow you’re _soooo_ good! Thank you for covering Home, I bought your version on iTunes and it’s the only thing I’ve been playing since Gwen called me yesterday.” Blake must be red as a tomato by now and his breathing pattern must be _fucked up._

“Thank you. It’s my favourite song.” He says nervously. When he feels Gwen come closer to him, close enough that their arms are almost touching, he calms down a little bit, but _oh god_ , his girlfriend made it possible for him to meet his idol. He loves her so much and _dammit_ he cannot tell her right now. If he could he would run up the stage, stand behind the mic and shout it to the world.  When his eyes meet Gwen's he draws the softest smile on his face and even feels his dimples pop out.

“This is crazy!” Blake says, his hand moving to cover his face, “Wow.” He’s unable to speak and his hero might think he’s the weirdest person, “Sorry, I’m just…” His hand travels up to touch his neck as his other hand shakes on his sides. Michael chuckles and then looks up to meet Blake’s eyes, and somehow he calms down.

“I remember watching the blinds with my wife, she’s obsessed with you by the way,” Blake chuckles and Gwen rolls his eyes at him, a smirk on her face because she just can’t help it. She’s so happy everything worked out and she was able to do this for him, “And I was like oh he’s gonna pick Tim, poor Gwen and then you go and dich Tim for the queen of awesome and my wife screamed and I just sat there staring at the TV.” The three of them burst out laughing, even Blake, whose body turns to fully look at Gwen. When their eyes meet, even for a brief second both their minds travel back to that afternoon when they met.

“I don’t think I would have made it this far in a team full of cowboys.” Blake laughs, “And Gwen is different from everyone else, she’s just unique in her thing, you know? Much like you.” He loves complimenting her every chance he gets.

“Thank you.” Michael nods taking a few steps towards the stage, “So…” He says turning to look at the two singers again. He watches as Gwen shakes her head. “You tell him.” Gwen raises her eyebrows questioningly and Michael nods.

Gwen climbs up the stage and Blake follows her, so does Michael, “I remember when you first told me he was your hero and I just had to do something about it, so I asked Faith to help me out a little bit and then I was able to contact him.” Gwen talks as she holds onto the mic stand, almost nervous to break the news to him. Blake looks excited and nervous at the same time and all Gwen wants to do is walk up to him, stand on her tiptoes and kiss the nerves away and see that beautiful smile of his everytime they kiss. “What I’m trying to say here is that,” She watches as Blake’s eyes grow and his mouth slightly open, “You will perform together on Tuesday.” His eyes widen and his mouth opens in an O shape as he parts his legs a little bit to keep himself from falling. He can feel his heart beat faster than ever in his chest as his hand reaches up to cover his face. He should say something before his idol freaks out and runs away.

“Really?” He asks, still not believing what Gwen just told him. His eyes go from Gwen’s to Michael's who's nodding happily. Blake’s blue eyes travel back to Gwen’s and he sees the excitement in her eyes as she comes closer to him and places a hand on his bicep.

“You deserve it, Blake.” She lets her hand linger on his arm until Michael interrupts their moment.

“So, I thought maybe,” He starts, waiting for Blake to look back at him again. The country singer winks at Gwen and then fixes his eyes on Michael, giving him his whole attention, “How would you like it if we sang _Feeling Good_?” His suggestion makes Blake frown. Of course he knows the song, of course he sings it at loud in the car and in the shower but it’s hard to sing it well, because it requires a tone of voice he doesn't have, at least he thinks he doesn’t.

“I, uhm…” He says shyly. He looks at Gwen and finds her biting her blue pen, clearly taken aback by the suggestion as well, “I mean, I know the song and I love it but I don’t have your voice.” His hand flies up to touch his neck and Gwen jumps in, seeing that that move is his _I’m nervous_ gesture.

“I think if anyone in the country world can pull off that song, it’s you ba- Blake.” _Babe_ almost escapes her mouth and she also stops her hand from wrapping around his waist. She needs to get a grip and fast. “You pulled off _Don’t Speak_ and _Tiny Dancer_ , you can pull off anything Blake, I know that, the coaches know that and if he,” She says pointing at Michael, “suggests it, I’m sure he believes you can do it. It will be so different from everything else you’ve done on the show so far.”

“I believe you can pull it off better than me.” Michel says making Gwen giggle and Blake chuckle, letting his head drop back.

“Don’t exaggerate!” He says, laughing. “You believe I can do it?” He asks looking down at Gwen. The singer lets her eyes travel back to look at him and she lets herself get lost in his sparkly blue eyes for a second before she nods repeatedly.

“I do.” She says directly to him, trying very hard not to reach out and touch him. This holding back thing is getting hard by the minute. Blake seems to be more in control though, even though he brings his eyes to look at her every five seconds.

“ _Oh-_ kay then.” Micheal says sensing the tension in the room. “ _Feeling Good_ it is. I’ll see you tomorrow for the rehearsal.”

“Sure, yeah!” Blake bounces on his feet as he watches his idol say goodbye to Gwen, and then hugs him goodbye. The country singer and the No Doubt front woman watch him walk down the stairs and exit through the door.

Blake turns around to look at her mouthing a very excited and happy _Oh My God._ Her face softens as he watches him reach up to run a hand through his curls and then cover his mouth with both hands, bouncing on his feet.

"Oh my god Gwen. Holy hell." He says trying to calm down from the excitement. He just met his hero. _He's fine._ No he is not just _fine_. He's more than fine, he's happy, he's excited, he's over the moon. His dimples mark his face as he bends over, placing his hands on his knees to keep him from falling. He feels Gwen's hands touch his back and he sighs looking up to meet her chocolate coloured eyes. "You..." He begins. Her hand moves from his shoulder to his bicep and she even gives it a little squeeze before letting it travel down to his wrist. "You did that for me?" Gwen can see a silly tear on the edge of his right eye and that makes her even happier. One of the things she loves about him is that he's as emotional as her. Her two previous boyfriends would have never shared a tear in a situation like this or any situation because "men do not cry" they had both told her that at some point in their life together. But Blake does, he cries when he's angry and sad, but her also cries when he's happy and she loves that.

She nods as her smiles grows wider and wider, making her cheeks hurt from all the happiness she's transmitting. "I did." She breathes out as she feels Blake's hand cover hers on his wrist, "not that it was hard or anyth-" His index finger quiets her as he takes a step in.

"You did _that_ for me!" He emphasizes the word that because he still can't believe it. "Gwen... wow." The look in his eyes makes her heart melt.

"You deserve it and I just... look how happy you are. Seeing you this happy makes me happy." She says, her thumb stroking the soft skin on his wrist.

"I love you. Like, I love you so much." He says putting a strand of hair behind her ear. They're completely unaware of the possibility of a camera being on since they had been rehearsing just minutes ago. He starts to lean in towards her when the alarms go off on his head and hers. Their eyes widen at the same time and they burst out giggling.

"Those freaking cameras better be off." She says in between giggles. Blake reaches up to cup her cheek and leans in to drop a soft kiss on her cheek, dangerously close to her mouth, and when he pulls away after letting his lips press against her soft skin for longer that any normal friendly kiss, she's smirking at him and her eyes scream _do it again_ , so he does, lingering a little longer this time.

"I don't care about the cameras at this point." He says quietly, making her smile brightly. "Listen, I know you have King tonight and I want you to spend as much time with him as possible because I know how much it hurts you to drop him off at you-know-who every Sunday, but how do you feel about me making you dinner on Monday after the show?" He asks as they walk down the stairs and towards Gwen's chair to pick up her things. She looks up at him as she reaches for her jacket and purse.

"Won't your housemates be home?" His face breaks as he realizes that she's right. He's about to say something but she cuts him off, "how about we have dinner at my place?"

"But I wanted to cook for you and sweep you off your feet since I can't take you out on a proper date." He pouts like a five year old. Gwen chuckles at his child voice imitation and reaches up to touch his hair.

"Bring everything you need with you, I'll let you take over my kitchen." She says as he opens the door for her to step outside on the almost too cold for her liking December day.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll even pretend I have something to do while you cook, or I'll just stare at you." She smirks at him as the metal door closes behind him. They're on the back side of the building, meaning they're pretty much alone.

"Me cooking turns you on, right?" He teases.

Gwen bites her lip, "Mhm." She nods.

"I knew it." The smirk on his face makes her want to stand on her toes and kiss him and she wants to, _she's going to,_  but a pitched voice interrupts them before she has time to react. 

"Gweeeeen." The rockstar smiles when she realizes it's Bee. She looks up at Blake and then turns around to where the squeal came from. Blake looks over her shoulder and sees that it's not only Behati but also Adam and suddenly he feels the nerves creep up.

Gwen waves at them and then slightly turns to look at Blake again, who's looking down at his feet. The couple walk up to them hand in hand and Blake feels some kind of jealousy take over his body because he wishes he could just walk in hand with Gwen around here and everywhere to be honest.  

"Hey guys!" Adam greets them with a smile, "you met Michel Bublé huh?" Adam asks Blake. The country star turns to look at Gwen and sees her smirk. "Yeah we all knew about her plan." Blake laughs a little bit and bumps his arm with Gwen's playfully and casually. "I'm so happy for you, man!"

"Thanks Adam." Blake nods at the rockstar and then turns to look at his wife, who just asked him about the show on monday. "I'm more excited than nervous to be honest."

"Are you going to perform an original song?" Behati asks holding onto Adam's tattooed arm.

"I am." Blake can see Gwen smirk from the corner of his eyes, "I wrote it like two weeks ago." He says proudly.

"What's it about?" Behati asks when she sees Gwen blush up. This is her chance to tease her friend and maybe loosen up a little bit and maybe cozy up to Blake since Adam knew about them too.

"You'll see on Monday." Blake teases.

"Aww come on!" Behati pushes him.

"Nooope." Gwen stays quiet by his side part of her wishing he could just go ahead and tell her friend that the song was actually about her but she respects his wish of keeping their relationship private.

"It's a good song." The pop-ska singer jumps in, "He's such an amazing writer." At her words Blake looks down to her and smiles lovingly. He loves that she's just such a fan of him, as much as he's a fan of her.

"Okay, we'll see then." Behati says and Adam agrees the exact moment that his phone goes off and he excuses himself to pick it up.  

"I have to go too. I have an interview at that musical bar you told me." Blake says looking down at Gwen, "I won't get to drive Ferraris but they have open mic on Thursdays and Fridays and the staff can also pitch in. I worked at a bar back at home for a while so that will help." Blake explains to both, Behati and Gwen.

"Good luck, Blake!" Behati says smiling cheerfully. Adam's wife has always been so nice to him, it amazes him how someone he barely knows is interested in his music and is also somewhat supportive of him.

"Thank you." Blake replies smiling back. Behati watches at Blake looks back at Gwen, whose already waiting for his eyes to land on his. When their eyes meet her smile only grows wider. Behati hasn't known Gwen forlong period of time, but she saw Gwen with Gavin a bunch of times, before they divorced, and they rarely smiled at each other and not even their eyes screamed I love you. But Blake and Gwen's do, and that makes her happy. Gwen deserves it after all she's been through, she thinks.

"I'll uhm..." Blake starts, watching Behati from the corner of his eyes. Dammit, he want to kiss her goodbye to properly thank her for making the meeting with Michael Bublé possible, but he can't do that with her friend standing before them. "I'll see you tomorrow for the recording. Right?" He already knows the answer is yes but he asks anyway, just to spend more time with her even if they can't touch or kiss.

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow." Gwen's reply is quiet and kind of sad and all he wants to do is take her in his arms and carry her back to his house so they can spend the afternoon together until she has to go pick her son from football training. Gwen shyly smiles at the awkward exchange of words, then turns to look at Behati who raises her eyebrows at her. Gwen draws a shy smile on her face for her friend and turns to look at Blake again. She stares at his beautiful blue eyes and then decides to just go for it. She reaches for the collar of his plaid and brings him down for a kiss. A short, sweet kind of kiss. Blake is taken so a back by her movement that he doesn't even have time to pull away to tell her that they shouldn't but when her soft lips touch he gets lost in them. When Gwen pulls away he goes back in realizing that if there's some kind of damage it's already been done so he just wants to enjoy himself now. So he briefly presses his lips to hers once again and even bites down on her lower lip stealing a smile from Gwen. His hand manages to come all the way to her face to gently cup her cheek.

"She knows." Gwen murmurs against his lips as they pull away. Both of them hear Behati squeal, making Blake chuckle as Gwen lets her head fall against his chest smiling against his plaid. His hand travels from her cheek to around her shoulders to pull her even closer to him.

"You guys are so cute oh my god I'm living for this!" She's squealing again and nearly yelling.

"Shhh Bee, don't shout it out. I told you, no one has to know, at least not until the show ends on Tuesday." Gwen says cuddling up to Blake.

"Right yeah, of course."

Gwen draws circles on his back while her other hand slides against his tummy to land on his waist, "Good luck on the interview, not that you need any cos you're amazing but good luck anyway." She rambles tilting her head up to meet his eyes. Blake looks down to her and giggles. She's just so darn adorable, and hot at the same time it drives him nuts.

"Thanks darlin'. I'll call you later." He drops one last kiss on her lipstick free lips and then turns around to Behati, "See you. Thank for your the discretion, we appreciate it." He says squeezing his girlfriend's arm softly.

"Thank you again for making my dream come true, I'll never be able to pay you back for this. I still can't believe it." He says when Behati excuses herself to go check up on Adam.

"You don't have to, it was my pleasure. Now go kick ass at the interview." She says untangling herself from him. She chuckles at how adorable he looks with his dimples out and stands on her toes to kiss him one last time. "I believe in you." She whispers the song lyric against his lips making Blake take a deep breath.

“Thank you.” He winks at her and then walks away to his car, turning one last time to wave goodbye.

 

 

She calls him after dinner and the first thing she does is ask about the interview.

“I didn’t get the job.” He says at the other side of the line.

“I’m so sorr-”

“But,” He quiets her, a grin forming on his face, “The owner recognized me and gave me the 10 to 12 slot on Saturday nights and also 8 to 10pm slot on Mondays to perform.” Gwen’s smile grows as she listens to him get all excited, “He said he watches the show and that I’m his favourite and wow Gwen, I mean it’s not a job per se, but they pay good enough and it will give me the chance to get another job, as well.”

“That’s so rad! Oh my god babe that’s amazing!”

“I know right?” He breathes out against the phone letting himself fall on his bed, the bed they had shared the first _I love you_ just hours before. “Everything’s working out so well, I’m afraid something bad is gonna happen soon. I’m normally not this lucky.” Her heart breaks for him. His voice quiets down as he speaks and she seriously wants to be there with him right now.

“Hey, no, Blake listen. You deserve everything you’re getting. You work so hard, you always have. Don’t you think it’s time for life to work out for you?” He hums in response.

“What if I don’t win on Tuesday?” He asks after a moment of silence, “I want to win and I want you to be the first female coach to win The Voice.”

“You have everything that’s needed to win and I’ll be so mad if you don’t. You’re the only one that has really grown in the competition. You are a true performer and even if you don’t win you’ll be a great country star, I just know it, Tim knows it too. Remember he said he wanted to take you on tour?” Blake hums again, “ _I believe in you,_ I know you have what it takes to win the show, but if you don’t maybe you’ll even get a better record deal than the one the winner gets, maybe you’ll even be more successful. Your music career will continue, and even grow, after the show, I’m sure of that.”

“Thank you.” He sounds more calm now which makes her sit back against the headboard and take a deep breath. “Whether we win the trophy or not, I already won because I have you in my life.”

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> I'm sorry it's taken me so long to post but it's final exams season and I literally had zero time until today :)
> 
>  
> 
> We're getting close to The Voice finale and things will start to get interesting.

Blake arrives at the studio, ready to record his duet with Gwen. After last night's conversation he really can't wait to see her. He wants to win for him, he wants to win for her but most of all her wants to win with her. The Voice has become their thing and at this point winning with her is more important than getting the record deal. At the end of the day Gwen was right and this is not about winning the show, but about being heard and if she believes he has the potential to be a great country star, he does too. His mind travels back to the day before when they rehearsed _I Believe in You_ and he smiles at himself. He not only loves the song but the fact that he'll get to perform it with her, with his girlfriend, is making him both excited and nervous at the same time. Universal is half empty on Friday which he loves because he gets to park wherever the hell he wants. He meets the camera men and Carson on the stage area and figures Gwen has to be around since her purse is sitting on her chair. They have to record a quick interview with Carson and then run straight to record _I Believe in You._ Carson starts a small talk with him until Gwen appears with two coffees. She smiles brightly at Blake and then greets Carson. When the host turns around to find the director Gwen and Blake take a minute to properly say hello.

"Thank you for the coffee."

"I took a sip of yours so basically I just kissed you." Gwen repeats the words he had said yesterday. Blake smiles down at her wanting nothing more than to lean down and kiss her. "Congrats on the spot on the musical bar. I know I congratulated you yesterday but I'm honestly so proud." Blake's looking at her, more like staring at her. If he were superman he would have carved a hole on her with his eyees by now. _Dammit_ _she's said something._

"W-what?" He stutters. She just looks so good. Her hair is down and long, like he has never seen it before and it makes him frown a little because _how and when in the hell did it get so long?_

"They're called extensions." Gwen giggles.

 _Right._ Extensions or not she's so unbelievably beautiful. She's wearing a white v-neck shirt giving him a little something to fantasize about with a baggy and kind of sportive jacket over it. Gorgeous. Also she's not full on make up as most of the times on the show.

"You look so beautiful." He says out of the blue and a little too loud, making a sound guy that was nearby turn to look at them. "Oops." He says grinning down at Gwen who's blushing. How can she make such casual clothes look so good? Her grin intensifies on her face as Blake continues to look at her.

"You look pretty good too, I must say." Blake shows off his dimples and takes a look around. "Hey, congrats on the spot on the musical bar, I'm so proud."

"How cool is that right? I mean wow! Thank you for telling me about that by the way, I wouldn't have known that bar existed if it weren't for you."

"You're welcome." She replies stopping her hand from reaching up to run through his curls. "Are you signing tonight? Since it's Saturday."

Blake shakes his head, "I have to go because they're gonna show me how everything works, so I probably won't, but who knows?" He chuckles.

"Good. King and I are going to my brother's for dinner and I'm taking him for a mother-son day tomorrow."

"That sounds so much fun!"

"He's asked about his guitar lessons, you know." Blake catches Carson from the corner of his eye. He seems to be giving to last instructions to the crew.

"We can start whenever you want. I'm excited!" He bounces on his feet putting a hand on his jeans pocket to keep it from touching her.

"He'll be at his dad's next week but once he's back home we'll arrange everything. He's also very excited!"

"Alright guys! Let's start!" Carson yells making the couple jump a little. He makes them sit on two high chairs next to each other and he seats in front of them. Blake plays with his hands nervously as Carson looks at his notes one more time. Blake feels Gwen squeeze his knee making him look up to meet her chocolate coloured eyes. She doesn't say a word but a wink is enough for Blake to relax.

"Okay so guys," Carson looks up again. "I'm basically going to ask you four questions about both of you working together, your original song, Blake and then just stuff like how it was at the beginning and how it is now. Okay?" Blake nods.

"Ready!" Gwen squeals.

When the camera starts rolling they get into full professional mode as Carson makes the first question.

"You two may be the oddest couple this show has ever seen. How is it to work together from the inside?" When they hear couple they turn to look at each other nervously.

"It's uhm..." Blake starts, "It's amazing really. She's been such amazing coach and friend. We've built a relationship that has turned into a friendship that will last forever. It's just been good to work with someone so different and so out of the country world, you know?." He says directly to Carson but then turning to Gwen as his speech ends.

"I agree. Even for me, getting to know him has been incredible, he's so talented and like he said, so different. It's just... it's been a real pleasure. And look at us? At the final, it's so rad! I'm so happy!" Gwen bounces on the chair like a five year old on Christmas day as Blake controls his expression because that freaking camera is on him and they gotta keep their relationship a secret for four days at least.

Carson watches the singers with a silly smile on his face and then asks the second question.

"You're dueting _I Believe In You_ by Michael Bublé? Why?"

"It's his favourite song at the moment." Gwen jumps ahead and answers making Blake let out a little giggle. Gwen bites the inside of her cheek and turns to look at him.

"She's right." He says grinning, "I just really like Michel Bublé and the lyrics are so good!"

The crew takes five minutes to change and fix a camera and Carson leaves the stage to answer a call.

Gwen and Blake stay silent because any camera could be on and they're still wired up. They do look at each other from time to time until Blake speaks up.

"My mother is coming over tomorrow night."

"That's amazing! I'm so happy for you, I know how much you like to have her in here." Gwen says leaning a little closer to him, letting her arm rest on his chair.

"I do! She cried the other day on the phone telling me how proud she was and I nearly did too." Gwen smiles at him imagining the scene. Blake might be a tall tough guy but he's a big softie.

"As a mother I completely understand. Last year King had to bring the person that inspired him the most to school to talk about them and stuff and he picked me. He was so scared to talk in front of his class, like, he was sweating before going to bed but at the end it all worked out so great. I told him that I got nervous on stage too and that thinking about him made me calm down so he said that he would think about me to stay calm and he did so well. I had to hold back the tears during his speech." Blake listens to her as if life depended on it. He loves how excited she gets when she talks about King. A smile appears on his face and his dimples come out as he listens to her.

"That's so sweet! I bet you are as proud of him as he is of you!"

"He's my little superhero." Gwen says proudly.

"And you're superwoman. Family of supers!" Blake says making the Superman flying pose with his hand up. Gwen draws the brightest smile on her face as she gets lost in his eyes.

"You're super too, you know?" Blake's dimpled grin makes her reach out to touch his arm giving it a little squeeze. Blake looks down at her hand and then up again to meet Gwen's sparkling gaze. They stare at each other for what feels like forever until Carson interrupts them.

"Ok back to it! Sorry 'bout that."

Carson goes on about their songs selections through the show and then wishes Blake good luck. The PA walks the two singers to the recording studio when a another camera crew is ready to film bits and pieces of them recording the duet and then a mini interview, more like a talk between the two of them on the studio.

The recording goes smoothly. Three hours later the song is finished and edited, the producer even records Blake playing the guitar to add it to the song. He appreciates the man letting him play the guitar because he believes the instrument is just part of who he is and if he has a song sans guitar it just doesn’t feel the same.

The director makes them sit facing each other next to the sound mixing table and makes them talk about the duet and the process of picking out the song and how the recording went.

“I heard the song one day driving back from Oklahoma to LA and I immediately fell for it. The lyrics just say so much about, just…” He stutters remembering that he really can’t talk about how much the lyrics mean to him on national TV. He keeps his eyes on Gwen’s as she encourages him to continue, “I’m at a point in my life in which this song just means a lot to me.”

“I haven’t heard it before but when you came in one day for a rehearsal and played it on your phone for me I immediately fell for it as well. This show is about you so why not do a song that means so much to you as our special collaboration? And I do love the song.” Gwen tries to keep her response as professional as possible. Blake’s stare makes her both uncomfortable, because the camera is on her and she has to try really hard not to blush or smile too brightly at him, but it also makes her calm and secure. He has that power over her.

The director cuts again and then asks Blake to talk about her and how she has been as a coach. Blake bites his upper lip and nods, “Alright.” He is fucked because he got so nervous when Carson asked that just hours before and now he has to say that again directly to Gwen. “I remember I was so nervous to get up on that stage for the blinds and I knew that if I got a chair to turn I would get even more nervous so I was kinda praying for someone to turn at the very last second.” Gwen giggles, “But you turned like 5 seconds in somehow I calmed down. Right that moment I knew I had to pick you, and you also said all the things I wanted to hear, and look how well it worked out, huh?” He shoots his dimples at her and she feels her heart melt at his excitement and the memories that just played in her head, “This has just been an incredible journey. I know it will continue to be and it’s all because of you.” He knows he’s gone deep and personal but he’s not a bit sorry about it. He watches as Gwen takes a deep breath and then slowly draws a smile on her face. Her right feet, which is out of frame, slides to touch his as a pure reflex.

Before Gwen has time to answer the director cuts and Gwen’s left hanging. Blake nods and winks at her knowing that she has something to say about it. _Later,_ he mouths, stealing a smile from her pink covered lips. Blake excuses himself for a moment showing Gwen his phone. His mum’s calling. She stays inside the room watching the crew pack up and looks over at Blake leaning against the wall outside of the studio, through the glass door. He looks so cool and happy leaning against the wall. His eyes meet hers and he shows off his best dimpled smile for her and she has to lower her head to hide away the blushing. She looks back up and sees him smile to something his mother must have said at the other end of the line. She watches him carefully and then her eyes meet his again he mouths an _I love you_ that sends shivers through all her body. _Me too,_ she replies reaching up to put a strand of her long blonde locks behind her ear. The crew leaves the studio and a minute later Blake walks back inside putting his phone inside his pocket.

“This is all because of you, you know? Everything you’re accomplishing is because you’re just so _ah-mazing._ ” She walks over to him and places her hands on his hips. The flats she’s wearing make her look up and him look down, “Just… Blake, you have to believe in yourself, babe. I will always help you, but you are here because all the hard work _you_ put into this.”

“I know… I just,” He runs a hand through his curls and lets it fall on her shoulder to move it to her neck to caress it, “I wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t turned for me, if you hadn’t believed in me.”

“Babe, if we get technical you wouldn’t be here if your mum hadn’t popped you out.” That makes Blake throw his head back laughing and Gwen chuckle at his response to her joke.

“You’re getting funnier.” He points out letting a hand run through her long hair.

“I only learn from the best.” Blake leans down to softly peck her lips then, “Seriously though, you earned this, okay?”

“I know.”

 

Gwen and King have dinner at her brother’s house around 7pm. It’s always great to go to his brother’s because King gets to hang out with his cousins which he loves since _I don’t have any brother or sister,_ he says whenever they get to go to uncle Todd and aunt Jen’s place. When he begs to stay over for a sleepover she gives in and promises she'd pick him up tomorrow around 10 o’clock for their day out. So when Gwen’s on her way back home, to an empty enormous home, she remembers that Blake’s at the bar and even though she shouldn’t go there because they better not be seen in public together she wants to be there in case he sings. When she parks outside of the bar she grabs a cap from the boot and tries to go as unnoticed as possible. When she enters the bar her eyes find Blake on a wooden stool, guitar on his leg, ready to start a song.

“So this is a song that…” He takes a deep breath. He has to pick his words wisely because some people may have heard this song and he doesn’t want to make things awkward, “I… uhm” Gwen leans against one of the columns near the entrance and sighs. From where he’s sitting he cannot see her. Blake runs a hand through his curls and then touches his neck, nervously.

“Breath in, breath out.” Gwen whispers as if Blake could hear her. Surprisingly he calms down, showing his best, yet a little sad, smile to the people waiting for him to play.

“So, the lyrics just really get me for personal reasons and I thought I’d play it for y’all.” His country drwal echoes through the room and then he starts playing.

 

_Weather man said it’s gonna snow_

_By now I should be used to the cold_

_Mid-February shouldn’t be so scary_

_It was only December_

_I still remember the presents, the tree, you and me_

 

He takes a deep breath as he plays the guitar. His fingers shake a little bit as he moves them to change the chord. Gwen at the other side of the room starts to walk closer to him, quietly, as if the other people in the room didn’t matter or exist. The place is not very crowded, but still. She finds her way to another other column, feeling her eyes start to water as Blake carries on.

_But you went away_

_How dare you?_

_I miss you_

_They say I’ll be OK_

_But I’m not going to ever get over you_

When a single tear makes its way down Blake’s cheek she just wants to get on the mini stage and hug him. Even his voice cracks once or twice as he tries to control it but fails. Gwen doesn’t even care about that but he’s hurting and she cannot see him like this. It breaks her heart.

 

_Living alone here in this place_

_I think of you, and I’m not afraid_

_Your favorite records make me feel better_

_Cause you sing along_

_With every song_

_I know you didn’t mean to give them to me_

 

When Blake finishes the verse he looks up and lets his eyes scan the room until when he reaches the bar section and his heart beats out of his chest when he sees her. She’s wearing the same clothes as before but has her blonde hair covered in a California Republic hat and she looks in one word adorable. The moment freezes when they lock eyes and it feels like forever but it reality is just a quick second. Blake lets a tear run down his face when he sees that she’s crying too. Her eyes shine in the dark. He draws a soft smile on his face for her as a tear makes its way down his stubbly cheek again. Gwen’s heart hurts for him. She imagines a 14 year old Blake laying on his bed crying at his brother's sudden death. He imagines him sitting on his brother’s bed self learning how to play the guitar. Her mind also goes to his mother and she imagines how hard it must have been for her to lose a son like that. Her heart literally aches when Kingston spends the week at his dad’s, she cannot even imagine what Blake mum went through. She makes a mental note to hug her tighter when she sees her on monday. Her mind goes back to Blake and how lonely he must have felt during his teenage years without his brother, and how it had affected him. She pictures him writing that song and having to start again because the tears had soaked the white paper he’d been using to write the words down.

 

_But you went away_

_How dare you?_

_I miss you_

_They say I’ll be OK_

_But I’m not going to ever get over you_

 

He finishes the song and bows down to the few people that applaud him. Gwen takes a look at the public and sees that some of them have watery eyes as well. Everyone seems to be very affected by the song, just like her, and most important, like Blake. Of course he struggled to get through it but even if he had to start the verse again because his voice cracked, he did so good. Gwen applauds just like the public and when her eyes meet Blake’s again she presses her lips together as she stares at him, unable to get a word out of her mouth, not that he would hear her anyway.

“Alright,” Blake sniffs and reaches up to wipe away the remaining tears in his eyes, “Let’s move on from the crying.” The public laughs a little bit, “I get to play another song tonight and I wanted to play one that I wrote a while ago but I can’t since it’s,” He shows off a cheeky dimpled grin at the public, and then at Gwen, “let’s just say that if you tune in on NBC Monday night you’ll maybe get to hear it.” Gwen laughs quietly and feels butterflies on her stomach just thinking about him on The Voice Stage singing for and to her. The few women in the front like _wohooo_ at him and he offers them a smile. “Okay so, this is _Wanna Be That Song_ by Brett Eldredge.” Gwen doesn’t recognize the song, but she gets drowned into the words as she watches Blake play the guitar and sing. Something about it makes seem like The Voice but in petite comité. She finds herself grin as the chorus starts and Blake starts swaying a little bit. Gwen notices that he does that when he’s excited and happy.

 

_I wanna be that song that gets you high_

_Makes you dance, makes you fall_

_That melody rewinds years_

_Once disappear, makes time stall_

_Wanna be those words that fill you up_

_Pull your windows down and keeps you young_

_Makes you believe you're right where you belong_

_I wanna be that song_

_I wanna be, wanna be, wanna be, wanna be that song_

_Oh, I wanna be, I wanna, I wanna_

 

His eyes stay on hers as he sings and she’s probably smiling like a fool in love but she doesn’t care. Gwen lets a happy tear run down her face as she watches him finish the song and she winks at him who replies with a dimpled smile. He thanks the public and bows down again before walking down the stairs to greet an older man, that looks like the owner of the place, who hugs him and gives him two bottles of beer to enjoy the night. “Two is better than one. Enjoy the rest of the night.” He says and Blake nods thanking him again for this opportunity.

When he turns around his eyes immediately find Gwen’s. She’s standing on the same spot she was before. He tilts his head to the left in a _Follow me_ and she does, her eyes never leaving his as they walk to the door from different sides of the room. When they meet in front of the door Blake opens it for her to go outside first and she shyly smiles. She cannot believe that he literally opens every door for her every single time. When they first met she thought he did it to impress her, to make himself look more chivalrous, but nope. He still reaches up to open every single door, for her. She quietly follows him to the back side of the bar where there’s some wooden tables. He sits on one of the tables, letting his boot rest on the wooden bench and she copies him, sitting as close to him as possible. He opens both beers with his hand making Gwen raise her eyebrows at him.

Blake chuckles. “One does not get the country boy diploma if he doesn’t know how to open a beer bottle with one hand.” That makes her throw her head back and then lean in on his shoulder laughing.

“Well country boy, thank you.” She says clinging their Heineken green bottles.

“To you.” They both say at the same time making them both giggle at their sync but also freeze for a moment.

“To us.” Blake says quietly on her lips before stealing a kiss from her. When he leans back Gwen searches for his lips again and Blake chuckles before kissing her again. He brings his free hand up to caress her cheek and then lets it fall on her shoulder and down her arm to finally touch her leg. Gwen pulls him even closer by the collar of his red plaid shirt and lets her tongue enter his mouth making Blake let out a soft moan that makes her grin against his lips. When they pull away both take a sip of their beer knowing they have to talk about _Over You._ Gwen reaches for his hand and squeezes it before speaking.

“That performance was breathtaking.” She keeps her eyes on the trees that surround the place and he does too, “And heartbreaking.”

“I cried like a baby.” Blake chuckles turning to look at her.

Gwen nods, “I did too.” She leans in to drop a soft kiss on his stubbly cheek, “I kept picturing a 14 year old you and it broke my heart Blake. I just… You must have felt so alone and then my mind went to your mum and I cried even more. I don’t even want to imagine what losing a son feels like.” Her voice cracks and Blake’s hand immediately travels up to catch the tear that threatens to come out.

“Hey, shh shh. It’s okay, darlin’.” He says pulling her to him by wrapping his hand around her shoulders. “It’s going to be fine.” He draws circles on her back trying to calm her down.

“I’m sorry, I just…”

“No, hey I understand.” His smile makes her draw one on her face as she stares at his watery eyes.

“I’m so sorry you lost your brother, Blake, but I do know he’s proud of you and I’m sure he was somewhere in the crowd tonight and is also everywhere you are cheering for you.” Gwen’s words make him sniff and start crying again. This time Gwen brings him in for a hug, as he lets his head fall against her shoulder.

“I miss him.”

“I know you do.” Her hand travels to his curls, knowing that running her fingers through them makes him relax.

“He was so cool and I just wanted to be like him.” He looks back up, “He had all the girls drooling over him.” He chuckles and Gwen does too, keeping her hand on the side of his head to caress his cheek. “You know… This is the first time I perform the song in front of a crowd. I hadn’t played it for anyone in such a long time.”

“You did so good and I still can’t believe you wrote that at 16. It blows me away!” Blake shoots her a warm smile, “Have you thought about fighting for it?” She asks, almost afraid to do so.

“I have and I don’t know what to do. I mean, it’s my song, I want it to be mine but at the same time I’m so tired of fighting her. I don’t wanna fight with her anymore. What would you do?” The question shocks her. She understands that he is tired of all the fighting, she does but she knows this song is so precious for him.

“I think you should fight for it. I know you said this this is more than a few bucks. But Blake I know how much this song means to you. I just saw it now. When you started playing you were feeling the song, you were telling the story and all of us believed it. You had three women on the first row crying because of your song and your emotion while singing it. Songs like this come once or twice in your life, maybe more, but” She takes both hands in his, “ _Babe_ ” he loves it that she has started to call him that, “When a song like this comes you never let go. So yes, I would fight for it. Prove that it’s yours.”

Blake thinks about it for a few seconds and nods, “You’re so right. The only problem is that the only prove I have of _Over You_ belonging to me is a dirty piece of paper hanging on my mother’s bedroom.”

“You don’t have a video or a voice recording?” Gwen asks and Blake’s eyes widen. “You do.” Gwen smiles up at him.

“I recorded myself when I found the right chords to go along with the lyrics and I grabbed my dad’s old video camera just to have a video if I ever forgot how to play it.”

Gwen lets out a little laugh imagining teenage Blake recording himself, “I’ll call my lawyer on wednesday when the show is over if you want.”

“You’d do that for me?”

“I’d do anything for you, Blake.” She says leaning in to press her lips to his one more time.

 

They stay on that patio for another half an hour talking about everything and nothing until they realise it’s almost midnight and Gwen tells him that she should go back home since she has to pick up King early tomorrow. He walks her to her car and even opens the car door for her. She turns around to face him before she gets in.

“I’ll see you on Monday. Have fun with your mother tomorrow.” She says reaching up to link her arms at the back of his neck.

“You have fun with little superhero too.” She smiles at his use of words and plays with the short hair on the back of his head. “You know, I’m learning the names of all Barcelona football players just to impress him if the guitar doesn’t do the trick.” Gwen laughs against his chest and then drops a kiss on his heart. He’s unreal. “Don’t laugh, some of them are not eas-.”

“I love you.” She says after pecking his lips in a firm kiss.

“I love you too.” He says back turning her cap so he can see her face better. “I got you something.” Gwen’s eyes grow wide excitingly. “It’s nothing really but it made me think of you so I got it.” Blake takes a small package from his pocket and then hands it to her.

She opens the small gift and takes out a bracelet. It’s made of a brown cord and has a sunflower in the middle. “Wow! I love it.”

“It’s really nothing but I saw it and I had to get it for you.” Blake explains rubbing his neck.

“I love it, thank you so much!” She kisses him once again and then slides it on her wrist. Blake takes her hand and adjusts the knots on each side of the sunflower for her. “It’s so pretty, thank you.” She says looking up to him. His dimpled face makes her heart melt but she can also sense a little worry on his eyes. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Nothing, nothing. I’m so happy you liked it.” He says lowering his head.

“Hey,” Her had on his chin pulls his head up to meet his eyes again, “Tell me.”

“I just… I wish I could get you something better than this, I know you like it and I’m glad but I know it’s probably not what you’re used to and I’m… I’m sorry.” Gwen’s mind travels back to their night at the motel on their way in Oklahoma. She screwed up then, but it was the first time that Blake had opened up about the money thing and she feels like now is her second chance to show him that he doesn’t care about material stuff.

“Blake, hey look at me.” He does, “I don’t care about materials. I care about this,” She says touching his heart and then hers, “People always give me stuff and sometimes I feel like my friends even spend so much money in things that I don’t need, in stuff that means nothing to me. But this?” She brings her arm up to see the bracelet once again, “This comes from here,” She touches his heart again, making Blake’s cheeks twitch up, “And it actually has a meaning and I’m going to wear it until it falls off. The fact that this made you think of me makes me so happy, babe. Seriously, I don’t want you to get all worried about this okay? I don’t care if you have 5, 20 or 50 bucks in your wallet right now. I don’t care. People around here show around their money because it makes them feel as if they’re better than their neighbour, and I hate it. You’re real and I love that.” Blake listens carefully as she speaks. He can’t believe someone like her is so down to earth, so real, so normal, so like him.

“You’re very real as well, you know? I can’t believe how down to earth you are.” He says dropping a kiss on her cheekbone. “I can’t wait to sing with you on monday.” He says out of the blue and after a few seconds of silence in which they just held each other.

“Me neither.”

Blake kisses her one last time as they get lost in each other for a while until they pull away trying to control their breathing.

“I’ll see you on monday princess.”

“See you cowboy.” She says winking at him as he walks backwards.

“I love you.” He says as she closes the car door. He thinks she hasn’t heard him but she rolls the window down and throws a kiss at him.

“I love you more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments, I read them all and they make me the happiest person.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suggest you play each song used in this chapter as you read so have I Wanna Be That Son - Brett Eldredge , One Night Girl and I Believe in You - Michael Bublé, ready!
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Blake is ready to perform. He's opening up the show with a cover of _Wanna Be That Song_ by Brett Eldredge and then closing it with his duet with Gwen. He also gets to premiere his song _One Night Girl_ somewhere during the show, right after Will, he believes. The guy has been bitchy towards him since he got the second country number one and Blake doesn't really know why since he scored a global genres number one. He tries to ignore him and hang out with the other finalists. Tim's guy is such a cool dude they've become friends easily. He's performing _Humble and Kind_ with him tomorrow, he's very excited about that.

He's dressed in jeans, boots and a dark grey shirt for his first performance. Grabbing his guitar he breathes in and out before getting on the stage just a minute before they come back from a commercial break. Gwen's talking to Alicia, a robe on her shoulders since she must be cold. It is kinda chilly in here and the short dress she's wearing underneath must not be enough. If it were for him he would have put his jacket over her shoulders, through the whole show, just like he had done a bunch of times while they were out, since she’s constantly cold. A young girl walks up to her and Gwen gives her the robe revealing a black and grey dress that hugs her in the right places and is also a little see through making Blake swallow and take a deep breath. She wants to kill him. Right that moment Gwen's eyes meet his and she smirks as Blake bites his lower lip. Gwen gives him a thumbs up and he brings his thumb up as well. It's good. _He's grant_ . She just looks _fucking_ stunning.

He listens as Carson introduces the show and Blake takes a moment to look around. He's going to miss this show so much, the audience, even Carson and the coaches. Each one of them has brought something positive to his life and for that he will be forever grateful.

He sings the song like he does every time, standing with his guitar behind the mic stand but somehow he gets the audience so excited, jumping, cheering and some mouthing the song along with him.

Adam congratulates him, Tim tells him that, that's one of his and Faith's favourite song and Alicia tells him that she had never heard it but that she will go right ahead and buy his version. He thanks each one of them and then lets his eyes travel to Gwen. Her hair is short again, curly, and up in a small bun on her head. He loves her hair like this. Her makeup looks so natural on her today that she even looks as she's not wearing any, only the pink lipstick gives it away.

She smiles brightly at him and breathes out. She tells him that she had hear the song one night driving back home on the country radio and that his rendition to it had her skin tingling. First a lie, since he had played the two nights before on the musical bar and she had said she loved it. Second, true, just as every time he performs. Everyone laughs at that as Blake blushes a little bit staring down at her. Lastly she encourages people to vote for him and Blake bows down to her mouthing a _thank you_ right before Carson says all the ways people can vote for him. He's about to exit the stage from Tim's side when he sees Gwen get up from her chair. He turns and walks down the stairs to meet Gwen and wrap his arms around her petite body as she does the same. She breathes against his shoulder and tries really hard not to pick her up and let her feet fly up in the air. They separate and Gwen squeezes his shoulder in the most friendly way possible as he shows off his dimples at her, before walking off from Tim's side. The country star extends his hand to him and Blake takes it.

"So good man!" The singer says sitting back down on his red chair.

"Thank you." Blake replies.

 

The show continues. He's waiting back stage with his guitar hanging off his body, waiting for Will to get off the stage. He also gets and standing ovation from the crowd and Adam stands up for him. Gwen has talked to him about Will and she's not his biggest fan. She hates when people show off and Will is just that. She has told Blake so many times that even though he's not a bad singer he's not a good entertainer, of course the audience applauds and cheers for him and America seems to love him _but a huge part of this job is pure entertainment_ she always tells him, and Will doesn't entertain much. He will never diss a fellow contestant in front of anyone but he agrees with Gwen on that, and so does Tim's contestant. The PA assistant calls for him and Blake walks his way up the stage. Instead of starting the song on the centre stage, Gwen arranged for him to start on one of the mini stages in between the people on the floor section and then walk to the centre stage in the instrumental part of the song. When he waits for his chance to start he closes his eyes and breathes in and out two times to calm down. When he looks up he finds Gwen's eyes on him and she smiles and winks and he does the same back. Adam catches them and rolls his eyes making Gwen giggle.

Blake starts the song with his guitar and when his soft raspy voice lights up the room Gwen can't help but scoop over her chair and seat on the edge of it, completely mesmerized by him and the song. She had only read the lyrics and Blake had suggested to not come to his rehearsal on Sunday because he wanted to surprise her and make it as special as possible. She had agreed as butterflies flew around her stomach in excitement.

 

_Sunrise slipping through the trees and it looks so pretty in your eyes_

_I guess I got carried away, kept you out here all night_

_I hope you don't mind_

_By the smile I see on your face,_

_I think you're havin' a good time, a good time_

 

Her mind goes back to their trip to Oklahoma as she tries very hard not to blush on national TV but fails. She leans over the metal support of her chair and puts lets her head rest over her intertwined hands as she stares at him. Full on heart eyes emoji. Blake looks so happy on the stage and the audience seems to really like the song as they move their hands above their heads. At some point Blake walks to the centre stage and now he can directly sang at her without having to turn his head and make it look too obvious. He closes his eyes as he sings the chorus.

 

_When I picked you up knew it wouldn't be enough_

_Couldn't fit it in one night_

_Shoulda told you then soon as you got in_

_I'd be taking my sweet time_

_I could show you around all over the town_

_Whatever you like, girl_

_Ain't a way I can love you the way that I want to_

_In just one night girl_

 

Gwen finds herself tear up a little bit and faster than lightning reaches up to wipe the silly tear about to escape her eye. That same moment Adam turns to look at her and Gwen turns to him and smiles. Adam grins at her and tilts his head to Blake and Gwen nods. Of course the song is for and about her. Blake continues on the song and brings his eyes back to Gwen more than he should but who can blame him?

 

_I know_

_That I'm just now getting to be somebody that you know_

_Kick your seat on back 'cause girl we're gonna take it real slow_

_We already turned last night into tomorrow_

_And we're just getting started_

  


He bounces on his feet on the last two sentences and smiles against the mic. He sings that verse directly to her and Gwen feels the camera on her as she blushes up like a tomato. Both their minds travel back to Oklahoma. When they first slept together on that crappy motel, to that day in the store when Blake's friend had called her his girlfriend and then to the night they _really_ slept together for the first time. Gwen breathes out trying to control her breathing and emotions and then leans back on her chair again as the chorus starts again. Blake looks so good and confident up on the stage. He has grown so much as an artist, but more as a person. He's wearing a white shirt tugged inside his jeans and a dark grey vest with a blue pocket square that brings out his eyes. Gwen brings her hand up to touch her lips and hide away the enormous smile on her face. She doesn’t recall anyone ever writing her a love song. Having someone put their hearts out in a song and then sing it live on national television is definitely a first, and something she hadn’t seen happening in her life. But there he is. Her boyfriend, her country guy boyfriend is up on, the stage singing a love song to her. Gwen feels the goosebumps back and then scoops over and sits on the edge of her chair again.

 

_I'm gonna love you_

_I'm gonna show you_

_I'm gonna do you right, girl_

_You ain't a one kiss kind that I won't miss_

_You ain't just a one night girl_

 

He still can’t believe this. Just a few months ago he was driving to LA with his mother on the passenger seat making up scenarios for him to pick a coach, and now he is fighting to win the show and Gwen _freaking_ Stefani is someone he gets to call his girlfriend, well okay not in front of people, but he calls her that in his mind all the time which is a little ridiculous, he thinks, but he just can’t stop. The way she’s looking at him is going to have her twitter weirdos, as she calls her twitter followers, going crazy. They seem to like their relationship on the show, maybe they will like them too once they make their relationship public. Blake hopes so. Gwen’s eyes are fixed on his like glue as Blake sings the chorus one last time before the song finishes.

The four coaches stand up again and clapping at him as Blake bends over to catch his breath and hide his emotions away. When he looks back up Carson is at his side, patting his back, and the coaches are still on their feet.

“Coaches on their feet, audience fired up!” The host nearly screams and everyone keeps going wild, “Wow man!” Blake can’t stop smiling, his cheeks hurt at this point. He lets his eyes scan the room to find his mother standing up as well and applauding him like there is no tomorrow. He blows her a kiss and she throws one back as well. His eyes continue the scan and then finally land on Gwen who has teary eyes and is holding herself up with a hand on the metal support of her chair. Her mouth is wide open as she looks at the audience cheer up for her boyfriend and then finally meets his eyes. The moment their eyes meet the world stops, the volume turns down and it’s just them. Blake draws a soft dimpled smile on his face as he tilts his head a little bit to the right and swings his guitar back. Gwen copies his smile and reaches up to wipe out a silly tear threatening to make its way out. She shakes her head and presses her lips together still not believing what just happened. _Wow._

“Okay so, Gwen we’ll give you a minute. Adam.”

The Maroon 5 leading man sits down again and scoops over. “That girl’s pretty damn lucky, I must say.” Blake throws his head back and chuckles. Gwen on the other side tries to keep a straight face but softly draws a smile on her face. “No but, dude like, that was so great! Such a good song, I’m serious like that was, wow!” Adam’s rambling which makes Tim chuckle at the other side of the panel.

“Man you can’t even speak.” The country singer tells him.

Adam laughs and then turns to look at Blake again, “I’m just so happy for you buddy, that was amazing. Also, if this girl inspired to write this song I’d keep her around and write even more song.” The rocker raises his eyebrows at him and Blake grins.

“I plan to.” He says with a nod, “Thanks Adam.”

"Watch this get the country number one right after the show. Wow Blake, that was so good."

Blake breathes heavily, in an out from all the excitement and his energy on stage.

"Thank you."

"I'm serious, this could easily play on the country radio, I'm being super honest here. And if this is the Blake we'll get to see when this show is over I wanna be on that boat with you man, if you keep writing such amazing songs it's over, done. I've told you this before but you're the future of country music dude, I am sure of that."

Blake's smile couldn't be wider and prouder of himself. He bows down to Tim and thanks him again. "Oh and by the way the offer to join my tour next year is still on the table." Blake feels Carson pat his shoulder and that's enough to keep him on his feet. Wow. He leans over and lets his hands place on his knees and takes a deep breath.

"Thank you so much." His dimpled grin moves from his country hero to Alicia. Out of all the coaches she's probably the one he hasn't talk to much but she's always so positive about everything And her tone is so calm that makes Blake want to listen to her talk about music all day long.

"You know what's so great about you?" Blake smiles and Gwen turns her whole body to look at her friend, "that you come up here every week and stand behind that mic with your guitar and yet you fire up the stage every single time. You don't need to move or dance around," at that Blake laughs because he's the worst dancer on planet earth, "and that is an amazing thing to have. Just, so good Blake. And that was such a great song too by the way."

"Thank you so much, Alicia."

“Okay Gwen,” Carson says and she turns her body to both men standing on the central stage, but she only has eyes for the taller one.

“So, I’m gonna be honest here and say that I had already read the lyrics but,” She raises her index finger up, “I hadn’t heard the instrumental part and I gotta say you blew me away. He’s making a country music fan out of myself!” The audience laughs and so do the coaches.

“I’ll introduce you to Nashville, Gwen!” Tim says making Gwen laugh.

“I agree with Tim, the song is amazing and if this is the you we’re going to get after the show ends, I wanna be on that boat with you as well. I believe in you that much.” Blake is in the edge of crying and laughing, all at the same time, “One last comment though. I’m a little jealous of your love right now, I bet the whole country is and she’s not even here tonight!” Gwen mocks making Blake blush and Adam laugh out loud.

Carson makes him exit the stage from Tim’s side meaning he’s not able to hug Gwen but that’s fine because they’re closing the show in 20 minutes which means she’s going to be backstage to get mic-ed up and everything in 10 minutes.

 

He goes backstage and lets himself fall against the sofa and close his eyes for a minute. He’s alone in the contestants room. Barely a minute later a soft voice wakes him up.

“Oh my god I fell asleep!” Blake jumps off the couch making Gwen laugh.

“It’s fine, you just dozed off for a minute or two tops.”

“Phew okay.” He sits back down next to her, “Hi darlin’” He whispers.

“Hi cowboy!” Gwen squeals silently. She wants to lean in and kiss him, and she observes him obviously wanting to do the same. They both bite their lower lip and giggle.

“How are you _my love_?” he asks making reference to her words before.

She giggles and nods, “Very good.”

“Well I’m glad.”

“I loved the song, Blake.” Her soft voice makes him look up to meet her chocolate eyes, “No one had ever…” She looks down but Blake’s hand on her knee makes her look up again, “No one had ever written me a love song.” Blake shakes his head, “I’m serious.”

He looks around to make sure that they’re alone and leans in to softly peck her nose making her giggle, “I’ll write you a thousand love songs.”

“Wow that’s a lot.” She raises her eyebrows at him as a playful smile draws on her face.

“Anything for you.” Gwen lets their hands meet on the sofa as they intertwine their fingers together, feeling the shivers run through their bodies from just a simple touch.

“We should really go get ready.” She whispers. Blake stands up then and pulls her up, still with their hands intertwined. Before they arrive at the door he moves her away from the glass part of the door and pushes her up against the wall in a soft and fast move.

“Blake!” Gwen laughs quietly.

“Shhh..” He covers her mouth for a second before meeting her eyes. He then takes his hand off of her mouth and leans in to softly touch his warm lips to hers for a moment, “Ready?” He talks against her parted lips.

“Ready.”

 

The lights are down when they walk up the stairs to the stage Gwen had wanted for them. A higher stage for them to then walk down and have a mic stand for Blake on the central stage. They look at each other before climbing up the stairs and smile. They walk up silently until they arrive on top and the audience cheers for them making the couple laugh a little bit. Blake hangs the guitar off of his body and adjusts the mic stand. When the mic is in the right position he smiles and pats his vest. The girl on the clothing department had a blazer ready for him but he decided not to put it one since he knew Gwen loved his vests. He turns to look at her and she waters her lips.

“It’s funny how we’re matching and we didn’t even know what we were going to wear.” Gwen hides her smile raising her eyebrows at him.

“I had two dresses ready and went for the grey and black since I knew you were going to wear a grey vest.” She says with a playful smile on her face.

“This is cute!” He bounces on his feet and throws a dimpled smile her way.

They stop talking when they see Carson get ready to introduce the show back from a commercial break. Blake closes his eyes and breaths out, and then in, trying to calm down. Gwen stares at him and takes a deep breath. “I believe in you.” She whispers for only him to listen, making him smile against the microphone. Before they know it Blake’s starting the song on his guitar and her eyes stay on his figure as he sings.

 

_Time goes by_

_And I've been holding everything inside_

_But now I've got nothing left to hide_

_When I'm with you, oh, you_

 

As much as he wants to keep his eyes on the audience his head turns to look at Gwen halfway through the verse to find her looking at him, swaying on her feet a little bit, along with the music.

 

_But I can see_

_How strong a man I'm gonna have to be_

_To do for you what comes so naturally_

_It's in the way you move_

 

He carries on, his eyes fixed on her as he smiles against the mic at the end of every sentence. He looks so good, so free and so happy that Gwen can’t help but lean forward a little bit smiling when she does. She joins him for the chorus as they feel red lights coming from behind them, and illuminate the audience. The people on the ground wave some light tubes that makes the room even more appealing. Blake’s neck is starting to hurt so instead of having to tear his eyes away from her he moves to one side of the microphone from which he can look at her frontally. Gwen points at him at the _I believe in you_ , and then starts her solo as they make their way down the stairs. She puts her hand on his shoulder to not fall down the stairs, since she’s in heels, and she can’t really look down to see if she’s descending alright. Blake climbs down the stairs slowly, as he plays the guitar and turns his head from time to time to check on her.

Halfway through the solo they reach the central stage and Blake walks backwards as he stares at her singing and commanding the stage. Even with this song he can feel the audience really into her, like she has magical powers and needs their attention to have even more. She turns to look at the audience once and then brings her chocolate eyes back to him, smiling behind the mic as she sings the words. Blake on the other side is trying to maintain as calm as possible and not smile way too brightly, but it’s getting quite impossible and they’re probably going to hit all the magazines and celebrity webpages tomorrow saying how they were all heart eyes over each other when dueting. Does he really care at this point? The answer is _no._ He doesn’t because he is ready to shout it out to the world that the amazing woman standing on the stage right this moment, is in love with him, and he’s in love with her.

The chorus has Adam on his feet and Alicia with her hands in the air, while Tim dances a long to the music sitting on his chair. They both sing the lyrics to one another with matching grins on their faces. They have talked about this before but the lyrics tell their story and the fact that they are allowed to sing this song on the show is saving them both. Gwen’s on cloud nine. Feeling as happy and confident as she is right now is not something that happens a lot but Blake makes her feel that way. She makes her feel like she owns the world again, and she believes that is he could he would giveit to her. But that’s physically impossible. The smile he brings on her face is enough for her to feel like she owns the world, though. She still can’t believe she got to meet this incredible man.

 

_I know that there are times_

_Where you feel worthless_

_Like all the love you get_

_You don't deserve it_

_Sometimes I feel my faith is just a burden_

_On you, you, you_

 

Singing one sentence each is something Blake had come up with and Gwen had immediately agreed to. It looked as if they were talking and giving answers at each other which made the lyrics even more real and honest. Their minds go back to all the tough moments they had lived together, before and after they started their relationship. Gavin, Miranda, Gwen’s divorce, _Over You_. They pulled through it all, and they both know they can get through much more, as long as they have each other to lean on.

 

When the song comes to an end Blake bows down the her as she smiles at him. When he comes back up, Gwen bows down to him and Blake smiles, nervously. They stare at each other as Blake takes a step forward, almost scared to hug her, but Gwen gives in and lets herself get embraced by his long and strong arms.

“You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.” Blake whispers in her ear before they pull away. He sees Gwen draw a big smile on her face and her eyes water a little bit. That’s enough for him to understand that she feels the same thing. They both turn to look at the judges who are all on their feet. Adam has the silliest smile on his face. He shakes his head chuckling as he claps.

 

Right after their performance they’re sent backstage where the PAs take the mics from them and Blake’s guitar and then leave them alone, in the dark. Blake can see Gwen smiling up at him as he grins running a hand through his curls.

“That was the best freaking moment of my life.” He laughs leaning back against the wall. He covers his eyes and closes his eyes trying not to scream his excitement away. “Gwen oh my lord, that was incredible and you were incredible and I couldn’t take my eyes off of you. I thought we were going to fall off the stairs, not kidding.” He’s rambling and Gwen finds it adorable.

“Hey,” The cold hands on his cheeks make him look up. She’s grinning from ear to ear. “You’re so excited, huh?”

“How can I not be ex-” she lets her head fall against his broad chest and Blake freezes. They really should be this touchy in here.

“Thank you for auditioning.” She says, barely a whisper. Blake’s about to say something but Gwen separates from him and looks down for a second. Her eyes travel up to meet his baby blues and she smiles, shyly. “You make my life better.”

“Thank you for believing in me.” He says letting his hand rest on her waist, “You make mine amazing Gwen. Like, I’m serious, I never had so much fun with anyone before, you accept me as I am.”

“I wouldn’t have you any other way.” Her nose lands on his chest and she breathes in. He always smells so good, like home. “Ready to take over my kitchen?” She smiles.

“Ready!” He says pecking her cheek one last time before they make their way out, agreeing to meet at the parking lot in 20 minutes.

 

 

When they arrive at her place Blake’s jaw falls to the ground as she parks her car in front of what he thinks is the garage. He watches Gwen turn the engine off and turn to look at him. When she sees his face she chuckles raising her eyebrows at him.

“We can have dinner at my house, _house.”_ He imitates her voice. “How is this a house?” He’s laughing by the end of it, “I am never taking you back to my place in Oklahoma after this.”

“No! I like your house!” Gwen says reaching for his hand, “Come on, I’ll show you inside.” She waits for him at her side of the car and then takes his hand. When they walk inside Gwen stays behind as he looks around. Blake wonders through the big entrance and _wows._ “This alone is bigger than my house.” He points out. Everything is so black and mostly white and normally he wouldn’t particularly like it but it’s so her, it defines her so well and everything is so well placed and decorated that he can’t help but feel at home. He feels comfortable. “This is insane Gwen, like, if we play hide and seek we would never find each other.” She throws her head back laughing as she walks closer to him, hugging his body from behind. “This place is amazing.”

“And you’ve just seen the hall.” She laughs against his shoulder as he turns around to face her.

She takes him around through all the ground floor of the house until her stomach growls and Blake suggests they start making dinner.

“I thought we said I was going to cook and you were going to watch me?” he says when Gwen joins him in the kitchen. He had brought all the ingredients he needed to make his special spaghetti.

“I’m really hungry, so if we work together we’ll eat sooner.”

“Aha! But I brought snacks, so you sit there and let me be!” He says in a funny tone as he takes some crackers from the paper bag.

 

They have dinner on the porch as they talk about everything and nothing. Blake listens to her talk about stories about Kingston and at one point she stops, embarrassed that maybe she’s talking about her son too much but Blake leans over and asks for more stories as he draws circles on her hand. The subject changes to The Voice and him possibly winning tomorrow and future plans.

“I don’t know, honestly. I have the musical bar now, and maybe I can get another job somewhere.” He says reaching for his glass of wine.

“You don’t like this city much, Blake.” She says softly.

“But I like you.” He smiles at her and she mimics him, “There’s nothing for me back home. The music is here.”

“Or Nashville.” She adds, making Blake look up again when he places the empty glass on the table. “Tim lives in Nashville. He always says that’s where the country music is.”

“Music is everywhere. Nashville is the centre of country music, but that doesn’t mean I cannot make country music here.”

“No, babe I know.” She says squeezing his hand, “I’m just saying that if you get an offer, because people may start calling you tomorrow, whether you win or not, I just want you to know that it’s okay. I want you to shine and if that means that you’re going to have to go to Nashville that’s alright.” She explains, her eyes not leaving his. Blake runs a hand through his hair and nods.

“I don’t want to be apart from you.” Gwen feels goosebumps take over her skin.

“Blake, I…”

“No, listen.” He says taking his chair and moving it closer to her. He takes both of her hands in his and kisses them. “This is important, us is important. And I don’t want to jeopardise this. We’re just starting out, I mean we’ve been together for a month or so, but we’re still learning about one another, and I want to keep doing that.”

“I don’t want you to put your career on hold for me.” She says honestly.

“I’m not. I’ll be singing at the musical bar two times a week, that’s like a dream for me. Maybe I can find a small record company here in LA to start out. But I want this, I want us more than anything. I’ve put musical dreams before people before and it didn’t work out so well.” He leans in to peck her lips and when he pulls away he feels Gwen bring him back in by pulling his vest. Their lips crash as then stand up, not stopping the kissing, and Blake crashes his body to hers. He trails a path of kisses down her throat and then up again until he meets her lips once again. In one quick move he scoops her up and Gwen, who’s still wearing the dress she had on before, wraps her legs around his waist. Her hands travel up to his curly hair and she massages his scalp, which causes him to moan out her name. Gwen chuckles against his lips and murmurs a _let’s go inside._ Blake walks them inside and stops, suddenly remembering that he really doesn’t know where to go.

“Couch!” Gwen says reaching for the buttons on his vest to then slide it off of him along with his white shirt. Blake sits down with Gwen on top of him as he feels his erection grow inside his pants, it’s almost starting to hurt. Gwen seems to read his mind because she reaches for the button of his jeans and then pulls them off his legs, all the way to the ground, sloppily. Blake’s hands wander her body in search of a zipper making Gwen giggle when he touches and touches but can’t seem to find it. In a quick move she slips the dress off of her through her head making Blake catch his breath. “That was an easy one, cowboy.” She chuckles kissing him again. Blake groans against her lips as he unhooks her bra immediately reaching up to cup her breasts in his palms as he tries to control his desire to just rip her panties away and slip inside of her. Gwen seems to be impatient since she stands up to take off her panties and with just a look encourages him to take off his boxers as well. “I’m all yours darlin’.” He says when she sits back down on his his lap, “all yours.” He whispers in her ear as one of his hands touches her centre making her catch her breath. Blake teases her a little bit but Gwen is having none of it since she takes his penis in her hands and aligns it to her entrance. The quiet room echoes their moans and names as they move rhythmically trying to get some air in their lungs in the process. Gwen lets her head drop on his chest as she feels her orgasm coming. Blake cups her face and makes their eyes meet in the darkish room when her orgasm hits her and she comes undone in his arms. Blake comes seconds later breathing out her name against her lips as he leans to drop sweet little kisses.

Feeling Gwen tremble the country singer reaches for his white shirt and puts it on her and then lays both of them in the couch, with a blanket over their naked bodies. Silence takes over for a while, and Blake thinks she has maybe fallen asleep but her soft voice interrupts his thoughts.

“If you get a good offer in Nashville, promise me we’ll talk about it.” Gwen says looking up from his chest to meet his eyes.

Blake squeezes her arm and then drops a kiss on her temple, “I promise.”

  



	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Voice Finale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry for the delay but I had the week off uni and work and I travelled around for a few days. Add to that, writer's block. 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter! This story OBVIOUSLY doesn't end here.

They wake up in each other's arm sometime around 6am just as the sun starts to come out. Gwen hides her face in Blake's shoulder trying to continue sleeping and he lets her. This couch is probably the most comfortable couch he's ever slept on. He doesn't want to think about how much it costs. _Nope_. The sound of Gwen's alarm wakes Blake up an hour later but she seems to be out cold. Thinking that maybe the alarm is actually meant for something, since she didn't turn it off last night, he presses his lips to her temple and gently rubs her naked back. The feeling of their skins touching is something he will never get over with. They just fit so well together, like a puzzle. She groans against his chest and Blake chuckles at how adorable she can be. 

"G'morning." His country drawl rolls off his mouth making Gwen look up at him. 

"Your accent is so thick in the morning." She says smiling brightly, "morning cowboy. You're a comfy pillow." She giggles reaching up to softly press her lips to his.  

"Glad to be of service." He says hugging her closer to him, "Do you want coffee?" She nods but they don't move a cell to stand up. "I don't know about you but I have to be at Universal around 11 and I should go home before to change." 

"Maybe you don't need to go home since they're going to dress you up at The Voice anyway." She points out. 

"Right. Okay cool." He says as he watches Gwen stand up and put his white shirt on. She smiles seductively at him as she makes her way to the kitchen swinging her lips. Blake scoots up sitting on the sofa as he bites his lower lip. He puts his jeans on and walks to the kitchen where he finds Gwen preparing two lattes. He takes a moment, leaning against the door, to look at her, to study her. She looks so relaxed, beautiful and free. He wants to stay like this forever. 

He doesn’t even realize he’s been staring at her until Gwen’s voice brings him back to earth. She smiles as she walks over to hand him the steamy cup of coffee. She’s wearing his white shirt like it’s the most fashionable piece of cloth that has ever been made, it’s ridiculous. 

“Want me to make pancakes or something?” He asks taking a sip of coffee. Gwen looks up at him and nods, “I’ve been told that pancakes are the edible way of saying ‘thank you so much for last night’”. Gwen chuckles putting her mug on the kitchen island.

“Is that right?” She bites her bottom lip, letting her arms circle Blake’s naked torso. He hums in response and then leans in to softly drop a kiss on the exposed skin of her collarbone. 

Together they get the ingredients and then Gwen observes him make her pancakes as she keeps her arms around his waist and watches him work from behind his back. His skin is so soft and warm and makes her feel so relaxed that when the pancakes are ready she pouts, not wanting to move from this position. 

“Have you checked the iTunes charts?” Gwen says as Blake leans back to meet her eyes. He shakes his head and Gwen leaves his warm body to go grab her phone. She’s pretty sure that one of Blake’s songs or/and the duet could easily be in the top 3 all genres charts and he for sure has the country number one. She smiles as she walks back to him, phone on her hand as the app opens. She stands by his side, showing him the screen so they can share the moment. When the chart appear Blake drops the spatula on the floor as his mouth hangs open. Not only Blake’s cover of  _ Wanna Be That Song  _ is on the Top 5 all genres chart, but it’s also #2 in the country charts, followed by Thomas', Tim’s contestant, original song. But what shocks them the most is that  _ One Night Girl  _ occupies the country and all genres #1. Blake has to place both his hands on the counter to stand on his feet.

“Oh lord.” His voice is deep and full of emotion. Gwen has happy tears in her eyes as he stares at his victories on her screen phone. Silence takes over for a moment until they see that #6 is their duet followed by Adam and Will’s. 

“Blake…” Gwen breathes out looking straight to his baby blues. Her trembling hands come up to his biceps as Blake’s lips quivers. “You did it!” She squeals crashing her body to his making him  _ oof, _ but quickly hug her back, letting his head drop on her shoulder as she gets on her tiptoes. He breathes against  _ his  _ shirt as Gwen draws circles on his naked back. 

“I did it!” He repeats over and over again separating from her, to let their eyes meet. His mouth opens and closes and so do his blue eyes. Gwen lets her hands land on his hips just above his belt as he leans in to drop a kiss on her head. “I definitely must write more songs about you.” Gwen’s cheeks twitch up when she hears the words come out of his mouth and brings one of her hands to his heart. “Our duet is number six, darlin’. Number 6!” His hands fly up in excitement and then make their way down to trace a path of her sides until they make their way under  _ his  _ shirt to bring her even closer to him.

“Babe, you have a really big shot at winning tonight with this number one, you know?” Blake nods. 

“ _ We _ , we have a big shot at it. Wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you, so it’s only fair we share the win.” 

Blake takes a moment to tweet about his victories and Gwen does the same, encouraging people to get his songs on iTunes and vote for him on Twitter and The Voice app. Gwen used to love Twitter a lot, but since her name had started hitting the magazines and gossip websites because of the divorce, she had taken some time off and only used it for The Voice related stuff. She barely checked her timeline, or her mentions anymore. If she had she would have seen people freaking out about her and Blake’s duet last night, even some magazines and gossip sites as well.

 

Gwen suggests they put Nutella on their pancakes, which Blake ends up enjoying a lot. Of course he had had Nutella before, but never on his pancakes, and now he thinks he might be obsessed. They’re sharing the last pancake when the doorbell rings making Gwen frown. 

“Are you expecting someone?” Blake asks, concerned by the look on her face. She shakes her head and stands up.

“I’m going to go check it out.” She says, putting on a sweater hanging off one of the sofas. She walks up to the door and looks through the peephole to see her ex-husband on the other side of the door.  _ Oh god.  _ She walks back a few steps until Blake’s able to see her from the kitchen. “It’s Gavin.” She whispers loud enough for Blake to listen. His eyes grow wide as he walks over to her.

The doorbell rings again making Gwen jump on her feet. “I know you’re inside Gwen, I see your car.” Gwen’s hand flies up to grab Blake’s arm in pure reflex as she takes another step back. He gets full on protective mode then, bringing him closer to his chest as he drops a kiss on her temple, “You don’t have to open the door. Your car could be outside and you be somewhere else.”

“He knows I like to drive around.” She says stepping away from him, “I’ll go check what he wants or he will start calling and make my day impossible.” She presses her lips together and half smiles up at Blake, who squeezes her shoulder showing support, “Not that it’s any of his business but it’ll be better if he doesn’t see you. If you climb up those stairs at the end of the corridor you’ll find my bedroom. I’ll be right up.” She whispers before walking up to the door, waiting for Blake to disappear up the stairs. In reality he stops when he’s sure Gwen can’t see him, just incase something happens and he has to run up to her like superman. 

Gwen cracks the door open revealing a not very happy Gavin at the other side of it, “What do you want?” She asks directly. 

"Hello to you too." He says making Gwen roll her eyes. She honestly doesn't have time for this. 

"What do you want?" She asks again, blocking the door for him to not even try to step inside her house. 

"Won't you let me in?" He asks in a soft tone. Gwen laughs throwing her head back. "Fine okay. I just wanted to talk about the holidays schedule."

"What about it?" She asks, impatiently to run upstairs and meet Blake for a quick shared shower before making their way to Universal Studios. 

"Which days I'm gonna have King and which days is he going to be with you. This kinda stuff."

"I honestly don't have time for this right now. Call me tomorrow and we'll talk about it, today is a busy day." Gwen attempts to close the door but Gavin's foot stops it. 

"Why are you dressed like this?"

"What? I can't wear a jumper, now?" She's starting to get pissed off. "Look, I honestly don't-"

"Is anyone here with you?" He asks trying to open the door. Gwen stops him in one quick move but he still won't move his foot from the door. Blake is ready to run when he listens to her ex ask that. "Is that why you're dressed like this?" His British accent is starting to piss Blake off. He really can't stand the guy. 

"I can dress however the hell I want, now step away before I call my lawyer or the police." Her voice is strong. Blake draws a proud smile on his face as he listens to her and lets his body relax against the wall. 

Gavin seems to really get her message this time as he moves his arms up in surrender. Gwen closes the door and lets her forehead leans against it for a few seconds, until she feels Blake's hands on her shoulders. She smiles when she realizes that he probably never went upstairs and then turns around to face him. She lets Blake cradle her against his chest as Gwen goes from furious to relaxed, in his arms. 

"I hate him so much." She says, against Blake's chest. 

"Make that two." The country singer says waiting for her to look up a him. When she does he moves his hands up to frame her face and drop a chaste kiss on her lips. "You handled that pretty well." 

“I’m done with him controlling me. Done.” 

 

 

Gwen drives them to work, taking a different route than she normally does, trying to avoid any kind of paparazzi. Blake asks her to drop him off two streets from Universal, saying he has something to do and Gwen raises her eyebrows at him but lets him go when he pecks her lips saying he’ll see her soon enough. He has to get ready for an interview and some videos with the four finalists and Gwen has the coaches panel to attend before the show starts. Blake walks into the flower store, he has been twice before to get some flowers for Gwen and smiles at the old lady standing behind the desk. 

“Hi Blake!” He smiles the moment he hears her soft voice. 

“Gloria, hello! How are you doing?” He says walking to the counter. 

“Good! You?”

“I’m great, very good!”

“I watched you last night! I loved that… the  _ One Girl  _ song.” Blake smiles at her. He really likes this woman, it reminds him of his grandma. 

“ _ One Night Girl.” _

“That one, yeah! Is she the girl you get the flowers for?” She asks, a cheeky grin on her face.

“Indeed.”

“You’re a good man, Blake.”  

They keep the small talk for a few minutes more, mostly about last night’s performances and his expectations for today.

“Is there the possibility to send the flowers?” Blake asks, biting his upper lip. Gloria nods, “Okay, so I want a bouquet of sunflowers to be delivered before 4 o’clock at Universal.”

“Sunflowers? At Universal?”

“Yep. They’re for Gwen Stefani, you know as a thank you gift, for everything she has done for me.”

“That’s very thoughtful of you.” The woman says writing his order down. “She looks like a great lady on TV.”

“She’s amazing. Maybe I should bring her over someday, so you could meet her.”

“You’d do that?” The older woman smiles up at him and Blake nods. “Do you want a card to go with the bouquet?” 

“I do.” The woman gives him a light blue piece of paper with a matching envelope and Blake sits down in a nearby table to write down something for Gwen. He taps the table with the black pen a few times and then bites down the cap thinking about what to write down. Something clever and special. 

Yep. That’s it. Blake folds the paper and puts it inside the envelope, before walking back to Gloria who’s waiting for him at the other side of the wooden counter. 

“The flowers would be $29 and I’ll leave the delivery on the house since you’re my favourite contestant.”

“Oh, no please! How much is it?” Blake asks reaching for his wallet. 

“$29.”

“I can’t not pay for the delivery.” 

“It’s fine. I’m pretty sure you’ll come back again soon, to get more flowers for your mystery girl.” The woman smiles at him and Blake does too. He will definitely be back. Gwen had told him she had loved the flowers both time he had got her a bouquet, and he enjoys the small talk with Gloria every once in awhile. 

“My mystery lady loves your flowers so I’ll definitely be back next week.” He explains while he hands the elderly woman $30, a dimpled smile on his face as he pictures Gwen’s shocked face when she gets the flowers before the show starts.

“Good.” The woman grins as she gives Blake a dollar back, “See you soon then, and good luck tonight.” 

 

He spends the day with Thomas, Tim’s country contestant, and Maria, Alicia’s. Will obviously also joins them. The pop singer laughs at Thomas’ jokes but keeps a straight face when Blake cracks a joke. The country singer believes he’s mad about his number one, but he couldn’t care less. Will won’t ruin his last day on the show. Gwen spends the day jumping from one interview to another until it’s time for the coaches panel. She’s sitting on the second chair, in between Adam and Tim. She waves hello at all the journalists as she enters and patiently waits for a question for her. Firstly they get asked about the show and how this season has been, and they also get asked about the upcoming season, which as the producers had announced hours before, will have the same panel of coaches. 

“This question is for Gwen.” A male voice speaks up in the quiet room. She looks around spotting a fresh out of college kid with his hand up. 

“Hi!” She sees how nervous the guy looks so she decides to play it cool.

“Hello.” He smiles at her and then looks down to his notes, “I come from Blake’s hometown and I just wanted to ask you about him a little bit.” Gwen smiles at the cute accent and then a picture of Blake’s house comes to her mind. They shared his first country number one there. 

“I, uhm… Blake’s just amazing. As soon as I turned for him at the blinds I knew there was something special about him and see how far he’s made it! He has a big shot at winning tonight and I’ll be super happy if he does. But even if he doesn’t, I’m sure, and I think Tim can agree with me,” Gwen turns her head to the left to look at the country singer, “that Blake will only grow as an artist after the show ends tonight.” Tim nods. “He’s also an amazing songwriter, and there’s nothing I respect more than a singer that also pours their heart into the lyrics. So… yeah.” She giggles at the end and mouths a thank you to the journalist. 

She scoops back breathing in and out. She looks back up again when she hears her name being called out for a second time. The blonde journalist she doesn’t particularly fancy is asking her something and she really should pay attention and stop daydreaming about Blake. 

“Sorry, could you.. Uhm repeat the question.”

“It seems that you’re quite taken with Blake, why is he so different from your last final contestants from the previous seasons? You never spoke about them the way you do about him.” The woman even adds a cheeky smile at the end and Gwen freezes for a moment and has to control herself to not let out a nervous giggle or sprint out of the room. 

“The guy’s  _ that  _ good.” Adam jumps ahead and saves Gwen from provably what was about to become one of her most embarrassing interviews. “Even I can’t stop talking about him, ask my wife.” The coaches burst out laughing along with Carson, who had also joined the panel, sitting right beside Alicia. Gwen throws Adam a  _ thank you  _ smile and the rocker nods back, winking his eye at her. 

The question dies in the air as Carson ends the interview saying they have some video to shoot before the show and they don’t have much time. 

 

In reality they don’t have any video to shoot, so Gwen walks back to her trailer. Before she walks up she’s stopped by a young man holding a big bouquet of sunflowers. She looks down at her wrist, to find her sunflower bracelet and shyly smiles.  _Blake._

“I don’t have to ask if you’re Gwen Stefani, but these are for you.” The boy blurts out nervously. 

“Thank you.” Gwen says taking the big bouquet in her arms. Wow, Blake really went all in with this one. The other two times he had gotten her flowers, had been smaller bouquets, but this one is definitely her favourite bouquet she’s ever gotten, in like forever. She closes the trailer door and sits down on the couch. Smiling, she reaches for the blue card and carefully sets the sunflowers aside. 

_ Last day leads to new beginnings.  _

_ Your cowboy.  _

She lets a few tears run down her face as she brings the card closer to her heart and reaches to grab the flowers with her free hand. She brings them closer to her nose and inhales. Sunflowers might not be the best flowers she has ever smelled, but she just loves how big and bright they are. She decides to lay them on her lap and takes a picture and later uploads it on her Instagram and Twitter account with the caption,  _ Last day leads to new beginnings.  _ She copies Blake’s words because she just believes that he took his time to think about what to write down and the fact that today is indeed his last day on the show makes her want to cry a little bit because she’s going to miss him so much. But new beginnings is what’s going to start for him, and most important for  _ them  _ once the show ends. She’s about to send a quick thank you message to Blake when she realizes she can just go find him. She asks a crew member where the contestants are and he replies that it’s their lunch time, so probably in the cafeteria. Gwen checks the time and sees that it’s nearly 2pm. She should eat something too. 

When she enters the room she finds Blake talking to Thomas queueing to get their lunch, and Gwen decided to join them. 

“Hi guys!” She cheerfully says making the both country boys turn at the voice who just called for them. 

“Gwen!” “Hi!” They say at unison. 

“What’s up?” The No Doubt front woman asks. 

“Nothing much, just getting lunch.” Thomas explains while Blake stares at her. She looks so happy, he wonders if she’s gotten the flowers yet. “You?”

“Oh, same! I’m hungry.” Thomas grabs two trays and puts them to the rail.

“It’s for Maria.” He explains as Gwen, who smiles at him. These country boys and their good manners. Blake grins at his friend and then reaches down for two trays as well. He places both of them on the counter and signals for Gwen to stand beside him. 

“Thank you.” She says trying to stay at a respectable distance from him. Their arms touch for a moment and they both turn their heads to smile at each other. 

Thomas goes ahead and gets pasta for both him and Maria and also grabs two cokes. Blake leans down a little bit and takes Gwen’s plate, “What do you want?” He asks flashing his dimples at her. Gwen raises her eyebrows at him and smiles brightly at him. 

“Mm… The pasta looks good.” Blake goes ahead and puts some in her plate and then takes her other plate, “I’ll have chicken too. A small one, please.” Gwen watches as he carefully picks a piece and hands the plate back to her. Blake gets the same, only he gets a bigger piece of chicken and takes a coke, instead of a bottle of water. When they turn around to find a place to eat Gwen sees that her fellow coaches are nowhere in sight and Blake’s friends are seated in a table for three. The room is almost empty aside for three crew members finishing up their coffee in one of the tables near the exit door.

“I’ll go seat with her.” Blake says at Thomas who nods. 

Both walk to the nearest table and Blake takes the chair out for her to sit, balancing his tray with one hand. Gwen feels like she’s out on a date. Somehow it feels like it. She’s wearing a dress and he’s dressed in his signature look, cowboy boots, white shirt and grey vest for the video he just shot with his fellow contestants. It indeed looks like a date to her and judging by the dimpled smile on his face he feels the same way. 

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Gwen giggles looking around. 

“I think so.” He says opening his coke, “such a fancy place for a first date out, huh?” He jokes making Gwen laugh, throwing her head back. 

“Well, you did get me flowers so we can agree that this is kind of a date.” She shyly looks up to meet his caribbean see eyes, her cheeks twitching up when she watches the dimpled smile appear on his face. He looks so happy and relaxed today. 

“You got the flowers?” He doesn’t know why he’s asking but Gwen nods.

“They’re so beautiful, Blake. Thank you  _ so _ much.” Her eyes are telling him more than her words are. They scream  _ I cried _ ,  _ I love you, you make me happy. I want to kiss you.  _ “You’re one of a kind.” 

Blake chuckles and moves his hand to touch hers, stopping halfway thinking that they better not touch  _ like that  _ in here. Instead he moves his right foot to touch hers making Gwen let out a giggle as she reaches to put a strand of her long blonde hair behind her ear. He then takes his glass of coke and brings it up “To new beginnings.” A flirty smile plays on his mouth as Gwen clings her glass with his biting her lower lip.

  
  
  


Blake and Michael Bublé's duet steals the night. They get the audience fired up and the coaches on their feet by the end of their  _ Feeling Good  _ performance and even Michael embraces Blake in a bro hug that has Blake over the moon for the rest of the evening. He's so happy about the  _ damn _ cameras because he'll get to replay the duet and the hug a thousand times or more. Gwen looks breathtaking. She's wearing a green knee length strapless dress that hugs her in all the right places and Blake has to try really hard to not stare at her like he normally does. Like a love sick puppy. One Republic, Niall Horan and Christina Aguilera perform the same night and the four finalists close the show with one of Lionel Richie's greatest hits  _ Hello _ . When the results come the four of them are very nervous. Last time Blake checked  _ One Night Girl  _ was still a country number one but it had dropped to #2 around 5pm for Will to take the #1 spot in the all genres chart. Blake knows there's still the twitter and The Voice app vote but he's a little nervous his least favourite contestant is going to win over him. He wouldn't have any problem with Maria or Thomas winning, but Will? Blake just doesn't like him. And the guy had kind of a fanbase before the show, which makes it easier for him to get votes. If that weren't enough, he has some of Adam's famous buddies rooting for him on twitter and that adds even more people that give their vote to him. 

Blake can't really complain though. His original song has been #1 and still holds that spot on the country charts, that alone for him is more than a win. That and the fact that Gwen Stefani is sitting on her chair staring at him as he waits for Carson to call out the first eliminated artist. Thomas is the first eliminated artist. Blake is the last of the three contestants to hug him. They've been such close buddies since the beginning and both are sure their friendship won't end here. 

"You're the real deal man." He tells Blake when they hug. When they separate Blake nods once and then lifts his hand up for a high five which the other country artists gladly agrees before stepping aside. Blake takes a step back to stand beside Maria, Alicia's contestant, and lets his arm come around her shoulders. The soul singer smiles up to him and pats his chest before Carson speaks again. Him and Maria have the kind of brother-sister bond, they laugh, tease and mock each other and then make up again. She's the next singer to get eliminated coming to the last two contestants, Will and Blake. Everyone knew they would be up against each other since the battle for #1 spot on iTunes started on the Top 8. Both of them were constantly battling each other for the Top 3 spaces on the charts. Blake hugs Maria and then takes a step to stand next to Will. He doesn't want to put his arm around the man because he really doesn't like him but he does and so does Will, in surprise for Blake. Waiting for Carson to call out a name is like the longest moment of suspense the country artist has even been through. He sees Gwen look at Adam and the man stand up to seat with Gwen on her chair. She takes Adam’s hand as the other lands on the arm of her chair but then nervously moves to her neck. She needs the name to be called out and fast or she’s going to explode. Carson opens the envelope and breathes out before taking the piece of paper with the winner out. 

“America has voted, that The Voice is…” Blake wants to scream and run in circles. In a few seconds he looks down at Will who has his eyes closed and then turns to look at Gwen who’s sitting at the edge of her seat, Adam by her side. She smiles at him and nods once. That’s all Blake needs to breath in and out, to relax and just enjoy the moment. 

“The winner of The Voice is…” Blake finally looks at his mother who’s biting her nails on her seat. She grins at him and he does the same back.  _ Just say the name dammit.  _ He’s dying inside. The wait is killing him.  _ Dammit Carson.  _

“Will.” Carson calls out the name and Blake feels a mixture of excitement and disappointed. He’s partially happy for Will because as much as he doesn’t particularly fancy the guy Blake’s a happy person, and he gets happy when other people achieve things, but he’s also sad because he has lost. Gwen won’t get to be the first female coach to win the show, tonight, and he won’t get to share the trophy with her. Will squats down when he hears his name out loud and then jumps up running to Adam, leaving a very confused Blake on the stage, his arms open to hug him. He swallows as he turns around, his eyes reflect pain and sadness but he smiles. He has too. For the cameras. For Gwen. She’s frozen on her chair. Her eyes travel from the bro hug that Adam and Will are sharing to Blake’s devastated figure on the stage. His eyes meet hers and both of them try their best to smile but they see and feel the sadness in their eyes. Gwen lets a tear escape and run down her face as she makes her way up the stage to hug Blake. The country singer's arms immediately encircles her as Gwen let’s her head fall on his broad covered chest for what feels like forever, but in reality are just a few seconds. They pull away and stare at each other for a moment. Gwen reaches up to wipe away the tear threatening to run down Blake’s face as her heart breaks for him. She was so sure he was going to win.  _ So sure.  _ Confetti lands on their hair and clothes but not even the audience screaming can distract them from each other. Some electronic music starts playing as Carson closes the show making both jump on their feet and Gwen grabs onto his shirt. She leaves her hand there as Blake removes his hands from her taking a deep breath and runs a hand through his hair. 

"Blake,” Her voice cracks and all Blake wants to do is pull her closer to him and never let go. He bends down a little to meet her eyes and tries with all his power to draw a smile on his face. “I’m…” She stutters, “I’m so sorry.”

“I’m not.” He says. It’s the first time she hears his voice in what has felt like forever. She raises her eyebrows at him questionly, “I mean I am. I wanted to win. I wanted us,” he says moving his finger between them, “to win. I don’t want you to be sorry. I have won.” She looks at him questionly as Blake sees Thomas walking towards them from the corner of his eye. Blake raises his hand in a  _ hold on  _ and his buddy nods in understanding. “Look at me. I have had 3 country number ones, an all genres number one and our duet was #3 last time I checked. I just sang my heart out with Michael Bublé and Lionel Richie. I made my dream come true, I made Richie and my mother proud. But most important, I met you. So yeah, I may have lost a trophy and a record deal but, darlin’", he can’t stop his hand from touching her arm ever so softly. “You’re more than any trophy I could get. So yes, I have won.” His dimples only grow as he speak and by the end of his heartfelt speech Gwen crashes her body to his, holding onto dear life as she cries against his grey vest. Blake cradles her against his body as he watches the top 20 contestants jump on the stage followed by all the coaches. The audience seems to have forgotten about them but Blake is sure someone has snapped a picture of them. He doesn’t care at this point. Gwen’s completely touching him and there’s not a better feeling in this world. 

“I love you.” She says against his chest, loud enough for him to hear. She separates from him a little bit and looks straight into his eyes, “I love you, Blake.” 

“I love you too.” He squeezes the back of her neck with a huge desire to kiss her. “We should really go celebrate before I lose all my strength and kiss you, right here and now.” She grins up at him and hits his chest playfully. 

“Let’s go!” 

  
  



	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiii guys! I'm back!
> 
> I'm so sorry for the loooong wait and I have no better explanation thatn writer's block. I'm so sorry. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

 

Right after The Voice had finished Will had taken off with his family to celebrate. Blake had lingered at the party with Maria and Thomas while he watched Gwen charm the room. It amazed him how friendly she was with everyone, not only the coaches and producers but also the crew. She flashed a smile to everyone and stayed to small talk to most of them. He excuses himself and walks up to Gwen who's talking to Adam. The rocker sees him come their way and opens his arms for him. They share a bro hug which brings a smile to Gwen's face. 

"Not that I am not happy I won and now I'm the coach with more wins, but you deserved it so much. So did her." Adam explains looking at Blake and then smiling at the No Doubt frontwoman. 

Blake nods at him, "It has been a great ride. Thank you for everything." He says honestly. 

"Dude it's not like we're saying goodbye!" He laughs softly hitting his arm, "something tells me we're going to see each other frequently." Adam draws a cheeky smile on his face and twists his head to look at Gwen who lowers her head to hide the blishing. 

"Looks that way." His words make Gwen look up again. The dimpled smile on his face melts her heart and she really just wants to kiss him and cuddle with him. Just spend time with him and get away from this party as soon as possible. 

 

Thomas and Maria persuade him to grab a burger at Cassel's and Blake accepts as much as it hurts him to not leave the party with Gwen. She seems to understand even though the not so excited smile on her face tells otherwise. 

"Go have fun with your buddies, I totally understand. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon for King's guitar class, right?" 

He nods grinning down at her, "Yep!" His dimples pop out in excitement, "I can't wait. Also my mother goes back home tomorrow, so I'll take her out tonight after dinner." 

"You really are momma's boy." Gwen smiles up at him as she puts a strand of hair behind ear. 

"And proud!" Blake bounces on his feet and then spots his mother at the entrance, clearly looking for him and too afraid to come inside. Their eyes lock and Blake encourages her to come inside but she shakes her head. Blake smiles at his mother and lets his eyes travel down to Gwen's. 

They enter a bubble of silence as they stand there, close but yet so far. He wants to touch her in some way and by the look on her face she's craving it too. 

"Listen, this is not fair." He laughs a little as he nervously touches his hair. "I don't ever want you to take this dress off but at the same time I want to go back at your place and slide it off your body, slowly." He whispers taking half a step into her. Gwen's eyes grow wide as she blushes up pursing her lips. "I just..."

"I know." She breathes out trying to hard to not let her arm travel up to touch his curly hair. A second later his arms are around her as he brings her closer to his broad frame. Gwen's taken by surprise at first because this is not the typical friendly hug, no. He's cradling her. 

"Do you want to come say hello to my mother?" He whispers against her hair letting his eyes close for a brief moment. Gwen sighs and nods against his chest. She has only really met the woman once. Sure they saw each other from time to time when Dot was able to make it to the show but they had never had time to really catch up. She's nervous because she knows Blake has told his mother that they are official now and she for sure knows they couple had stayed and her place in Oklahoma. She remembers having a coffee with her and Blake that morning they were supposed to go out on a date and she had been so sweet to her. Gwen hopes today will be no different. The couple make their way to the glass door with Dot's eyes on them the whole way. Gwen smiles at her and the middle aged woman does too. The country singer opens the door for his girlfriend, stealing a proud smile from his mother and them closes it behind him. His mother takes Gwen in her arms without a work making Gwen huff at first and then hug her back, immediately. She gives amazing hugs, like Blake. When they pull away Gwen lets out a  _ Hello _ accompanied with a soft smile. Blake comes to stand behind his mother, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

"Hi Gwen."

Gwen's eyes travel up to Blake who has the softest smile on his face watching the exchange between his favourite women. 

"How are you?" Gwen asks. 

"Good, good. So proud of this one." She says pointing at Blake. "And yourself?" 

"Never been better." She says trying so hard not to look at Gwen when she says it but failing. Their eyes meet for a moment making them giggle. 

"Will you two come to Oklahoma again sometime?" The question catches them completely off guard and while Blake is trying to find the right words to say Gwen jumps ahead. 

"Sure, of course. I loved it there and I wouldn't mind going back." Her eyes find Blake's halfway through her response. He looks so happy and excited, all at the same time. He nods and then squeezes his mother's shoulder.  

"I'm sure we'll figure something out." 

"Just let me know when and I'll tidy up and stuff." They all let out a laugh. Gwen takes a moment to look at Blake and his mother. They're pretty much alike, the way they move their hands when they talk, how their eyes shine when they're happy and they really do have the same adorable accent. 

Blake's phone beeps making both women look at him. "Thomas and Maria are already at Cassel's. We should get going." He says to his mother. 

"I'll walk you out." Gwen says before turning to look at the gathering happening at the other side of the glass doors. 

They walk to the hall and then Blake stops walking, her mother two steps ahead of him. He turns to look at Gwen to find her shyly looking up at him. He looks around to find that they're completely alone and Blake grins. His mother turns on her feet when she realizes her son is not following her. 

"Are you sure you don't want to stay? I can just..." she rambles. Blake walks up to her and softly touches her arm. 

"No mum, it's okay. You're here and I want to celebrate with you." 

"But you tw-"

"Gwen has an early morning tomorrow, and we'll see each other later. It's fine." He assures her with a soft smile on his face. 

"It was so nice to see you again." Gwen says taking a step closer to them. She's standing arm to arm with Blake which makes his mother grin, "I hope we find time to come to Oklahoma soon." 

"Thank you for everything." The soft country accent makes Gwen feel so at home. His mother hugs her again, this time for a little longer. "Thank you for making him so happy and for helping him through this." Gwen's eyes find Blake who's carefully watching their exchange. The dimpled grin on his face speaks bit itself. His two favourite women like and respect each other, he can't really ask for more. 

"He makes  _ so _ happy, too." She says reaching up to link their arms, leaning towards him for a brief moment but Blake wraps his arm around her shoulders and brings her even closer to him, making his mother happily stare at them. 

"I'll see you later darlin'." He says leaning down to softly press his lips to hers, taking Gwen completely by surprise but totally being okay with it. She knows Blake likes to touch, he never stands too far away from her if he can help it and that does not change depending if they have company or not. Dot watches their exchange as some kind of detective. She remembers them being all shy and trying so hard not to touch or stare at each other for too long that last time hey all spend together at Blake's place. But now? Now they're acting as a normal couple, a few touches here and there, long staring sessions and even a kiss. She smiles as Blake slightly bends to peck her lips and draws a grin on her face when she sees Gwen's shocked face change to a small smile as she accepts and returns the kiss. She's happy for her son, obviously, but she's also happy for them because for what she has read on the magazines Gwen has lived in hell this past few months. Blake don't talk much, he's not a sharer, but the few he has shared about his girlfriend’s ex-husband and the divorce, have completely shattered her heart. Gwen looks like an amazing woman to her. Someone that makes his son a better person. She can tell that from just being in the same room as them for a few minutes. 

  
  


Dinner doesn't last long as Maria and Thomas have family gatherings to attend. Blake ends up taking his mother to the musical bar he plays at to grab a beer or two to celebrate. They sit down on the booth next to the stage as Blake opens up the glass bottles, handing one to her with a soft smile on his face. 

"You look very happy for having just lost the show." She teases, a grin playing on her lips. Dot takes a sip of the green Heineken bottle and sits back. Blake rolls his eyes letting out a little laugh. He new this conversation was going to happen sooner or later. 

"She's amazing, mum. Really it's.. Like..." He babbles, "Everything is just so normal, so real and easy." She raises her eyebrows at him, "Oh no, mum gosh... not that!" He laughs and blushes, "It just feels right, you know?" She nods. "She makes me feel at home." She stares at him as he talks. He looks completely free and happy and just so relaxed, something she has never seen him be. He looks excited, full of life and that Blake is so new to her. Sure he had been a happy boy when he started dating Miranda and the first years with her, but his eyes were never as brighter as now, he didn't talk about her like he does when he talks about Gwen, he never smiled as much. 

"What's next for you?" She asks taking another sip. 

Blake breathes out and takes a look around. He loves this bar. This is where he sang  _ Over You _ for the first time in front of people a few days ago. "I sang  _ Over You  _ here last Saturday." His mother's eyes grow wide. He had never performed the song in front of a crowd before. "Miranda sang it on the show." He says softly. Blake lowers his head and draws circles on the wooden table with his Heineken. 

"I wanted to talk to you about it but I just... It's your song sweety, I'm no music expert but I'm sure she cannot just record it without asking you."  

"You're right." Blake sighs and looks back up. "I'm going to fight for that song. It's mine and Richie's. Gwen is going to help me. I'll come to Oklahoma soon to get your framed lyrics and the recordings." 

"You're doing the right thing." 

"She's still more powerful that me, mum." Blake voice slightly cracks which makes his mother reach for his free hand. 

"Hey, kiddo." That makes Blake's cheeks twitch up, "I'm so proud of you. I want you to fight for what you believe in and I know how much that songs means to you." She lets a tear run down her cheek util Blake stops it from going further with his thumb. "I know we haven't talked about Richie lately but..."

"Hey! No, mum it's okay." He now takes her hands in his and drops a kiss on her  knuckles . "I know it still hurts, I understand." 

"It does, and with you gone, I just..." Blake stands up and without letting go of her hands, he rounds the table and sits by her side. 

"I'm sorry not for going back home every once in awhile these past two months." He lowers his head and closes his eyes, but his mother's warm hand on his cheek makes him look up. 

"You have Gwen now. I understand that you didn’t want to leave her, you’re just starting out." He nods and his mother puts on a soft smile for him. "I always knew you were never going to stay in Ada forever, I just never knew how much it would really affect me. You were always there and now..." His tears escape from his eyes as her mother pours his heart out to him. He really was the only one that had stayed. Of course he had left with Miranda for a while but he always came back. His father had left them a two years after Richie's death, unable to carry on living a life that he couldn't take anymore and they rarely heard from him. Blake's sister moved to the big city as soon as she was old enough, the same moment Blake had come back home after touring America with his then just recently ex-girlfriend and almost fiancé. Since that moment he hadn't left his mother's side. 

"Do you want me to come back?" Before he finishes the question his mother starts shaking her head. 

"No! Blake no, you deserve this. You have always been there. You have worked crappy jobs for years just to be by my side. You deserve this, son. Not only the music but also the love, and just by being with the two of you for a few minutes I can already tell you love each other." Blake's dimples appear on his face, his cheeks turning slightly red. "Your smile says it all." Silence takes over for a few seconds until Blake rest his head on his mother's shoulder and brings an arm up to wrap around her shoulders, hugging her close. He lets her cry against his neck as he draws circles on her back. 

A minute later his mother lets go of him but Blake keeps his arm around her shoulders. He has also missed her. Being used to have coffee every morning before work and then dinner together after work was always something he was looking forward to do when he got out out bed and out of work. He just loved the silent stares in the kitchen and the not so quiet dinner talks. He mother used to love talking about everything that had happened at work. She owns a hair dressers back in Oklahoma, the only one in the small village, which gives her the opportunity to gossip about every single person in town. She knows everyone and everyone knows her. Blake always jokes about her being more popular that the town sheriff. 

"You're the best mum anyone could ever have." As cliché as the words sound Blake means every syllable. His blue eyes reflect truth and admiration. If someone ever asked him who his hero was he would reply  _ my mother,  _ in a heartbeat, not much thinking needed. He had watched her at her worst and then helped her pick herself up to the strong woman she is today. After a messy divorce and a heartbreaking loss of a son, Blake had always stood by her side. He never felt pressured to do it but with Richie and his father gone he had taken the male role in the house. He had started working when he was legally able to, to help his mother out and had missed so many things of his teenage years, but his mother needed him and he couldn't just leave her like his sister had done. One of the reasons him and his sister never really talked much. 

"I better be, I'm the only mother you'll ever have." Her ironic side makes Blake chuckle and squeeze her shoulder. "So, enough with the tears. Tell me about what's next for you." 

Blake reaches for his beer and takes one last sip. He stays beside his mother and asks the bartender for two more beers after his mother nods at him when he raises his eyebrows, showing her his empty green beer bottle. 

"I play here twice a week and I honestly love it so much. Gwen says people might start calling me tomorrow but I just... I don't know, mum..." he runs a hand through his curls and looks down at his boots. "As much as I am not a city boy, I like it here. I don't live in the best house but I like my roommates and  _ she's  _ here, you know? I feel like I have finally gotten it right and I don't want to leave." 

"You really really like her, huh?" Blake's cheeks twitch up making his dimples pop out as he blushes a little bit. 

"I love her." Dot's bites her tongue and raises her eyebrows at him. "I know it's crazy and she's who she is, but I'm... really mum it just fits, like a puzzle. She's so  _ wow _ at everything and I..." he shakes his head, a huge smile lingering on his face, "I am no one." His head lowers down to his thighs, where his hands link nervously. 

"Blake..." 

"No, I mean, I'm not famous, I am not rich. Hell! I share a house with five dudes and I drive an old truck. But she doesn't mind and it's just so... I don't know, refreshing. Miranda always complained about my plans and wanting to stay in rather than hitting a party. But Gwen loves it. She doesn't care if we have burgers for dinner and lay down to just look at the stars. She's just so down to earth, so not like anyone in Hollywood. It blows my mind." He shakes his head smiling the memory of their last lazy night at her house popped in his head. They had spent the evening just laying by the pool looking at the stars. He had promised to buy her a star one day, and get one of those diplomas they give you with the name on it and everything. She had laughed at him at first, mocking him for such a corny move but when she had sat down and had looked him in the eyes she had realized he wasn’t kidding. She had leant in to fully press her lips to his in such passion that had them nearly falling on the pool, one chilly december night.  

“I’m so happy for you. She genuinely looks like you like you’re everything. And so do you.”

Blake bites his lower lip as he takes in his mother’s words. 

“I can’t see a future without her in it.” He says, honestly. He knows it’s still a bit early in their relationship and maybe he’s exaggerating but he truly feels that way. His mother opens her mouth to say something but Blake carries on, “I know it’s early, that we’ve only been really dating for two months but I just have this feeling about it. I cannot fathom a future without her and I know that now that the show is over, it’s probably going to be harder to see each other but I want to make it work.” 

“But what about the music?” His mother asks. She knows how much music really means to him, and how bad he has always wanted to get somewhere in the music business. He nods in understanding. “What does Gwen say about your future?”

“She says I’m the next country sensation. But I don’t know, mum. I mean, I’m 31 and I’m just starting out. I think putting love before music is the right move to make right now.”

“That didn’t work out so good last time, honey.” Blake hufs at his mother’s words and leans back. 

“I was young and stupid, we both were. We wanted the fame and the money before the love. You know how it was. But,  _ Gwen _ ? I'm always so excited to see her and every day without her feels like a week. Maybe this is what true love feels like, you know?" His voice softens as his speech comes to an end, but he’s really starting to get annoyed with all the questions. “What I’m doing, choosing Gwen, feels right and that’s what I’m going to do. I don’t care if I make music here, in a small record company, and not in Nashville. I’ve never been more sure about anything, as I am sure that choosing her is the right thing to do.”

“Okay, honey.” Dot finally gives up. The smile on his face as he talks about Gwen gives away all the love he feels for her, and vice versa. “I just really want you to be happy, kiddo.”

Blake reaches for his mother’s hand again and gives it a little squeeze. “I know.”

  
  


Blake drops his mother off at the airport, the next day, to take a plane back to Oklahoma and then takes his time to grab a burger at Cassel’s before he makes his way back home to grab his guitar and a small one his mother had brought, for Kingston to use. That had been Richie's first acoustic guitar, and then Blake’s. The country singer treasures the instrument and he feels like he’s continuing the tradition, somehow, by letting Kingston play it. 

Before 4pm he’s at Gwen’s place, with a very excited Kingston opening the door for him.

“Hii Blake! Hi!” He jumps up and down a few times. Blake’s eyes follow his every move until he spots Gwen walking up to them. 

“Hi little buddy!” He says softly. “How ar-”

“You lost…” The blonde-ish boy says meeting his eyes with Blake’s, who presses his lips together and nods. “But why?”

Blake’s eyes travel up to meet Gwen who looks up at him, letting her hand land on her son’s shoulders. She flashes Blake a neutral, not very sad and not so happy either, smile and then he looks back down at the young boy standing in front of him. 

“Winning isn't everything, you know?” 

“But getting a trophy is like the coolest thing ever!” His hands fly up in excitement. 

“Yes, it is.”

“I have two of ‘em upstairs.” He says proudly.

“Soccer?” Blake asks, squatting down to be at King’s eyes level. The boy nods enthusiastically making, both, Gwen and Blake chuckle. “Winning is so cool, but sometimes you can still win without even getting the trophy.” Blake says sincerely. He looks up at Gwen for a second and winks at her. She remembers him saying similar words last night after the show. 

“Why do you have two guitars?” The change of subject makes Blake let out a little laugh. He hasn’t been around kids much, but he knows how random and unexpected they can be. 

“See the little one?” Blake asks standing up to walk to the entrance to pick the guitars up. King nods, “This one is for you.” Blake smiles down at the kid when his eyes grow in surprise. 

“But mum got me one as well.” He, then, points out. 

“Oh.” Blake runs a hand through his curls and looks up at Gwen, “I should have told you my mother was bringing this one over, I’m sorry.” 

Involuntary, Gwen’s hand comes up to his side, “It’s okay. I’m pretty sure yours would be cooler than the one I got him. I see you already like all the stickers on the case, huh?” She ruffles King’s hair while the boy nods excitedly.

“Look how many stickers, mum!” He sit down on the floor and starts counting them. Blake takes a moment to really greet Gwen while the boy entertains himself for a few seconds.

“Hello.”

“Hi cowboy!” The smile on her lips is so kissable, Blake really has to remind himself that they’re not alone and that if he leans in just now, the chances of her soon looking up are very high, so he decides to stand still and just kiss her in his imagination. “So, King,” Hearing his name, he looks up, “Can I call you King?” He doesn't really know if that’s only the name that people that are close to him use.

“That’s my name!” He  _ duhs  _ making Blake chuckle. 

“Right of course. So, what do you say. Ready for your first guitar class?”

 

Gwen tells the boys that she has stuff to do upstairs and that they can take the living room for the class. Blake takes two of the dining room table chairs and sets his case covered guitar on the floor. Kingston follows his every move and does the same. When Blake looks up again the boy is sat on the white chair waiting for instructions. 

“Okay, so. What would you say is the first thing to do? King looks around thinking until his eyes land on the small guitar. 

“Guitar!”

“That’s right. We need to take it out of the case or we won’t be able to play it.” King bursts out laughing making Blake grin from ear to ear. He’s really starting to like this kid. When King opens up the case and sees the guitar, he  _ wows  _ when he observes that the light brown guitar has some stickers as well. He picks it up and sits down again, the guitar on his lap. “Okay so, this was first my brother’s, then I played it as well and now you get to play it too.”

“That’s so cool, wow!” 

“You have to be very careful, okay? It’s old and very special.” 

“I promise.” There’s something about this boy that makes Blake really trust him, believe that he really means the words. 

“Okay so here we go!”

  
  
  


Gwen spends the time upstairs reorganizing her walk in closet and her army of shoes, until her phone goes off and she runs back inside her bedroom to pick it up. 

“Gwen turn on the TV. E!News.” Behati’s high voice makes Gwen take her phone away from her ear. 

“Wait, what? What’s going on?” She asks as she turns on the TV and presses 3 to E!News. 

“They’re talking about you and Blake, there’s pictures from last night.” Gwen almost drops her phone to the carpet when she hears the two presenters talk about her and Blake as if they knew them. Indeed, there’s pictures of them hugging and talking rather close just after Will’s name had been called out, there’s also a video of them singing  _ I Believe In You,  _ without sound, but their looks really do give away now that she sees herself and Blake gazing lovingly at each other as they sing. They’re so obvious that Gwen even lets out a silly giggle. Gosh, even the way he’s looking at her, on TV, is making the butterflies on her stomach dance around. There’s also pictures of her wiping away a tear from his face, and one of his hand on her waist and then lots of pictures of them talking on the stage. But it’s not the photos and the videos that catch Gwen’s attention. 

What makes her stumble back and fall onto the mattress is the caption. 

 

_ Gwen Stefani rebounding? Or The Voice country star Blake Shelton finding his fast way into the music business? _

  
  
  
  



	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK

She knew this was coming. She had told herself so many times that when and if the press ever started theorising about them she would ignore them and just walk away. But she can’t. She raises from the bed and stares at the TV screen which has changed to some other video of someone she doesn’t recognize. She repeats the caption in her mind. Over and over again. She hadn’t even fully gotten out of a messy divorce and here’s the press again messing with her life.

 

_Gwen Stefani rebounding? Or The Voice country star Blake Shelton finding his fast way into the music business?_

_Rebounding._

Hell no.

 

She repeats the words in her head over and over again. _Rebounding._ It just sounds so dirty, so meaningless. What her and Blake have is nowhere near a rebond. What they have is real, he has told her so, so many times.

She lets herself fall on the mattress again as she closes her eyes taking the silence in until she hears Kingston giggle and then play some note on the guitar that has Blake applauding. It sounds like they’re having fun down there. She checks the time and then immediately jumps off the bed. It has been two hours since she left them downstairs. _Oh god._

She’s about to shout out for them when she peeks a look at the living room and sees Blake sitting on the sofa next to her son who has his favourite new book on his lap. His grandmother, and Gwen’s mother had gotten it for him somewhere downtown and had given it to him last week when both of them had sunday lunch at her parents place. The book explained stories about different boys around King’s age from all around the world. She can see Blake really paying attention to her small child as he slowly reads, what she remembers is the third or fourth story on the book, about an italian boy named Carlo. Gwen lets out a little quiet laugh remembering that just this morning Kingston had told her that, that was his favourite story on the book because the Carlo boy liked football and he did too. It made Gwen smile how he talked about the book characters as if they were real and he was really friends with them.

“I think I would like Italy.” She hears her son say.

“I’ve never been, but from what I’ve heard it’s a beautiful country.” He has never met anyone who has been to Italy, everything he know about the country is what he has seen on movies, but he’s allowed to make up a little to get Kingston comfortable to him, right?

“You like pasta?” The kid asks, as if it were the most serious question.

The country singer nods “Who doesn’t like pasta?”

“Mum makes the best gnocchi!”

“Really?” Gwen watches the interaction from the doorway. The boys can’t see her from where they are sitting so she takes her time to watch them as she leans against the doorframe, her arms crossing on her chest. Gwen draws a soft smile on her face. Gnocchi is probably the only thing she’s good at cooking. She has never been the best cook, but she manages, just fine. Fine enough to have a meal every evening for her and her son.

“If we put our best puppy face she’ll make them for us.” Blake throws his head back laughing. This kid is just too good to be true. He used to flash his dimples at his mother to get out of trouble, so he really shouldn’t comment on Kingston’s methods. She has to try really hard to not laugh when Blake imitates King’s puppy face. When the country singer finally gets it right and they get back to the book Gwen decides to make herself noticed.

“Oh! Hi mum!” King says watching his mother walk to the coffee table in front of the couch Blake and him are sitting on.

“Hi guys! How did it go?” Her eyes travel to Blake whose lips form a very bright, happy smile.

“Great! Blake said I was a natural, right?”

“You are!”

“This guitar is so cool mum, look at all the stickers! It has tons!” The five year old picks up the guitar from the open case and shows it to his mother enthusiastically. “It’s so cool!”

“It is!” Gwen smiles down at her son. She can’t believe how excited he is about the guitar lessons. He had been talking about them non stop since he had met Blake that day after they had gotten back from their trip to Oklahoma.

“Blake said I had to be very careful with it because it belonged to him when he was little and before him his brother also played it! This guitar is old.” At the mention on his brother, Gwen’s eyes travel up to Blake who's already looking at her. The soft smile on his face makes her press her lips together and then let them form a small grin.

 

After some more small talk about the guitar lesson Gwen had told King that he needed to go take a bath and change into his pyjamas for dinner. She had volunteered to help him but he had said that he was a big boy now and that he could do it himself. She still went upstairs to get the bath ready for her son, leaving Blake downstairs for a few minutes. She had invited him to stay for dinner so of course he had accepted.

 

When she walks back down she finds him checking something on his phone. When he senses her presence in the room he looks up and puts his phone down.

“Hi!” Her voice is soft as always but the look on her face says otherwise. Blake pats the vacant space on the sofa and watches as the singer walks up to it and sits down. “Are you okay?” She takes a moment to reply, thinking about all the right words to say and which ones not to even mention.

“They’re talking about us.” She lets out, looking at the sweaty palms on her tights. She really shouldn’t be this nervous since she has dealt with press for a long time now. She’s more nervous about the fact that the press is starting to make up stories about them than about the press talking about them. She hates how they can imagine a complete and believable story with just one picture. It blows her mind.

“Who?” Blake’s soft voice brings her back to earth as her eyes travel up, slowly, to find his.

“The press.” She sighs letting her head fall against his shoulder. Blakes takes a few seconds to process the information and then immediately places his hand on her cheek to lift her head up so he can look her in the eyes.

“What are they saying?” He asks in a concerned tone.

Gwen opens her mouth and closes it again a few times before she feels Blake pulling her to him, letting her head lean against his chest as she whispers soothing words in her ear, trying to get her to calm down a little bit.

He doesn't know how many minutes go by until she pulls away and lets her eyes travel up to meet his. He can see the tears ready to pour out and he wants to punch the nearest wall because all of this is hurting her and he never wants anything or anyone to hurt her, ever again. He puts his arms around her again, letting her head fall on his broad chest again, feeling her tears wet his plaid.

“Shh darling, it’s okay.” She sobs and even starts to shake a bit. Blake tightens the hold on her and places a soft kiss on her head, “I got you.”

 

Their talk gets postponed until after dinner and Cars 2 with Kingston, who had told Blake he knew the whole dialogue and he hadn’t been kidding.

“Will you come back?” He asks Blake as Gwen stand up and tells her son it’s time for bed.

Blake nods, “Of course.”

“I will get more guitar lessons?” His tiny eyes travel up to his mum’s and then back to Blake’s.

“If you want to.” Gwen sits down again and places Kingston on her lap.

“I want to!” He bounces of his mother’s legs to sit right next to Blake. “I want to play as good as him. He’s good mum!” His little arms fly up in excitement as he giggles.

“I know he is.”

“I voted for you lotsa times Blakey.” Blake’s eyes grow wide and he feels his heartbeat a little faster when he hears King call him that. His nephew calls him that as well, he’s more or less Gwen’s son age, and even though he didn’t like it much at the beginning he grew to love it and since then he had always been uncle Blakey. His eyes find Gwen’s who has a big smile on her face, obviously having heard her son call Blake that. She knew King was an easy going kid, but she had never thought he’d like Blake this much. “I wanted you to win..”

“Thank you little buddy.” He says bringing his fist up for King to bump, which he obliges, his cheeks twitching up.

 

When Gwen reenters the living room 10 minutes later she founds Blake sitting on the couch checking something on his phone. She watches him run a hand through his hair and then his mouth form an O as his phone drops onto his thighs.

“Blake?” She asks walking up to him. He looks up and Gwen can see the excitement reflected on his eyes, “What? You’re scaring me.” He grabs his phone and hands it to her as she sits on his lap, his hand coming to her jean covered tight as he squeezes it.

“Is this Tim?”

“Mhm. One an only king of country music.” Blake says dropping a kiss on the visible skin of her shoulder. He watches as she reads the e-mail and as her face changes as she arrives to the end. She doesn’t say a word, she just kisses him. She knew it. She had known all along, ever since she had turned her chair at the blind audition.

“He’s taking you on tour!” She squeals hugging him tight, “Oh my god, Blake! What?”

“Pinch me, I think I’m dreaming.” He murmurs to her ear as he brings his arms around her waist, letting his palms cherish her sides first. Gwen’s hands travel up to his neck and then draw a path to his stubbly cheeks, leaning in to press a soft but firm kiss on his mouth, which Blake returns, his tongue asking for entrance, which is granted, of course.

“Thomas is coming along too, how cool is that?” He says, once they pull away.

“Very! I know you two get along really well.”

“Okies have to stick together.” His dimpled face makes Gwen lean in to nuzzle her nose to his. “I love you.” it’s barely a whispers because they couldn’t be closer to each other but it’s enough to echo inside of Gwen’s head. She will never get tired of him saying those words to her. Never.

“I love you too.”

 

 

They put on another movie and Blake lets her place her head on his lap as he plays with the strands of her hair. He realises she has fallen asleep halfway through the movie when he calls for her and she doesn’t reply, so he lets his head fall back against the sofa and closes his eyes.

 

He wakes up two hours later when he feels Gwen stir. “Hey.” Her sleepy voice is too cute it makes him look down at her adoringly. “Hi gorgeous.”

Silence takes over them until Gwen moves to lay her back on the couch, her head still on his lap, “They’re saying I’m rebounding,”

“They’re wh-” She knows he’s ready to punch the nearest wall but she sits down, next to him, indian style and tells him to wait for the whole story. He nods, taking a deep breath and the reaching out to grab her hands.

“And that you’re making it to the music business the easy way.” She watches the anger boil in his eyes as he tries to hold it inside.

“I… I,” he stutters, “How can they say something like that?”

“They’re the press, they say whatever they want to say.”

“Well I’m not okay with that.” He says moving closer to her, “I don’t care what they say about me, but I can see you're hurting and… Gwen, I cannot…”

“Hey, hey!” She lets go of his hands to cup his cheeks, “this is not your fault.”

“But we-”

“No.”

“But Gwen,” She cuts him off by pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Don’t.” She leans in to let their foreheads touch as they just enjoy this sensation for a few seconds.

“How can I make them stop? I don’t want to see you upset because of this.”

“We’ll be old news by tomorrow.”

“And if we come up again?”

“We just… We have to be careful and maybe we’ll have to wait a while to step out as a couple. The show has just finished.” He understand it, he does, but still. He had plans for them, he could picture them walking around hand in hand, laughing about the most random stuff walking around LA, or some other place. He had wanted to take her away for a few days but that would have to wait.

“I hate this.”

“Me too, babe. Me too.”

  
  


It’s been a week. A week since Thomas and him drove all the way to Nashville, five days since they had agreed to be Tim McGraw’s opening act. A week since he had seen Gwen, at least a week since he had held her. They facetimed every day when Blake got back to his fancy hotel room. He had never stayed in a room so big he had freaked out about it on the phone with her. Gwen had laughed for a minute straight as he stared at the screen of his phone.

“You’re so beautiful.” He had told her out of the blue.

 

Saying he missed her and she missed him would be an understatement and even though he was having a blast rehearsing for the tour he still missed his rockstar girlfriend. So much.

The gossip magazines had stopped talking about them when some teenage pop star had been found drunk somewhere in NYC and Blake had been kind of glad because he could see Gwen less stressed, even over the screen of his phone.

“I have two days off.” He says holding his phone up to look at Gwen. She’s on her sofa, eating a salad.

“And?” She teases.

“I was thinking about driving to LA, cook you dinner and make you breakfast and then drive back.”

She laughs, her head leaning back on the sofa as she balanced her phone and the bowl of salad, “Babe, you’re crazy.”

“Crazy for you.”

She shakes her head and wets her lips, “Me too, but Blake that’s insane!”

“I just want to see you. This sucks.” He pouts like a five year old. Gwen lifts her eyebrows up at him and he chuckles, “Okay it doesn’t cos I get to open for Tim, but I miss you.”

“I miss you too, but Blake, listen.” He sits properly on the bed, his back resting on the headboard, “Opening night is on Saturday, that’s 5 days away, and then you will have a whole week off. King will be with his dad, so why don’t we spend some quiet quality time at your place in Oklahoma?”

“Yes!” He jumps on the mattress, his dimples popping out of the excitement. “I don’t know how I never thought about this before.” He says, letting a hand cover his face.

“Sounds good, huh?”

“Yes! That sounds amazing.”

When they hang up a few minutes later, he asks her if she will be able to make it for his opening night and she, once again, tells him there’s nothing else she'd love more but she reminds him that she has to do some promo for the new season of The Voice, and that she had just landed a spot on Jimmy Fallon. She sees him close his eyes and his bright disappear from his face when she tells him the news. It breaks Gwen’s heart to see him that way, but she has to keep it this way.

What he doesn’t know is that she has actually scheduled the interview at Fallon a day before it airs, so she has time to fly to Nashville and be there for him, when he jumps on stage.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Gwen make it in time for his debut performance?

He had imagined she would have been here by now, but an interview on Jimmy Fallon was pulling her back. He wasn't mad. He understood she had to work, as much fun as it actually looks to be on that show, she's promoting The Voice and he can blame her for that.  
He wished she was here though. Today is the opening night for Tim's US tour in no other city than country's world capital, Nashville. It felt good to be in such a musical city but today marks two weeks without Gwen and his heart is breaking, little by little. Thomas and him have had an amazing time though. He's so glad for the show to have brought such amazing people to his life. His buddy had told him that Maria was going to come to the concert and Blake had been teasing him non-stop about it. He knew there was some kind of connection between the two of them and even if it was a very deep friendship, Blake was happy for them.

  
"Alright boys! Ready?" Tim's voice echoes through the backstage area as he strolls on in his signature hat, dress skinny trousers and a tight shirt that hugged his body in all the right places. Blake spins in his boots to find non other than Faith Hill next to the The Voice coach.  
_Deep breath, Blake._

All his childhood dreams are becoming reality lately. Gwen, Michael Bublé, Tim McGraw, and now who he has always considered one of the queens of country? He can't believe his life.

"Ready!" Thomas says walking up to the couple and leaving a very starstruck Blake behind. "Dude!" He turns around halfway to the voice coach and his wife, when he sense his buddy is not following him.

Blake's blue eyes travel from Thomas' to Faith and then Tim's as a smile draws in each one of their faces. Blake bites the inside of his cheek to stop the silly grin from appearing but fails.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet the man on the TV screen. He wouldn't stop talking about you. He may be crushing a little bit." Blake snorts as his eyes go from Faith's to Tim's making the older man shake his head grinning from ear to ear.

"He had the whole damn country crushing on him." The country star states as he moves closer to his opening acts.

"Even I have a little crush on him." Thomas says looking at Blake who has a red face by now. "Oh, he's blushing!" Tim's team member teases Blake patting his chest.

Blake opens his mouth to speak but then closes it again when he sees Faith walk up to him, "Nice to meet you, Blake." She offers him her hand. Blake's eyes look down and then up again to find the most gracious smile playing on her face. He really needs to speak and stop humiliating himself.

"I'm-" he stutters, "Nice to meet you too." He takes her hands and lightly shakes it. "It's an honor." He finally says. "It truly is."

 

 

Thomas goes on first. They have thirty minutes each which sounds like a lifetime. He's right by the stage watching his buddy entertain the small crowd going big minute by minute. This is an arena, it has a capacity for over 20.000 people and there should be around half of those people by now. His hand comes up to touch his neck as he nervously bites his lower lip. He's very nervous. He thinks playing on TV is much easier than this because you do not see the millions of people watching from home, even though they are there.

He feels a hand on his shoulder startling him.

"It's normal to be nervous." The female voice calms his nerves down a tiny little bit as he turns around to find Faith's eyes on him. "I think I screwed up a few lines the first concert I did and it was no way near to this setting." Blake lets out a little laugh and touches the stubble on his cheek. "Just picture everybody naked, right?" A little belly laugh escapes his mouth as she joins in laughing at her own joke.

"I guess." He is still not sure but he agrees turning his head to the stage again where his friend announces the last song.

"You know..." she presses her lips together thinking about continuing or not. The tall country singer looks back at her again, his dimples popping out on his face, "Gwen is proud of you." Blake doesn't know how to react to that. He knows her and queen of country Faith Hill are buddies, but he does not know if Gwen has shared as much with her as she has with Adam's wife. "We invited her to come to the show, but she's in NYC."

"You did?" He decides to play it cool. "That's nice of you."

"In four years on The Voice she has never had the chance to come to a country concert, can you believe it?" Faith rolls her eyes as Blake chuckles.

"She's a busy woman."

"She is." Faith nods, "Incredible too." She swears she sees him blush a little bit just thinking about Gwen.  

"The best."

"Best of luck, Blake." She says before going back to wherever she came from.

 

 

 

Gwen is here. She has been here for thirty minutes, hanging around in Tim's changing room with him, his team and Faith.

"I can't believe it has taken four, _four_ years to finally come to one of my shows." The country superstar complains at Gwen, who smiles brightly at him.

"Hey, I'm here now, aren't I?" She honestly can't believe herself at this moment. Even though she is excited to see Tim perform and rock the stage, she is here for Blake, primarily. Only Faith knows that, of course. She had sent her out to find Blake and comfort him and now that she is back she wants to run to her and ask her how he's doing but ever since the country star had walked back inside the changing room, Tim hadn't let her go of his side.

"I'm gonna go take a look around." Gwen says when the conversation dies. Faith throws her a look making the ska turned pop singer blush as she walks out the door.

 

 

 

When she gets to the backstage area she sees Blake about to get on stage. She hides behind a curtain as the sound tech guy gets him all ready. He's beating down his lower lip and touching the back of his neck. She doesn't blame him for being nervous.

**Best of luck babe! It pains me not to be there. Gx.**

She types the words and then presses send, praying that he has his phone on his pocket. And he does because he reaches down to take it out of his jeans. He stares at the message on the screen but makes no move to open it or reply. He closes his eyes and brings his head up letting out a breath. Gwen stares at him as her heart shatters a little bit when he slips his phone inside his pocket again. Her hands shake on her sides when she realizes he is not going to text her back. She tightens the hold on her phone to not have it fall onto the ground. This is killing her. He looks so devastated and alone. Maybe not alone, but lonely. Hopeless and not very excited to jump on stage.

Her surprise is not going as planned. He would have been there for her in an opening night and she had to go and let him down trying to surprise him. She wants to walk up to him and kiss all the worries away but she realizes that maybe now wouldn't be the best time.

 **I love you.** She types the words but then erases them locking her phone and slipping it inside the back pocket of her black jeans. She watches as the tech guy asks Blake is he's okay which he nods in response. When she watches him disappear on stage, she feels a hand on her shoulder and she turns around to find Faith's eyes on her.

"Was he excited to see you?" The country star asks.

"I didn't walk up to him."

"What?"

"He looked so nervous I didn't want to..." she lets the words die on her lips. "He's a nervous person, me walking up to him would have made him even more.” The pop star closes her eyes and exhales.

Faith nods, "He couldn't find the words to speak when Tim introduced us before." A smile forms on her lips as Gwen chuckles.

"He really admires you." Gwen smiles as she looks back at the stage again when she hears Blake's voice. "I sent him a text just now, he read it and didn't reply." Her voice cracks at the end as Faith squeezes her shoulder showing support, "he would have swam oceans to be with me on an opening night." She looks down at her shoes as Blake starts covering _Die a Happy Man_ on stage.

"Sweetie, he is going to go nuts at the surprise. He may feel a little sad now because he thinks you're in NYC but as soon as he sees you? Gwen, I can picture his face already!"

"I shouldn't have planned this surprise and just should've been here for him."

"Stop this..." she makes Gwen look up and waits as a soft smile appears on her friend's face, "come on! Let's go hang out a little closer to the stage so it's easier for him to see you." Gwen keeps the soft smile on but she feels her heart breaking for Blake inside of her chest.

 

 

They watch him perform another song as Gwen heart starts to beat again seeing how happy and comfortable he looks. He has the people in the pitch moving and some even singing back at him. It makes her so proud to see him in his element and being so confident in front of so many people.

"Okay so," his country drawl makes her chuckle, "are you guys having a good time?"

Gwen says yes and nods as if she were on the crowd, only not as loud. "Thomas was pretty great, huh?" Another loud yes echoes on the room. "So, let's make the most out of this time we're going to spend together, huh?" Blake spins on his feet and walks towards the band leader. His eyes travel to the right side if the stage where he has to shake his head and take a deep breath. He blinks and looks up again to believe his eyes. He freezes on his feet as he inhales. _Gwen_.

It feels like everything stops around him. The crowd goes silent and he has to tighten the hold on his guitar on his hand. He was about to place the instrument on the stand for the next song when he spotted her. He only has eyes for her and she only has eyes for him.

His sides twitch up drawing the biggest smile she had seen on his face since he scored his first number one. He even feels a rebel tear make its way down his face, one he lets run down his cheek until it disappears in between his stubble.

He shakes his head again, his dimples out at full display as he looks at the crowd from the corner of his eyes. Back to her, he mouths a clear "I love you," that has the ska legend blushing and lowering her head to hide her red cheeks. The country singer spins on his feet and gets back to his gig, "right so, change of plans. I'm going to do an acoustic now." He says to the crowd and then turns to his band leader who nods at him and unhooks the guitar from his shoulders.

 

"So I guess this confirms that the song is about you." Faith leans forward to whisper in Gwen's ear as Blake sings the chorus of _One Night Girl_. The blonde singer turns her head to the country super star and nods once. "He's a good songwriter."

Gwen nods again, "he's perfect." She breathes out.

"It's good to see you so happy, Gwen. You glow, I've never seen you _glow_." Gwen tears her eyes away from her boyfriend who's about to finish the song to look at her friend.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him."

Faith chuckles, "Clearly,” and raises her eyebrows at her friend.

"I don't mean here as in this place right now..." Faith shoots her a questioning look accompanied by a cheeky grin, "okay that too. But," she inhales, "He's saved me, Faith. I feel like he was a gift from God. He appeared in my life in the right moment, at the right time and he picked me up. Piece by piece."  

Silence takes over them for a few seconds until the country singer breaks it "Why-" she shakes her head.

"What?" Gwen asks biting her lower lips.

"Why hide it then?"

Gwen frowns, "hide what?"

"Him. You. Why hide it? Wouldn't you like to be able to jump on that stage and kiss him? Wouldn't you like to go out on a date? Be able to hold hands and do whatever the hell you want?"

Gwen inhales and takes a look at Blake again, "That's all I want." She presses her lips together and brings her eyes back her friend's.

"What's stopping you then?"

 

  

She is there when he finishes. She watches as he bows down, applauds the crowd and bows down again. He takes one last look at the nearly complete arena and sigh reaching up to touch his curly hair. When he spins on his feet and meets her eyes she swears she can feel his heart stop for a second and then beat again. Before she knows it he's before her, a step a way to be exact, and he looks so happy and confused at the same time. Gwen takes a moment to admire him. His curly hair brings out his blue eyes even more, and she thinks she has never seen them this blue. Not since he told her he loved her that first time. She steps into him as Blake steps away putting some space between them . They shouldn't be standing so close in here. There's techs all around and other people that could talk or snap a picture. "Not here." He says tilting his head to the right. Gwen nods but all she really wants is to tell him that it's okay, that she doesn't care. When he has taken two steps a hand on his arm stops him and next thing he knows Gwen is spinning him around and stepping on her tiptoes to fully kiss him on the lips. Blake freezes at first and even leans back lowering his head, "I don't care who sees us." She whispers on his ear, "I'm done being afraid of what people might think or might say." He meets her emotional eyes as he looks up again. He tightens his hold on her lower back, since she's on her tiptoes, and then brings one hand up to her cheek, rubbing a finger on her skin.

"Are you su-" she quiets him with another kiss.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed the journey with me! Thank you for reading, it's been a fun ride! :)
> 
> Also, I love writing in Faith and Tim cos I love them. I need them and Shefani to double date haha


End file.
